Chasse, Attrape, Combat, Leurre, Trompe et Gagne
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Je veux ce que je n'ai pas et je ne veux pas ce que j'ai! Tu es ma cible, ne résiste pas, de toute façon je vais gagner! ...Mais bon, défends-toi un peu, je préfère quand c'est brutal ! [Le rating de chaque chapitre est précisé en début de titre]
1. Ivre Amoureux

**One piece, une source d'inspiration inépuisable. **

**Résumé: **Les nuits sont chaudes et Voici l'interlude d'un bretteur ayant l'idée farfelue de s'approprier ce qui ne lui appartient pas.

**Note**: La première personne **"je"** est utilisé ici.

**Rating:** Aucune idée, j'hésite entre deux alors voilà. C'est du T/M.

**Pairing: **Je vous laisse décider du pairing. Faite vos jeux et deviné!  
Pis à la fin, dite-moi si vos pensées ont eu raison ou si je vous ai surpris.

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Ivre amoureux.**

* * *

J'ai bu. J'ai plus que bu.  
Et sentir cet alcool salé glisser dans ma gorge me rend euphorique.  
J'aime cette odeur et j'adore son gout unique pourtant ce soir, je crois être ivre.  
Non je le suis parce que ma tête tourne comme jamais et que mon corps est bouillant.  
Je tremble tellement j'ai chaud. J'ai une respiration rapide tellement ma bouche est sèche et en redemande.  
Pis au loin, y'a un truc qui me tente bien. Enfin je crois, je sais pas.  
Je sais juste que j'en ai envie.  
Pis ça me nargue alors normal ! Mes yeux –_du peu qu'ils voient_\- ne peuvent se détourner de cette tentation fugace.  
Même si je vois trouble, ce soir je suis un amoureux éphémère. Amoureux d'une ombre muette et franchement alléchante.

Alors bon, je titube. Je boite ou je chancelle, j'en sais rien mais le fait est que je m'approche à bonne allure de ma proie.  
J'sais pas s'il m' a vu. J'sais pas si je suis discret ou non et à dire vrai, je m'en contrefous ! J'veux juste m'le faire. Je le veux !  
Arrivant à mon but, je tombe dans deux orbes charbons et aussi glacial que l'hiver mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elles brillent ! J'ai jamais vu deux Onyx scintiller autant !  
Et comme il ne dit rien, j'attrape sa bouche pour commencer un baiser dont il m'en dira des nouvelles. ...Où je crois parce que j'me fais repousser.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce con !? C'est la fête ce soir non, alors qu'il me laisse faire ou j'le prends de force.  
Sa main accrochée à ma gorge ne me fait pas peur et pour qu'il comprenne bien ça, je me colle à son corps brûlant.

_**_ Roronoa-ya~ qu'est-ce que tu fous !?**_

_**_ Ferme-là et laisse-toi faire.**_

J'attrape ces deux mains gênantes et si un léger coup de vent fait virevolter une odeur plus qu'appétissante, je ne retiens que ses mèches dansantes autour d'un visage craquant.  
_-Ma raison somnole et doucement mes instincts prennent le dessus-.  
_Sans perdre plus de temps, je reprends ses lèvres en otage et mêle ma langue à la sienne.  
Le saké donne un gout enivrant à ce baiser et s'il lutte pour sa « survie », moi je lutte pour gagner et pour qu'il me cède sans plus d'effort.  
Là, à l'arrière de ce bateau, mes pensées deviennent incontrôlables parce qu'au plus l'autre se débat, au plus j'ai envie de le martyriser.  
Je suis un sadique, je le sais et j'adore avoir le contrôle sur les autres. J'adore maitriser mes adversaires dans n'importe quelles circonstances.  
Mordant sa lèvre charnue et sa mâchoire gracile, je le fais tomber sur le pont ! …Un bruit sourd se fait et je m'en moque. Il doit surement s'être cogné l'arrière du crâne..., et alors !?

Je le saoul tellement je suis imbibé d'alcool. Je lui passe un peu de mon état d'ébriété seulement pour qu'il soit en mesure de répondre à mes attendes.  
Ma queue est raide, elle aussi est amoureuse ce soir.  
Amoureuse d'un cul qu'elle veut se faire et qu'elle sait bandant.  
Et si ma main passe sous un t-shirt et explore chaque recoin de ce torse, ventre et côtes, c'est que quelque part le Shichibukai est irrésistible.  
Entre ses jambes, je respire les embruns salés d'une autre substance sur sa peau, celle de la mer et ce n'est pas désagréable…, loin de là.  
Attrapant son foutu jeans, j'essaie de le dégrafer alors que ce noiraud essaie encore de se battre. En vrai, il fait seulement illusion d'une bataille, j'en suis sûr. On ne me résiste pas.  
Et puis, il a besoin d'un homme, d'un vrai. Il ne peut pas se contenter d'un blondinet, c'est impossible ! Le cook est bien trop tendre pour assouvir ses désirs, c'est certain !

**_ Dégage, en-foiré de bretteur !**

Un sourire vicieux se dessine sur mes lèvres et pour répondre à ses attendes qui ne le sont pas, je le débarrasse d'un pantalon trop encombrant.  
Il ne se rend compte de rien, pis même s'il le fait c'est trop tard, mon manche doit montrer de quoi il est capable.  
Et si j'entre avec quelques difficultés, le visage du chirurgien me parait une chose merveilleuse. Il est incroyablement beau là, complètement sous mon emprise.  
Sous mon emprise, comment je le sais !? Parce que l'une de ses mains est occupée de me déshabiller tout simplement.  
Parce que trois de ses doigts me griffent agréablement le torse et j'en redemande.  
Il aime quand c'est brutal, ça se voit. Il adore quand c'est violent alors je vais lui donner ce qu'il demande. Je suis un « gentleman » à ma manière.

Léchant, mordant son torse tatoué, il est succulent ou alors c'est l'alcool qui me fait parler, je sais pas. En tout cas je le marque ce soir alors qu'il soupir.  
Mes premiers à-coups se montrent féroces, monstrueux tant ma queue en veut et il répond.  
Je veux son corps, je n'arrive pas à garder mes doigts loin de ce noiraud et ça ne me dérange pas.  
La nuit est trop courte pour que je regrette quoique ce soit pis j'veux même pas regretter parce que son cul est parfait !  
Mon choix fait à cause d'une bouteille est le meilleur ! Je ne pouvais choisir meilleur cible pis quand j'entends ses soupirs, j'me dis qu'il n'attend que ça depuis le début !  
Retrouvant sa bouche gémissante, mes hanches trouvent un bon rythme et si pendant quelques secondes ma tête vacille, je ne m'perds pas quand je reprends pied.

**_ Zo-ro~ hn…**

Ses mains chatouillent ma nuque et s'agrippent à mon col. …Il adore ça !  
Trafalgar Law est bien docile quand ma pine s'occupe de lui alors je ne me prive pas pour le bousculer un peu plus et changer nos positions.  
J'suis sûr que le blondin ne l'a jamais pris ainsi ! J'suis sûr qu'il n'le prend jamais parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à avoir le dessus.

**_ Bouge…~ plus vite Law…**

A califourchon sur moi, son corps est éclairé par la nuit claire et sérieusement, il est superbe dans l'effort et incroyable quand il obéit.  
Ses mains sont plaquées à mon torse pour un meilleur appuie et parce que je trouve cela trop lent, je l'aide un peu et sa voix se fait entendre –_encore_-.  
D'ailleurs, ses deux paumes viennent à la rencontre de mon visage et il vient m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cette fois, je ne l'force à rien, c'est lui qui veut et j'le comprends !  
J'suis un bon coup et continuant mes coups de reins, je réponds avec plaisir à mon amant d'un soir.  
Les amours passagers sont les mieux, c'est sûr. J'ai jamais baisé comme ça et j'en veux plus.  
Alors pour répondre à mes attentes, je reprends le dessus. Cette nuit est la mienne et si une bouteille nous cogne, je n'ai pas envie d'elle.  
…J'ai beaucoup mieux à portée de main.  
J'ai un chirurgien qui veut jouer avec moi et qui n'est pas prêt de se reposer.

… .

J'ai mal au crâne et au dos mais étrangement, je me sens bien.  
J'suis bien parce que j'me souviens d'une nuit où j'étais amoureux. …Amoureux de la bouteille et d'un médecin fort souple et consentant.  
Le matin est déjà levé ou alors est-ce l'aube qui arrive !? …Rah peu importe, ça me fait juste mal aux yeux et je commence à avoir froid.  
Abaissant le regard, j'me rends compte que je n'me suis même pas rhabillé, quel crétin je suis.  
M'étirant une dernière fois, je revête mon kimono et épiant le large –_je suis seul_-, je me décide donc à rentrer pour prendre un déjeuner bien mérité.  
Dans la cuisine, je ne m'sens coupable de rien quand j'aperçois le love-cook. Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est la cuisine alors c'est de sa faute si le noiraud est venu à moi.  
Prenant place en grognant, j'attends que les autres se remettent de la fête improvisée d'hier soir –_celle que Luffy a lancée sur un coup de tête_\- et soupirant, je grignote un bout de pain.

« Putain comment est-ce arrivé !? » J'suis sûr qu'il pense un truc du genre, non !?  
En tout cas c'est ce que son regard me dit quand il croise le mien. On a baisé toute la nuit sur le pont et la dernière chose dont j'me souvienne, ce sont nos deux corps emboités.  
Pendant une nuit entière, on a dansé l'un contre l'autre. J'étais ivre amoureux la nuit dernière et je ne sais pas si cette chose va se reproduire un jour.  
L'observant de nouveau, il fait semblant de rien. Le cook le salut comme un bon compagnon alors que Traffy m'ignore.  
Je m'en fous bien, son corps ne se plaint pas _–ça se voit_-. Je sais qu'il a adoré.  
Et si du bruit me sort de mes songes, je réalise bien plus tard qu'il ne s'agit que de mon capitaine bruyant.  
Est-ce que je convoite encore l'amant du cuistot !? Surement. On est rival sur tout, non !? Je veux ce qu'il a et il veut ce que j'ai.

**_ Bon appétit tout le monde ! Sanji, donne-moi plus de viande !**

Le rire de Luffy se fait entendre et là, la matinée commence réellement.  
Hier soir j'étais saoul et dans la folie de ma sobriété restante, j'me dis que je l'ai usé comme il faut.  
Mais bizarrement un effet secondaire persiste, je n'arrive pas à garder mes yeux loin de son corps.  
Peut-être me tente-t-il encore, allez savoir ! …J'suis pas devin.  
Souriant de beau matin derrière mon bol, j'épie mes nakamas les uns après les autres et si personne ne nous a vus, j'me dis que c'est de la chance.  
On a été tout sauf silencieux. …Surtout lui. Pis là, quand je vois ses longs doigts arriver jusqu'à sa bouche, j'me dis qu'un second round ne serait pas interdit.  
De toute façon c'est trop tard, je l'ai marqué. Parce que vous voyez cette trace à la base de sa mâchoire !? On dirait un bleu, ça ressemble à un coup mais ce n'est pas ça.  
Cette chose bleutée est la marque de mes dents. De mon passage sur lui et si j'y repense bien, je peux me rappeler sans problème de son gout.  
Il a le gout du pêché sans remord. Alors désolé cook mais j'pense bien reprendre du chirurgien à l'heure du gouter !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Dans la catégorie "genre" je n'ai pas trouvé le mot que je recherchais alors j'ai mis "romance". C'est un sous-genre de romance. Je crois.

Surpris ou pas!? Vous en pensez quoi!? ...Moi, j'aime l'idée.

Allez, dite-moi. Au faite, vous avez apprécié le fait que cet OS est à la première personne ou pas du tout!?

**~L~**


	2. Amoureux des sciences

**Je n'avais pas prévu de suite mais..., finalement l'inspiration m'est venu.**

**Rating: **Surement **M. -**_Encore de la perversité-_.**  
**

**Résumé: **Il y a des sujets réticents, d'autres bien sages et certains à abattre. Law apprend aujourd'hui que les sciences ne sont pas toujours exactes.

**Pairing:**Je vous laisse deviner.

**Note**: ...Encore à la première personne -_désolé si ça déplait-_.

**Disclamer: **Les personnages sont a Oda, je ne fais que les emprunter pour le bien de tous **-j'imagine-.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amoureux des sciences.**

* * *

J'adore les expériences.  
C'est peut-être parce que je suis médecin ou simplement parce que je suis curieux, je ne sais pas.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ces derniers temps mon intérêt est porté sur une unique chose. Un sabreur.  
Il a toute ma vigilance et mes regards mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre un cerveau si petit.  
J'aime expérimenter de nouvelle chose et mon sujet –_bien que tout trouvé_\- n'en fait qu'à sa tête.  
Alors pour me faire penser à autre chose, je me penche vers ce blond –_cuistot de métier_\- qui peut s'apparenter à un petit-ami –_dans le jargon populaire_-.  
Mais revenons-en au fait. Je me demande encore pourquoi cette nuit-là, il est apparu derrière-moi.  
Il était saoul –_l'alcool empestait ses vêtements_\- et sans comprendre, je l'ai laissé faire.  
Il est doué c'est un fait et je me demande si je peux augmenter ces capacités ou non.  
Je me demande si parmi tous les produits que j'ai en stock, l'un d'entre eux ne serait pas efficace sur les performances de ce vert, déjà bien endurant.

Examinant les différents élixirs, je ne m'comprends pas réellement. Et même si je trouve et qu'il est mon cobaye, je serais de toute évidence, impliqué dans ma propre machination.  
C'est sans doute intentionnel de ma part, je veux comprendre ce qui anime ce bretteur. Je veux qu'il soit ma découverte scientifique et rien d'autre.  
La nuit dernière n'était rien d'autre qu'un coup du hasard et le fruit de ma trop grande curiosité.  
Retirant mon chapeau pour être plus à mon aise, je m'assoie et note quelques brèves abréviations dans mon carnet.  
Zoro Roronoa est sans doute une personne que je peux manipuler et si le sexe peut le manœuvrer alors je découvrirais de nombreuses choses sur lui.  
A commencer par le « pourquoi » de sa rivalité avec Sanji et ce que cache son œil balafré.  
Mordant mon pouce, je ne fais pas attention à la porte qui claque et reste concentré sur mes propres mots.  
Comment vais-je faire pour le rendre docile !?

**_ Oi, médecin de pacotille. Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?**

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas surpris !? Levant mon regard pour croiser son œil émeraude, j'me demande bien ce qu'il me veut.  
Pis, j'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi son sourire parait aussi malsain.  
Décidément, j'adore les mystères ! Dommage que Sanji ne le soit pas autant, je me serais davantage penché sur son cas.

**_ Roronoa-ya, que puis-je faire pour toi !?**

Cet abruti se pose sur ce qui ressemble à mon bureau et s'il lâche ses épées contre le mur, sa venue continue de m'intriguer.  
Généralement, à cette heure-ci de la journée _–et d'après les dires des autres membres de l'équipage_\- il est censé dormir quelque part sur le pont.  
…Je déteste ça, pourquoi joue-t-il avec ce qui ne lui appartient pas_ –en l'occurrence ici, mon chapeau-._

**_ J'me demandais si tu pouvais encore te regarder en face après ce que tu as fait au love-cook. **

**_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai fait qu'étudier l'anatomie humaine. Roronoa-ya, pourquoi ne pas m'dire ce qui t'amène ici plutôt !?**

Me levant de mon siège, je contourne cette foutue table et m'approche silencieusement de ma cible.  
Là, c'est une occasion parfaite pour le tester.  
Et si mes pas ne font pas de bruit, les siens par contre c'est autre chose et en un rien de temps, je termine plaqué sur mes propres affaires. …Je ne comprends pas, comment peut-il être aussi agile !?  
Les mains retenues dans le dos, je ne peux pas utiliser mon fruit du démon est c'est bien dommage ! Qu'a-t-il en tête, cette fois !?

**_ Vraiment !? …Alors laisse-moi étudier. **

Sa demande est idiote et saugrenue, il est bien trop stupide pour apprendre quoique ce soit !  
M'opposant à sa façon de faire, je réussi à libérer l'une de mes mains mais avant que je n'ai pu faire l'une de mes bulles, je le sens s'emparer de mes doigts.  
Pourquoi diable, suce-t-il mon index !? …Il faut que je note quelque part que le sujet est pervers.  
Toujours au prise avec ce bureau, ce sabreur se colle à mon dos et plus particulièrement à mon postérieur qui se rappel.  
Une morsure se fait alors au niveau de ma nuque. Sa pince et…, ce con fait mal !  
Grognant, je l'entends rire _–d'un rire malsain_\- et ayant détourné mon attention, je ne sens que trop tard sa main sous mon pull.

**_ Qu'espères-tu obtenir, Roronoa-ya !?**

**_ Absolument rien seulement, je convoite toujours ce que le cuistot a. **

**_ …C'est tout l'inverse. C'est moi qui possède Sanji-kun et lui qui subit. Maintenant soit sage et laisse-moi te disséquer. **

Quel con, pourquoi me mord-t-il autant !?  
Essayant de me débattre un tant soit peu –_pour la forme_-, des coups se font entendre à la porte.  
Surpris et heureux car je pourrais reprendre l'avantage, il n'en n'est rien et je peux même sentir un souffle brulant venir jusqu'à mon oreille. …Sérieusement, …je frissonne.

**_ Law, tu es là !?**

Je me fais kidnapper les lèvres par une paume chaude et peu de temps après envahir la bouche par une langue experte.  
Je soupir de mécontentement –_de ce que je crois_\- et essaie de m'extirper de cette bête libidineuse.  
Je crois entendre la clinche se faire malmener mais la planche de bois ne s'ouvre pas. Elle reste scellée par un procédé miraculeux.  
Plus tard, des pas s'éloignent et moi, je suis ce baiser outrageux tout en cherchant un peu d'air.  
J'étouffe, je succombe malgré-moi et mes poumons s'évanouissent.  
Et quand cette bête décide enfin de me lâcher, l'oxygène est pour moi un bien précieux.  
Par contre, je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits que je me fais de nouveau assaillir par une bouche brulante et des mains frémissantes.  
Ma lèvre se fait mordre _–je gémis-,_ le bas de mon dos se fait pincer –_je crispe les paupières-_ et mes poignets sont prisonniers d'un linge que je reconnais bientôt comme étant la ceinture de mon agresseur.

**_ A toi de subir dans ce cas, docteur~**

Je n'aime pas le ton qu'il emploie et encore moins sa façon de me fixer.  
Plus ou moins assis sur le bureau, mon sweat se relève comme par magie. Mes côtes frissonnent et de nouveau une morsure se montre à la base de mon épaule.  
Il va me le payer ! Muet à cause d'une main, je ne peux me défendre et s'il déboutonne mon jeans, je n'y fais pas attention. Je crois qu'il est occupé de prendre le dessus !  
Me faisant basculer, je tombe sur le dos. Mon carnet s'envole alors que je dois y apposer d'innombrable note et mes papiers s'enfuient _–s'éparpillant au gré du vent_-.  
Gémissant de ces gestes, il me bâillonne et débute un va-et-vient sur ma verge réceptive. C'est un monstre, je n'avais pas prévu ça !  
Normalement, il est mon sujet d'expérience et je suis censé être le maitre des opérations.  
Je ne comprends pas les intentions de ce chasseur de pirate.

**_ Voyons voir, …si je touche ici, normalement tu…- Hn, intéressant.**

Fermant les yeux, je laisse échapper un soupir de frustration. Ce démon s'amuse avec mon membre et à me faire intentionnellement du mal.  
Retirant mon bâillon, il m'embrasse, m'attrape la nuque et je me cambre. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que je suis impatient ou frustré !?  
De nouveau ma lèvre se fait mordre et si je n'aime pas ça, j'essaie d'agripper sa bouche mais il se recule trop. …C'est un fumier !  
Et puis son sourire goguenard ne me plait pas. Il a le contrôle de la situation et ça me déplait. Du moins à ma tête, pas du tout à mon corps.  
Mon pantalon disparait ainsi que mon sous-vêtement et si je me retrouve à moitié nu, ce n'est pas le cas de mon assaillant.

**_ Passons aux choses plus sérieuses. Tu aimes être maltraité, pas vrai !?**

Si j'aime !? Il me prend pour quoi sérieux !? Il me retourne alors que je me débats de nouveau mais un poids se montre au niveau de mes hanches et une chose glisse dans mon intimité.  
Une chose que je peux identifier comme étant un doigt. Je tais les gémissements qui m'arrivent mais c'est difficile, il sait comment faire. Il sait où toucher.  
Mon subconscient me déconseille encore mais c'est trop tard, j'aime ça !  
Je me fais maltraiter ainsi pendant des minutes entières et peu de temps après, son membre me pénètre brusquement.  
L'une de ces mains massent mon fessier endoloris tandis que l'autre, glisse le long de mon dos pour remonter jusqu'à mon visage.  
Là, il enfonce son index et son majeur dans ma bouche que je suçote allégrement.  
…En fin de compte, mon expérience est un succès. Avec ou sans élixir, Roronoa Zoro est doué dans ce domaine.

**_ Hum~ …Ro-ronoa~ Han…**

**_ Appelle-moi par mon prénom, Law. …Tu en as envie pas vrai~… …T'aime ça, hn !**

Ces à-coups sont irréguliers. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, c'est un vrai supplice.  
Mon corps frisonne, suit les à-coups donnés et j'essaie de détacher mes bras meurtris. L'autre le voit bien et m'arrête immédiatement.  
Me pénétrant davantage, je le laisse faire –_je me cambre même pour mieux sentir sa force_\- et si sa main se perd dans ma tignasse ébène, l'autre ne fait que tenir mes liens.  
Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un jouet à cet instant, une poupée bien utile et ça ne me dérange pas. Suis-je maso !?  
Ces coups de reins sont formidable et sa cadence frustrante d'envie.  
Il a raison, j'ai envie de l'appeler par son prénom d'ailleurs, je sens la première syllabe sur le bord de ma lèvre.

**_ Zo-ro~ …Han, détache-moi… Va, plus vite~ **

Je ne le vois pas mais quand je me fais retourner et de nouveau plaquer sur cette table, j'aperçois son sourire vicieux et malfaisant.  
Tirant sur une chose invisible pour moi, mes bras sont de nouveau utilisable et je ne perds pas une seconde pour m'agripper à sa nuque bronzée et contractée.  
Les jambes écartées, je l'accueille avec plaisir et le laisse volontairement me mordre, cette fois !  
Sa bouche me dévore et la mienne essaie de gémir le moins possible. …C'est peine perdu pourtant, il va trop vite pour que je n'ai le temps de me concentrer sur mes cris.  
Happez par ces lèvres, nos langues se rencontrent de nouveau et si je suis ces mouvements, je frémis aussi quand ses doigts jouent avec mon sexe douloureux.  
Il est la pire et meilleur expérience possible !

**_ Dé-licieux~ **

Je suçote ses doigts avec convoitise, laisse son bras passer dans mon dos et quand il me relève, je m'accroche à ses épaules.  
Il entre et sort en moi. Me surélève à l'aide de ses mains sur mes fesses et une nouvelle cadence s'impose. Plus dure et douce. C'est étrange ! …C'est planant.  
Mes dents s'accrochent à sa peau, cette fois je gémis réellement et suis sans plus penser ses à-coups précis et hallucinant.  
On continue comme ça, des minutes entières. La pièce est remplie de luxure et de soupirs. Je l'entends d'ailleurs murmurer mon prénom et cette chose me fait sourire.  
Ce n'est pas la même chose quand je suis avec le blond. …Quelque chose change. Ici, c'est plus bestial !  
Un coup de reins plus fort que les autres me fait crier et laissant mon visage partir en arrière, je me sens venir.  
Mon membre est trop douloureux et je me déverse entre nos deux corps moites et chaud.

Il me tient fort, m'enserre vivement la taille et me reposant sur le bureau qui n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine, il accélère son allure pour venir à son tour.  
Il maltraite mon intimité qui en redemande ! Je suis vraiment bizarre et sentant sa jouissance apparaitre, je le laisse faire. Ma vue se brouille, mon cœur bat vite et malgré ça, je souris.  
Il vient s'étaler sur moi, il n'est que torse nu alors que moi…, moi je crois être entièrement nu.  
Son visage se cache dans mon cou, son souffle chaud me fait frissonner et sans comprendre, je crois m'endormir.  
Mes paupières sont lourdes, vraiment trop lourdes pour résister à ce sport intense.  
J'aurais peut-être dû dormir la nuit dernière. J'aurais peut-être dû me reposer parce que là…, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend avec un prédateur à mes côtés.

… .

Quand je reprends pied avec la réalité, je me retrouve au chaud et recouvert d'un drap.  
Mes cheveux emmêlés et éparpillés dans tous les sens, je me confronte au mur qui entoure la pièce que j'occupe sur le Sunny.  
Remontant le drap jusqu'à ma bouche, je me tourne légèrement et remarque un peu trop tard un bras sur mon corps.  
Épiant sur mon côté droit, je constate avec malheur qu'un petit-pois me surveille. Que fait-il !? Il se croit malin !?  
Mes joues s'échauffent malgré mon interdiction et me cachant sous le drap, j'ai le gout de le frapper et de le jeter de mon lit ! MON lit !

**_ Réveillé !? **

Je ne réponds rien. Il n'a rien besoin de savoir, d'ailleurs j'ai dormi combien de temps !?  
Essayant de le pousser, il s'amuse à me coller. Je déteste l'équipage du Mugiwara…, ils se croient tous permit !

**_ …Alors comme ça, je suis ton sujet d'expérience !? Intéressant.**

**_ Dégage de là, Roronoa-ya !**

Cette fois, il tombe du lit et j'en suis fier. Le regardant de haut, il se masse le crâne et grogne.  
M'asseyant sur le matelas, mes yeux charbons l'intime de ne pas approcher et même s'il sourit, il ne bouge pas ! …Au moins, il n'est pas suicidaire.

**_ Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller, on va bientôt passer à table Doc' !**

Ce con se pourlèche les lèvres et s'il quitte lentement la pièce, je suis son trajet sans répondre.  
Je ne comprends pas, les expérimentations ne sont pas censées mener la danse.  
Ils ne sont même pas censés connaitre leur praticien alors pourquoi ce Monsieur muscle, se croit tout permis !?  
Pis avant qu'il ne passe cette foutu porte je l'entends dire un truc du genre « _Le cook va perdre_ ».  
Fronçant les sourcils, j'essaie de comprendre ses propos mais avant toutes choses je dois me rhabiller ! Où son mes vêtements !?  
Merde, il… m'a remis mon boxer ! Connard.  
Ramassant mon jeans, je l'enfile rapidement, je fais de même avec mon sweat mais mon reflet me distrait.  
Tirant sur le col de mon pull, j'aperçois des traces de dents et des marques sur mes bras. Foutu bretteur ! Il va m'le payer !

Rabaissant mes manches, je termine de constater l'ampleur des dégâts pour observer la pièce et à ma grande surprise, celle-ci est rangée.  
Mon bureau est impeccable. Ma chaise à sa place. Et mes bouquins sans aucunes égratignures.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça !? Il a forcément dû fouiller. …Que cherchait-il !? Qu'a-t-il trouvé !?  
Je vais devoir le questionner. Ce sabreur va s'en mordre les doigts. S'il croit que j'en ai terminé avec lui, il se trompe.  
Rien n'est terminé mais pour l'heure, je dois aller faire acte de présence.  
Il faut que je retrouve Sanji-kun aussi. Il doit certainement se demander ce que j'ai fait de ma journée.  
Et je dois aussi retrouver un peu de ma virilité perdue ! …Désolé Sanji, ce soir beaucoup de personne vont d'entendre crier.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Bon normalement, ça s'arrête là mais -_j'vous promet rien_\- un troisième chapitre pourrait très bien se montrer, c'est sans doute pour ça que la fin reste ouverte.  
Sait-on jamais -mais cela ne reste qu'une supposition- après si vous en avez envie, j'verrais ce que j'peux faire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette chose ci-dessus ! J'attends vos avis !

**~L.**

**Note: Adjugé vendu ! ...Une suite est prévu.**


	3. Festin d'Amoureux Perdu

Hi les gens !

Eh bien, on dirait que la fiction va durer plus longtemps que prévu parce que ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier.  
Merci de tout cœur, d'apprécier cette histoire.

**Rating**: M _-ça devient une habitude-._

**Pairing**: Law x ... . _-...Je vous donne une réponse sur deux-._

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. ...Sans doute jamais mais bon, c'est la vie.

**Note**: Je reste toujours à la première personne du singulier "je".

**Résumé:** La cuisine est un terrain miné, tout le temps!? ...Pas forcément.

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

** Festin d'Amoureux perdus.  
**

* * *

J'ai chaud.  
Ma vue se brouille et mon corps est en ébullition.  
Observant le noiraud, son œil vicieux me donne des frissons.  
Au sol, j'essaie de retirer son chandail mais impossible, il ne me laisse rien faire.  
C'est lui qui donne les directives et je ne rechigne pas –_je crois_-.

**_ Hn~ Argh…**

Des à-coups arrivent dans mon intimité pas encore remise de la veille et si ma bouche est close, ce n'est pas réellement par envie mais par obligation.  
Bâillonnez et les mains appuyées sur un abdomen pour calmer ses aller-et-venu, je ne fais que subir.  
Ma tête gémit plus qu'elle ne pense et laissant libre court à l'agitation de Law, je suis ses mouvements de bassin du mieux possible.  
Attrapant mon poignet, je le vois mordre ma main et si son sourire est pervers, sa tête –_elle_\- me rend tout chose. …Il est diablement sexy dans ces moments-là et j'adore !

**_ Tu n'as… …, plus envie d'te débattre, Sanji-kun !? Hum~**

Les paupières basses, je le fixe du mieux possible et soupire fortement au travers de mon bâillon.  
Me mordant toujours plus, il relève mes jambes pour s'enfoncer davantage et si mon cœur s'accélère ce n'est que de plaisir.  
…Me cambrant, il a le contrôle de mon corps et m'agrippant au tissu sous moi, ses va-et-vient se précipitent.  
Gémissant silencieusement, j'aimerais crier mon plaisir mais il me frustre et s'amuse avec mon membre de ses doigts froids et habiles.  
Il est un véritable monstre et je me fais tout le temps avoir ! Il m'amadoue toujours et quand je m'en rends compte, il est déjà trop tard.  
Tirant sur le bout de tissu qui m'entrave la bouche, je me fais arrêter par une main et par un corps qui se penche sur le mien. Est-il sérieux !? J'aimerais qu'il me laisse faire…, juste un peu.

**_ Tu es… han, si do-cile~ **

Me débattant plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, son coup de reins me fait crier de plaisir !  
Quoique, seul un son étouffé se fait entendre puisqu'à peine le tissu retiré, je reçois ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Nos langues s'amusent, jouent ensemble et parce qu'enfin je peux le toucher, je noue mes bras autour de sa nuque et m'assoit sur sa verge tendue et désireuse.  
Contre le muret, ses mains massent mes fesses tandis que les miennes prennent appuient sur ses épaules pour bouger selon ma cadence.  
Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais faire ce genre de chose dans ma cuisine, c'est foutu ! …Mais c'est tellement bon !

**_ Han~ …en-core, Law !**

Je me sens venir alors que j'aimerais continuer mais c'est impossible ! Mon ventre se noue de plaisir et ma tête cogne trop pour que je retarde davantage le moment.  
Ondulant du bassin et soupirant d'aise, je me déverse entre nos deux corps alors que ce médecin pervers bouge encore dans mon intimité frémissante.  
Mordant ma lèvre de bonheur, je m'écroule dans son cou bronzé alors qu'il tape une dernière fois mes parois sensibles.  
Je ferme les yeux, retrouve un souffle perdu et si je gémis quand il retire son sexe _–de longues minutes plus tard-,_ je viens l'embrasser ardemment. J'aime l'embrasser.  
Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux, cajole sa nuque et ré-agrippent ses mèches volages et plaisantes. J'aime ce moment de latence une fois l'acte terminé.

**_ Alors Sanji-kun…, toujours contre mon idée !?**

Je souris contre ses lèvres en guise de réponse et juste après, je me décide à prendre place à ces côtés.  
…C'est là aussi que je me rends compte d'une chose, mes vêtements sont les seuls à avoir disparu de mon corps tout entier.

**_ Ma cuisine est souillée. **

Il cajole ma blondeur et si son sourire me plait, je me pose toujours des questions sur sa venue.  
Maintenant que j'y repense, il avait l'air agité avant notre petit écart de conduite.  
Vient-il me voir à chaque fois qu'une contrariété le surprend !? Ça serait salop de sa part et en même temps tellement représentatif de sa personne que ça ne me choquerait pas.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur la question que je le vois se relever, essuyer son ventre finement musclé et revêtir correctement son pantalon.  
Il m'abandonne là !?

**_ Debout, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes-là. **

Mon regard bleu le lorgne pendant de longues minutes et si j'attrape sa main tendue, je continue toujours de le dévisager.  
Ma chemise ouverte, il s'agit du seul vêtement que je porte alors que lui est impeccable. Je trouve ça, injuste !  
Reprenant mes vêtements un par un, le silence règne en maître pendant des minutes entières et une fois mon corps rhabillé, il dépose sa veste sur mes épaules froides.  
Veste noir qui est empreint de son parfum.

**_ Garde-là pour ce soir, blondi.**

Je la refuse, il insiste. …Il me prend pour une chose fragile ou bien !? …Pendant des minutes entières on lutte chacun de notre côté pour au final, perdre lamentablement.  
Attrapant ma main, il m'amène à l'extérieur et si je vois-là une occasion de rejoindre le dortoir _–et accessoirement mon lit-, _je ressens aussi mon avis de fumer revenir au galop.  
Je m'arrête au milieu du pont et si je le préviens de ma prochaine activité, il ne se propose pas de rester. …C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, après tout.  
J'aime être seul pour profiter de ma cigarette et du calme que la nuit offre à chaque fois.  
M'appuyant sur le rebord de la coque, j'allume ma drogue et si la première bouffée est toujours la meilleure, des questions me viennent et m'emmerdent.  
Je réfléchis à cette relation que j'entretiens avec la supernova et si elle me tire un sourire, je la trouve également étrange. …On n'est pas un couple et pourtant, je crois que cette éventualité ne me dérangerait pas.  
Ma main libre danse avec le vent et observant l'horizon obscurcit, je saisis légèrement de l'individu qui se pose à mes côtés. Que me veut-il !?  
Il n'est pas censé être à la vigie ou n'importe où ailleurs !?

**_ Pourquoi tu ne dors pas encore, love-cook !? **

**_ J'y vais. Y'a pas de couvre-feu que je sache. Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas là-haut !?**

Nos regards se croisent au même instant et si on se dévisage pendant de longues secondes, nos têtes se détournent au même moment.  
Tirant sur ma drogue, je laisse échapper cette fumée bienfaitrice et attend la réponse de l'autre énergumène à mes côtés. …Etrange, non ! On ne se dispute pas encore.

**_ J'ai vu du mouvement et l'autre médecin de pacotille s'aventurer dans les chambres. Pourquoi t'as ce manteau sur toi !?**

**_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Marimo !? **

**_ Lui faire confiance serait une grave erreur. C'est un manipulateur qui aime s'amuser avec les autres et il est doué pour cacher son jeu. …Tu vas te faire jeter, c'est sûr. **

Serrant le poing, je termine mon bâton de nicotine et le jette à l'eau.  
Le fusillant du regard, je ne réponds rien à ces conneries et m'éloigne de ce cactus au mono-neurone.  
Il n'aime personne alors comment se permet-il de juger les autres ou de me dégouter de ce que j'apprécie.  
Au loin, je l'entends marmonner comme un vieux et si ma main s'aventure dans mes mèches disciplinées, je passe la porte des dortoirs et soupir tranquillement.  
J'oublie vite-fait les mots échangés avec le vert et me déshabille pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Déposant avec précaution la veste prêtée, je m'avance vers mon lit et m'installe sous les draps froids.  
Je pensais retrouver un ébène mais apparemment, il préfère être seul.

Fermant les yeux, je ressasse les mots de cet abruti d'algue.  
Que peut-il savoir de Law alors qu'il ne lui parle jamais !? Que peut-il savoir de lui alors qu'il s'engueule avec tout le monde !?  
Attrapant le coussin, je m'étouffe avec et crie silencieusement des insultes à ce sabreur raté.  
Je n'ai pas besoin de l'écouter, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais fait alors ! …Pourquoi ne se pend-t-il pas !?  
Sur le ventre, je scrute un moment le mur face à moi et sans bruit ma conscience me conseille.  
…Le capitaine des Heart manipule les autres –_on le sait tous_\- et puis en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'une chose l'accapare et ce n'est pas moi.  
Se pourrait-il qu'il se joue de moi !? Que je sois classé dans la catégorie « passe-temps » !? Pis, …merde, c'est la première fois que j'entends ce Marimo parler d'une autre personne que lui-même.  
Serait-il envieux !? ...Où juste…, je ne sais pas !  
Je ferais mieux de dormir, demain la journée sera longue et mouvementée et je compte donner tort au cactus qui sert de bras-droit au chapeau de paille !

… .

Épluchant les légumes, je pense.  
Je repense à ce que j'ai vu hier soir –_pendant ma « pause » de minuit_\- et quelque chose m'emmerde.  
J'ai vu des choses qui ne m'ont pas plu alors que je batifolais avec Trafalgar. Des marques sur cette peau tannée dont je ne suis pas l'instigateur et, ça me perturbe.  
J'y ai pas fait attention avant mais maintenant, ces images me reviennent et m'intriguent.  
Bien sûr, plusieurs explications peuvent être données mais…, je sais reconnaitre des traces de coups quand j'en vois et ce n'est définitivement pas ça que j'ai vu.  
Un entrainement aurait pu expliquer les bleus mais pas des morsures.  
Une bagarre tapageuse aurait pu expliquer les hématomes mais pas ces étranges marques sur son avant-bras.  
_-Ma tête cogite et mon doigt se fait entailler-.  
_Il n'y a pas d'explication logique à ce que j'ai pu voir, à part peut-être une ou deux mais, je peux déjà rayer mon nom de la liste.  
Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces marques.

Est-ce qu'il a des rencontres après minuit !?  
J'veux dire…, que fait-il dans ce labo que Chopper lui a prêté !? Merde avant de réfléchir à tout ça, je dois panser mon doigt ou sinon, la salade aura un gout de sang.  
La morsure qu'il porte sur sa nuque à l'air si fraiche, si nouvelle que…, ça me trouble.  
J'comprends dans le fond, ce capitaine-là est tentant et ce n'est pas impossible qu'une personne sur ce bateau lui est fait des avances mais…, la question qui me vient présentement c'est : A-t-il repoussé son prétendant ou non !?  
Puis, qui ça peut être !? Mes mellorines !? …Je ne crois pas –_j'espère_-. Usopp !? Certainement pas, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Luffy !? Y'a des chances malheureusement. Les autres ne sont pas de ce bord. L'algue !? Pas moyen.  
Qui serait assez stupide pour se laisser approcher par une gomme usagée !? Trafalgar est trop intelligent pour ça. … …Je crois.  
Tirant sur mon bâtonnet de drogue, je soupire d'exaspération et un doute m'habite.  
Suis-je facilement remplaçable !? J'veux dire, lui et moi c'est partie d'une envie commune. Se serait-il lassé !?

La porte de mon antre claque et me fait saisir dans le même instant.  
Observant la pendule, j'me dis que mes nakamas sont parfaitement réglés quand il s'agit de manger et si plusieurs d'entre eux s'installent déjà, je décide de les surveiller.  
J'trouverais surement rien mais je préfère en être sûr.  
Si c'est pour me baigner d'illusion autant arrêter de suite, non !? J'sais pas. Être avec ce médecin est plaisant.  
On passe de bons moments et là, j'me pose la question de savoir s'il pense la même chose.  
Disposant les plats sur la longue table, les retardataires font leur apparition et le noiraud en fait partie _–autant que Luffy_-.  
Servant ces demoiselles, je m'installe de longues minutes plus tard et mon observation débute.  
J'écoute les conversations, épie les regards en coin, les gestes non-faits et les sourires lancés.  
L'un d'entre eux en a après le Shichibukai et je ne sais pas si je dois « _laisser faire_ » ou pas.  
J'dois savoir ce que je ressens avant d'agir, non !? …Ou alors, j'peux être égoïste.

**_ Mugiwara-ya~ ne touche pas à mon assiette. **

**_ Traffy…, j'ai faim !**

Si son regard se fait noir envers mon capitaine, ça ne me rassure pas pour autant.  
Triturant ma nourriture, je continue d'épier mes compagnons et une autre chose me dérange. Le regard de l'algue défraichie.  
Pourquoi observe-t-il autant Trafalgar !? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais remarqué avant mais maintenant, ça me parait être une chose sur laquelle je dois m'attarder.  
Son regard n'a rien de charmant, d'amoureux et de désireux –_loin de là_-, c'est plus un regard persistant, bestial _–comme avant l'une de ces batailles qu'il aime tant, comme quand il trouve un adversaire à sa taille-._  
Ouais, c'est ce genre de regard –_j'en suis presque sûr_\- alors, est-ce que ça doit m'inquiéter ou non !?  
Puis avant que d'autres questions ne m'arrivent, un autre geste se fait d'une autre personne. C'est Law lui-même qui engage se geste.  
Normalement une tape sur la tête de mon capitaine ne devrait rien me faire mais là, je viens de me persuader d'être en concurrence avec quelqu'un !

**_ Sanji, tu peux me resservir ton délicieux cocktail !?**

Souriant à ma Nami-swan, j'apporte son verre au bar et la resserre comme elle en a envie.  
J'en profite d'ailleurs pour faire la même chose avec Robin et une fois fait, je reviens silencieusement à ma place.  
Mon enquête reprend et je ne touche pas à mon assiette. Tous deviennent de potentiel adversaire, même Trafalgar lui-même.  
Peut-être joue-t-il un double jeu. Peut-être est-il lasse. Peut-être n'ose-t-il pas repousser les autres.  
Non, il n'est pas de ce genre là et sa gentillesse ne promet que du bonheur. …C'est peut-être ça qui est louche. …Me suis-je fais avoir par ses caresses !?  
Et de nouveau, je remarque un truc qui m'emmerde. C'est pas un regard n'y même un geste.  
…C'est un truc tacite qui me gêne. Un truc que je ne suis pas censé remarquer.

Ou alors je me monte la tête tout seul et je vois ce que je veux ! …Non impossible, ces morsures ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Je n'ai plus faim, penser ce genre de ce truc me fait chier pis j'suis pas sûr que Law se prenne autant la tête ! Il est plus du genre à agir.  
Merde, ça m'atteint plus que je ne le pense ou alors est-ce une simple histoire de futur vengeance !? Je sais pas. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de plancher sur la question.  
Et inconsciemment un geste me fait oublier mes suspicions. A dire vrai, c'est un sourire _–un simple sourire-_ de la part de cet ébène que je suspecte de tromperie.  
Il complimente ma cuisine et j'oublie les deux suspects. Je mènerais mon enquête plus tard, là, je sais juste que mon repas est foutu !  
Que mon dessert n'aura pas la même saveur et que le Roronoa sait certainement plus de chose qu'il ne veut m'le dire. …Est-il devenu gentil avec moi –_je doute_\- ou simplement moqueur !?  
Peut-être est-il ravi de la future « claque » qui m'attend !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Voilà le troisième garçon! Sanji est apparu et je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais donc, dites-moi ce que vous avez ressenti.

Pour ce qui est du reste, j'vous laisse la surprise évidemment. Je ne veux pas gâcher le plaisir.

Un review si vous passez par-là, ok ! ;) Merci.

**L.**


	4. Sobriété Amoureuse

**Bonjour,**

**Très bonne nouvelle, on a dépassé les 1,000 views! Merci à vous toutes et tous! :)  
Sinon autre bonne nouvelle: **Nouveau chapitre.

**S**: Merci pour ta review et de rien. Je suis ravi de donner suite à cette histoire ! :)

**Juste-moi**: Heureuse que ça te plaise et que l'utilisation du "je" te vas (à dire vrai, c'est la seule façon pour moi de raconter ce que je veux réellement) Pour les changements de personnage, j'trouve intéressant de voir à travers les yeux de chacun! Merci de me suivre!

**Monkey D. Elena:** ;) je t'adore!

* * *

**Rating**: M _-pourtant j'ai tenté de faire sans_-.

**Pairing**: Law x ... .

**Résumé**: Si tu ne veux pas de moi ne me regarde pas et repousse-moi mieux que ça!

**Disclamer**: Toujours rien ne m'appartient, c'est pas faute de tenter pourtant.

**Note**: Le "je" est toujours de la partie et on reprend les même est on recommence.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Sobriété Amoureuse.**

* * *

Sérieusement, il a cru quoi !?  
Qu'il pourrait me narguer –_me provoquer_\- comme il l'a fait pendant ces sept jours !? Il croit réellement que je suis du genre à ne rien faire pour me venger !?  
C'est mal me connaitre. Je suis plutôt du genre rancunier et tenace. Je suis du genre têtu et malin.  
Alors il a beau faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre approcher, je vais lui faire payer ses manières de me défier. …On ne me défie pas, moi !  
Me postant derrière lui, il triture des livres inutiles et déplaisants. Le frôlant de mes mains, je plonge mon nez à la base de son cou pour remonter lentement jusqu'à sa chevelure ébène.  
Il sent encore et toujours le péché. Il sent les vieux livres, les médocs et la luxure. Il a une odeur tentatrice qui donne mal à la tête.  
Je crois que mon nez aime ce parfum même s'il n'est pas encore mélangé au mien.  
Je suis un vrai chien qui doit marquer son territoire !

**_ Roronoa-ya~…, qu'est-ce que tu veux !?**

Il me repousse, se tourne à demi et une chose me surprend. Une chose me tente affreusement !  
Depuis quand ce médecin de pacotille porte des lunettes !?  
Saleté de chirurgien, jamais tu n'aurais dû me montrer ce côté de toi. Jouer aux intellos te va terriblement et ma vengeance s'intensifie.

**_ Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec moi, Doc'. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu tes regards !? …Tu n'aurais pas dû me provoquer. **

**_ Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, aujourd'hui. Va-t'en. **

Son bouquin claque et il s'avance vers la porte pour me faire déguerpir.  
Est-ce aussi simple !? Il me montre la porte et je dois la prendre !? …Pff, il est bien bête. Je ne suis pas du genre à suivre les ordres.  
Et si sa main se pose sur la clinche, la mienne appuie fortement sur la planche de bois et la referme aussitôt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.  
Ses bras se croisent sur son torse, ses prunelles charbons se lèvent –_il me dévisage. Je suis plus grand que lui…, intéressant_\- et son dos se calle contre la seule sortie.  
Il est pris au piège puisque maintenant cette porte est scellée.  
C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne m'en faut pas plus et que j'attrape brusquement ses lèvres.  
Il se débat, j'attrape sa gorge –_fine sous mes doigts_\- et le force à me donner sa langue que je sais câline et tenace.  
Ses mains se plaquent sur mon torse, il me pousse et me donne un coup bien placé dans le ventre. Saloperie ! Il va me le payer !

**_ Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps, maintenant dég- !**

Je bloque ses mains, le rejette contre ce foutu mur et ré-agrippe ses lèvres trop bavardent.  
Je le mords, empreinte de ma force pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe et si je l'entends prononcer le nom fatidique de son fruit du démon _–foutu pouvoir-_, je lui barre l'usage de la parole.  
Il n'est pas heureux. Il ressemble à un chien de faïence et s'il se débat hargneusement, il arrête quand des coups apparaissent.

**_ Law je peux entrer !?**

Je reconnais sans problème la voix du cuistot et cette chose m'irrite.  
Ma main toujours sur cette bouche odieuse, je me rapproche de son oreille et chuchote quelques mots.  
Chuchote et mordille par la même occasion. Je veux qu'il éloigne ce blondinet pour qu'on puisse rester seul.

_**_ Fait-le immédiatement déguerpir. On n'a pas besoin de lui.**_

Retirant ma main, je le lorgne. …J'attends de voir sa réponse et puisque l'attente est longue _–les secondes s'écoulent vite pour moi-, _je me permets de lâcher sa main et de glisser la mienne dans son pantalon.  
Il sursaute, essaie de m'en dissuader et essaie de répondre au love-cook.  
Pourquoi gémit-il !? Je ne fais rien d'autre que de légèrement le toucher. …Il est sensible, le petit docteur !

**_ Désolé Sanji-kun, la porte est… …bloquée par des livres.**

**_ Vraiment !? Je t'avais apporté un petit encas. **

Jouant avec son boxer qui se déforme, je m'amuse comme un enfant et lui se débat sans faire de bruit.  
Mon autre main à son cou ne cesse de resserrer sa prise tandis que ma bouche dévore la moindre petite parcelle de peau entraperçue.  
D'ailleurs je suis tellement impatient que je tire sur son sous-vêtement pour empoigner son membre déjà bien droit.  
Il sursaute, me repousse mais je tiens bien sa verge et je ne compte pas la lâcher.

**_ Je…, passerais to-ut à l'heure en cuisine. Hn…, Merci.**

**_ J'te dérange pas plus alors. A plus tard.**

A peine j'entends ces mots que mon instinct reprend le dessus.  
« A plus tard »… hn, je ne compte pas le lâcher de sitôt. Y'a pas moyen que je le relâche alors qu'il doit payer !  
Un sourire malsain m'arrive et continuant d'enserrer son sexe, je le fais languir. …Ou je lui fais mal, je sais pas bien. Bref, je dois le maitriser. Il est bien trop agité. …Bien trop remuant.  
Et sans que je ne comprenne, il réussit à attraper l'un de mes sabres laissés au hasard de la pièce et à me donner un coup dans l'abdomen.  
Être frapper par mes propres armes, fait mal à mon égo. Surtout qu'en plus de ça, il se permet de se rhabiller ! Je ne tolérerais pas cette chose. Assurément pas.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là !? **

**_ Te faire dégager, j'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps.**

**_ Oh alors tu veux jouer !? …Ok, on va faire ça mais ne compte pas gagner.**

J'sais pas si le match est déjà engagé mais je fonce droit sur mon adversaire pour récupérer mon bien et le punir.  
Il est habile avec un sabre –_ça ne fait aucun doute_\- mais s'il ne veut pas me blesser alors qu'il arrête de suite parce que dans ce cas, je vais remporter la partie.  
On se bagarre, il me frappe _–encore_\- et si mon sourire devient assassin, lui, il n'en porte aucun.  
Je pare l'un de ses coups, attrape mon sabre et le tire à moi –_ce qui entraine cet ébène avec-._  
Le faisant reculer, il tape de nouveau le mur et moi, je reprends ma place de dominant. …C'est tellement intéressant quand je suis avec lui.

**_ Ça suffit maintenant, abandonne. Je n'aimerais pas casser ces magnifiques choses que tu portes.**

Tout en parlant, j'attrape ses lunettes que je retire gentiment et les dépose sur un tas de livre près de lui.  
Il ne fait aucun geste brusque, me laisse faire et attend gentiment. Il regarde mes gestes et cette chose a le don de faire relâcher sa prise sur mon arme. …Qu'il est bête ! Ça bêtise est mon ami.  
Tirant sur mon bien, ses sourcils se froncent et enfin la partie reprend même si elle ne s'est jamais arrêtée.  
Je m'accapare ses lèvres pour un baiser acharné et si je redessine son cou de mes mains, les siennes me rejoignent bien vite. Je serre peut-être un peu…, qui sait.  
Je l'observe m'embrasser. Et sans gêne, je fais vagabonder mes doigts vers le bas et plonge dans ce jeans même pas refermé _–je malaxe ses fesses-._  
Il recule –_heurte la bibliothèque_\- et je m'accapare sa bouche et son sexe. Mes doigts jouent sur son membre et même s'il me repousse, je soulève son sweat.

**_ Il faut arrêter de te débattre comme ça Law, je pourrais te faire mal. **

**_ Plutôt mourir. Je suis …hn occupé~**

Fronçant les sourcils, il m'exaspère. Il est bien trop chiant de me fuir sans raison.  
Et si une accalmie se crée c'est seulement pour me donner l'opportunité de l'attraper et habillement en plus de ça !  
Agilement, je réussi à faire passer son sweat par-dessus sa tête et à nouer ses bras à l'aide de celui-ci.  
Maintenant il va être à ma merci et il aura beau me supplier, je ne l'écouterais pas.  
L'amenant vers son bureau, je l'y plaque et si cette scène ressemble à du déjà vu, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être doux cette fois.  
Baissant son foutu jeans qui m'emmerde depuis des lustres, je sors ma verge tendue à son maximum et le pénètre sans ménagement.  
Bien sûr il cri –_ou plutôt étouffe un cri_\- et quand je commence à me mouvoir, ses glapissements résonnent dans toute la pièce.  
Il essaie tant bien que mal à calmer mes à-coups mais c'est de sa faute, il l'a cherché ! Il m'a défié et il a perdu.

Je me retire tout aussi brusquement de son intimité pour le retourner et enlever cette merde de pantalon qui me gêne et me fout en rogne.  
Alité sur cette table, j'écarte ses jambes et reprend possession de ce corps que je désir. Je l'envie foutrement et si je le reconnais, j'aimerais qu'il fasse de même !  
M'agrippant à ses cuisses, à ses hanches tannées, ma bouche est resté trop longtemps éloignée de cette peau alors c'est normal si je le mords et le marque de toutes les manières possibles.  
C'est normal si je cherche sa langue qui m'invite même si parfois elle se fait vipère.  
Allant et venant durement, je fais subir à son corps toute la frustration qu'il m'a faite ressentir !  
Il n'aurait pas dû me provoquer avec ses sourires aguicheurs et ses regards séducteurs. Il n'aurait pas dû me faire languir.  
Mes doigts passent –_agrippent plutôt-_ ses mèches ébènes et si ma fureur se fait ressentir dans mes actes, je remarque un peu trop tard son visage marqué par la douleur.  
Je remarque un peu trop tard cette eau glisser le long de sa joue mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant.  
C'est plus fort que moi, la bête qui habite en moi réclame réparation pour une chose que j'ai ressentie.

**_ Ar- …Han ar-rête~ …argh Zoro~**

Sa voix est cassée et je sais pas pourquoi mais mes à-coups s'arrêtent.  
Ma main s'approche de son visage mouillé et doucement –_étrange mot pour moi_\- j'essuie cette foutue larme que je lui ai donné.  
Je caresse sa joue, efface ce sanglot et le détache. …J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort mais c'est sa faute. …Il aurait dû me laisser faire.  
Je le redresse, agrippe ses hanches, passe dans son dos et le ramène à mon torse.  
Il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque alors que mes mains tiennent ses fesses pour ne pas qu'il tombe.  
Sa frimousse dans mon cou, je peux sentir sa respiration haletante et ça me fout des frissons. Encore plus quand je sens ses dents mordre dans ma chair, c'est un enragé.

**_ J'vais te tuer si…, hum…tu t'calmes pas.**

**_ C'est ta faute Doc'…, tu m'as repoussé.**

Contre la bibliothèque, il relève son visage et s'il a retrouvé un peu de ses couleurs, un serpent-frisson s'immisce autour de ma colonne quand ses doigts frôlent ma joue.  
Ses orbes me transpercent et calme le démon qui me ronge sans cesse quand il est dans les parages.  
C'est différent des autres fois !  
Là j'suis pas bourré, j'suis pas non plus en rivalité. J'suis juste accro à son parfum. Il a une odeur alléchante qui me fait mal aux tripes.  
Pis s'il vient m'embrasser, il me surprend. C'est pas un baiser que j'lui connais. Généralement il est hargneux, là il parait timide.  
Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, me mordille légèrement puis me fixe de nouveau. …Ce con me fait sourire. Ça ne se voit pas mais intérieurement je ris de bon cœur.

**_ Vas-y plus doucement, Zoro et apprend à demander plus gentiment.**

Pour réponse, je lui donne un coup de rein qui le fait gémir.  
Ça me tire un rictus qu'il peut apercevoir sans problème et juste après ça, je me ré-accapare ses lèvres _–plus doucement cependant-._  
Appuyé contre le meuble, je reprends mes aller et venu à une cadence moins soutenues _–à une allure qui lui convient mieux-._  
Lentement, des gémissements reviennent et si mes émeraudes le dévisagent, je ne me lasse pas un instant. Il est beau entre mes mains.  
A chacun de mes mouvements, j'observe sa réaction. Je scrute ses lèvres qui se mordent entre elles. Et j'adore ça ! J'comprends pas, ou j'veux pas comprendre.  
Pis pour me faire pardonner, j'applique de léger va-et-vient sur son membre en érection. Je m'excuse en la caressant et elle a l'air d'apprécier.  
Sans brusquerie, c'est bien aussi. C'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes mais j'aime.  
Je bouge entre ses jambes, bute contre ses parois sensibles et s'il m'embrasse entre deux gémissements, je fais durer cette échange.

Pour plus de confort, je prends place sur la chaise non loin de là et je le laisse s'amuser avec ma pine qu'il apprécie.  
Il se dandine, ondule son bassin et mes mains lui donnent le rythme à suivre.  
C'est beaucoup plus soft qu'à l'ordinaire et il a l'air t'aimer ça. …Pis une phrase vraiment conne me vient à l'esprit ! J'me suis dit « _s'il aime ça alors moi aussi !_ »  
C'est con pas vrai !? …Vraiment débile et rien que pour ça j'ai envie de me venger sur cet ébène mais j'me retiens. Le voir s'amuser me convient aussi.  
Il monte et descend sur ma verge et moi je caresse son membre jusqu'à le faire venir.  
Il gémit –_je suis ses gémissements_\- et attrapant l'une de ses mains plaquées sur mon torse, j'embrasse sa paume et son poignet.  
Je souris dans ma manœuvre et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se libère entre nos deux corps. Cette chose me fait réagir et mes hanches se réactivent d'elles-mêmes.

C'est là que j'aperçois le sourire du chirurgien.  
Il parait toujours narquois mais ça ne me dérange pas. D'ailleurs, il laisse mes à-coups brutaux le pénétrer –_il les suit même-_ et fait vagabonder ses doigts dans mes mèches.  
Il joue, je frissonne de ses caresses et inévitablement, je sens mon désir arriver. Mon ventre se contracte et je me libère dans son intimité.  
Je reprends lentement mon souffle, ne bouge plus et écoute ce moment de rupture. Plus rien ne bouge. Plus rien n'a de vie. …Tout s'est apaisé.  
Je soupir de bonheur, attrape ses hanches et le plaque contre mon torse. J'ai besoin de le sentir.  
Ça s'explique pas, j'veux sentir sa chaleur. Juste un peu…, rien qu'un moment alors n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits.  
Le silence reprend ses droits dans la pièce et là, assis sur cette chaise cet abruti me refait face.  
Qu'il est chiant, que veut-il !?

**_ T'es loin d'être pardonner. **

Cherchez l'erreur.  
Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, il a aimé même s'il ne le reconnait pas.  
Reprenant pied avec le sol, il cherche ses vêtements et en un rien de temps, le bas de son corps est de nouveau couvert. …Comme ça alors que, je ne lui en ai même pas donné l'ordre !  
…Alors que je veux encore m'accrocher à ses lèvres.  
Il jette quelques mouchoirs qui lui ont permis de se nettoyer rapidement et me balançant le reste de la boite, il m'intime de faire la même chose.  
Qu'il est chiant à donner des ordres, celui-là.  
Enfin, quoi que j'en pense, une chose est sûre : On se tourne autour. Ça ne vient pas de lui ou de moi.  
On est tous les deux coupables de ce crime, j'en suis certain.  
Et si je le vois se rassoir derrière son bureau _–semblant de rien-,_ j'aperçois aussi cette paire de lunette réapparaitre sur son nez.  
Il réorganise le bordel qu'on a pu faire et s'il suit déjà un livre de ses prunelles, moi j'ai encore le gout de lui sur mes lèvres.  
C'est sans doute pour ça que j'me glisse derrière lui et l'emmerde un peu _–l'empêchant de remettre un sweat-._

**_ Rhabille-toi, Roronoa-ya~ **

Il a l'air si sérieux à cet instant. …Un vrai petit con pour sûr !  
Alors tournant son visage vers moi, je l'embrasse ou le mords, au choix. Je fais sans doute les deux seulement pour enlever son air réfléchi.  
Et là, c'est à mon tour de sourire. J'ai l'impression d'être là où il faut être.  
Lui, il reprend la lecture de son foutu bouquin et pour le faire enrager une dernière fois, j'ébouriffe ses mèches indisciplinées.  
Il rejette ma main, passe ses doigts là où les miens étaient il y a quelques secondes à peine et c'est seulement là que je termine de me rhabiller.

**_ Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste, pas vrai.**

**_ …Ne fout pas le bordel et rend-toi utile. Range cette partie-là.**

Fronçant les sourcils alors que je réajuste mon kimono, je le traite de tous les noms.  
Est-ce que j'ai une tête à suivre les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre que mon capitaine !? …Évidemment que non alors qu'il arrête !

**_ Seulement la partie basse.**

**_ Bon garçon.**

… .

Là sur le pont du Sunny, je ne dors pas _–pour une fois-_ !  
Bon, je ne fais rien de ce qu'on me demande non plus mais ça, c'est mon passe-temps favori.  
Cependant, avec mon matériel, je prends soin de mes sabres. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle je sois doué _–à part combattre-._  
J'ai besoin de les avoir en « pleine forme » si je veux être à 100% de mes capacités. Bon, Luffy et Brook disent que je les « bichonne » un peu trop mais c'est complètement faux !  
Moi au moins, je prends soin de mes affaires pas comme Brook avec son katana nettoyé tous les 36 du mois ou Luffy avec ses affaires trainant toujours partout !  
Bref, mes sabres brillent. Je les aime pour tout dire, ils sont le prolongement de mes bras. Sans eux, je ne suis rien. Je ne suis absolument rien si je ne les sens pas à ma taille.  
Et à mes côtés, se trouve un autre sabre. …Ce n'est pas le mien, je l'ai emprunté. Non on m'a obligé à le prendre, c'est pas pareil.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le sabre de Law !?**

Cet abruti de cuistot me surprend et maintenant que j'y pense, il me fait de l'ombre.  
Levant mon regard vers lui, je le scrute un long moment avant de répondre et encore, je ne réponds pas à sa question.

**_ ****ç****a c'est un Nodachi.**

**_ Répond Marimo. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça !?**

**_ J'rends service.**

Je ris moi-même de ces mots ! Moi, rendre service !? Et puis quoi encore. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu comique en un quart de seconde.  
Par contre ça ne fait pas rire le blondinet, c'est bien dommage ! Il fronce les sourcils, m'inspecte puisqu'il ne me croit pas et attend.  
Il ne bouge pas de sa place et ça m'énerve. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore !? Oh…, peut-être devrais-je lui dire. Peut-être devrais-je lui dire qu'un certain noiraud va bientôt le quitter.  
Parce que c'est ce qui va se passer. Je ne lui laisserais pas plus longtemps. Je n'aime pas partager les choses qui me plaisent même s'il l'a vu en premier.  
Même s'il s'est aperçu plus tôt de l'odeur enivrante que dégage cette supernova. Et en plus de ça, ce n'est pas un caprice. Ce n'est pas une lubie passagère _–loin de là-._  
Malheureusement !? Je ne sais pas. La seule chose de concrète c'est que je ne laisserais pas plus longtemps ce love-cook le toucher !

**_ Tu fais jamais ce genre de truc, tête de cactus. …Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux !?**

**_ A qui !?**

Pourquoi je souris, j'en sais foutrement rien. Surement pour l'emmerder le plus possible.  
D'ailleurs cette chose fonctionne à merveille et j'évite son pied de justesse.  
Sur mes jambes en un quart de seconde, j'attrape l'une de mes épées et cette fois son pied vient percuter ma lame.  
Il a envie de s'amuser !? Je ne suis pas contre bien au contraire. …Ainsi, je vais lui prouver que je vais gagner et ce combat et le chirurgien.  
Enfin pour l'heure, mettons-le encore un peu plus en rogne.

**_ Si tu ne frappes pas de toutes tes forces, je gagnerais sans problème cook et je ne te laisserais aucune revanche. **

Mes prunelles sont moqueuses mais mes pensées _–elles_\- sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuses.  
Aucune revanche. Un combat à un contre un. Et ou tous les coups sont permis.  
Et j'crois qu'il a compris les règles parce qu'il revient à la charge.  
Je sais pas bien quand mon obsession est arrivée. Sans doute cette nuit-là ou l'alcool m'a vaincu, j'en sais rien mais une chose est sûr, j'peux pas m'en défaire.  
J'y arrive pas ! Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur quand je vois ce foutu blond lui tourner autour.  
Ça m'emmerde comme s'est pas permis et je n'ai jamais perdu un combat ! _–Du moins, pas de ce genre puisqu'il s'agit du premier et qu'je vais le remporter-. _

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Le Roronoa est crédible en gamin obéissant!? _-Enfin obéissant est un bien grand mot-_.

Certain(e)s diront que je maltraite le cuistot mais, ce n'est pas le cas je vous rassure. ...C'est juste que..., ben c'est temps-ci je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur.

J'essayerais d'être régulière dans les post _-enfin si l'inspiration suit-_!

**L.**


	5. Amoureux des réactions chimiques

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Résumé: **On ne peut croire qu'à la science, elle seule à réponse à tout et le maitre des sciences est sans aucun doute, Trafalgar Law lui-même.

**Rating: **M _-Surement la dernière fois, pas trop déçu!?-_

**Pairing: **Law x ... . _-J'aime vous laisser le doute-._

**Disclamer: **Toujours rien à moi, tout est à Oda.

**Note: **Le _"je"_ est toujours en vigueur.

* * *

**Juste-moi: **_Si ça te fais rire, ça me vas tout à fait! Pis surement que le "pauvre Sanji" est adapté ;)_  
_Oui, c'est vrai que si Zoro accepte un truc, ça cache toujours quelque chose en général mais je dis ça, j'dis rien. J'espère que la suite va te plaire!_

* * *

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Amoureux des Réactions Chimiques.**

J'aime les médicaments. Ils ont un formidable pouvoir sur les êtres humains et je les manipule à merveille.  
Heureux de ma manœuvre et de mon intelligence, je noue les derniers liens sur ce poignet encore lâche et voilà ma table d'opération occupée.  
Attrapant mon carnet, je le range dans le tiroir du bureau _–je n'en n'ai plus besoin-_ et revient vers ma prise.  
Il a été bien naïf sur ce coup-là. Il a réellement cru que je n'allais rien tenter !?  
Après tout, j'ai une revanche à prendre, il l'a peut-être oublié.  
Là, mes expériences non plus lieu d'être notées –_ou seulement dans mon esprit_-, je dois connaitre chaque détail de cet anatomie. Chaque petite parcelle.  
Un rictus m'arrive à cette pensée et m'asseyant sur ce bassin endormi, j'introduis une aiguille dans le bras nu de ma « victime ».  
D'ici quelques secondes, il s'éveillera et là, ça deviendra très intéressant autant pour lui que pour moi _–je crois-._

Des sourcils se froncent, des doigts s'agitent paresseusement et observant son visage, mes doigts bougent sans n'avoir rien commandé.  
Scrutant son visage, son émeraude apparait enfin et s'il se pose des questions, je ne sais pas si je vais lui répondre ouvertement. …Il mérite ce qui est en train de lui arriver.  
Il essaie de se débarrasser de ces liens sans succès, son corps s'agite sous le mien et je le laisse faire.  
Je ne dis rien, il commence à s'énerver et sa bouche s'ouvre déjà.  
Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir coopérer, dommage. Il va devoir se laisser faire pourtant.  
Je n'ai pas l'intention de le détacher ou de lui donner le dessus cette fois et il va le comprendre très vite.  
Comment !? Peut-être parce que mon sourire ne présage rien de bon_._

**_ Détache-moi, chirurgien de pacotille !**

**_ Roronoa-ya~…, il faut payer aujourd'hui et si tu te débats, je serais obligé de te découper. **

Il remue de nouveau, il essaie de se relever mais ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça.  
Je sais qu'il ne peut s'échapper de là. C'est impossible pour un humain de son niveau.  
Un bruit sourd se fait entendre –_le son de sa tête sur la table_\- et si je continue de le fixer, son regard à lui revient vers moi.

**_ Tu dis ça mais tu t'es fait bien appétissant pour quelqu'un qui veut une revanche. **

Je ne souris pas mais, sa réplique est sans doute vraie. …Je ne sais pas. J'ai seulement relevé les choses qu'il aimait et il y a de ça quelques jours, il m'a dit adorer les lunettes alors… .  
Étrangement, je note tout ce qu'il me dit dans un coin de mon esprit et même si je veux les effacer, ça me parait impossible. …J'arrive pas à retirer ses mots.  
Me penchant vers son visage, j'effleure de mon doigt cette cicatrice qu'il a à l'œil et embrasse le coin de ses lèvres _–mord-_ sa peau envieuse.

**_ C'est pour que tu sois bien docile, Roronoa-ya~. …Comment tu t'es fait ça !?**

**_ En quoi ça te regarde !? **_**…*hmph***_** durant un entrainement.**

Il parle facilement ou je réussi à maitriser mon expérience à la perfection grâce à un regard changeant !? J'en sais rien.  
En vrai, je crois que pour la première fois mes théories passent au second plan, je veux m'occuper du sujet et seulement du sujet.  
Embrassant son œil pour le remercier de sa réponse, il ne rechigne pas et comme convenu mes mains découvrent son torse déjà découvert par mes soins. …Je veux le faire crier !  
Je veux qu'il me supplie comme il a pu le faire à mon égard. Je veux qu'il ait envie de moi.

**_ J'aime beaucoup…, ça aussi. Dommage que ce soit Mihawk qui t'es marqué cependant. …Es-tu sensible !?**

Mes doigts _–mes ongles_\- frôlent avec conviction cette longue cicatrice sur son torse musclé et si je le vois frissonner, je doute qu'il me donne raison.  
Je ne le côtoie pas depuis bien longtemps mais je sais qu'il a une très grande fierté. D'ailleurs, il est peut-être là _–avec moi-_ seulement pour ça. …Parce qu'il doit prouver quelque chose, qui sait !  
Son œil me regarde faire, je peux sentir son cœur réagir mais aucun mouvement ne prouve ce que je ressens. …Comment faire pour qu'il me sollicite !?

**_ Pas le moins du monde. Par contre la partie basse de mon corps aimerait bien être touché ainsi.**

Frôlant toujours cette marque qui coupe son abdomen, je l'écoute mais ne le fixe plus.  
J'ai envie de faire du mal à cette peau bronzée. J'ai envie de l'entendre crier. Je veux que ses moqueries dégagent de là.  
Descendant plus bas, son kimono n'est presque plus _–puisque sa ceinture vient de sauter_\- et que seul ses jambes sont recouvertes.  
Caressant ses hanches d'une main, je continue d'explorer cette peau rarement touchée par mes sens et d'un point de vue médical, il est simplement parfait.  
Ses mains s'agitent de nouveau mais ça n'attire pas mon attention, par contre son genou _–ou cuisse_\- qui me pousse à l'avant me déstabilise.  
M'éjectant vers lui, j'arrive à arrêter ma chute sans problème et si mon regard se fait noir, il répond à celui-ci par un sourire malsain. Il n'est pas en position de force alors que cherche-t-il !?

**_ Tu comptes me peloter encore longtemps avant de m'embrasser, Doc' !? …T'as bien fait de m'attacher.**

C'est une requête !? Est-ce que je dois exaucer son souhait ou non !? Peut-être… .  
En tout cas, je ne lâche pas son regard et il fait de même. On se bat silencieusement et parce que je suis trop près, il réussit à me happer les lèvres.  
Je suis son baiser, sa langue pressée –_finalement, je réussi à lui faire envie_\- et agrippant quelques-unes de ses mèches, je le remets vite à sa place. Plaqué à cette table d'opération.  
Il est ma chose pour aujourd'hui et si je l'entends grogner _–c'est seulement pour d'infimes secondes-_ puisque je scelle de nouveau nos lèvres en prenant le dessus sur l'échange.  
Mon bassin se dandine, ma bouche s'accroche à la sienne et mes dents attrapent sa lèvre inférieure.  
Mon appétit augmente en sa présence. Est-ce normal !?

**_ Enlève ton chandail, il sert à rien ici.**

**_ Arrête de m'donner des ordres, bretteur.**

Et pour lui rappeler qui est le maitre ici, je m'éloigne et appuie sur son entrejambe sous moi.  
Je l'entends geindre _–me traiter du regard plus exactement-_ et ça me fait sourire. Avoir le pouvoir sur le sabreur est quelque chose d'intéressant, tout comme ses réactions.  
Mes mains reprennent le chemin de son torse, de ses hanches et de son abdomen contracté.  
Mes doigts griffent son bas ventre et si mon ventre se noue, je n'essaie pas de comprendre.  
Sa tire à l'intérieur de moi _–je crois que l'excitation s'agrandit_\- et si je m'éloigne de ses cuisses, c'est pour mieux écarter le reste de son kimono.  
Je l'observe, j'ai l'impression qu'il fulmine mais ça ne me dérange pas et si mes doigts frôlent son sous-vêtement, je ne le retire pas pour autant.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel !**

**_ J'te fais languir, je crois. Toi, tu m'as pris sauvagement et bien moi, je vais te faire patienter.**

Il essaie de nouveau de m'faire tomber à l'avant mais cette fois, je pressens son coup et l'arrête.  
Il grogne _–encore_-, je vais finir par aimer cette chose que j'entends et si je lâche un rictus, je joue avec son boxer qui m'emmerde.  
Maintenant entre ses jambes, son œil brille d'un je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas assez doué pour comprendre les émotions humaines alors, je ne sais pas pourquoi son regard brille autant. …Pas grave !  
Ma main _–froide-_ attrape son membre et si un soubresaut se fait, je griffe –_par mégarde_\- son sexe qui s'éveille entre mes doigts.

**_ Tu t'amuses bien !?**

Je ne réponds rien à son petit commentaire et mordille paresseusement ses abdos dessinés abruptement.  
Ma langue s'invite à la partie et si je goute à sa peau mate, elle me donne des frissons.  
C'est sans doute pour ça que je continue de lécher, embrasser et mordre cette partie de son anatomie tout en caressant son membre bien proportionné.  
D'autres idées me viennent et si l'impatience me gagne, la sienne est déjà à son plus haut niveau j'ai l'impression !  
Retirant mon sweat, je relève la tête à l'entende d'un soupir et l'épie longuement.  
Posant un rictus sur mes lèvres, je reprends ma tâche et goute pour la première fois son sexe tendu.  
Je le sens gigoter alors que ma langue le titille et le prenant en bouche, un soubresaut lui vient.  
Est-ce qu'il aime !? J'espère parce que la suite sera beaucoup moins douce.  
Je vais et viens sur sa verge et si je suis irrégulier, c'est pour mieux l'entendre râler _–ou gémir-._

**_ Hn…, va plus vite, bon sang !**

Quel gamin impatient et téméraire.  
D'ailleurs, pour l'emmerder je mords son sexe et sa cuisse à plusieurs endroits. Il essaie de bouger, de se délivrer mais c'est impossible. Il doit me laisser faire.

**_ J'ai envie de toi, Zoro~**

**_ C'est pas une raison pour me m- han ! Mordre. **

Mon regard toujours levé, mes doigts froids continuent de s'amuser sur son membre gonflé alors que ma bouche _–impétueuse-_ découvre encore et encore ce corps solidement attaché.  
Je le marque. J'essaie d'apposer ma marque sur son corps par n'importe quel procédé. Peut-être devrais-je le tatouer à mon nom !?  
Ce vert se dandine sur la table, soupir et quand mes orbes croisent son regard sapin, je suis sûr d'y apercevoir une pointe de plaisir. De désir !?

**_ Ap-proche ici, Doc'. …Hum…**

Arquant un sourcil mais caressant toujours ce qui lui sert à être un homme, je le scrute.  
Je l'observe, remonte jusqu'à son visage et c'est là que j'me rends compte que sa « colère » n'est plus ! L'aurais-je amadoué !?  
Je ne me prive pas de l'embrasser. Sa langue s'amuse avec la mienne et si je sens des mouvements fantôme de sa part, je souris. Il est alité et ça le rend fou !

**_ Si t'en a envie, qu'est-ce que t'attends !? **

Je suis surpris de son invitation. N'est-il même pas un peu contre !? …Normalement, il déteste être dominé. Je le sais puisque je les étudiais alors pourquoi trompe-t-il mes propos !?  
Quel foutu sabreur ! Il est agaçant. Ou alors se joue-t-il de moi !? …Peut-être, croit-il que je vais lui laisser le dessus mais c'est bien mal me connaitre.  
J'ai une revanche à prendre sur lui et sur sa façon de faire.

**_ Par contre, détache au moins l'une de mes mains, j'veux te toucher.**

**_ Désolé, ça j'peux pas. **

Nos bouches se retrouvent et s'il gémit à cause de mes aller et venu repris _–ou de mes mots_-, je reprends ma place entre ses jambes.  
Suçotant mon index peu de temps après, une idée me vient et je présente mes doigts à ses lèvres entrouvertes et frémissantes.  
Les attrapant entre ses dents, il m'étonne de nouveau. Le sujet est outrageusement réceptif et cette façon qu'il a de sucer est bien trop sensuelle.  
Mes charbons l'épient durant des minutes entières et si ma langue s'attarde sur la balafre qui lui barre le torse, je descends progressivement jusqu'à retrouver son entrejambe.  
Là, je m'en vais titiller son intimité de mes doigts préparés et s'il saisit _–ou pas_-, je m'enfonce prudemment alors qu'il gémit.

**_ Tu… mh~ j'pensais pas q-ue, t'ose-rais Law~ **

**_ Tu as donc bien essayé de faire de la psychologie inverse avec moi. …Ce n'est pas bien, il faut te punir.**

Mes gestes suivent mes paroles et je maltraite son intimité.  
Des aller-et-venu se font et se défont et reprenant mon parcours sur son corps, ses gémissements sont un agréable bruit de fond même si son visage se crispe.  
Il l'a cherché, il n'aurait dû me prendre à la légère.

**_ Je vais t- …han !**

**_ Tu ne vas rien faire du tout aujourd'hui. Tu es mon patient Roronoa Zoro. **

Un troisième doigt rend visite aux deux autres et s'il se tortille, mon sourire n'est que plaisir.  
Mon torse son compresse tellement le désir est présent et si j'ai encore le gout de le torturer, mon entrejambe commence lentement mais surement à me faire mal.  
Alors écartant un peu plus ses jambes, je déboutonne mon jeans _–le descend quelque peu_\- et expose ma fierté à la lumière de la cabine.  
Pulsant et dressé, l'envie est bien trop grande pour que mes sens soient encore maitrisés et puis, mon cher sabreur à l'air d'aimer ça alors.

**_ N'y pense …même pas hn ! Law, tu~ Han !**

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû y aller si fort mais on ne me menace pas !  
A l'intérieur de lui, mon bassin frémit tellement le désir de bouger est grand mais…, oh et puis, il ne sait pas gêner lui, alors.  
Un à-coup se fait. Un seul et ses poings se resserrent. Moi je caresse ses cuisses, son ventre et remonte jusqu'à son torse.  
Je n'empêche pas mon sourire d'apparaitre et il le voit bien. Il sait à quel point je jubile de le voir impuissant et complètement soumis.  
Puis, pour lui prouver qu'il peut éprouver du plaisir, je titille son sexe. Son premier gémissement vient et si je tente un nouvel à-coup, là, je suis sûr d'avoir touché un point sensible.  
Après tout, je suis médecin. …Un très bon médecin.  
Mon bassin continue de se mouvoir à un rythme léger et si ses traits sont encore un peu tirés, je sens parfaitement son corps suivre mes mouvements.

Allant et venant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de lui, je soupir. …Il est si chaud.  
Si…, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, je ressens de drôle de chose et je ne serais pas l'expliquer alors pour ne pas y penser, mes lèvres parcours chaque parcelle de peau à leurs portées.  
C'est là aussi qu'un coup de reins se fait et me surprend.  
Il aime ça. Il aime _–ou du moins apprécie-_ le fait qu'il ne soit pas aux commandes de nos ébats.  
Pour le récompenser, je l'embrasse _–lui il me dévore littéralement la bouche_\- et accélère mes mouvements à l'intérieur de son être.  
Ma main près de son visage, quand il me lâche la lèvre, il s'attaque à mon poignet et ancre ses dents sur ma peau tannée. Je gémis un peu plus fort à cet instant et il arrive à sourire.  
Il aime réellement quand c'est brutal, du moins quand ce n'est pas très conventionnel.

**_ Plus vi-te…~ **

Il est à ma merci _–en grande partie du moins_\- et je consens à lui offrir ce qu'il demande.  
Mes à-coups augmentent la cadence et si ses gémissements sont étouffés, il ne peut réfréner l'envie qui s'immisce au creux de sa verge.  
Son sexe pulse entre mes mains et je suis persuadé qu'il ne va pas tarder à me quitter pour rejoindre les méandres du plaisir. …Je lui fais découvrir les joies d'être prit.  
Souriant de mes pensées, son attitude continue de me défier mais c'est peine perdu, on aime tous les deux ce qui est occupé de se passer.

**_ Hn bor-del fait…, quel-que chose~ **

En plus de le faire gémir, je réussis à le faire supplier…, c'est quelque chose de tellement enivrant.  
Qui peut se vanter de faire geindre le chasseur de pirate !? …Seulement moi.  
C'est peut-être pour ça que je souris et donne un coup de rein puissant. Il me suit et nos mouvements sont en parfaite harmonie.  
Griffant sa cuisse, j'accélère les aller et venu sur son sexe et me penchant vers lui, je m'en vais mordre sa mâchoire mais il me happe les lèvres sans comprendre.  
Je n'essaie pas de lui échapper, je profite de sa langue câline et le laisse me mordre _–j'abandonne, il aime ce genre de truc-._  
Je gémis contre ses lèvres, mon bas-ventre commence à me faire souffrir. …Je ne sais plus très bien maitriser mon envie et si mon membre frappe durement son antre, je me sens arriver.  
Sachant cela, mes doigts s'activent sur la verge de mon spécimen et s'il grogne de plaisir, je l'entends clairement dire ces mots que j'attends depuis longtemps.

Il se libère dans ma main dans un cri rauque et je le suis dans les secondes qui suivent.  
Après un dernier coup de rein à l'intérieur de son intimité, je me répands en lui et laisse mes mains en appuie sur son torse.  
Mon palpitant est douloureux tellement il bat fort mais je suis heureux. Mon partenaire me convient _–peut-être un peu trop-.  
_Me laissant tomber sur son torse, il soupir une dernière fois alors que ma joue percute une peau moite et délicieusement accueillante.  
Je ne comprends pas comment mes pensées pensent. Elles ne sont pas ordinaires. Elles ne me ressemblent pas.  
Je ne les comprends pas mais là, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Seulement de reprendre mon souffle.

**_ Détache-moi, Doc'.**

Levant mes yeux vers son visage, je n'arrive pas à répondre.  
Je reprends ma position contre son pectoral et l'une de mes mains accepte difficilement sa requête.  
Je n'ai plus envie de bouger, pendant quelques minutes du moins.  
Mes doigts s'arrangent pour faire le moins de mouvement possible et quand la boucle se détache, je reçois sa large main sur mon crâne.  
Je fais de même avec la deuxième et si c'est nettement plus difficile j'y arrive et comme la première, sa paume se pose sur mon crâne _–ou là, à l'orée de ma nuque_-.  
Et c'est étrange, je crois sentir ses doigts jouer.

**_ C'est la première et dernière fois que tu avais le dessus, chirurgien de malheur.**

**_ Hm.**

Sa prise se resserre, j'étouffe entre ses bras mais…, ça me va parfaitement.  
Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes et je laisse ce moment de plénitude continuer. J'suis bien là !  
Pis ce ne sont pas ses mains ou son corps qui vont me repousser.  
Pour ce qui est de ses mots, ils me passent au-dessus.

**_ T'es mignon, Doc'.**

**_ …La ferme. **

Je peux le sentir rire –_ou sourire-_ alors que mon visage _–j'en suis sur-_ tire sur le rosé.  
On ne m'dit pas des trucs comme ça.  
Je me renfrogne, me planque contre lui et je ne crois pas bouder, sa serait vraiment enfantin pis, je n'ai pas cette notion dans mon langage.  
L'une de mes mains vient s'agripper à ses côtes et si mon pouce prend ses propres initiatives, je ne suis responsable de rien. …Ce n'est pas de ma faute, s'il aime toucher le sabreur, n'est-ce pas !?  
Là, j'me comprends plus. Quand il est à proximité, j'pense plus.  
J'oublie ce qui m'emmerde. Ce qui me préoccupe. Les choses trop sombres. J'pense plus est ça fait du bien. Le sabreur a un agréable pouvoir sur moi.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ tais-toi et ne bouge pas. **

Il lève mon visage, souris comme un benêt et scelle nos lèvres.  
On profite _–je profite-_ de sa langue et quand le manque d'air se fait, mon index caresse cette balafre qu'il a sur l'œil alors que lui, garde ma joue dans sa paume.  
Le silence me fait frissonner alors que son sourire abruti me fait mal au ventre. …C'est curieux, non !?  
Pis reposant ma tête sous son menton, je le laisse me recouvrir de ses mains.  
Je ne le rejette pas. Je m'apaise. Je crois être sous l'effet de la dopamine et des endorphines et ça me va. ...J'veux rien d'autre.

… .

Le désir n'est rien de plus qu'une réaction chimique.  
Je le sais –_après tout je suis médecin et plus encore_\- et je sais que le désir est provoqué par notre cerveau. Par une région bien précise de notre stupide cerveau.  
Et si le désir s'éveille en premier, cela annonce forcément un sentiment amoureux. Une sorte de réaction chimique en chaine. L'un ne va pas s'en l'autre. …Étrangement.  
D'ailleurs, notre corps ne fait que se défendre. Le coup de foudre est une agression extérieure et notre corps déclenche une véritable tempête pour se défendre.  
Et à cause de ça, des tas d'hormones se libèrent notamment les hormones sexuelles.  
Alors, je me suis penché sur mon propre cas. Mon corps essaie de se défendre seulement quand le sabreur est à proximité.  
J'suis surement attiré par lui mais la même chose est survenue pour le cuisiner de l'équipage _–même si ça s'est estompé-._  
Qu'est-ce qui change alors !? Pourquoi l'un plus que l'autre !?  
Pourquoi l'emmerdeur plutôt que le gentil !?

Pourquoi mes méninges ne reconnaissent plus que le bretteur !?  
Les réactions qui émanent de mon corps ne sont pas compréhensibles, c'est censé être une réaction passagère. Un désir qui s'éloigne au bout de quelques heures mais là, ça persiste.  
Ça reste et rien n'est expliqué dans les livres. J'ai beau cherché une formule pour me guérir, j'trouve rien. …Et l'attraction se fait de plus en plus forte.  
Toutes les substances toxiques se propagent dans mon corps et ça fout le bordel !  
Mon cœur s'accélère, ma tension artérielle augmente, ma respiration se saccade et une euphorie m'arrive. …A bien y réfléchir, tous ces symptômes me font penser à une dépendance.  
Les mêmes signes se montrent quand on ingurgite des drogues. …M'a-t-on intoxiqué à mon insu !? Impossible, je n'suis sous aucune emprise de ce genre.  
Alors pourquoi !? Pis aucun remède ne fonctionne. Rien ne me fait « aller » mieux sauf…, non.  
Mais c'est vrai que mon corps est mieux quand le Roronoa est là.

**_ Law, on peut parler !?**

Quand j'aperçois le vert mes mains deviennent moites et ma gorge se sèche et là, alors que ce blondinet veut me parler, rien.  
Mon pouls ne s'accélère pas et je reste serein de tout. Plus rien d'anormal se fait.  
J'attends simplement qu'il s'installe et qu'il reprenne son monologue. …Enfin, je l'incite un peu avant.

**_ Je t'écoute, Sanji-kun.**

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, on est à la vue de tous.  
Au pied du mat, je m'appuie contre mon siège de fortune et le fixe. Il a l'air sérieux. …Curieusement mais, ça ne me perturbe pas.  
Il est attirant même de cette façon.

**_ Qui préfères-tu !? Moi ou ce demi-sabreur !?**

Je suis sans doute étonné de ses propos mais je ne laisse rien paraitre.  
Je le fixe seulement, cherche une réponse à lui fournir et à part une réponse scientifique, je ne peux rien faire d'autre !  
Va-t-il se contenter de ça ou non !? …J'en sais rien.  
Passant l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux _–qu'il repousse_-, j'épie son regard et essaie encore de comprendre mon cerveau.  
Même si je connais chaque détail de la maladie qui me gagne, ça n'explique pas le pourquoi du comment. Pis quand il parle de préférence, il fait référence à quoi !? …Je n'ai aucunes préférences, seulement différentes réactions par rapport à leurs deux personnes.

**_ Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mes sens ne sont pas les mêmes. Pourquoi cette question !?**

**_ Parce que tu ne l'as pas rejeté. Il t'a embrassé et tu n'as rien fait. Tu l'as laissé faire dans ce couloir, non !?**

Il n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose mais bon, peut-être que ça pouvait y ressembler.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, il observe mal.

**_ Surement. Pourquoi ça te dérange !?**

Il sert les poings et je crois que son regard est furieux mais je ne lui mens pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça le dérange.  
Je n'ai rien fait de mal. …Ou alors ma notion de « mal » est différente de la sienne.

**_ Pourquoi ça m'dérange !? Parce que même si…, même si on n'est pas réellement ensemble, ça fait mal de te voir aller ailleurs. C'est vrai que c'est seulement du sexe mais de là à me remplacer par ce déchet y'a une limite. …Le cactus n'est même pas à ma hauteur.**

**_ Roronoa-ya est intéressant. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Sanji-kun. **

**_ Tu viens de le faire. …Tu n'es même pas capable de ressentir une émotion humaine ou quoi ! Avec toi, c'est soit intéressant soit expérimentale. On arrête toi et moi. J'veux plus avoir à faire à tes machinations.**

Il se lève et son regard n'a pas changé. Je ne comprends pas, je suis honnête et il n'apprécie pas.  
Et puis, je suis capable de ressentir des émotions, c'est juste que je préfère les laisser de côté.  
C'est nettement plus facile que d'y faire attention et de les réparer.  
Me remettant sur mes pieds, mes iris scrutent ses lagons colériques et un rictus me vient. Il est quelqu'un de bien ce cook.

**_ D'accord mais je reviendrais discuter avec toi. Je t'apprécie. **

Il ne répond rien. Il se contente seulement de poser l'une de ses mains sur mon torse _–me pousse à l'arrière-_ et s'éloigne. …Bizarre.  
Je ne le retiens pas. J'ai dit ce qu'il voulait savoir et si je reprends ma place au pied de ce mat, mon crâne percute le bois et mes yeux se ferment.  
Je me suis bien amusé avec ce cuisinier. On a fait des choses un peu partout sur ce bateau mais ça ne me manqueras pas. J'veux dire…, ça reste un bon souvenir et ses paroles ne m'ont rien fait.  
Mon cœur n'a pas eu de soubresaut. Mon pouls est resté stable. Et mes pensées n'ont pas dérapées.  
C'est surement mieux ainsi. …J'vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mon expérience et ma maladie.  
Et je crois que le seul à avoir les réponses est un certain bretteur à trois lames.  
D'ailleurs, je viens de croiser son regard… .

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_J'ai longuement cherchée pis, j'me suis dit que la réaction en deux-temps serait mieux. _-pour moi en tout cas-.  
_Sinon, le Zoro soumis, ça vous a plu ou absolument pas!? _-J'en ai eu envie-  
_La prochaine fois, que va-t-il se passer!?_

_Merci de me suivre pis, donner vos avis pour que je m'améliore !_

**L.**


	6. Vengeance Amoureuse ou Désireuse ?

_**Ohayo !**_

La maladie m'a gagné. Je suis à l'agonie mais j'ai terminé le chapitre ! Alors le voici.

**_Juste-moi_**: Mais de rien, ce fut un réel plaisir! :) ...Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce "chapitre". J'espère que celui-ci de plaira tout autant !

* * *

**Rating**: T

**Résumé**: Cogite et tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire.

**Pairing:** Aucun en particulier.

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient a Oda _-Personnage et univers-_

**Note**: Le "je" est toujours bien présent.

* * *

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_**Vengeance amoureuse ou désireuse !?  
**_

* * *

Il ne faut pas confondre le désir et l'amour. Je le sais mais, entre les deux mon cœur balance. …Ou pas, à dire vrai, je le désir mais je ne l'aime pas.  
Je veux juste…, ne pas voir ces deux-là proches. Je trouve ça insensé. Étrange et vexant pour moi.  
Quand on a commencé à coucher ensemble, il n'y a pas eu de promesse. …Il n'y a rien eu, même pas de belles paroles. …Seulement une envie réciproque.  
Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Marimo me dévisageait depuis plusieurs jours_ –voir semaine- _mais si vraiment il se passe un truc entre eux, ils n'avaient qu'à m'le dire._  
_Je les aurais tabassé trois/quatre fois mais là, j'ai juste envie de frapper l'algue à mort.  
Comment peut-il me faire ça !? …C'est de la méchanceté ou simplement une haine intense qu'il me montre !?  
C'est vrai, je n'suis pas amoureux du chirurgien mais avec ou sans ça, c'est blessant.  
Ils m'ont blessé à me balader de la sorte et j'aimerais leur faire payer ! Juste les foutre dans la merde et jouer à mon tour.

Leurs regards me dégoutent ! Ils pensent que je ne vois rien !? Sérieusement…, ils m'écœurent.  
Ils ne sont pas discret, surtout ce stupide cactus. J'ai l'impression qu'il va lui sauter dessus seulement pour m'emmerder. Seulement pour me mon montrer son trophée.  
Parce que j'suis persuadé que c'est ça. Law n'est rien d'autre que le premier prix d'une de nos multiples batailles.  
Il ne peut pas véritablement être accro à quelqu'un. Ça se saurait, si le Marimo avait un cœur.  
Ce n'est qu'un monstre, cruel et sanguinaire. Il se joue de ce médecin et lui ne voit rien !  
Trafalgar est aussi stupide que ce vert ou quoi !? …Me remplacer par lui c'est, …incompréhensible.  
J'espère qu'ils vont souffrir. …J'suis pas du genre rancunier ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais ça me la fout mal !  
C'est moi qui ait laissé tomber ce noiraud parce que ça me dégoutait de passer après le petit-pois mais quand même. Ils m'ont blessé et j'ai envie de leur faire payer ! J'ai envie de leur faire du mal.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ce sabreur s'entrainer et les jours ont beaux passées, j'ai toujours envie de le frapper. De me venger !  
On ne prend pas _–on ne vole pas-_ les jouets des autres ! Ne lui on-a-t-on jamais dit !?  
Pis _là –à cette table-,_ j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à voir son petit manège. Il a un regard malsain. Un regard libidineux. Vraiment inconvenant alors que nous sommes tous là !  
Serrant les poings, je ne me rends même pas compte que le repas se termine et qu'ils quittent presque tous ma cuisine _–du moins mes mellorines, le mécano et les deux autres-._  
Luffy reste pour avoir une ration de plus, Brook termine son café, le connard sa bouteille et le second médecin du bateau continue d'écrire sur son carnet des choses secrètes.  
D'ailleurs et même si je suis à l'évier à nettoyer la vaisselle, la pièce termine de se vider –_ou pas_\- parce que là, dans mon dos le chirurgien n'a toujours pas bougé.  
Je l'observe, il est concentré et ne distingue rien autour de lui alors je m'approche. …Pourquoi m'a-t-il remplacé !?

**_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose !?**

Ses iris charbons me fixent et si un sourire lui vient, il me remercie seulement et décline ma proposition. …Lui aussi doit être puni.  
Prenant place à ses côtés, je continue de le scruter et si ça ne le dérange pas, j'essaie de voir ses notes. Je réfléchis aussi au moyen d'interrompre leur relation –_ou le semblant de relation qu'ils ont_-.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Sanji-kun !?**

**_ C''est juste que…, j'aimerais te mettre en garde. Le Marimo t'utilise et la seule chose qu'il aime faire, c'est faire souffrir les autres. Quand il en aura fini avec toi, il va te laisser.**

Appuyé sur la table, on se fixe et s'il me sourit, j'attends de voir sa réponse. Je pourrais improviser en fonction de ça.  
C'est peut-être mesquin mais ils doivent recevoir une bonne leçon ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ressentaient un truc l'un pour l'autre. Ils sont des passe-temps l'un pour l'autre.  
Ils s'utilisent comme Law l'a fait avec moi !

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça !? ….Je pense le manipuler assez bien.**

Imperceptiblement je fronce les sourcils. Ce chirurgien est vil et arrogant _–ce n'est pas un secret- _mais là, les remords me quittent.  
Même si Trafalgar est quelqu'un de bien, il est aussi une personne qui ne pense qu'à son propre intérêt alors jouer avec lui n'est pas mauvais. …C'est une leçon qu'il doit prendre.  
Une façon de lui dire que jouer avec les gens peut être néfaste.

**_ Il a joué de la même façon avec Luffy. Le Marimo ne pense qu'à lui, tu vas bientôt t'en rendre compte.**

**_ Pourquoi me le dire !? **

**_ Va savoir. …Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas qu'il joue le même tour que tu m'as fait. **

Haussant les épaules, je reprends ma place derrière le bar et le laisse cogiter même si ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir atteint.  
Soupirant intérieurement, il reprend son écriture sur ces feuilles blanches et moi, la vaisselle.  
C'est un coup bas que je leur fais, j'en ai bien conscience mais eux ont copulé dans mon dos alors je ne fais rien de mal ! Je leur rends simplement la pareille.  
Encore, il aurait essayé de m'arrêter. De me retenir un peu _–histoire de…-_ mais rien, il a simplement accepté mes mots. Il a accepté le fait d'être de simple ami bien trop facilement.  
Comme si…, il n'attendait que ça. Me jeter _–ou être jeter ici-_ pour pouvoir s'amuser avec un autre jouet.  
Je n'aime pas Law, j'ai beau me le répéter en boucle c'est la vérité mais, ça ne m'empêche pas de l'apprécier. D'éprouver un truc étrange à son égard.  
Et perdu dans mes pensées, je ne le vois pas se retirer et me laisser seul dans mon antre.  
J'aimais bien les moments où il restait _–même silencieusement-_ pour me tenir compagnie.

… .

Le plateau en main, les cocktails sont prêts.  
Poussant la porte, le soleil m'aveugle un instant mais quand ma vue m'est rendu, je rejoins le pont supérieur pour livrer les boissons.  
Je n'écoute pas les âneries que peut dire Usopp, ni même le rire incessant de mon capitaine et grimpe les marches le pas léger.  
Déposant le tout sur la table prévu, je flatte les jolies princesses de l'équipage et si je me fais jeter _–comme d'habitude-_ je ne fais que sourire à leurs insultes gentillettes.  
Et si Robin lit paisiblement l'un de ses nombreux livres, Nami _–elle_\- trouve du travaille à me faire faire.  
Ça ne me dérange pas au contraire, cela va m'éviter de ruminer une vengeance que je veux réellement.  
D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je peux apercevoir l'algue défraichit terminer son entrainement et le chirurgien de la mort paisiblement allongé contre la coque du bateau _–je crois qu'il dort-._

Soupirant de mauvaise grâce, je délaisse mes déesses et scrute avec attention _–malgré-moi-_ les agissements du sabreur.  
Il essuie son torse trempé de sueur par l'effort et si je ne le détestais pas autant je pourrais penser qu'il est pas mal dans son genre. Enfin si on aime le genre bourru et colérique.  
Il descend de la vigie _–mon dieu qu'il est lent-_ et l'essuie toujours autour de sa nuque et son torse encore découvert, il se pose l'air de rien près de Law.  
Il m'énerve. Il fait semblant de rien et il en profite pour s'approcher du docteur pour se l'accaparer.  
Il se pose même à ses côtés et personne ne voit rien !? Non mais sans rire, a-t-on déjà vu le cactus sociable !? …Évidemment que non ! Alors pourquoi cela ne choque personne !?  
Pourquoi personne ne fait de remarque !?  
Serrant les poings, une conversation se crée, je le vois puisque les lèvres du noiraud bougent silencieusement. …Que peuvent-ils bien échanger !?  
Ils parlent de la pluie et du beau temps ou de la puanteur que dégage le Marimo après sa séance de musculation !? …J'ai envie qu'ils souffrent.

Je n'en peux plus de leur « bonne humeur » apparente. Ils sont fatiguant.  
Pis comme si de rien n'était, le Roronoa s'éloigne non sans passer une main dans la tignasse ébène –_à l'abri des regards indiscrets-_ et une idée me vient.  
Décidément, aujourd'hui les idées viennent en masses. Je suis peut-être bon pour préparer les revanches. …Après tout, je ne me laisse pas abattre si facilement.  
Alors si je rejoins ma cuisine pour déposer le plateau, je la rejoins également parce qu'un cactus y sera présent. …Il a toujours besoin de sa boisson fétiche avant de prendre sa douche _–c'est bien connu-._  
J'affiche peut-être un sourire. Je suis peut-être heureux de ce que je m'apprête à faire mais c'est de leur faute. Je suis ignoré après avoir été utilisé et moqué après avoir été battu.  
Ils doivent payer !

**_ Dégage de ma cuisine, Marimo !**

**_ J'ai soif alors fous-moi la paix. **

Le fixant méchamment, j'essaie d'ignorer sa remarque mais il m'énerve.  
Il est chiant et arrogant. Pis il fout tout en l'air à chercher comme un dératé ce stupide alcool ! Est-il réellement bête !?  
Son petit-pois qui lui sert de cervelle ne fonctionne pas correctement ou quoi !?  
Fermant les yeux une seconde ou deux, je nettoie –_plus par habitude qu'autre chose_\- le bar sur lequel je m'appuie et cherchant un moyen de l'approcher, je trouve sans trop de problème.

**_ En haut à gauche.**

Je dois l'étonner. C'est la première fois que je lui indique clairement ou se trouve son péché mignon.  
Suis-je devenu gentil !? Aucunement.  
Je l'approche simplement en douceur. …On attire les algues avec du rhum.

**_ Tu m'veux quoi, love-cook !?**

**_ J'me demande ce que Law trouve d'intéressant à trainer avec un tas de muscle sans cervelle qui adore se bourrer la gueule et qui ne sait pas correctement aligner deux mots. T'es sans doute un sujet qu'il n'a jamais étudier. **

**_ Tu m'en veux encore pour ça !? ….Rah, t'es pathétique. J'suis simplement mieux que toi, tu devrais comprendre. **

Il me soule sérieusement. Mieux que moi !? Ce machin vert !? Et puis quoi encore !  
Ne perdant pas le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensées, je me verse un verre d'eau et en prenant une gorgée ou deux, je ne cède pas à la colère.  
Il serait beaucoup trop heureux et puis, j'ai nettement mieux pour lui répondre.

**_ Demande-lui ce qu'il note sur toi dans son carnet alors. Moi de ce que j'ai vu…, tu n'as aucunes différences avec un sujet expérimental. Il va aussi te jeter une fois qu'il en aura marre. As-tu oublié que Law est un Shichibukai et qu'il a toujours une idée derrière la tête. **

**_ Ferme-là, baka-cook.**

Alors il doute !? Intéressant.  
D'ailleurs, il ne réplique rien d'autre qu'il se dégage de ma cuisine et me laisse seul.  
Je vais sans doute m'amuser avec eux. …S'ils pensent que je suis facilement manipulable, eux le sont également _–du moins, le Marimo-._  
Si j'arrive à lui faire croire _–quoique-_ que le chirurgien l'utilise, je tiens ma vengeance !  
Croquant une petite douceur, je souris seul et commence à préparer le diner. …Enfin, je vais le débuter une fois mon passage dans le dortoir effectué.  
Je dois changer de veste, la mienne a été tâchée par un crétin vert qui s'est bien gardé de dire qu'il a renversé une bouteille.  
Bref, l'aller-retour entre les deux n'est pas de longues durée_ –de ce que je crois_\- parce qu'à l'aller je tombe sur le couple phare du moment _–enfin normalement ils sont censés être discrets-._  
Là, dans ce couloir, l'algue des mers tient contre le mur le chirurgien et si je ne suis pas censé voir _–ni entendre-_ c'est tout le contraire qui se produit.

**_ Tu n'as pas envie de m'accompagner !?**

**_ Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul, Roronoa-ya~ j'ai des choses à faire.**

Le bretteur saute comme un sauvage sur l'ébène _–à croire qu'il le mange plus qu'il ne l'embrasse-_ et l'autre ne lui dit rien. Il le laisse faire !  
Ce stupide Roronoa reste le nez dans la chevelure du noiraud. …Imbécile.  
C'est dégoutant. Ignoble, vraiment.  
Pis que signifie le sourire que Law aborde !? …Il doit bien se moquer de ce vert.

**_ Je vais réussir à devenir ton obsession, Trafalgar. Pour l'heure va à ton bureau m'attendre.**

**_ Inconcevable.**

Je crois que lui comme moi, on ne comprend pas le mot de Law.  
Il est si mystérieux. Même ses mots, ses phrases sont des devinettes. Enfin bref, je vais pas rester là à attendre qu'ils ont terminé leur ébat ! …J'devrais sans doute les interrompre.  
Les gêner aussi. Et les emmerder.  
Le noiraud tapote le front de Zoro de son doigt –_comme une moquerie_\- et juste après ça, il s'échappe de la prise du concombre des mers.  
C'est bizarre, il était doux avec moi mais là, j'ai la sensation étrange qu'une chose m'échappe.  
Je me cache derrière le mur, attend patiemment qu'ils libèrent le couloir et une fois fait, je rejoins les chambres sans autres problèmes.  
Changeant de veste, je jette l'autre et essaie de trouver le menu de ce soir.  
Je dois faire correctement mon job même si –_pour une fois_\- cette chose passe au second plan !

[…]

Une autre journée est entamée sur le bateau et pour l'une des rares fois où je n'ai rien à faire, je contemple la vue perché sur le « balcon ».  
Évidemment différents cris se font entendre mais c'est ce que j'aime et ce qui rassure sur ce bateau.  
Un Sunny silencieux est signe de mauvais augure.  
M'allumant une cigarette et recrachant un peu de fumée blanche, j'observe les environs.  
Franky bricole avec Usopp. Chopper s'amuse avec Brook. Nami offre son corps de rêve au soleil. Robin lit sagement un livre. Luffy discute avec mon meilleur ennemi. Et Law bouquine aussi.  
C'est étrange d'être tous réunit sur le pont alors que le capitaine n'en n'a pas donné l'ordre.  
Je souris pour moi-même de cette remarque et m'intéresse sans le vouloir à la conversation agité du chapeau de paille et du Marimo.  
Enfin, « agité » je dirais plutôt sportive.  
Je ne tends pas l'oreille _–c'est peine perdu-,_ je les scrute simplement et imagine leurs paroles.

Naturellement, Luffy rit et sourit.  
C'est habituel chez lui, bonne ou mauvaise il a toujours le sourire lors d'une discussion.  
Et inévitablement, mon iris bleu se dépose sur le chirurgien de la mort. Pourquoi !?  
J'en sais foutrement rien. Parce qu'il attire. Parce qu'il a une aura attrayante. Parce que j'aime bien l'observer.  
Il tourne une page de l'énorme volume qu'il a sous les yeux et si Luffy s'accroche au bras du demi-bretteur, je n'y fais pas attention. Je m'en fous bien de ce qu'ils peuvent faire ou dire.  
Je crois que je désir toujours autant ce noiraud et j'me dis que si j'arrive à le dégouter du vert _–ou du moins l'éloigner-, _il reviendra vers moi.  
J'aimerais le récupérer et en prime, j'aimerais faire enrager ce vert. Il se l'est approprié simplement parce qu'il me préféré, j'en suis persuadé.  
Et.., qu'est-ce qu'il fait !? Pourquoi Law lève son regard de son bouquin et scrute les mouvements du Marimo _–ou de Luffy, en tout cas cette direction_-.  
Non, je dois me faire des idées. Il est certainement occupé de réfléchir et non pas occupé de surveiller l'algue sous-marine. …C'est impossible.

**_ Sanji, descend ! Ne reste pas seul là-haut.**

Détournant mon regard, j'observe Chopper qui m'appelle.  
Je lui fais un signe de la main en guise de réponse et attend un petit moment avant de descendre.  
Pendant une minute ou deux, je guette encore ce chirurgien et si les cris incessants d'Usopp se font entendre, je délaisse ma place pour rejoindre les troupes.  
Lentement les marches défilent sous mes pas et quand je me retrouve près de Brook et du docteur Chopper, je m'accoude à la rambarde et me rallume une cigarette.  
La journée est belle, ensoleillée et agitée. Et si je me débrouille bien, dans une semaine ou deux, le pseudo couple Zoro/Law ne sera plus !  
Le Marimo va regretter. Law va payer de m'avoir remplacé. …C'est à mon tour de m'amuser !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

A vos claviers mesdemoiselles _-messieurs-_ ! Je vous attends.  
Et si vous avez des suggestions, je vous écoute avec plaisir.

Sur ceux, passé une bonne semaine!

**L.**


	7. L'alcool Amoureux des sciences

**Bonjour !**

Heureuse nouvelle, j'ai combattu le mal qui m'habitait _[une grippe]_ et j'ai le plaisir de voir que cette fiction à déjà réunis plus de 2.000 views ! Je vous en remercie ! J'pensais pas qu'autant de personne irait jeter un petit coup d'œil ! :)

* * *

**Juste-moi: **_C'est à mon tour d'être bouche-bée. Alors, j'aimerais simplement te remercier! Pis, j'espère que tu continuerais d'aimer. Bisou _**  
**

**Monkey : **_Un câlin virtuel !_

**xKasatka**: _Bon retour ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ^-^_

* * *

_**Rating**: _T -_quitte à choisir-.  
_

_**Résumé**: _Pour une fois, le titre parle mieux que moi.

_**Disclamer**: _Malgré ma tentative de kidnapping des trois sujets masculins, je n'ai toujours pas la garde de ces personnages.

* * *

**L'alcool Amoureux des sciences.  
**

* * *

Allongé, je ne bouge pas.  
Je ne dors pas non plus, je n'en n'ai pas envie.  
Pourtant, la nuit est encore là et j'ai profité d'un corps parfait. D'ailleurs ce corps parfait est toujours là. La tête sur mon torse.  
Il ne voulait pas. J'ai essayé de le persuadé en vain. Il s'est endormi. Je le garde contre moi.  
Généralement, on ne reste pas ensemble. Pas que ce chirurgien soit contre ou que je le sois, seulement, personne ne doit voir.  
Mes doigts bougent paresseusement dans les mèches ébènes et mon œil ne lâche pas ce visage endormit. …Il est craquant quand sa bouche vicieuse ne parle pas.  
Ma main continue de recouvrir sa tête toute entière et je nous recouvre convenablement de cette couette.  
On n'est pas dérangé. On ne le sera pas parce qu'on le voit à peine à mes côtés. En vrai, il est petit et menu. J'suis censé croire que je suis chanceux de connaitre cette chose…, et c'est le cas !

Les autres se sont couchés après nous et personne n'a remarqué sa présence.  
Il ne fait pas de bruit. Se cache contre moi _–sous le drap aussi_-. Et les cris de Luffy ne l'ont même pas réveillé.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne dors pas. Généralement, il me faut un minimum de cinq minutes pour trouver le sommeil et là, pas moyen.  
Mon iris reste coincé sur ce qui me touche. Sur ce qui est endormit sur moi.  
Ça m'énerve ! Je ne crois pas ce qu'on me dit généralement mais c'est vrai que ça m'intrigue.  
Le love-cook m'emmerde ! Cette tête noire est mystérieuse et calculatrice _–je le sais-_ mais est-ce que je veux réellement savoir ce qu'il pense de moi !?  
…Peut-être mais, on est bon ensemble ! Sur le plan sexe, on est hors catégorie alors pourquoi tout à coup, la curiosité se montre plus forte. …ça me soule.  
Je n'aurais pas dû entendre les paroles de ce blondinet hypocrite !

_**_ Zoro-ya~… **_

Pourquoi se réveiller maintenant !? Qu'il est chiant, reste-là et dort. Ne bouge pas.  
Ma main te garde contre moi puisque je ne sais pas si tu as l'intention de bouger ou non et c'est là que je me rends compte d'une chose. …Son souffle frissonne.  
Je l'observe –_encore et sans doute un peu trop_\- et remarque qu'il dort toujours.  
…Si on m'dit qu'il rêve de moi, je ne réponds plus de rien sur sa personne.  
Il gigote légèrement mais pas pour s'éloigner au contraire, il se rapproche davantage. Il change du tout au tout quand il dort.  
La nuit, je ne sais pas s'il me plait plus ou non. …Il est différent et nettement plus causant.

**_ Commence pas des trucs comme ça, Doc'.**

Il gémit ou il soupir !? Sérieusement, c'est quoi ces sons qu'il me sort !?  
Mes doigts se crispent par sa faute sur son crâne et mon autre main s'empare de son dos.  
Il est tentant et inoffensif. Tentant mais j'ai envie de garder ça pour moi, c'est peut-être pour cette seule chose que je me tourne sur le côté –_l'embarquant avec moi_\- et le cache à la vue de tous et de personne.  
C'est peut-être un petit con, prétentieux, arrogant et vicieux –_dans tous les sens du terme_\- mais là, à cause de son côté mignon, je n'ai plus réellement envie de savoir ce qu'il pense de moi.  
Ses doigts se crispent sur ma peau, son corps se resserre au mien et c'est à ce moment-là que le sommeil me rattrape.  
Je nous recouvre jusqu'à la tête et plonge dans la nuit. Je n'ai plus envie de penser, j'veux juste continuer à avoir chaud.

[…]

Sur le pont du bateau, tout semble calme, enfin je crois.  
J'ai terminé mon entrainement et si je m'approche sans le vouloir du chirurgien, je m'essuie aussi à l'aide d'une serviette chipé peu de temps avant.  
Ce que fait le capitaine des hearts !? Rien en particulier, il est près du mat et je crois qu'il se repose.  
M'asseyant à ses côtés, je délaisse la serviette autour de ma nuque et tente de le réveiller à l'aide de ma main.  
Ce matin, il s'est enfuit des dortoirs avant tout le monde et à cause de ça, je n'ai pas pu terminer ma nuit. Il faisait trop froid dans mon lit après sa disparition.  
Alors j'ai bien le droit de l'embêter, non !? Même si on peut m'apercevoir. J'en ai rien à foutre, j'veux juste l'entendre.

**_ Tes mains sont sales, Roronoa-ya~**

**_ La sueur ne va pas te tuer, si !? Tu serais douiller Doc' !?**

Si son regard se fait noir, un rictus se trace sur mes lèvres et au loin, je peux entendre le rire de mon capitaine. Ce qu'il fait !? Des conneries avec Usopp et Chopper surement.  
Alors, je ne m'en fais pas trop et continue de taquiner le chirurgien sous l'œil du cuistot qui vient d'apparaitre.  
J'aimerais l'emmerder et lui donner tort même si je sais que le Shichibukai est quelqu'un de malin et mystérieux.

**_ Tu as besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose !?**

**_ Non, tu me faisais seulement de la peine là. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas enfermé dans ta caverne !?**

**_ Tu aurais voulu me rejoindre c'est ça !? …Dommage pour toi, je suis en pause.**

Son index vient distraitement taquiner mon kimono et si je m'en aperçois, je ne fais rien.  
Il n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait –_peut-être que son subconscient agit seul_\- et parce que j'ai encore envie de m'amuser avec lui –_et de lui répondre_\- je ne me prive pas d'ébouriffer ses mèches.

**_ Tu n'as pas tort mais si j'veux te prends de force, je n'ai qu'à te prendre ici. **

**_ Tu es drôlement sur de toi, j'aime beaucoup Zoro-ya~ mais tu vas devoir te retenir, j'ai des choses à faire. Tu m'excuses. **

Il s'apprête déjà à me laisser mais, je le maintiens assis à l'aide de ma main sur son avant-bras.  
Je l'approche de moi, je scrute sa frimousse drôlement tentante et laisse mon rictus parcourir mon visage.

**_ Je sais que t'aimes donner des ordres mais tu sais aussi que je ne les suis jamais pas vrai !**

**_ Zoro ! …Viens nous aider !**

La voix de Luffy me vient et si je regarde une seconde ou deux dans sa direction, je laisse également échapper cet ébène.  
Retournant à ma première préoccupation, je rattrape mon « capitaine particulier » mais son regard a changé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? Sérieusement, il est chiant quand il ne dort pas !  
Il devrait dormir toute la journée, ça me plairait assez.

**_ Vas-y. **

Sa main m'échappe et je le vois prendre la porte qui le conduit certainement dans son labo.  
Je fronce les sourcils de sa stupidité et juste avant de répondre au chapeau de paille, mon œil est attiré par un carnet noir.  
Law a certainement dû l'oublier avant de partir faire sa colère. J'te jure.

**_ Une querelle d'amoureux, Marimo !?**

**_ Je t'emmerde love-cook ou t'as vu ça. Retourne te cacher dans ta cuisine !**

On se fusille l'un l'autre et sans attendre sa réplique je m'éloigne et embarque avec moi le livre oublié du chirurgien. Je le lui rendrais plus tard.  
M'approchant de Luffy, je l'aide –_lui et les deux autres_\- à remonter un poisson qui ressemble plus à un monstre des mers qu'autre chose.  
Lâchant mon essuie pour quelques minutes, je laisse les paroles de mes nakamas flotter dans les airs et une fois la prise remontée, des cris de joies se font entendre.  
Dans l'euphorie, je me joins à eux et j'oublie pendant un moment ma douche. Par contre, quand la saleté de cook revient à la charge et qu'on se bat, je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire !  
Me dirigeant vers les douches et me désapant très vite, le livre que j'ai ramassé tout à l'heure tombe sur le carrelage froid et m'intrigue.  
Est-ce ce carnet ou le Doc' note tout ce qu'il fait !?  
Est-ce ce bouquin qui parle de ses expériences en cours !?

Le lorgnant, je shoote dedans et allume l'eau chaude.  
Je devrais sans doute le lui rendre mais…, une chose m'en empêche. Je ne sais pas bien quoi mais, je ne peux pas le lui rendre si facilement.  
Sous l'eau, mes muscles se détendent et mes pensées s'arrêtent.  
Enfin elles s'arrêtent vite fait parce que j'essaie toujours de savoir si je dois jeter un œil ou non.  
Je ne veux pas donner raison au blondinet qui nous sert de cuistot ! Hors de question.  
Et puis, pourquoi je l'écouterais !? …Il ne fait que m'emmerder. On est en perpétuel rivalité alors j'me dis qu'il aimerait bien que je lâche le Doc'.  
Il adorerait le récupérer, j'en suis certain. …Il veut m'le reprendre mais ça n'arrivera pas !  
On ne prend pas ce qui m'appartient.

… .

Luffy m'emmerde profondément !  
Pourquoi venir me chercher –_moi_\- alors qu'à ces côtés il y a Brook et Usopp !? Il est drôlement soulant quand il s'y met et puis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.  
Je dois retrouver un chirurgien bien à l'abri dans sa petite pièce close.  
Rah, je vais récupérer Chopper et ensuite, on ne me voit plus ! …Me levant et sortant de ma sieste, je me fais interpeler par mon capitaine _–encore-._  
Me dépêcher et puis quoi encore !? Le chassant d'un geste de la main, le chapeau de paille boude et ça me fait sourire. …Notre capitaine est le plus drôle qui soit.  
Contournant les outils trainant ici et là de Franky, je le laisse se débrouiller avec son bordel et me dirige vers l'arrière du bateau.  
Et très vite, je me retrouve devant la planche de bois recherchée.

Dans l'infirmerie de Chopper, deux médecins « s'amusent ».  
Je ne vois que ce mot pour les décrire parce qu'ils sont les seuls à trouver amusant le fait de mélanger des produits en tout genre.  
Enfin bref, je me glisse dans la pièce, referme la porte derrière-moi et les observe.  
Je ne pensais pas trouver Trafalgar ici.  
Ils ont l'air si sérieux. A la base, je suis venu ici pour récupérer Chopper mais là, j'oublie.  
Je me poste derrière le dos du chirurgien et frôle sa nuque de mon nez envieux. J'aime son odeur.  
C'est tellement con à dire que j'me déteste seul mais c'est vrai. …Son parfum est délicieux.  
Dans son dos, quelques-uns de mes doigts se faufilent à la base de son crâne et si je le sais frissonnant, il me repousse. …Pourquoi !? Je n'ai rien fait.  
Pis, c'est pas comme si le petit renne allait comprendre. Il est bien trop innocent pour ça.

**_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Zoro !?**

**_ Ça peut attendre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites !?**

**_ Eh bien, on essaie de synthétisé une molécule qui nous permettrait de peut-être trouver un nouveau remède s- !?**

**_ J'comprends rien, laisse tomber Chopper. …Et toi, tu l'aides !?**

Son regard métallique me fixe avec méchanceté et si je reste près de lui –_dans son dos_\- il n'essaie pas de m'échapper de peur de paraitre suspect aux yeux de la boule de poil.  
Alors pour l'emmerder encore un peu, j'attrape son chapeau posé non loin de là et joue avec. Va-t-il répliquer ou non !?

**_ Oui. …Ne touche pas à ça. Tu devrais t'en aller.**

**_ Je ne dérange pas. N'est-ce pas Chopper !?**

Si je prends le renne comme témoin, l'ébène n'aime pas mais je m'en contrefous !  
J'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux. Je suis sur mon bateau après tout et on l'accueil de bonne grâce alors…, il devrait être plus reconnaissant.  
Me tournant vers mon médecin, j'attends sa réponse alors que Law essaie de m'échapper _–ou du moins, s'éloigner quelque peu-._

**_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais Zoro, je suis content de voir que tu t'entends bien avec Trafalgar. **

**_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça !? **

**_ Eh bien, généralement tu n'es pas du genre bavard. **

Je fronce les sourcils à sa réplique. Pas du genre bavard !? Ça veut dire quoi. …Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un ermite ou un truc du genre !? N'importe quoi.  
Mais il est vrai que j'aime bien parler avec le Doc'. J'aime voir son visage se métamorphoser quand j'approche ou quand je lui dis des choses salaces.  
Le taquiner est devenu une véritable passion.

**_ Que veux-tu, on s'entend bien Law et moi, pas vrai Doc'. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.**

**_ Ne te méprends pas, bretteur.**

Levant mon regard vers le noiraud qui tient près de son visage un tube a essaie, j'ai envie de le maltraiter.  
…Et à cause de ses paroles, d'autres me viennent. Celle du love-cook et ça ne me plait pas.  
Contournant la table, je ne fais plus attention à mon nakamas et réussi à faire lâcher prise à l'épéiste.  
Le scrutant, je m'approche de lui _–et même s'il recule- _je réussis à le coincer.  
Il ne m'échappera pas et dans un coin de ma tête, j'espère que ses mots me plairont.

_**_Quoi, ce n'est pas vrai !?**_

_**_ Eloigne-toi, tu es trop près. …Roronoa-ya~…**_

Je souris du ton qu'il emploi et si Chopper n'était pas là, je l'aurais déjà embrassé.  
Par contre, il me frustre. Légèrement. Il n'a pas répondu et je doute de ses actes. Je doute de ce qu'il peut penser à mon égard même si j'suis pas du genre sentimental.

**_ En tout cas, tu peux compter parmi les rares amis de Zoro. **

M'approchant de l'oreille de Law, je lui susurre quelques mots et s'il est le seul à les entendre, je suis aussi le seul à entendre sa réplique qui ne me plait guère.

_**_ Tu as entendu « rares amis ».**_

_**_ Tu ne l'es pas. …Tu es mon expérience personnelle.**_

Pourquoi doit-il employé ce mot !? Pourquoi cette chose me donne envie de le frapper !  
Je ne peux pas le croire. Si vraiment, je fais partie de l'une de ses expériences, me laisserait-il m'approcher si facilement !? Me laisserait-il faire tout ce que je veux sur sa personne !?

**_ Seulement une expérience, hein. Est-ce que t'es sur de toi !? **

**_ Évidemment.**

Mon poing s'abat sur la table sans le vouloir. Sans y faire attention et je vais saisir Chopper.  
Il me répond si facilement que sans est déroutant.  
J'ai bien fait de garder son carnet en fin de compte. Si je suis son expérience, j'ai bien l'droit de voir ses annotations, non !? J'ai le droit de voir ce qu'il pense de mes « capacités ».  
M'éloignant de sa personne, je rejoins la sortie rapidement mais avant de franchir la porte, j'annonce le pourquoi de ma venue première ici. …Je l'aurais presque oublié !

**_ Au faite Chopper, Luffy veut te voir ! Il t'attend dans le salon.**

Il saute du tabouret pour me rejoindre et si je laisse mes prunelles lorgner une dernière fois le chirurgien de la mort, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.  
Lui aussi me fixe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend mais s'il croit que je vais revenir comme un bon chien-chien, il court ! J'ai une fierté et puis, il m'emmerde trop pour le moment.  
Même si son air suffisant me plait, il me fait royalement chier et j'suis pas sûr qu'il le sache !  
Claquant la porte une fois le médecin de l'équipage passé, je laisse Law à ses médocs et sur le chemin, le renne ne peut s'empêcher de discuter de tout et de rien.  
Enfin surtout de la motivation de Luffy à le voir. Le connaissant, c'est certainement pour une connerie. …Encore !

… .

**_ Je ne t'avais pas dit de partir.**

**_ J'vois pas pourquoi j'serais resté. **

L'observant en coin, il continue de feuilleté son livre et si je ne bouge pas de ce canapé rouge, je le vois aussi poser sa tête sur mon épaule.  
A quoi joue-t-il !? Il pense que j'ai oublié notre conversation ou quoi !?  
Il se sert de moi comme oreiller et si ça ne me dérange pas –_au contraire_-, ça m'emmerde également un peu. Pourquoi !? …Peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas franc avec moi.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Doc' de malheur !?**

**_ Rien.**

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas le frapper, je fronce néanmoins les sourcils. …Il est chiant !  
C'est une vraie tête à claque ce mec.  
Soupirant longuement, j'enlève son chapeau de sa tête et s'il rechigne _–m'assène d'un regard noir_-, je le mets au défi de répliquer. …Si lui est têtu, moi aussi. Il est nettement mieux sans ce stupide truc fait en peau de dalmatien ! Et puis ce n'est pas poli d'être tête couverte à l'intérieur.  
Mon bras –_ainsi que ma main_\- appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, vient à la rencontre de ses mèches ébène et si je les cajole, c'est contre ma volonté.

**_ Roronoa-ya~, je passerais à la vigie ce soir.**

Il est comme un chat. Si je l'approche de trop près il me fuit mais si je l'abandonne, il revient vers moi et cherche des caresses.  
Il est excitant ce foutu médecin. Excitant et parfait pour moi.  
En une seule phrase, il réussit à me duper et à me faire oublier les rancunes que j'ai contre lui. Est-il trop malin ou suis-je vraiment con !?  
En plus de ça, mes doigts qui parcourent l'orée de son visage sont une réponse muette qui me trahit inévitablement.  
Scrutant le mur face à moi, j'essaie de l'entendre ronronner même si cela n'arrivera jamais et trouve une occupation passive pour que le noiraud puisse rester là. …Bien en évidence à mes côtés si jamais le love-cook décide de débarquer à l'improviste.  
D'ailleurs, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça avec le blondinet. Est-ce que j'me fais des films ou j'ai le droit de faire des suppositions !? …J'en sais rien, Law ne répond qu'en énigme.  
Et si j'aimerais devenir son obsession, c'est peut-être parce que pour ma part, il l'est un peu.

**_ Pourquoi est-ce que t'es comme ça !?**

**_ …Pourquoi je ne le serais pas. **

**_ Enfoiré… . **

De là ou je suis, je le vois sourire. Pourquoi !? J'en sais rien et j'crois pas que j'veux savoir.  
Pis, j'comprends pas pourquoi il se colle davantage à moi alors que je sais parfaitement maintenant que tout n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie entre nous.  
J'veux dire, il n'est pas sérieux pas vrai !? Je ne l'étais pas non plus au début. …Du moins, la toute première fois mais ensuite…-  
Je ne lui cours pas après par hasard, plus maintenant.  
Ça devient un point inquiétant d'ailleurs parce que parfois, je le cherche sans m'en rendre compte.  
Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant.  
Trafalgar peut bien se vanter d'être le seul à me faire ressentir de la colère et de la joie en même temps.  
Il est si solitaire dans sa façon d'être et pourtant, quand il est dans mes bras il veut y rester.  
C'est un enfoiré ! Un putain de gros enfoiré et j- !?

**_ Tu penses trop. Arrête de bouger et laisse-moi lire en paix.**

Il m'a volé un baiser, tapoté mes sourcils froncés et sourit finement.  
Je le hais ! De quel droit se permet-il de me donner des ordres alors que…, bordel, c'est un enculé !  
Il vient se cacher un peu plus sur ma personne et si son foutu bouquin est toujours dans ses mains, j'ai bien envie de l'envoyer volé et de prendre ce chirurgien ici même seulement pour le punir de me tourmenter de la sorte.  
Soupirant fortement, je m'enfonce dans mon siège et surprend deux têtes au hublot face à moi.  
Deux manipulatrices qui obtiennent toujours ce qu'elles veulent, j'ai bien sûr nommé Nami et Robin.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là !? …De l'espionnage !?  
Ma main enveloppe davantage la tête de mon docteur et si je ne bouge pas plus, j'aperçois aussi sans problèmes les deux femmes s'éloigner.  
Si jamais elles parlent, je les découpe en morceaux et si jamais elles viennent m'emmerder, je les découpe en morceaux.  
Enfin, en attendant, je profite de ce moment de calme. Du fait qu'il ne me fuit pas !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_Je le trouve très calme ce chapitre, enfin bref j'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_A très vite, pis n'oubliez pas de dire si vous aimez ou pas! _

**L.**


	8. Amoureux de la bouteille

**Bonjour !**

**Il a été dur a écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. **

* * *

**Rating: **T+**  
**

**Pairing: **On garde les même et on recommence.

**Résumé: **Parfois, certaines choses tombe entre de mauvaises mains... .

**Disclamer: **Rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche aucunes compensations à les utiliser _-à part vos encouragements que j'apprécie énormément-_.

* * *

**_Juste-moi_: **Merci pour tes encouragements! J'espère que cette fois-ci encore, tu aimeras.

* * *

**Amoureux de la bouteille.**

_« Incompréhensible et complètement irrationnel. La réaction est inexplicable alors pourquoi la joie transparait !? C'est une question que je dois approfondir.  
Deuxième point, pourquoi le corps est plus sensible à certaines attentions !? Pourquoi réagit-il exagérément !? Et pourquoi cette chose est appréciée !? »_

Réécoutant mes propos, je stoppe la bande son et pose la tête sur mon bureau.  
J'ai quelques réponses à mes interrogations et ça ne me satisfait pas. Je n'aime pas parce que je ne sais pas comment les contrer –_si je le veux vraiment_-.  
Touchant mes lèvres du bout des doigts, je scrute mon bureau vide de tout et rempli de rien.  
C'est énervant de tout connaitre et de ne rien pouvoir faire.  
Frottant mes paupières, je me redresse légèrement et si je m'appuie dans le fond de ma chaise, je vois aussi la porte s'ouvrir.  
J'aperçois sans mal le capitaine de ce bateau et je ne m'étonne pas. Je le laisse venir sans rien demander et suis ses pas mouvementés.  
Qu'il est bruyant. …Il me donne mal à la tête.

**_ Traffy, j'te cherchais ! J'peux te poser une question !?**

**_ Ne te prive pas, Mugiwara-ya~**

Il se dépose sur la chaise qui traine non loin de moi et s'il sourit plus que de raison, j'attends patiemment.  
Il tripote ce qui ne le regarde pas. Je chasse sa main et s'il boude, il croise ses bras et m'observe.  
Qu'attend-il pour parler !? …Il est énervant lui aussi.

**_ Une fois qu'on s'ra sur cette île là-**

**_ Dressrosa.**

**_ Ouais eh bien, je vais devoir me séparer de mon équipage pas vrai !? Tu as plusieurs plans en tête, n'est-ce pas !?**

**_ C'est exact, Mugiwara-ya~ et il faudra être prudent. Si on attire le regard de Don Flamingo trop tôt, ça deviendra très difficile.**

Il secoue la tête de haut en bas en signe d'approbation et penche son visage sur le côté.  
Je l'observe, essaie de comprendre ce qui lui arrive et son rire se fait entendre. Un petit rire mesquin et heureux. …Il est délirant.  
Il frotte énergiquement ses cheveux après ça et s'il vient à trottiner partout, une chose attire son regard _–mes précieux livres rangées par ordre alphabétique et par sujet-._  
Le surveillant ardemment, la porte se fait une nouvelle fois entendre et si je n'y prête pas attention, les pas qui arrivent son reconnaissable.

**_ Ah tient, Zoro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, t'es malade !?**

**_ Hn. De quoi parliez-vous !?**

**_ De notre prochaine escale. Hé regarde ça ! T'as déjà vu autant d'éprouvette sur une seule étagère ! Law, qu'est-ce que s'est !? Et ça !? …Est-ce que ça se mange !?**

Crispant mes doigts sur mon jeans, j'essaie de ne pas paraitre trop inquiet pour mes affaires.  
Luffy est une catastrophe ambulante généralement et si jamais il fait tomber un seul de mes trucs, je le dissèque !  
Qu'est-ce que le sabreur peut trouver d'attirant chez cet énergumène !?  
Ses doigts continuent de frôler mes affaires et si mon inquiétude grandi, j'essaie de paraitre le plus tranquille quand je lui réponds.

**_ Rien ne se mange alors ne touche pas.**

Je continue de le scruter et si son rire ne pressage jamais rien de bon _–surtout un rire aussi agaçant-,_ je ne peux empêcher une sueur froide de parcourir ma nuque.  
Toute mon attention est porté à ce chapeau de paille alors quand je vois un tube a essaie basculer, mon sang s'arrête. C'est un danger ambulant !  
Par contre, la chute ne se fait pas. Pas à cause de ma rapidité ou d'un procédés magique, simplement à cause d'une main qui ne m'appartient pas.

**_ Tu devrais t'éloigner Luffy avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. **

Roronoa a sauvé mon outil de travail ! Les deux continuent de parler alors que je soupir de soulagement.  
Puis leurs paroles deviennent plaisanterie et mon visage se crispent.  
Je m'écrase dans la chaise qui m'accueille et mes doigts n'apprécient pas le spectacle que mes prunelles observent.

**_ Dehors !**

C'est sans appel. Je veux les voir disparaitre de là ou voir le Mugiwara s'éloigner du bretteur, je ne sais pas.  
En vrai, depuis que Sanji-kun m'a informé de cette probable liaison qu'ils ont entretenue -_même si ça parait suspect_-, les voir ensemble me gêne. M'emmerde !? Me met mal à l'aise !?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, ils obéissent et ça me pince au niveau du cœur. Je ne comprends toujours pas les sensations que je ressens et c'est pas faute d'essayer pourtant.  
La porte claque avec une voix bien particulière qui s'éloigne et si je soupir d'embêtement, je saisi également quand une main tapote le haut de mon crâne.

**_ Tu ne me remercie pas !?**

Penchant ma tête vers l'arrière et fixant celui qui me parle, un sourire railleur me dévisage et des doigts frôlent lentement ma mâchoire.  
Je chasse l'intruse et si je continue de froncer les sourcils, lui continue de s'approcher. Que me veut-il !? J'le pensais parti.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

**_ J'pensais m'amuser un peu. Tu ne travailles pas là. Qu'est-ce qui t'emmerde, Doc' !?**

Mes voix intérieures me parlent. …Hum, il ne comprendrait pas, il est bien trop simple d'esprit.  
Ma tête toujours vers l'arrière _–occupé de le scruter_\- je reçois ses lèvres le long de mon nez jusqu'à la commissure de mes lèvres.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il a !? Il n'est jamais si « doux » et mes questions s'accentuent. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi mes pensées se troubles à son arrivé !? …Je n'aime pas ça.  
Secouant mes idées, je me redresse et sort de ma chaise qui me tient prisonnier depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Les bras croisés, je l'épie et si je le vois approché, je n'amorce aucun mouvement pour l'éloigner.  
Ses deux mains entourent mon visage –_sans doute bougon_\- et si son œil me fixe plus que de raison, je reste là à l'observer comme un con.  
Il me fait faire des choses étranges. Des choses que je n'ai jamais faites avant. Des trucs qui ne me ressemblent pas en temps normal.

**_ Ne croit pas me connaitre, bretteur. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux t'amuser ici !?**

**_ Tu es là, c'est suffisant. **

C'est pas normal, je ne sens plus mon cœur alors qu'il est parfaitement en place.  
Il ne peut pas disparaitre, je le sais. Je connais parfaitement l'anatomie humaine alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe !?  
Il m'embrasse, mes mains se posent sur son torse à moitié découvert et je profite sans doute de ça, pour effleurer cette cicatrice si attirante pour mes sens.  
Sa langue me titille et mes doigts accrochent son kimono pour prendre le dessus. Il me pousse contre mon bureau, s'immisce entre mes jambes et l'une de ses mains attrape ma nuque _–pour une meilleure prise sans doute-._  
J'aime l'embrasser. C'est un truc que j'ai découvert il y a un moment déjà mais au plus les jours passent au plus j'en veux.

**_ Pourquoi tu souris !?**

**_ Un Doc' qui rougit parce qu'il est embrassé c'est rare, non !?**

Mon poing part tout seul dans sa direction mais il est aussi arrêté avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible.  
Enfoiré, il m'énerve avec ses anticipations !  
Souriant toujours, mes prunelles aciers l'inspectent alors que j'essaie d'extirper mon poignet de sa foutu prise.

**_ Lâche-moi, bretteur et les hallucinations sont signes de démence. Tu devrais consulter.**

**_ Eh bien vas-y, ausculte-moi. **

Il pose ma paume sur son pectoral et…, c'est un pervers. J'en suis sur maintenant.  
Ses yeux respirent le vice. Son sourire la luxure. Et son corps est empli de débauche. Alors pourquoi !? Pourquoi mon corps réagit à ce genre de chose !?  
Tous les livres qui traitent ce sujet disent que c'est une réaction normale à un corps attiré. Mais…, qu'est-ce qui me plait tant chez lui !?  
Qu'est-ce qui me pousse vers ce sabreur à l'allure un peu gauche et au regard aguicheur !?

**_ Tu essaie d'me dire que ta position de soumis ne te dérange plus !? Alors, installe-toi sur la table.**

Sa main sur ma nuque attrape quelques-unes de mes mèches et s'il me tire vers l'arrière, mon visage se crispe de surprise.  
Sa violence va de pair avec son personnage je présume.

**_ Heureusement que tu as une belle petite gueule, Law. Pour la peine, je vais te punir gentiment.**

Si ma mâchoire se serre à ses paroles et mon regard le tue, je saisis de sa main descendu sur mon entrejambe.  
Son sourire carnassier ne quitte pas ses lèvres tout le long de son petit discours et s'il m'énerve, je rattrape bien vite sa main disparu à un endroit privé !  
Il resserre mon membre compressé entre ses doigts, mon jeans et mon sous-vêtement. Ma lèvre se mord sous la sensation ressenti mais impossible de le faire lâcher ! …Connard.  
Et alors que je me débats avec une main emmerdante, il vient m'embrasser sans ma permission.  
Je suis son baiser forcé. M'agrippe même à sa bouche maligne _–sous la contrainte- _et j'me rends compte _–un peu tard-_ de cette distraction.  
…Puisqu'il essaie de faire sauter le bouton de mon jeans encore fermement scellé.  
C'est violent mais tendre. …Presque bestial.  
Une bagarre s'instaure entre nous. Lui essaie de me déshabiller, moi j'essaie de rester convenable.  
Pendant de longues minutes, j'arrive à contrôler ses gestes mais quand une chose tombe de mon bureau _–et me distrait-_ il réussit à faire descendre ma braguette et en prime le haut de mon pantalon.

**_ ZORO !**

Le poussant vivement à ce cri venant du couloir, j'ai à peine le temps de prendre place derrière mon bureau que ma porte s'ouvre à la volée sur un Luffy excité.

**_ Quoi !?**

**_ Vite, viens voir ! C'est extra !**

Il attrape le bretteur par le bras et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve seul. Seul et avec un problème de taille.  
Je me sens lâchement abandonné et très emmerdé. Observant la porte qui me prive du vert, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Pourquoi me l'a-t-on prit si soudainement !?  
J'aurais dû verrouiller la porte comme toutes les autres fois.  
Soupirant, je constate aussi que le sabreur n'a pas eu l'air de se débattre outre-mesure. Il n'a même rien répliqué. …Comment le mugiwara peut-il le mener à la baguette si facilement !?  
Pourquoi obéit-il si docilement au chapeau de paille. …C'est frustrant. Il aurait au moins pu se débattre pour rester avec moi, non. …Rester et finir ce qu'on avait _-ce qu'il avait-_ commencé.  
Maintenant, j'me retrouve comme un con avec un jeans ouvert et un boxer encore déformé par les avances d'un sabreur indélicat.

… .

Toute l'après-midi, je suis resté enfermé dans ce bureau est personne ne m'a dérangé.  
J'ai pu terminer mon rapport sans souci et le silence a été plaisant.  
Le seul bémol qui me vient est que, j'ai sans doute été trop « seul ». Bougeant de ma chaise, je quitte la pièce pour rejoindre un pont qui sera _–je l'espère_\- plus actif.  
Je ne sais quelle heure il est mais quand j'aperçois un plateau sur le bas de ma porte j'me dis, que j'ai dû louper quelque chose.  
Attrapant le plateau, la nourriture se fait froide mais cette chose n'empêche pas le plat d'être appétissant. N'aurais-je pas entendu la porte se faire frapper !?  
M'avançant dans le couloir, je quitte la cale pour me rendre en cuisine –_je n'aurais qu'à réchauffer_\- et sur le chemin, je ne crois personne.  
Est-il réellement si tard que ça !?

Arrivé au lieu voulu, je mange ce qu'on m'a gentiment fait et ne me fait plus d'illusion. Tous doivent dormir maintenant.  
Etais-je si concentré !? Si pris que je n'ai rien entendu !? …A y penser, cela ne m'étonne pas. Quand je suis sur mon bateau cela m'arrive très souvent alors.  
Je termine mon diner en moins d'une demi-heure ou alors quand j'entends du bruit à l'extérieur, je ne sais pas trop.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je dépose mon assiette dans levier –_ayant nettoyé le reste_\- et rejoint le pont.  
La lumière s'éteint et si mes prunelles font le tour de la passerelle, j'aperçois une silhouette à même le sol. …Assis contre la coque.  
Roronoa est de garde !? Cette chose me fait plaisir –_étrangement_\- pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'est vu.  
Il revient sur ses pieds, me tourne le dos et je ne sais pourquoi, je ne crois pas qu'il me veut ce soir.

J'aimerais lui poser directement la question mais une chose m'en empêche.  
Je voudrais également savoir ce qui l'a empêché de venir me rendre une petite visite mais, j'me dis que ça serait déplacé, non !?  
Marchant vers lui, je cherche une phrase, des mots anodin mais qui annoncerait ma présence.  
Généralement, ce bretteur vient vers moi sans se préoccuper plus que ça de ce que je peux penser mais là, il m'ignore.  
Il m'ignore alors qu'on a rien pu faire ce matin à cause d'un chapeau de paille et la journée entière à cause de moi. …Est-il du genre capricieux !? Non.  
Respirant l'embrun de la mer, mes lèvres s'activent d'elles-mêmes mais aucun son ne sort. Que pourrais-je bien lui dire !?  
Examinant son dos, mes mains enfoncées dans les poches, mes pensées cogitent.

**_ Il fait beau ce soir.**

J'ai conscience de la tristesse de ma phrase mais, je ne sais pas comment débuter la conversation.  
Je me rends compte à l'instant qu'il est le seul instigateur de nos échanges.  
Il est toujours le premier à m'interpeler. A m'approcher. Moi je ne fais que répondre à ses paroles.

**_ Nami a dit qu'une tempête se préparée. **

Je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas monsieur météo, je prends les journées comme elles viennent !  
Et puis sa réponse ne m'aide pas. J'ai beau être talentueux, lancer les conversations n'est pas mon fort.  
…Scrutant chaque recoin de ce bateau, je remonte légèrement mon col à cause d'un vent froid et l'observe. Ce vert n'est pas prompt à la discussion et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**_ … . Es-tu de garde cette nuit !?**

**_ Ouais et demain aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?**

Quand il se retourne mon visage doit paraitre bien inexpressif pour que sa voix soit aussi agressive.  
Je n'ai pourtant rien fait qui lui permette d'être aussi belliqueux, si !? Non, mais s'il veut être seul, il y a d'autres manières de le demander.  
Pourtant j'aimerais savoir ce qui le pousse à me rejeter de la sorte. J'suis pas du genre encombrant ou quoique ce soit d'autre. …J'étais simplement venu pour…, parce que…, je ne sais pas bien.  
Parce qu'on ne sait pas croiser de la journée ou presque !?  
Parce que je l'ai aperçu et que mes pas m'ont amenés là !?

**_ Si tu veux que je parte, dit-le simplement. **

**_ Casse-toi.**

Je crée une bulle pour la défaire dans la seconde qui suit. Il est si impoli. Si barbare que ça m'énerve.  
Au lieu de le découper, je lui tourne le dos et m'éloigne du pont.  
A-t-il un caractère lunatique ou est-il juste con !? Et s'il l'est, pourquoi ne pas dire ce qui l'embête !?  
Je ne comprends pas, je voulais simplement le regarder un peu. …Juste être à côté pour terminer de comprendre ses frissons qui me prennent.  
Passant la porte, j'entends un « bonne nuit » me provenir du capitaine au chapeau de paille et après ça, j'opte aussi pour prendre le lit et me reposer.  
Mon cœur picore, il ne fonctionne pas bien là. Il tourne au ralenti, comme si, quelque chose était coincé à l'intérieur.  
Ça fait pas mal mais presque. C'est douloureux mais pas comme quand on reçoit un coup. C'est douloureux comme quand une chose nous déplait.

Retirant mes vêtements en trop, je m'installe sous les draps et continue de réfléchir.  
Rien de mauvais ne s'est passé et j'ai beau analysé tous les éléments, je ne trouve rien. Peut-être s'est-il battu avec l'un de ses compagnons ou alors… .  
Ou alors, il n'a simplement pas envie de me voir. A dire vrai, ce n'est pas une obligation.  
Il vient dans mon bureau et m'emmerde quand il le souhaite _–j'en ai pris l'habitude_-, c'est peut-être ça, j'ai pris l'habitude de l'entendre.  
Pourtant les manies ne sont pas mauvaises en soi. Suis-je devenu gênant !? En a-t-il marre !?  
Passant une main sur mon visage, j'essaie d'oublier mais ce n'est pas facile. J'arrive pas à atténuer ce tourment au niveau de ma poitrine.  
J'me sens compressé. J'ai déjà ressenti ce genre de chose auparavant durant mon enfance mais je ne me rappelle plus des circonstances. …Là, je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ressens ça.  
Je sais juste que…, je n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas me sentir mal de cette façon.

**_ …Il ne paie rien pour attendre.**

Mes mots effleurent mes lèvres et si je murmure, personne ne m'entend.  
Fronçant les sourcils, je ne suis pas du genre à prendre ce genre de chose au sérieux mais ça m'emmerde. Franchement, de nous deux, je suis celui qui devrait être énervé.

**_ Zoro est de mauvaise humeur depuis cet après-midi, t'inquiète pas. **

Luffy ne dort pas !? Pourtant, sa voix était plus un chuchotement qu'autre chose, il y a quelques minutes.  
Comment peut-il savoir vers qui ma colère est dirigé !?  
…Hn, de mauvaise humeur donc. Pourquoi !?

**_ Et tu en connais la cause !?**

**_ C'est surement à cause de moi. …Bonne nuit, Traffy !**

Me tournant sur le côté et me couvrant de la couette, je réponds à peine à ce capitaine qui m'héberge.  
Un mal de crâne me vient et je n'ai plus envie de cogiter. Après tout, c'est tout à fait normal qu'un capitaine sache l'humeur de ces nakamas.  
Enfin, même si je me dis ce genre de chose, ça me touche. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant !? Pourquoi je ne connais pas le malaise qui se cache !?  
…Peut-être que plus rien ne paraitra d'ici demain. Peut-être que d'ici demain, je n'en voudrais plus au chapeau de paille de nous avoir interrompu.

[…]

**_ Tu devrais aller le chercher, Trafalgar-kun.**

Observant la brune qui vient de m'interloquer, je ne comprends pas.  
Apparu dans la cuisine à l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée des dires de toutes ses personnes dans la pièce.  
Et si je m'apprête à répondre, on me coupe la parole.

**_ Il doit encore être près du sous-marin. Dit-lui que son alcool l'attend !**

Pourquoi veulent-ils tous me donner des ordres !? Je n'obéis pas. Alors c'est sans doute pour cette seule chose que je prends place autour de la table.  
Mes mains sous mon menton, on m'observe et si je sais à présent « qui je dois retrouver », je ne crois pas en avoir envie.  
Il m'évite clairement. Roronoa-ya~ ne veut pas me voir alors pourquoi devrais-je lui courir après !?  
Ce matin, quand je l'ai observé il a simplement grogné et changé de place.  
Ça m'a foutu un coup et je n'aime pas être pris pour un abruti.

**_ Trouver une autre personne pour ce genre de chose.**

**_ C'est qu'on est déjà tous occupés de manger et si on ne reste pas, Luffy va tout dévorer ! On ne peut pas se permettre de quitter notre place, Law. …Est-ce que tu comprends !?**

La navigatrice est une drôle de personne -_à un drôle de sourire_\- et en même temps, je sais que ses mots sont vrais.  
Le chapeau de paille est un vrai goinfre et si on ne surveille pas en permanence notre assiette, on peut facilement mourir de faim.  
Attrapant la tasse qui m'est destiné, je bois une gorgée de café versé et observant avec attention cette rousse, je lui réponds.

**_ Je comprends, navigatrice-ya~ **

Me levant, je reprends la porte que j'ai passée récemment et m'avance vers le lieu indiqué.  
C'est vrai que j'aimerais lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais, cela ne serait-il pas montrer de l'attachement !?  
Me front se plisse, je réfléchis jusqu'au lieu indiqué et n'ose pas réellement ouvrir la porte.  
Ce matin, après m'être fait rejeter au déjeuner, je ne l'ai pas vu dans mon labo, ni même aux alentours. …Alors je commence sérieusement à douter.  
Appuyant sur la poignée, je me glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce et aperçois sans problème le bretteur assis contre le mur certainement froid.  
Dans un réflexe _–un geste non-prémédité-, _je me mords la lèvre et l'observe un instant. Pourquoi parait-il si pensif !? Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

**_ Roronoa-ya~, ils t'attendent pour manger.**

**_ Et pourquoi t'es là !? **

M'avançant dans la pièce, ma main se crispe sur mon Nodachi. Je ne suis pas celui qui l'a emmerdé alors pourquoi m'en veut-il !?  
Le scrutant, ses poings sont fermés –_tout comme son visage_-. …Peut-être n'a-t-il tout simplement pas assez dormit.

**_ Parce qu'on m'a demandé de te ramener. **

**_ Tiens donc, tu obéis maintenant.**

Face à lui alors qu'il reste à même le sol, je me permets de passer une main dans ses cheveux éparpillés.  
Et si je frôle à peine ses mèches, ma main se fait chasser par une autre et frapper. Je n'aime pas ça.  
Je n'aime pas ça façon de faire à l'instant. Il est vraiment étrange et ma patience est rompue.

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Roronoa-ya~ ?**

**_ J'espère que tu t'amuses au moins.**

Je fronce les sourcils, penche mon visage sur le côté et l'observe. De quoi parle-t-il !?  
Je ne comprends pas sa réplique, n'y même son regard noir. Puis il me répond d'une rapidité non-calculé comme si…, il avait répété cette scène des nombres incalculables de fois.  
Je suis simplement venu ici parce que…, parce qu'il n'était pas dans le paysage, pas parce qu'on me l'a demandé_ -même si c'est ce que je veux faire croire-._ …Avec quoi, je suis censé m'amuser !?  
Il est peut-être préoccupé.

**_ Je ne comprends pas. **

**_ Dégage d'ici et retourne à tes occupations.**

Je ne comprends réellement pas. Il a l'air remonté et je ne sais pourquoi.  
Est-ce en rapport avec Sanji-kun !? Je sais qu'ils se disputent souvent alors…, c'est peut-être le cas.  
Ou alors une autre chose le contrarie !? ...Peut-être que je dois le faire parler… .  
Depuis hier je ne le reconnais pas et ça façon de me repousser est étrange. Pourquoi s'en prendre à moi !? …Je ne lui ai rien fait.

**_ Une chose te tracasse, Roronoa-ya~ !? Si tu as besoin, je peux t'aider à- !?**

**_ Ne m'approche pas avec tes foutus drogues ! Alors c'est vrai, hein !?**

**_ Quoi donc !? Tu sais te montrer plus clair, d'habitude.**

**_ Depuis le début, tu me laisses faire simplement pour avoir des réponses à tes expériences. T'es un enfoiré, chirurgien de pacotille !**

Le laisser faire !? …Je subis plus que je ne laisse faire alors…, ses propos sont incohérents.  
Surtout que très souvent je me débats avec ses manières de barbares donc…, il se trompe. Et puis, pourquoi parler d'expérience !?  
Il n'en n'est plus une. Je suis moi-même au centre de mes recherches. J'essaie d'expliquer mes sentiments et mon comportement quand il est dans les environs alors…, il se trompe.  
Il n'est pas le nom de l'une de mes expériences -_ou juste au début_-.  
Pourtant et malgré ce que je peux penser, sa colère est entièrement tourné vers moi.

**_ Si ça t'embête je ne peux rien y faire mais sache que tu ne l'es plus depuis longtemps. Est-ce cette chose qui te tracasse depuis hier !? …Tu es stupide.**

Je me retrouve plaqué au mur sans comprendre.  
Je ne l'ai même pas vu se relever que je me retrouve adossé et bloqué dans la pièce.  
Sa main accrochée à mon sweat, l'autre tombe près de mon visage –_s'écrase plutôt_\- et je ne sais quoi faire.  
Est-il énervé !? En colère !? Irrité !? Par quoi !? Pourquoi !?  
Je réponds simplement à ses questions et essaie de deviner ce qui le dérange. Est-ce un problème !?

**_ Je ne suis pas ton cobaye, Trafalgar ! C'était la même chose pour le cook, pas vrai !? Tu t'es servi de lui comme tu le fais avec moi !? T'aime tant que ça jouer avec les sentiments des autres !?**

Pourquoi me parle-t-il du cuisinier !? Il n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation, pas vrai !?  
J'veux dire…- C'est pas normal, ça me brûle à l'intérieur.  
Étrangement mes poings se serrent et mon regard s'assombrit.  
Ce genre de mot ne lui ressemble pas. …Jouer avec les sentiments !? C'est quoi un sentiment de toute façon !? C'est complexe…, c'est un état affectif en général.  
Alors, est-ce qu'il ressent une chose en particulier !? Des émotions passagères ou récurrentes !?  
A mon égard !? A l'intention de quelqu'un d'autre !? …Comme, Sanji par exemple !?  
Mes mains s'accrochent à son kimono et mes prunelles épient le visage fermé du vert.

**_ Je ne joue avec rien. Pourquoi tu me parles de Sanji !?**

**_ Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'suis pas ta chose ! J'suis pas un truc à épingler sur un tableau de chasse alors arrête de jouer les innocent maintenant. **

**_ Je ne joue pas avec toi.**

**_ Tu m'fais rire. Tu crois tellement à tes mensonges que tu te persuades tout seul. …On arrête. Dégage maintenant !**

Il relâche mon col tout en me repoussant vers l'arrière et si j'essaie de bloquer la porte à l'aide de mon Nodachi, j'y arrive pas. Ses paroles me bloquent.  
« _On arrête_ » c'est ce qu'il a dit. Alors on- …je, je n'ai plus le droit de l'approcher !?  
Pourquoi pense-t-il pouvoir me donner des ordres !? …Pis pourquoi j'ai mal !? J'aime pas cette conversation. Je la déteste.  
Frappant fortement la porte, je reste planté devant elle et m'appuie sur le mur en face.  
Je n'ai pas menti et maintenant je dois savoir ce qui le fait douter de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu lui dire !?  
Comment en est-il arrivé à cette conclusion !? Tout a changé du jour au lendemain sans que je ne comprenne rien ! …Il est con !  
On était bien. On s'est jamais pris la tête alors pourquoi maintenant !? Il est idiot. Il va regretter ses mots et- …oh. J'ai peut-être une réponse à son changement soudain.  
Il a sans doute récupérer le Mugiwara-ya~.  
Ça expliquerait le fait qu'ils soient si souvent ensemble, non !? C'est…, au final c'est lui qui s'est joué de moi et toutes ses attentions qu'il me portait n'été rien d'autre que des leurres.

Y'a un truc qui trébuche en moi. Je ne sais pas bien de quoi il s'agit mais ça brûle.  
Si encore, je connaissais les chefs d'accusations et les preuves qui les accompagnent mais rien ! Je n'ai aucun indice.  
Serrant durement mon sabre, je ne peux pas admettre cette chose. Il ne peut pas me dégager si facilement, si !? …Peut-être qu'on le peut après tout. En réalité, on ne me garde jamais très longtemps.  
Alors, j'utilise certainement très souvent les gens mais, la plupart du temps je ne leur fais aucun mal.  
Eux par contre, c'est une autre histoire. …C'est certainement pour ça que j'empêche cette chose qu'on appelle « sentiment » de m'atteindre même si là, c'est pénible.  
La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et si elle laisse passer le bretteur, il m'ignore et fait comme si je n'avais jamais existé.  
C'est blessant. Je veux qu'il me regarde encore. Je veux qu'il me porte attention.

**_ Roronoa-ya~ explique-toi !**

**_ Fait pas comme si ça t'emmerdait, tu veux. …Reste loin de moi.**

Sans dégainer, j'écrase mon arme sur son crâne. Ou est-ce que tout a dérapé !?  
J'étais simplement venu le ramener près de ses nakamas et là, il m'éloigne sans préavis.  
Il ne réagit même pas à mon coup porté. Il fait semblant de rien et reprend sa route. Il ne se retourne même pas, il avance et disparait après un couloir.  
Il est bête. …Il est idiot. J'ai besoin d'explication. J'en ai toujours besoin, pour n'importe quoi alors, il m'en doit. J'ai besoin de comprendre sa motivation.  
J'ai besoin d'étudier ses raisons ! J'ai besoin qu'on me dise ce qui dérange tant chez moi.  
C'est la première fois que ça me mange de l'intérieur. Qu'une autre personne me fait me sentir ainsi.  
Est-ce donc cette chose qu'on appelle communément une « peine de cœur » !?  
Comment cet organe peut-il être peiné !? Il ne nous serre qu'à vivre, à respirer. …Ou bien est-ce le système nerveux situé sur cet organe qui se retrouve chagriné !?

Dans l'un des bouquins, j'ai lu que le cœur entraine la tête. Est-ce que cela veut dire que le cœur est un état de conscience intelligente !?  
Serrant les poings, j'ai besoin d'en connaitre plus. Il faut que je sache ce qui m'entrave autant.  
Ce n'est définitivement pas comme le cuisinier. Lui, quand il m'a laissé, j'ai accepté sans rechigner -_j'ai même continué de jouer avec lui_-.  
Là, j'ai envie de me battre pour le garder.  
Je veux être le centre d'attention de ce bretteur qui m'ignore à présent.  
J'ai besoin de retrouver mon labo. Besoin d'éplucher chaque livre sur le sujet même si dans ma collection, je n'ai que très peu d'ouvrage qui traite ce genre de sujet.  
Peut-être devrais-je emprunter à Chopper. Il est plus apte à garder ce genre de chose, non !?  
Il faut que je sache dans les moindres détails ce qui se passe. Et il faut que je comprenne pourquoi cette chose qui s'apparente à de la jalousie me gagne.  
Je ne suis pas tenace. Généralement, je ne suis pas du genre têtu mais je l'ai trouvé et…, il s'est calmer mes angoisses. Je dois déchiffrer ses agissements !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Je crois être à un tournant de cette histoire et j'espère ne pas le rater. Sinon..., je m'en voudrais énormément.  
Ensuite, sondage.

**Êtes-vous pour ou contre, le fait d'introduire des pages **_-des extraits-_** du journal de Law.T !?**

**Oui.**

**Non.**

**Peu importe.**

Je vous laisse réfléchir et me donner vos avis que je prendrais en considération.

**L.**


	9. Le rhum blessé

Bonjour !

Un peu plus de mal à écrire à cause d'un manque de temps et aussi d'une inspiration hasardeuse. [Inspiration qui m'a fait écrire sur un autre fandom]  
Mais maintenant, je suis ici !

* * *

**Pairing:** Zoro x Law x Sanji

**Rating:**K+

**Résumé:** Je suis tombé mais ne rêve pas divine odeur, j'ai seulement trébuché.

**Disclamer**: Tout ceux-ci (personnage, univers, etc...) appartiennent à Oda.

* * *

**Juste-moi**: Luffy est ma petite note de bonne humeur (Je le vois et je souris) alors forcément, je m'devais de l'inclure un de ces jours. Et oui, je trouve aussi qu'ils sont compliqués mais que veux-tu dans ma tête c'est le même bordel en général!  
J'espère aussi que tu vas aimer. J'essaie d'ailleurs de m'appliquer sur cette partie... . Bisou :)

* * *

Pour ce qui est des notes -_vous êtes toutes d'accord-_ donc requête acceptée. Elles seront intégrées petit à petit, dans un ordre aléatoire et en italiques.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Le rhum blessé.**

J'ai lu son foutu bouquin –_pas en entier et sans tout comprendre_\- mais ça me fait sérieusement chier !  
Il détail tout à l'intérieur et y'a même son opinion dérangeante écrite en lettre fine.  
Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire microbe sur sa route et ça m'emmerde profondément. Je ne voulais pas croire ce connard de cook mais là, j'y ai été forcé.  
Tout est vrai. Absolument tout et je veux seulement faire payer ce chirurgien. Je lui en veux et j'estime qu'il a le droit aux pires misères.  
Comme un con, j'ai cru que ce « truc » qu'il y a, pouvait être réciproque mais jamais il ne l'a pensé lui. Et c'est bien pour ça, que je veux lui en faire baver.  
Je veux qu'il ait mal au moins une fois dans sa vie, et bien. J'veux qu'il s'en souvienne à chaque fois qu'il prendra une autre personne pour cobaye.  
Je veux lui faire du mal comme il m'en a fait.  
Je veux qu'il paie pour son arrogance et sa façon dont il s'est joué de moi.

_« Très réactif, il se peut qu'un élément/une situation/ou des stimuli l'amène à faire une chose étrange et dérangeante. Il est encore une chose sur laquelle je n'ai jamais osé me pencher.  
Peut-être qu'une dose suffisante d'adrénaline le mènerait à une réaction en chaine.  
Sur le plan social, il n'est qu'un être dénué de tout tact. Il ne pense pas et préfère combattre plutôt que d'admettre.  
D'un point de vue scientifique, le comparé au cuisinier, reviendrait à comparer de l'acide à un basique. »_

J'y ai cru, bordel ! Pendant un temps in-calculé mais j'ai cru en ses gestes et sa façon d'agir.  
En vrai, tout était du vent et il passe comme il peut son temps sur ce bateau.  
Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de le frapper. Mes poings se serrent en pensant à lui et cette foutue colère ne s'atténue pas.  
Surtout qu'il a eu le malheur de tout démentir, comme si…, tout ce que j'avais lu été faux !  
Pourtant c'est son écriture –_je l'a reconnais-,_ c'est son carnet –_que j'ai ramassé_\- et ce sont ses mots –_que j'ai lu-._  
Comment peut-il me dire en face qu'il ne joue pas !? Il ment ouvertement et il m'a pris pour un con !  
Pourtant- …pourtant quand je vois ce petit con, j'ai toujours son odeur qui me vient jusqu'aux narines.  
Et à force de trop penser, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Il est l'heure de ma sieste pourtant. Après mon entrainement et ma douche, je dors sur ce foutu pont alors pourquoi j'y arrive pas !  
Je vais buter ce Doc' de malheur !

Observant le pont avant d'un œil noir, ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai vu ici.  
Normalement, il est là _–juste là où j'me tiens_\- quand je termine avec mes altères. J'aimais bien cette habitude de le retrouver seulement pour l'emmerder un peu.  
Pourquoi ne sort-il pas !? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien foutre là-dedans en longueur de journée !?  
Sur les nerfs, mon doigt frappe seul –_et en rythme_\- le manche de mon katana. …J'veux dormir. J'veux dormir pour ne plus penser.  
Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir mais, j'parlais de ne plus m'approcher. J'lui ai pas dit de se séquestrer dans cette foutue pièce moisie !  
Il m'énerve. C'est vrai que quand il est là –_pendant les repas_\- je l'ignore volontairement et que quand sa voix résonne j'ai envie d'le foutre en pièce mais, j'peux pas me résoudre.  
Même que dans un coin de ma foutue caboche, j'me suis surpris à penser « S'il aime tant que ça expérimenter autant qu'il ne le fasse que sur moi ». …Enfoiré de Shichibukai !

**_ Quelque chose à l'air de te tracasser, Zoro-kun. Je peux t'aider !?**

Levant un œil à cette voix que je reconnais, je l'épie d'un œil mauvais.  
Cette fille connait bien trop de chose à mon avis et pour sa propre sécurité, elle devrait se méfier.

**_ Non. Tout va bien.**

**_ Ce n'est pas un reproche mais tu mens très mal. …T'es-tu disputé !? …Par exemple avec un certain chirurgien !?**

**_ Fous-moi la paix, Robin !**

Elle m'énerve ! Pourquoi me parle-t-elle de ça !? Et son sourire de « je sais que j'ai raison » m'emmerde profondément.  
L'ignorant pour mon confort personnel, je sais qu'il est tout ce que je déteste alors pourquoi suis-je transparent pour cette foutue archéologue !? …Sait-elle autre chose !? …J'aurais dû repousser le Doc quand je les avais aperçus au hublot mais…, c'était rassurant de ce dire qu'ainsi elles ne lui tourneraient pas autour.  
Refermant les yeux –_plus précisément l'œil_-, j'essaie de trouver en vain un sommeil qui devrait se montrer mais aujourd'hui on a décidé de me faire chier, puisque j'entends le love-cook –_et Luffy_\- hurler qu'on doit passer à table.  
…Je n'ai pas faim même si je me lève déjà et me dirige d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine.  
Arrivé là, ma mauvaise humeur est toujours et si je prends la place qui m'est attribué par la force des choses, je me sers déjà un peu de cet alcool fétiche.  
On s'installe tous les uns après les autres et moment fatidique oblige, ce noiraud se montre dans mon champ de vision.

_« Irritable. Instable. Emporté. Vulnérable.  
Ces 4 mots résument assez bien l'état d'esprit. Pour contrer, il faut employer une méthode efficace et drastique. (Note : le sujet est contraignant et obscur).  
Je veux employer la méthode dite de « séquestration » mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. …Pourtant, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.  
Nous sommes arrivés à un moment critique.  
Devrais-je opter pour la dissection !? C'est radical mais ainsi, tout s'éclaircirait.  
Le cobaye serait-il contre!? Pas si je l'endors et le referme ensuite. ...Il n'en serait rien___ »_._

Je l'évite rapidement, me resserre un verre et n'attends pas pour piocher dans les plats qui viennent d'être déposés. Sa voix résonne aussi, il parle avec cette sorcière à ses côtés et si je vois le sourire de cette rousse, ma viande se fait férocement éventrée.  
De quel droit se permet-elle de rire avec cet enfoiré !? Tous autant qu'on est, on devrait l'éviter.  
Et mon aura meurtrière doit se faire ressentir puisque Luffy me pose une question à laquelle je n'ai pas prêtée attention.  
Merde, pourquoi ça m'emmerde autant de le voir discuter avec les autres et pas avec moi !?  
Croquant dans un légume à l'origine inconnue, je relève mon visage et si je tombe dans deux orbes aciers, je les assassine et répond cette fois à mon capitaine.  
L'ambiance est bonne autour de moi, ils crient tous pour le plus et si je ne dérive pas sur la saleté de docteur, je pourrais rire moi aussi. …Enfin non, pas réellement.  
Et puis, malgré toute la nourriture éparpillée sur la table, je peux sans problème distinguer son parfum alléchant. …Connard !

**_ Eh bien alors Marimo, on s'est levé du mauvais pied !**

**_ Et toi, tu continues à cuisiner de la pâtée pour chien. **

Son sourire s'envole aussi vite qu'il est apparu et si j'évite de justesse un plat vide, c'est Luffy qui le réceptionne et qui lèche le fond _–il est horrible quand il s'y met-._

**_ Retire ce que tu viens de dire, tête de cactus ou j'te jure que tu te relèveras pas.**

**_ Court toujours, baka-cook.**

Une bagarre s'enclenche très vite –_enfin un semblant_\- parce qu'à peine j'ai le temps d'accrocher la jambe volage du blondinet pour riposter, qu'on se fait tous les deux frapper par les poings destructeurs de la sorcière.  
Une bosse sur le coin de nos têtes, nos esprits sont castrés et les parlotes reprennent le dessus, sauf qu'une chose me dérange. Pourquoi se lève-t-il maintenant !?  
Pourquoi ce connard de Doc' se lève et se dirige vers la porte !? On est là depuis quoi…, dix minutes- quinze grand maximum et il se dégage !?  
Inévitablement, je suis sa trajectoire et s'il ferme la porte derrière-lui mes prunelles se noircissent davantage. Pourquoi part-il si vite !? Il m'énerve ! Il doit rester ici. En face de moi quand je mange.  
Soupirant fortement, une tape se fait dans mon dos et un rire crispant arrive –_celui de Luffy_-, il est énervant quand même et arrive à voler de ma viande !

**_ Ne touche pas à mon assiette, crétin !**

**_ J'pensais que t'avais fini. **

Le maudissant sur plusieurs générations, je suis obligé de me resservir.  
C'est moi qui devrait l'éviter et non pas lui. …Pourtant, y'a un truc qui me dérange, j'sais pas quoi mais ça m'emmerde.  
Ce qui me frustre c'est que, qu'il n'a pas fait une seule fois attention à moi. S'il l'avait fait, ça aurait pu dire que je m'étais trompé.  
Qu'il n'était pas si insensible que ça à moi. Je sais pas que j'aurais voulu réellement mais, j'aurais aimé ne pas être « comme les autres » pour ce foutu Doc'.

_« Note : La déconcentration est signe de préoccupation. …Le frémissement, d'envie !? »_

[…]

Putain ! Il lui aura fallu quand même trois jours pour re-pointer le bout de son nez sur ce foutu pont !  
Là, assis près du mat, je l'observe discuter avec Chopper –_enfin, la discussion semble se terminer_-.  
M'asseyant semblant de rien à proximité, je mime une sieste.  
J'écoute la voix de cet ébène _–ça faisait longtemps_\- et s'il me tape sur les nerfs comme à son habitude, j'aurais aussi aimé qu'il s'adresse à moi.  
C'est sans doute pour cette seule chose que j'élève la voix, une fois la boule de poil disparu.

**_ Tu ne devrais pas trop lui parler, ensuite il va s'attacher. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'emmerde plus tard, arrête de suite. Tu n'aimerais pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas !? …Ah merde, c'est vrai. T'adore faire ce genre de truc.**

Il ne me regarde pas. Il m'ignore complètement. Il fait comme si…, je n'existais pas et nom de Dieu, j'ai vraiment très envie de le prendre et de le frapper !

**_ Tu ne me contredit pas. J'ai raison !? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Law, t'aurais perdu ta langue !? Ça m'étonnerait. **

Ouvrant à peine l'œil pour l'observer, je le vois bien me scruter mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense.  
Attendant une réplique de sa part, je garde l'une de mes mains posée sur ma nuque et laisse une chance à ce Doc'.

**_ Ma langue va parfaitement. C'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répondre. **

**_ …Vivement que cette stupide alliance se termine. **

**_ Avant de t'en prendre à quelqu'un, tu devrais lui expliquer ce que cette personne à fait. Parce que personnellement, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. …Sur ceux, Roronoa-ya~, je te laisse dormir… .**

Attrapant son Nodachi, il part comme il est venu et moi, je fulmine.  
Rien n'à se reprocher ! Le truc c'est qu'il le pense réellement mais si je balance ses foutues notes à sa gueule, il sera bien obligé d'avouer.  
Frappant fortement mon crâne contre le bois, mes poings se serrent fortement et au loin, je peux apercevoir Chopper tout sourire revenir vers le chirurgien. …C'est vrai qu'il doit être heureux de pouvoir parler médecine avec l'un de ses confrères.  
Est-ce la même chose pour Trafalgar !? …J'pense pas. Pis pourquoi toujours penser à lui alors qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de le faire pour moi.  
Fermant les yeux, j'essaie de rattraper un sommeil en retard et s'il apparait sans prévenir, j'ai tout de même le temps d'entendre des voix éparpillées autour de moi.

C'est une goutte de pluie qui me réveille.  
Des brides de voix aussi sans doute mais j'en m'en fous grandement. L'après-midi est doucement tombé et pendant ce laps de temps, j'ai sans doute apaisé mon esprit.  
M'étirant les cervicales –_elles craquent_\- et si je baille une dernière fois, j'étire aussi mes bras à l'avant.  
Faisant encore mine de roupiller, plusieurs timbres de voix se distinguent, notamment celle d'un cuistot à deux sous qui n'a rien à faire ici.  
Alors évidemment ça m'intrigue et parce que cette chose me titille, j'observe les alentours pour apercevoir les choses.  
Je tombe sur Brook avec son violon en main. J'aperçois Robin avec un livre. Et découvre cette saleté de cook qui fait la causette à mon docteur !  
Saleté, et ce foutu corbeau qui sourit en plus de ça. Ils m'emmerdent royalement c'est deux-là !

_« Tout est différent. La science n'est pas une chose exacte et pourtant même en sachant cela, je n'arrive pas à mettre de mot sur ce que je sais.  
Autant dire que l'apaisement et le calme ne me conviennent pas comme partenaire. Pourtant, je ne veux pas/je n'aime pas l'agitation et la brutalité verbale et/ou physique.  
Pourquoi alors, cette chose retient-elle mon attention !? Pourquoi la dureté plutôt que la douceur !?  
Même avec un bon traitement, les bonnes doses, la bonne formule, je crains de ne pas pouvoir atténuer cette envie et contenir cette personnalité affirmée.  
Je ne veux plus de cette expérience »._

Le regard des mauvais jours –_comme… souvent_\- je les épie scandaleusement et si j'me sens étrange à l'intérieur. Je sens aussi une pointe me piquer fortement quand Law frôle la veste de cette saleté enflammé !  
Je me lève à cette seule chose et si j'attrape mes katanas, ce n'est pas simplement pour faire joli autour de ma ceinture. C'est aussi parce que j'ai une furieuse envie de découper de l'humain.  
Mon esprit est rempli de confusion mais je ne veux pas voir ce cuistot tourner autour de mon « repas ».  
Ouais, Law est comme de la nourriture alléchante. Comme mon plat préféré, j'essaie d'y résister mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mes sens sont en éveils et attirés par cette seule chose.  
Alors je ne permets à personne de poser la main dessus. Surtout pas à, ce moins que rien de chef de seconde zone.  
D'ailleurs, je le vois s'éloigner sans n'avoir rien fait tandis que le chirurgien reprend appuie sur l'un des murs. Et à cause de son air désintéressé.  
A cause de ma foutue colère qui ne cesse de s'accroitre, je suis obligé de lancer une réplique bien senti, seulement pour qu'il me calcul.

**_ T'en veux tant que ça, pour retourner vers le cook !?**

Ma bouche parle seule alors que mon corps continue d'avancer vers ma proie –_ou essaie_-.  
Je reçois un coup dans le plexus et après ça, j'ai juste le temps de me sentir trébuché que je me retrouve face contre terre.  
Enfoiré ! Je vais le buter ! Il appuie son pied sur le haut de mon dos et je peux facilement deviner son sabre, au même endroit. …Je ne fais que dire la vérité alors qu'est-ce qui l'emmerde, tant !?

**_ …Ne me croise plus.**

Sa voix entendue, il me délaisse et si je me retourne pour le fixer et lui dire ces quatre vérités, mon regard froid rencontre une chose qu'il ne reconnait pas.  
Il s'éloigne comme ça, sans même savoir si je vais répliquer ou non à son attaque et- …Bordel, c'est quoi cette expression qu'il m'a donné !?  
J'avais jamais vu ce regard avant. Qu'a-t-il essayé de me faire passer comme message !? …Enfoiré, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de m'humilier ainsi ! Devant mes nakamas.  
Je suis la trajectoire qu'il a emprunté et si je me perds légèrement dans ce labyrinthe qu'est ce bateau, je retrouve très vite une porte que j'ai l'habitude d'entrouvrir depuis un certain moment.  
Par contre, je ne me retrouve jamais face à une porte fermée.  
Frappant du poing, les coups sont fort –_assez pour être entendu de l'autre côté du moins_\- et il ne faut que très peu de temps pour que sa voix résonne de l'autre côté.

**_ Ouvre ça, chirurgien de malheur !**

_**_ Tu n'es plus le bienvenu alors fait demi-tour, sabreur. **_

**_ Tu crois pouvoir t'en tiré comme ça… . Si t'as un peu de fierté, montre-toi devant moi au lieu de te cacher derrière cette connasse de porte !**

Le silence se fait pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis se fait.  
Je ne perds pas plus de temps que j'enfonce la porte et me retrouve face à lui.  
On se jauge et ses prunelles aciers paraissent meurtrières. …Intéressant, il ressent enfin quelque chose.

**_ Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce que tu m'as fait et puis, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre n'est-ce pas ! Tu as toi-même dit de ne plus t'approcher. Est-ce que je me trompe !?**

Serrant les poings face à son visage sévère, je ne peux que l'attraper par le col et le pousser à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
…Enfin, contre le mur puisqu'il se débat _–et contrairement aux autres fois, il ne garde pas de sa force-._

**_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir attendu que je découvre ton petit jeu pour retourner voir le cuistot !? Pis pourquoi pas ne pas baiser avec tous l'équipage tant que t'y est !**

Je reçois un coup de genoux dans le bas ventre et après m'avoir repoussé, il crée l'une de ses bulles autour de moi.  
Je vois ses mains bougées et ses lèvres soupirées. Cette bouche, aussi maligne et vicieuse soit-elle m'appartient. …Je ne laisserais pas ce blondinet s'approcher une nouvelle fois de ma proie.  
Même si…, je ne veux plus de lui pour le moment.

**_ Tu…- Tu es infâme et je ne t'ai rien fait. Remercie-moi plutôt de ne pas te découper sur le champ. Je ne te pensais pas si cruel, Roronoa-ya~.**

La porte se claque tout près de mon nez et le Doc' n'est plus dans mon champ de vision.  
Comment peut-il dire qu'il ne m'a rien fait !? …Je vais le massacrer s'il continue de nier.  
Frappant cette planche de bois à coup de pied et de poing, je rumine, le traite de tous les noms et me lasse peu de temps après.  
Je suis tombé à ses pieds mais qu'il ne rêve pas, j'ai seulement trébuché !  
…Posant un instant mon front contre le mur froid, mes pensées se remettent à l'endroit. J'ai deux/trois mots à dire à un connard ! Il va voir ce qu'est une algue en colère !  
Il va comprendre ce que s'est de s'approcher trop près de ma « délicieuse odeur » qui maintenant m'évite.  
Ce cook, lui, peut me l'prendre comme il veut. Il est bien mieux que moi _–même si ça fait mal d'le reconnaitre- _alors, qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux qu'il me le laisse.

_« Violent et coléreux. Impossible de changer ces deux points.  
Même avec une dose suffisante d'endorphine rien n'y ferait. Il ne peut pas être modifié et c'est dommage. En ce qui concerne la partie plaisir, tout porte à croire que la violence est son moteur.  
Ou alors…, est-ce seulement une façon de dissimulation !? Je ne crois pas.  
__Roronoa réussit des choses malgré sa maladresse, c'est… faudrait canaliser sa fougue.  
__Un virus n'est pas tant tenace et ne résiste pas tant à un traitement. Est-il une sorte de maladie!? Un genre de rhume inconnu et collant!? Un remède contre ses impulsions pourrait être envisagé.  
Note : …Je préfère ses lèvres. »_

… .

_Sanji's pov._

Coupant avec précision la viande, je fais des morceaux de même longueur et les trempes dans le bouillon. Une odeur succulente en sort et goutant ma sauce que je prépare avec amour, je me fous de ce qui peut arriver.  
Enfin presque, parce que mon cerveau est bien heureux d'avoir mis en rogne la salade.  
Et si mon sourire est présent, c'est un peu pour ça.  
Déposant le couteau, j'attrape la grande cuillère en bois et porte à ébullition la soupe. Ce soir, le repas sera succulent, pour sûr.  
Observant par le hublot ce qui se trame à l'extérieur, mon esprit divague légèrement et je suis heureux de cette soudaine distance entre Law et l'autre idiot.  
Le chirurgien ne m'a rien dit clairement mais, apparemment le Roronoa lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il était devenu indésirable.  
Mes paroles ont portés ses fruits et le petit-pois à certainement fouillé dans les affaires de Trafalgar.  
Il est vraiment stupide ce sabreur.

Mais si ça continue dans ce sens, leur petite idylle va très vite se terminer.  
Zoro n'est pas une flèche et il va comprendre qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimer ou me provoquer.  
Il n'aurait pas dû me prendre ce Docteur. Pendant des semaines, il s'est bien gardé de l'approcher ou de nous emmerder alors pourquoi du jour au lendemain il a jeté son dévolue sur l'ébène !?  
Il est en période de chasse ou un truc du genre !?  
Est-ce qu'il est comme toutes ces bêtes féroces !? A-t-il une période de rut !?  
Et puis, pourquoi Trafalgar s'est-il laissé faire !? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas rejeté !? Je suis plus que suffisant. Je le sais.  
Alors peut-être que le Shichibukai doit souffrir un peu lui aussi. …Ainsi, je pourrais le consoler. Le consoler et le récupérer.  
Reprenant la cuisson de mes légumes, je fais sauter la poêle et la porte de la cuisine claque au même moment. Je n'y fais pas attention et reste le dos tourné à cette entrée…, enfin jusqu'à ce que ma curiosité me rattrape.  
On n'entre pas dans mon antre impunément.

**_ Toujours avec ta tête des mauvais jours Marimo. Dégage d'ici, y'a rien pour toi.**

**_ Ne t'approche plus.**

Fronçant les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ses propos. Le pire dans l'affaire c'est qu'il parait sérieux.  
Il est aussi bête que ça !? Sérieusement…, il me ferait presque de la peine.  
Lâchant mon couteau et m'essuyant les mains, je baisse les feux et m'accoude au bar.  
L'observant plus proprement, il continue sa trajectoire vers moi et si ma cigarette s'enlève de ma bouche, c'est seulement pour répondre.

**_ Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes, j'ai un repas à préparer. Va jouer dehors… .**

**_ …Cook, il n'est pas pour toi.**

Ses dents grincent et sa voix siffle. …La petite algue est en colère.  
Me rallumant un bâton de nicotine, je l'enfume volontairement et si je reste derrière le bar, c'est un peu pour me protéger de ses attaques surprises.

**_ De ce que j'ai vu, il appartient un peu à tout le monde ici. Demande à Luffy, tu verras. **

Je mens outrageusement, je le sais mais…, c'est plus fort que moi. Je veux jouer avec cet abruti de petit-pois. Law est trop bien pour lui.  
Il serre les poings, il ne me croit certainement pas mais je m'en contrefous. Je veux juste qu'il laisse ce chirurgien et qu'il me le rende.  
Parce que…à part son sadisme bien marqué et sa façon « je m'en foutiste » d'appréhender les choses, Law est quelqu'un d'intelligent, de beau et d'attirant naturellement.

**_ Arrête tes conneries, tu veux ! Tu ne lui courrais pas après s'il était réellement du genre à se contenter de tout le monde. **

**_ Tu n'as pas tort mais, tu sais les erreurs arrivent. La preuve, il t'a même laissé faire. Je veux bien lui pardonner son erreur de parcours. …Moi, ça me convient s'il te jette sur le bas-côté. **

Il m'attrape par le col, me ramène par-dessus le bar mais je ne le laisse pas faire, loin de là.  
Je le fais dégager loin de moi et contourne mon lieu de prédilection pour me retrouver face à lui.

**_ Ferme-là, enfoiré !**

**_ Je ne dis plus rien. De toute façon, tu te débrouilles très bien seul pour faire fuir les gens. Maintenant, dégage de ma cuisine, Marimo !**

Un combat s'amorce et si je protège tous mes ustensiles, on termine très vite sur le pont, ma porte encore grand ouverte _–et donc, accessible au capitaine-._  
Il sort ses armes, je le contre à l'aide de mes jambes et des étincelles se montrent.  
On ne retient pas vraiment nos coups. A dire vrai, je crois qu'on essaie chacun de se prouver quelque chose.  
Je bloque sa première lame à l'aide de mon pied et la seconde avec mes paumes. Il va me l'payer de toucher à mon outil de travail.  
Il sourit sournoisement et grâce à son moment d'inattention, j'amorce ma contre-attaque. Ma jambe se bloque et atterrit à deux millimètre de sa tête.  
Fronçant les sourcils, nos échanges sont de plus en plus intenses et…, ça me fait penser à nos querelles habituelles. …ça faisait longtemps.  
En vrai, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'était pas pris la tête comme ça. Alors plus par envie que par réel intention de faire mal, je lui rends ses coups et il fait de même.  
Peut-être suis-je un peu jaloux en fin de compte. …Ou peureux. Il est vrai que l'arrivé de Law sur le Sunny à un peu désorganisé nos habitudes et nos manies.

**_ Arrêtez immédiatement, bande de crétin !**

Deux coups se font. L'un sur mon crâne, l'autre sur celui de la pelouse et ça fait un mal de chien !  
Nami est décidément trop forte et cruelle pour nous, pauvres hommes.

**_ Nami-swan, je suis désolé.**

Elle continue de nous surveiller et si elle nous expulse chacun dans un coin, je ne réplique rien.  
Ma jolie sirène a le droit de me maltraiter tant qu'elle le souhaite.

**_ Espèce de sorcière dégénérée.**

Des étincelles se montrent entre la rousse et l'algue et s'ils commencent une dispute, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le sourire.  
D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'est agréable d'être réunis tous les trois et de s'engueuler. Je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits mais le garder bien sagement pour moi.  
Nami frappe de nouveau le cactus et si elle s'éloigne –_nous mettant en garde une dernière fois_-, j'aperçois très vite une chose qui me dérange. Cette chose !? Luffy essayant d'entrer furtivement dans ma cuisine.  
Tournant les talons et ne prêtant plus aucune attention au dégénéré vert, je m'active à grimper les escaliers pour botter le cul à mon capitaine !

**_ Oi, ero-cook !**

**_ J'y suis définitivement pour rien. Et puis tu sais, on se lasse très vite de toi. **

Je le vois de nouveau se mettre en colère et si intérieurement je souris, je rattrape très vite Luffy par son short ! Hors de question qu'il mette un pied dans mon antre.  
Il n'est même pas l'heure de diner en plus de ça ! Le jetant loin de mon frigo, j'hurle et frappe tout ce qui est à proximité.  
Et sur le pont, je peux voir le « pauvre » haricot délaissé. Rangeant ses sabres, il fulmine encore _–j'en suis certain-_ et j'espère réellement que Law ne va plus l'approcher.  
Il est trop bien pour lui et ces sauts d'humeurs. Il est trop intelligent pour ce petit-pois en conserve.  
Et puis…, c'est pas comme si Zoro ressentait quelque chose pour le chirurgien. Ça serait drôlement comique de voir une algue amoureuse de son bourreau, non !?  
…Tout ce qu'il l'anime en ce moment, c'est la compétition est rien d'autre. Ça se verrait autrement.

Fin Sanji's pov.

… .

_« Un corps réactif et des mains rudes.  
Durant sa soumission non-désiré, il a tout de même accepté le plaisir et…, je n'ai eu recours à aucuns médicaments. J'ai aimé étudié sa peau et ses réactions.  
Enfin, tout ça doit cesser. Une chose égratigne et s'immisce. Si je laisse cette faille s'agrandir plus longtemps, je crains pour l'avenir. Il faut éradiquer cette masse.  
Il faut l'exterminer.  
Il va falloir que j'étudie davantage et que je trouve d'autres ouvrages mais, il faut réparer cette erreur. Je suis resté trop longtemps sans rien faire. _  
_Il faut éradiquer le mal à la racine et c'est ce que je compte faire -phrase rayé-.__  
…Si seulement cette main n'était pas intervenue… »._

Le diner est passé, même que la nuit est tombé et je me retrouve de nouveau de garde cette nuit.  
Oh, je ne me plains pas. J'ai demandé cette chose donc, ça serait déplacé mais vraiment…, beaucoup trop de question se bouscule dans mon crâne.  
Et j'ai beau essayé de ne pas y penser, ça revient en boucle et ça m'soule !  
Jamais je n'aurais dû toucher à ce Doc' de malheur. …C'est ce que j'me dis depuis un moment _–depuis des jours et des jours- _mais, j'me dis aussi que résister à la tentation n'aurait pas été bon pour moi.  
C'est comme si on me mettait au défi de ne pas toucher une bouteille de rhum pendant un après-midi. …C'est impossible. La même réponse me vient quand j'pense à ce chirurgien.  
Ne pas y penser, ne pas le toucher, ne pas le regarder est devenu impossible. …Si seulement, il n'était pas apparu sur ce bateau. Si seulement mon corps ne le réclamait pas sans cesse.

Soupirant et retirant le haut de mon kimono, j'attrape une altère.  
Si je ne l'avais pas approché cette nuit-là, s'il n'avait pas été dans les parages, jamais j'aurais été obsédé de la sorte.  
Pis, j'comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas venu me solliciter quand j'lui ai dit qu'on arrêtait. Peut-être que ce qui m'emmerde réellement, c'est son manque d'intérêt pour ma personne.  
Peut-être que ce qui m'énerve, c'est le fait que Trafalgar ne fait rien d'extraordinaire pour m'approcher.  
…Ou alors, j'ai ignoré ses questions !? …J'en sais trop rien.  
J'sais juste qu'il m'énerve comme personne d'autre parce qu'il me prend pour un simple cobaye alors que- alors que je ne veux pas être rattaché à ce genre de merde !  
J'veux qu'il ait envie d'être avec moi. J'veux qu'il ait envie d'moi. J'veux qu'il ne regarde que moi.  
J'veux qu'il pense à moi. Tout le temps. …Même durant un combat ou pendant son sommeil.  
J'veux qu'il me dise en face « Toi et personne d'autre ».

C'est ridicule. Complètement con mais j'veux tout ça.  
J'veux être le plus grand sabreur au monde et j'veux être l'obsession de ce chirurgien.  
Lâchant l'altère dans un bruit sourd, mes poings se serrent et mon regard fixe l'horizon noircit derrière la fenêtre.  
…Il me tient tête. Pas comme le cook, Nami ou Luffy, non. Il le fait avec une pointe de sarcasme que j'aime taire et cette saloperie de cuistot ne le récupérera pas !  
Je vais tourmenter ce Doc', le blesser, l'emmerder, le martyriser jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'on ne joue pas avec moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que son coup m'a endommagé.  
Mordant ma lèvre, j'me dis que je ferais mieux de reprendre mon entrainement.

**_ Zoro ! Zoro, vient vite ! **

M'arrêtant sur place, je fronce les sourcils _–ou laisse mon regard noir-._  
Je soupire _–évidemment-_ et observe par de-là la vigie ce que Luffy me veut puisque je le vois se relever et s'agiter dans tous les sens sur le pont.  
Les bras en l'air et sautillant sur place ! …Que fait-il encore là, cet abruti.  
Il n'est pas censé être dans le dortoir !? Il n'est pas censé dormir depuis une bonne heure comme un loir !? …J'vous jure ici, pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes, même en pleine nuit !

**_ Traffy est à l'eau ! **

Pis là, mon cerveau crash… .  
Est-ce que mon capitaine est sérieux ou fait-il une blague de mauvais gout !? Je- …je ne veux pas connaitre la réponse à cette question.  
C'est impossible, pourquoi serait-il passé par-dessus bord !?

_« Le sujet n°37 est incompréhensible, Lunatique et imprévisible. Je n'arrive pas à mettre d'autres mots que ceux-là et ça m'embête.  
Comprendre cette mécanique est plus compliqué que je ne l'imaginais.  
Il suffit d'une petite chose pour qu'il dérape. Pour qu'il se perd et…, je veux comprendre pourquoi.  
Peut-être que si je m'approche d'un peu plus près, les réponses viendront. …J'ai envie d'essayer ! »_

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'voulais pas terminer comme ça mais, j'me suis dit que c'était une bonne fin de chapitre.

Ensuite, pour ce qui est du point de vue de Sanji, je l'ai intégré à celui de Zoro parce que je n'avais pas assez de matière en ce qui le concerne. Par contre la prochaine fois, un chapitre entier lui sera consacré comme les autres fois!

J'attends vos réactions!

**L.**


	10. L'amoureux Repenti

Bonjour !

Un léger retard, je sais et ça pourrait continuer -_j'en suis déjà désolé_\- mais, je suis en plein projet estival -Les cours- ! C'est quelque chose de vraiment bien mais qui prend tout mon temps libre -'  
Enfin, j'essayerais de rester régulière le plus possible -_pas inquiétude_-. Normalement et comme souvent le mercredi ! :)

* * *

**Juste-moi:** Je sais que c'est une torture mais...rah, désolé là ça sera pareille! ;) J'trouve ça pas mal de couper comme ça... !  
A ton avis, est-ce qu'on parle de Zoro ou pas !? ...J'te laisse réfléchir pour l'instant. Je préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant, en te répondant je viens d'avoir une idée! :)  
Contente que tu aimes toujours et que ça te plaises! ça me rebooste toujours à fond et pour plusieurs semaines! :) Bisou

* * *

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**L'Amoureux repenti.**

* * *

_Sur le pont alors que la nuit est noire, je prends un peu l'air avant de dormir.  
Je suis resté trop longtemps enfermé à cause de lui. Y'a un truc, y'a forcément un truc pour que je n'arrive pas à lui faire face plus de dix minutes.  
Peut-être n'ai-je pas l'habitude d'être malmené. En réalité, c'est moi qui blesse les autres et je ne m'en soucie guère. Passer de l'autre côté est emmerdant et désagréable.  
Mais je campe sur ma position. Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite d'être ignoré ou insulté.  
Je suis médecin et le comportement agressif qu'il emploi est sans doute un moyen de défense… .  
Ou alors cela résulte de son comportement asocial. … .  
M'approchant de la rambarde, l'eau est aussi noire que le ciel et sans m'en rendre compte, une chose attire mon attention. Un chapeau de paille.  
Que fait Luffy !? J'le pensais déjà occupé de chahuter dans la chambre._

_L'appelant, il ne répond pas. M'ignore-t-il !? …Lui aussi !? Je n'pense pas.  
M'approchant de cette tête de lion, j'étire le cou pour apercevoir ce que fait le Mugiwara-ya~ et je me rends compte qu'il dort.  
Est-il seulement sérieux !? Soupirant et m'éloignant, j'attrape mon Nodachi posé.  
Je ferais mieux de le laisser et de ne surtout pas m'en mêler, quoique… . Peut-être attend-il le bretteur puisqu'il est de garde à la vigie.  
Passant une main sur mon visage, je repense à mes notes_ –perdues- _et si elles m'étaient bien utiles, maintenant je peine à comprendre. Avec elles, je pouvais étudier encore et encore et là, terminé !  
Ou plutôt, je peine de ne pas vouloir admettre ce que j'ai trouvé. Après tout, comment admettre que nous ne sommes pas indifférents à un certain type de personne.  
Comment admettre mes sentiments alors que je les étouffe bien comme il faut pour ne pas les faire ressortir et les détester !?_

_Puis, mes pensées s'arrêtent. Là, sur cette tête de lion, un corps glisse. Celui du Mugiwara-ya~.  
M'avançant le plus rapidement possible pour le rattraper, il tombe à pic et je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'observer la scène.  
J'aurais dû le réveiller ! S'il tombe à l'eau s'en est fini de lui et tous seront accablé. …Lui, spécialement.  
Tournant ma paume vers le ciel, je crée deux bulles _–je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire- _et par instinct, j'échange nos places. J'aurais certainement plus de chance que lui de m'en sortir.  
Un bruit sourd se fait, signe que j'ai réussi et l'instant d'après, l'eau me glace le sang.  
Je me fais submerger par l'océan et pendant de longues secondes mes membres ne réagissent plus.  
Heureusement, j'ai lâché mon katana.  
L'eau salé me fait perdre mes forces en un rien de temps, pourtant je me ressaisi et essaie de remonter à la surface déjà bien loin. J'ai l'impression de peser des tonnes et…, j'ai sommeil.  
Mon air disparait, des bulles s'échappent d'entre mes lèvres et mon corps se laisse partir à la dérive. Même si je le voudrais, j'y arriverais pas. …Je ne peux plus lutter._

_Des vagues me bercent et de l'eau entre dans mes poumons. Chirurgien ou non, je sais que cette chose est mauvaise.  
Les yeux fermés, j'ai l'impression de lentement couler vers les ténèbres alors que…, j'ai encore des tas de chose à faire. Notamment sur ce bateau. Avec ce bretteur… .  
Ma conscience se perd alors et si mon corps se meurt tranquillement, ce n'est pas l'intention de mes mains qui elles s'accrochent à quelque chose qui pour moi est invisible _–ou flou-.  
_Des choses étranges se passent, je me sens attiré par quelque chose sans pouvoir rien faire et c'est là que tout s'arrête.  
Mon cerveau manque d'oxygène. J'ai froid, désagréablement froid. Mes poumons se font consumer par l'eau. Et peut-être que finalement…, mon cœur va s'arrêter ici.  
C'est bête mais, j'aurais aimé qu'il continue de battre, seulement pour continuer de ressentir tous ces phénomènes nouveaux que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'explorer.  
Au moins, j'ai sauvé la vie la plus importante sur ce bateau. …C'est déjà pas mal._

**/_\**

_Regorgeant ses poumons d'oxygène, le vert appelle Luffy pour que celui-ci les remonte.  
Tenant fermement le corps inanimé du chirurgien entre ses bras, Zoro se retrouve très vite sur le pont du bateau. Déposant avec précaution l'ébène, le bras droit et le capitaine panique.  
Mais dans un moment de lucidité, l'un prend les décisions tandis que l'autre court chercher le second médecin –_celui de l'équipage au complet_-.  
Une pression se fait sur le torse du noyer et si l'eau s'évacue très vite de la voix respiratoire, le corps reste semi-inconscient.  
Reprenant le noiraud dans ses bras, Trafalgar tremble. Sa peau est gelée, ses vêtements trempés et son être frissonne.  
Accourant très vite, Luffy revient avec sur ses talons, Tony Tony Chopper.  
Le petit renne donne l'ordre à Zoro de le suivre avec Law jusqu'à l'infirmerie et ne prononçant aucun mot, celui-ci s'exécute. _

_**_ Après j'vous demanderais ce qui s'est passé ! Zoro, dépêche-toi s'il te plait.**_

_Il n'a aucun mal à porter le Shichubukai et quand enfin il peut le déposer sur le lit, le médecin lui demande avant toute chose de le déshabiller.  
Personne ne perd de temps et si le bretteur est le seul à retirer les vêtements du noyé, Luffy n'est pas en reste et aide Chopper à changer les draps et ramener d'autres couvertures.  
Après cela, deux personnes sont expulsés en dehors de l'infirmerie.  
Le temps semble long ou alors semble-t-il revenir à la normale…, qu'importe.  
Glissant le long du mur, le chapeau de paille se lamente et s'injure. Il s'en veut et voudrait s'excuser._

_**_ Je suis désolé.**_

_Zoro observe son capitaine et s'il ne sait quoi dire, il cherche quand même.  
Son pouce est mordu et si l'inquiétude grimpe, il veut la cacher. Pourquoi devrais-t-il être inquiet après tout !?_

_**_ … .**_

_**_ Ça va aller pas vrai ! Chopper peut tout soigner donc…. .**_

_**_ Ne t'en fait pas. Tout ira bien, ce chirurgien à juste besoin de se réchauffer.**_

_Une main se pose sur l'épaule du chapeau de paille et les deux restent silencieux.  
Ils attendent devant l'infirmerie, appuyés contre le mur et s'ils doivent attendre des heures, ils le feront.  
De toute façon l'un est de garde et l'autre…, l'autre veut savoir si son sauveur va bien.  
En réalité, chacun leur tour, ils s'attarderont au côté du chirurgien recherchant un peu de chaleur._

**/_\**

… _._

_« La perfection n'existe pas dans ce monde mais il est une parfaite imperfection. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi intéressant… .  
Tous les défauts ne sont pas à effacer mais à étudier. Je brûle des étapes mais c'est seulement par caprice. Le caprice est sans doute ma plus grande faiblesse parce qu'à cause de lui je ne contrôle plus rien et c'est dommage pour mes victimes. Elles doivent subir sans rechigner.  
Subit sans rechigner Roronoa, ne lutte pas. Tu t'acharnes en vain. »_

Si j'essaie de bouger, je n'y arrive pas réellement.  
Essayant d'ouvrir les paupières, j'ai du mal à faire obéir mon corps. Mes actions n'obéissent pas à mes pensées et enfin, après de longues minutes, j'aperçois la pièce ou je m'trouve.  
Alors j'ai été repêché !? Par qui !? …J'me sens bien trop à plat pour réfléchir davantage.  
Observant la pièce, je reconnais l'infirmerie de Chopper et mes prunelles restent coincées sur une bouteille de rhum vide.  
C'est là et, je ne sais pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher.  
Toujours sur l'oreiller, je suis encore groggy alors c'est sans doute pour cette seule que je reste à scruter un objet inutile.  
Parce que ce genre de bouteille n'a rien à faire dans une infirmerie on est bien d'accord !  
Levant difficilement une main, je frotte dans mes prunelles et si je tâte mon front, ma nuque et mon torse, je me rends compte qu'il me manque des vêtements.  
Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu être mit !? Je dois me lever d'ici et sortir. J'ai assez dormit, je le sais _–je le sens-_ et puis, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rester au lit.

Appuyé sur mes mains, je me hisse sans grande difficulté et si mes pieds touchent le sol, je cherche des yeux mes vêtements disparus.  
Avec seulement un pantalon –_qui appartient à je ne sais qui-,_ je sais que je ne peux pas déambuler ainsi alors si je fais le tour de la salle, j'accroche le tas correctement plié sur la chaise et enfile mes affaires.  
Ma tête tourne encore légèrement mais, rien de trop grave donc si j'hésite encore un moment, je sais que je ne peux pas rester enfermé indéfiniment.  
Attrapant mon Nodachi resté sur le coin, j'attrape celui-ci et pousse la planche de bois qui m'amène à l'extérieur et sur le pont.  
L'air me frappe de plein fouet et si un frisson me vient –_à cause du vent_\- je n'y fais pas attention.  
Il faut que je trouve cet équipage volage et bruyant.  
C'est donc pour cette seule raison que je pousse la porte de la cuisine. A cette heure-ci, il n'a que cet endroit qui puisse être occupé et mouvementé.

**_ Traffy, tu es réveillé ! Ça va mieux !?**

Deux bras élastiques m'entourent ainsi que deux jambes et si je me sens étouffer, je le repousse _–essaie-.  
_Reculant de deux/trois pas avec ce Mugiwara-ya~ accroché, je percute le mur et fronce déjà les sourcils d'agacement.  
Pourquoi saute-t-il sur les gens de cette façon !? Pourquoi est-il si familier avec tout le monde !?

**_ Oui.**

**_ On était inquiet. Installe-toi Law, tu arrives juste à temps pour le repas.**

Observant le cuistot, je doute de ses paroles mais ne dit rien.  
Soupirant et acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, je ne suis toujours pas libre de mes mouvements et même si j'essaie de me libérer, je sens aussi une tête se frotter comme un enfant.

**_ Je suis désolé ! C'est de ma faute si t'es tombé. **

**_ C'est rien, Mugiwatra-ya~. Maintenant si ça ne t'embête pas, pourrais-tu me relâcher.**

**_ Ah oui ! …Heureusement que Zoro était là. C'est lui qui t'a repêché. **

Mon regard se détourne à cette révélation et si le bretteur ne me prête aucune intention, j'me dis que tout n'est pas perdu.  
Il ne m'en veut pas au point de me voir mort. C'est une bonne nouvelle en soi.

**_ Hn. **

Prenant place sur cette chaise vide, le brouhaha incessant me revient comme une chose habituelle et si je me sers sans faim, rien n'a changé.  
Le seul qui ne parle pas –_qui ne __me__ parle pas_\- est le sabreur. J'ai bien compris le message et même si c'est blessant, je n'accepte pas le rejet. Plus maintenant alors qu'il m'a aidé.  
Je sais que dans quelques semaines à peine, nos chemins se sépareront et que je n'aurais plus aucun rôle dans sa vie mais, je sais aussi que je veux le voir revenir à moi.  
Il ne veut plus que je l'encombre –_le gêne_\- mais, moi je veux qu'il me gêne et qu'il m'agace.  
Apprécier quelqu'un n'est pas une chose approprié surtout quand on est sur le point de…- !

**_ LUFFY ! Capitaine ou pas, je vais te tuer si tu oses de nouveau chaparder dans mon assiette !**

**_ …Désolé, Nami.**

Est-il réellement désolé quand sa bouche est pleine de viande et qu'un rire résonne !? Je doute.  
Attrapant ma première portion de nourriture, je continue d'écouter les jérémiades incessantes de toute l'assemblée et quelque part cette chose à un côté rassurant.  
Sur ce bateau, le silence est signe de mauvaise augure alors, j'me dis que si le bruit est permanent, cela va me permettre de ne plus penser au fait que le bretteur ne m'a pas encore regarder une seule fois.  
Enfin, maintenant je vais l'obliger à faire quelque chose. Il sera bien obligé de revenir vers moi.  
Pourquoi !? Parce que je le veux.  
Parce que je suis un génie dans la manipulation et qu'il ne peut m'échapper. Le sabreur à quelque chose d'hypnotique que je ne peux réprimer.

… .

_« Les insectes ont pour but d'être disséqués et étudiés. Les animaux pour expérimenter des produits. Et les humains pour ces deux choses à la fois.  
J'ai trouvé mon adorable humain mais il n'est absolument pas docile. Il est pervers, obscène et désagréable.  
J'ai trois médicaments à utiliser sur lui mais la prise est risquée. Je n'aimerais pas détraquer un cerveau déjà bien entamé mais…, ça vaut certainement le coup ! »_

Sur le pont –_à côté du mat_\- et mon bouquin ouvert, je reprends le contrôle de mes mouvements.  
J'observe les environs, épie sans penser l'entrainement de ce vert et si un rictus m'arrive, c'est qu'une idée germe tranquillement.  
Buvant une gorgée de mon thé, je tourne la page et aperçois de la compagnie arriver.  
Imperceptiblement je fronce les sourcils mais cela ne parait pas, donc quand cette rousse se pose à mes côtés, elle garde son sourire.  
Un sourire que je reconnais comme étant de la manipulation pure. Que me veut-elle !?  
On ne s'est jamais réellement parlé. …Sur ce bateau, l'étrangeté prime sur tout, j'en suis sûr et ça commence à me porter préjudice.

**_ Est-ce qu'on peut parler une minute ou deux !?**

Balayant sa longue chevelure d'un revers de main, j'acquiesce sans un mot.  
Elle continue de sourire, moi de porter mon regard sur le paysage environnant et sa voix résonne de nouveau.  
C'est un son doux mais qui me parait tout de même suspect.

**_ J'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps, Zoro t'évitait. Si tu veux, je peux remédier à cette petite chose monnayant finance. **

**_ Ce n'est pas le cas, Navigatrice-ya~**

Elle pose un doigt sur son menton _–réfléchit sans doute-_ et s'approchant près de mon visage, elle me sonde. Heureusement que mon équipage n'est pas aussi mêle-tout.  
Est-ce seulement possible d'être tranquille ici !?

**_ Je suis sûr de ce que j'avance et puis, j'ai de très bonne information. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la cale la fois dernière, non. …Je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper mais bon, si tu m'dis que tout vas bien alors va le voir et parle-le-lui. **

Quel sourire arrogant et agaçant. Elle serait parfaite en tant que disciple.  
Répondant à son « attaque » un rictus me vient et des pensées m'arrivent en masse.  
Bien que, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une tornade nous fonce dessus et qu'un chapeau de paille s'écrase entre nous.  
Souriant lui aussi et nous accrochant, il se fait une place alors que la rousse se renfrogne. Probablement que ses idées ont été coupés.

**_ Ça te dirait de t'entrainer avec moi !? …Tu t'es bien remit pas vrai ! Tu peux combattre !?**

**_ Désolé Mugiwara-ya~, maintenant c'est impossible.**

**_ Oui, il doit aller voir Zoro. N'est-ce pas !? **

Pourquoi appuie-t-elle cette phrase !? Et puis pourquoi son ton parait si assuré !? Elle doit certainement avoir un double visage. …C'est sans doute pour cette seule chose que les autres membres ont peur d'elle, non !?  
Me levant et fermant mon livre, je les gratifie d'un regard et je peux distinctement entendre les paroles de ce chapeau de paille. Le bretteur de mauvaise humeur !? …Je le sais bien et apparemment, il fait partager celle-ci avec qui le veut.  
M'avançant vers le pont arrière, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été joué d'un mauvais tour. …Je n'avais pas prévu de venir à lui.  
Mais peut-être que…, je dois faire un pas pour qu'il en face un autre.  
Arrivé là, un poids tombe dans un bruit sourd sur le sol et si une iris émeraude me dévisage, intérieurement je souris.

**_ Dégage d'ici, Doc'. **

**_ Je viens te remercier… pour la nuit dernière.**

Il garde un œil sur moi. Une minute ou deux puis il dérive tranquillement _–lâchement-._  
Essuyant son visage dans l'essuie, j'essaie de trouver une solution et la seule alternative qui se pose à moi c'est l'idée du Mugiwara.  
Alors ma bouche parle seule et mes actes suivent de longues secondes après.

**_ J'aimerais un combat contre toi. C'est possible !? **

Ses pas frappent le plancher et en un rien de temps, il est face à moi. …Tout près.  
Son regard est mauvais mais je ne peux empêcher un rictus de se montrer et il ne sait pas comme j'aimerais le toucher à cet instant.  
Il ne doit pas savoir et je ne dois pas lui montrer que je pourrais oublier mon égo simplement pour que sa main revienne sur moi.

**_ J'ai pas le temps pour ça, va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. **

**_ …C'est toi que je veux alors prépare-toi. Prend tes lames. **

Pour l'incité à obéir, j'agite mon Nodachi et s'il l'évite facilement, il agrippe ses armes.  
Fonçant sur lui, il n'a pas le temps de sortir toutes ses épées de leurs fourreaux que je profite de cette chose pour marquer le premier point même s'il bloque mon coup.  
Être à proximité de ce bretteur me fait oublier tout ce que je sais. Une réplique se fait, il utilise l'une de ses techniques à trois lames et si je l'esquive, une chose me dérange.  
Ré-entrant en contact, les coups sont portés avec précision pour ma part alors que pour lui, ce dont je m'inquiétais se fait réel. …Il retient ses coups. Pourquoi !?  
Sortant mon katana de son étui, ma lèvre se fait mordre et notre combat reprend. Il faut que je lui prouve que je peux facilement le maitriser.  
Que je suis meilleur que lui.

**_ Vas-y à fond, Roronoa-ya~ combat dans l'intention de me faire mal.**

**_ Ferme-là, chirurgien du dimanche. **

J'évite sa lame qui passe à quelques millimètres de ma peau et si je pars dans son dos et le repousse, il se retourne et son regard s'allume enfin.  
Il a compris. Mon palpitant s'agite dans la foulée et si je continue d'esquiver ses coups, il s'énerve et combat plus sérieusement.  
Mon Nodachi le fait reculer, -_mon habilité à l'arme blanche n'est plus à vérifier_\- et si je lui découvre d'autres points forts, lui aussi s'est également parfaitement utiliser les épées.  
Le combat est acharné et en même temps à rythme régulier. Il attaque, je pare. Je contre-attaque. Il esquive et ronchonne.  
Même si ce n'est pas un réel combat –_puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser_-, c'est la première fois que je me bats à arme égal avec quelqu'un.

**_ Tu es doué, Zoro-ya~**

Mon visage doit s'en doute s'éclairer à mon aveu et si je sors de sa vue, c'est simplement pour réapparaitre sur son côté gauche.  
Faisant volte-face, il prépare une nouvelle attaque et moi, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de prendre la balustrade comme échappatoire.

**_ Reviens ici ! On fait ça en une touche.**

Souriant, je descends agilement de mon perchoir et s'il se remet en position, moi j'attends simplement –_j'attends et essaie de faire passer ce vertige au plus vite_-.  
Généralement, je n'attaque pas. J'attends qu'on vienne à moi.  
Préparant ma riposte, il court en ligne droite. Alignant mon épée avec mon bras, je sais qu'il sait.  
Après tous, les épéistes ont toujours se reflexe de comprendre l'adversaire.  
Son épée frappe la mienne, je l'éloigne d'un coup précis et me remet en place pour le faire tomber de son statut de « maitre de la situation ».  
Il faut que je gagne ce duel pour lui montrer. Pour lui dire que je ne renonce pas. Alors même si mon corps n'est pas tout à fait remit, je dois gagner.  
Frappant le premier coup au niveau de ses jambes, il l'esquive comme je l'ai imaginé et c'est à ce moment précis de son déséquilibre que je frappe de nouveau avec le pommeau.  
Son plexus prend le coup de plein fouet, son corps tombe en arrière et le plaque. Moi, je m'installe simplement au-dessus de lui avec mon Nodachi comme arme sous son menton.

_« On obtient rien sans sacrifice, c'est sans doute pour cette seule chose que je laisse les événements passer.  
Les vagues vont et viennent et immanquablement, elles me touchent. Elles te touchent aussi. As-tu mal !? Souffres-tu !? Si oui, où !? Que ressens-tu !?  
Moi, c'est une curiosité étrange. Je ne dis rien mais, j'aimerais quand même exprimer le fait que je n'y suis pour rien. …Ma main n'a rien fait. Elle a simplement essayé de retenir… . »_

J'ai gagné. On le sait tous les deux. J'ai gagné mais ce n'est pas le prix que je veux. Ce que je veux c'est ça. …Ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de son torse.  
Ma main plaqué sur son pectoral, je ne retire pas ma lame pour autant –_il partirait_\- et j'écoute son cœur battre la mesure.  
Pourquoi ne le donne-t-il pas à la science !? J'en ferais bonne usage. Je le soignerais et le garderais précieusement.  
Mon regard revient ensuite vers son visage et si ses émeraudes sont furieuses, mes aciers –_elles_\- sont heureuses et sans doute arrogantes.  
Il doit oublier ce qu'il croit savoir. …Je sais ce que je veux maintenant et si pour ça, je dois manipuler ses nakamas, je le ferais. Désolé Mugiwara, je ne peux pas te le laisser.  
Mes lèvres accrochent les siennes. Je l'embrasse et si je soupir de plaisir _–je ne le remarque pas-._  
A califourchon sur lui, je laisse durer cet échange qu'il ne veut probablement pas. …ça faisait longtemps.

**_ Tu fous quoi, Doc' !? Dégage. **

Il me repousse durement. J'atterris sur ses cuisses et si je le fixe légèrement étonné, je lui dis.  
Je lui parle de…, je ne sais quoi. A dire vrai, je veux juste le retenir.

**_ …C'est toi que je veux.**

Le scrutant comme je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant –_ou pas_-, je me rends compte de mes paroles trop tard. Pourquoi lui dire un truc pareil !?  
Peu sur de moi, je le sens me pousser alors je m'éloigne de lui et range ma lame dans son étui. Reculant encore de deux/trois pas, je continue de le fixer en cherchant ce qui m'a pris de lui dire un truc pareil.  
Lui aussi se remet sur ses pieds et s'il range ses lames à sa ceinture, je le vois également prendre ma direction _–est-il en colère !?-._  
Pour la première fois je panique. J'ai fait une erreur, je le sais mais je ne trouve pas laquelle.  
Pour la première fois, je fuis la situation et si je passe à côté de la navigatrice au sourire triomphant, je ne lui prête pas attention.  
Il faut que je me calme. Il faut que mes mains arrêtent de trembler.

… .

_« Même un chien galeux ne serait pas aussi téméraire.  
Rien n'est susceptible d'être gardé. Tout est a jeté. …Absolument tout. Mais mon âme de chirurgien ne peut s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus.  
Je veux continuer de chercher. Continuer de gratter cette colère pour comprendre la raison de cette apparence sauvageonne. »_

Je le veux à mes côtés alors que je ne m'suis encore jamais senti seul.  
C'est étrange non !? Je n'ai jamais pensé de cette façon. Mes nakama sont important mais avec ou sans eux, je ne suis pas seul. Alors…, qu'est-ce qui les différencies !?  
Je devrais arrêter de me poser des questions inutiles. Ça ne m'apporte rien de bon…, jamais.  
Fermant mon livre, je lève les yeux vers ce plafond clair et entend malgré-moi un bruit d'ustensile clinquant.  
Tournant vers la droite, la bonne odeur règne toujours et si je vois le cuistot grogner contre sa maladresse, je le vois aussi suçoter son doigt. S'est-il blessé !?  
Continuant de l'épier, j'me dis qu'il devrait plus souvent montrer son côté revanchard _–il est plus attirant ainsi- _et peut-être aurait-il gagné face à son rival.

**_ Es-tu blessé !?**

**_ C'est rien. …Je n'ai pas l'habitude avec ce produit c'est tout.**

Me levant, j'arrive derrière le bar et attrape sa main. Ce n'est rien mais comme un sabreur ne va pas tarder pour prendre sa bouteille de rhum, j'me dis que… le faire enrager ne serait pas mauvais.  
Essuyant le sang à l'aide d'un linge humide, je prends mon temps et ma patience paie puisque la porte s'ouvre déjà sur une belle verte.  
Attrapant un bout de tissu propre, je noue et panse la plaie du blondinet sous un grognement sinistre.  
Cette chose attire mon regard parce que je ne sais pas d'où cela peut provenir.  
Un remerciement me vient, un sourire aussi et un bruit fait trembler la table. Pourquoi le bretteur est assis dans cette cuisine !?  
Revenant à ma place, le sabreur se trouve face à moi et…, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de vagabonder vers lui. …J'essaie de trouver de la colère dirigé sur une autre personne que moi-même.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !?**

**_ Je pourrais te retourner la question, Roronoa-ya~… . Ne te lève pas, je m'en vais. **

Attrapant mon bouquin et terminant mon verre, je me glisse à l'extérieur de la cuisine.  
Je n'ai rien vu. …Ou alors sait-il mentir !?  
Non, il est trop idiot pour pouvoir contrôler ses émotions. Alors quand je l'ai embrassé, il m'a réellement repoussé parce qu'il était dégouté !?  
Impossible. Je dois lui montrer qu'il m'a rejeté sans preuve. Qu'il m'évite pour aucunes raisons évidentes et qu'il me doit des excuses.  
Rentrant dans mon bureau, je ferme la planche de bois derrière moi et si je jette ce qui m'encombre, je rejoins très vite ma chaise et soupir.  
Ma tête tourne légèrement et si je la masse quelque peu, l'effet reste.

_« Note : C'est la première fois que des yeux me fixent de la sorte. …Je ne veux pas m'y habituer, c'est dangereux. »_

Croisant mes bras et déposant ma tête à l'intérieur, je ferme les yeux.  
Je n'ai jamais fait le premier pas. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le faire puisque généralement _–à chaque occasion- _on me court après.  
Je suis attirant, je le sais. On aime essayer de savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête mais personne n'y arrive.  
Suis-je arrogant de penser ainsi !? Absolument pas. …C'est la vérité.  
Alors pourquoi ce bretteur tente de me résister !? Me résiste. A-t-il une chose chez moi qui pourrait déplaire !? …Non, je suis ce qu'on peut imaginer de mieux.

**_ Trafalgar-kun, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à faire la synthétisation !? **

Relevant la tête –_un peu trop vite, ça pince_\- et j'aperçois le petit renne au pied de mon bureau. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer.  
Acquiesçant sa demande, j'me dis que ça ne peut que me faire du bien de penser à autre chose.  
Je…, n'avoir en tête qu'un seul et même type de personne ne me ressemble pas –_en temps normal_-. Alors, peut-être que les livres disent vrai.  
Toutes ces hormones qui s'affolent à son approche sont peut-être dans le vrai, elle aussi.  
Sans doute suis-je tomber mais, comme c'est la première fois… -_oui, c'est la première fois_-, je ne connais pas la marche à suivre.

**_ Je vais chercher les tubes.**

Attrapant sur le haut de l'étagère ce dont on a besoin, je prends quelques composantes dans le même temps et revient vers la table.  
Déjà concentré sur ce qu'il fait, je me calque sur son travail et lui prête main-forte après avoir enfilé ma blouse et fait taire mes maux.  
Mettant en bouche un stylo et prenant une feuille entre mes doigts, je commence à lire ses notes et ses appréciations même si ça cogne dans ma tête.  
J'aime la façon dont il prend soin de tout noter dans les moindres détails. Moi, généralement, je garder certaines choses secrètes –_beaucoup en réalité_\- et garde le reste bien à l'abri dans mon cerveau.  
Dans l'une des marges, je note ce que j'obtiens au premier essai et si le résultat me déplait, je reprends une éprouvette vierge. Des gribouillis se font et se rayent alors que le docteur à mes côtés m'explique ses résultats précédents.  
Au même moment la porte –_de mon lieu prêté_\- claque et fait entrer une brise légèrement gênante pour mes documents laissés à l'abandon sur mon bureau.

**_ Chopper, tu peux nous laisser s'te plait. **

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il est court mais bon..., c'est peut-être seulement moi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu. La semaine prochaine, la suite de cette phrase... ou pas ;) j'ai une idée en tête!

Prenez soin de vous! A mercredi prochain !

**L.**


	11. Un légume Carnivore

**Oi, les filles !**

**Hier, impossible de mettre le chapitre. La faute à un routeur défectueux mais aujourd'hui tout va mieux, c'est réparer -_je croise les doigts_-.  
On a dépassé les 3.600 views ! J'pensais pas qu'autant de personne y jeterais un oeil -_ou deux_\- C'est super, on continue ! :)  
**

* * *

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**  
**

**Rating: **T+

**Pairing:** Bon, je crois que je ne dois plus préciser.

**Note: **Je tiens simplement à vous remercier de votre fidélité et de vos commentaires qui m'aide à m'améliorer et à ajouter ce qui manque à l'histoire! Merci.

* * *

**Enjoy.**

* * *

** Un légume Carnivore.**

* * *

_« Pratique-t-il le coït avec tout le monde !? Non, ma réelle question est : A-t-il déjà copulé avec quelqu'un sur ce bateau !? Les autres, les escales, les ports, ça n'a pas d'importance »._

Dans ma cuisine, alors que Law vient de s'en aller –_à cause d'un bouffon_-, je scrute l'algue verte.  
Il boit son rhum semblant de rien et il m'énerve !  
Terminant mon repas pour le soir, j'éteins les feux bouillant et recouvre les casseroles et autres autocuiseurs pour garder la chaleur.  
Et quand j'me retourne, le Marimo est encore là. Il m'emmerde et je veux qu'il me dise « j'abandonne ». De toute façon, il n'a que ça à faire.  
Trafalgar ne veut plus de lui. Il ne me l'a pas explicitement dit mais, vu la tournure des événements, je doute que leur relation reprenne.

**_ Alors, votre plan cul est terminé.**

**_ … .**

**_ Oi, Marimo, j'te parle.**

**_ Ouais, et moi j'ai juste décidé de t'ignorer. **

**_ J'ai eu raison et c'est ça qui t'emmerde !? En même temps, tu es tellement facile à berner, stupide cactus. C'est fou quand même non !? Qui pourrait croire qu'un simple livre puisse mettre un terme à tout et n'importe quoi.**

Tournant dans la sauce –_qui me reste à faire_-, je continue de déblatérer à tout vas. Je veux l'entendre se plaindre et le voir se mettre en colère.  
Il ne mérite que ça de toute façon. Il l'a cherché ! C'est de sa faute.  
Souriant de mes futures pensées, je l'épie sans qu'il ne me voit et s'il est toujours attablé avec sa bouteille en main, il ne boit plus et une veine se montre apparente.

**_ Tu ne mérites pas qu'un type comme lui s'intéresse à toi. Il est en tout point meilleur que toi, d'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire qu'il t'avait battu à la régulière…, ça doit te mettre les nerfs, non !? …Le détestes-tu !?**

**_ … .**

Serrant le poing, je n'aime pas sa façon de m'ignorer. …Il m'emmerde à ne pas répondre.  
J'ai besoin de savoir. Il doit le détester pour qu'il reste éloigné de lui. …Je ne veux pas le récupérer –_ou pas_\- mais, je veux connaitre ces sentiments.  
Contournant le bar, je pose mes mains à plat sur la table et l'a fait trembler !  
Son œil m'observe méchamment mais sa bouche ne s'ouvre pas. …Enfoiré !

**_ …Enfin bon, tu as quand même de la chance. Si je ne t'avais pas dit de lire son carnet jamais tu n'aurais su tout ce qu'il y mettait. Tu sais à quoi servent ses notes !? Un jour, je lui ai demandé et il m'a répondu que c'était pour « ne pas oublier ». …Tu crois qu'il a noté « chien en rut » en pensant à toi, petit pois !?**

**_ Comment tu peux connaitre ça !?**

Ah, il a décidé de me répondre mais sa voix froide et roque, m'énerve ! Fronçant les sourcils, je le verbalise d'un regard assassin.  
Pis ça question est idiote –_tout comme lui_-. Je le sais parce que j'ai lu par-dessus l'épaule Law.  
Même si les termes ne sont pas tout à fait corrects. C'était plutôt du genre « copule-t-il ainsi avec tout le monde ». A peu de chose près, c'est la même chose !

**_ Figure-toi que j'ai appris à lire moi aussi. Mais tu sais, le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que Trafalgar m'a demandé si tu étais toujours du genre à t'énerver sans raison. Je lui ai répondu que oui. Que tu écartais toujours les personnes de ta route après les avoir utilisé. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'un gars comme toi se contenter de n'importe quel trou. Il n'a pas eu l'air de me croire mais après ce que tu lui as fait –ce que je soupçonne, il a certainement dû se rendre compte que mes propos sont vrais.**

Un sourire m'arrive sans que je ne puisse le cacher et il s'agrandit quand ce crétin d'algue m'attrape par le col et me coince contre le mur.  
J'ai réussi à l'amener là où je le voulais. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien du tout. Seulement, le voir perdre le contrôle est jouissif.  
Il ne sait pas se maitriser. Il n'a aucun contrôle sur sa personne et ça peut jouer en sa défaveur.

**_ Comment t'as osé !?**

**_ Je n'ai rien fais. Seulement tu as dû te mêler de ma vie et me subtiliser ce que j'avais. Tu as défié la mauvaise personne, Marimo.**

**_ Le prendre !? Tu crois réellement que je l'ai menacé !? Qu'il m'a choisi parce que je l'ai forcé !? Enfoiré de cook, je…- ne t'approche plus de lui.**

**_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Et puis de ce que j'ai vu, il t'évite bien plus que moi. C'est bien lui qui a disparu dès ton arrivé, non ? C'est toi, qui ne dois plus l'approcher. **

**_ Va te faire foutre, enfoiré de cook !**

Je n'ai rien vu venir. C'est…, la première fois qu'il utilise ses poings pour frapper et je n'ai pas su parer son attaque. Ma joue est chaude et douloureuse. Ma mâchoire n'y croit pas.  
Et moi, je le vois s'éloigner et partir sans que je n'ai le temps de lui répondre.  
Que vient-il de se passer !? Je…, C'est la première fois.  
L'algue marine n'utilise que ses armes. Toujours. Alors pourquoi !? Ai-je réussi à l'énervé à son maximum !? De la frustration peut-être !?  
Frottant ma joue douloureuse et chaude, j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits.  
Je fixe la porte que cet enfoiré à prise et si ma colère revient progressivement, je me jure de lui rendre la pareille.  
Bon sang, je vais l'assassiner cette fois !

… .

_« L'étude d'aujourd'hui montre que le sujet n°37 peut être calme et réfléchit.  
Rien ne présageait cette réaction et pourtant, j'en suis le premier étonné. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela reste peut-être une ruse donc il faut s'assurer de la duperie ou non.  
…Mais si l'expérience s'avère être une réussite, je me dois de garder précieusement cette note.  
Note : Erreur. A trop forte dose, l'effet premier s'estompe et la colère revient. Médoc numéro 01 à oublier. »_

Depuis notre petite conversation, le Marimo n'est pas revenu sur le pont.  
Du moins, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'est même pas venu errer à la recherche d'une bouteille de rhum ou d'un autre alcool tout aussi fort.  
Frottant ma mâchoire encore douloureuse, mes sourcils restent froncés tandis que je cherche une explication à ce phénomène étrange.  
Terminant de mettre la table pour les affamés –_dont un en particulier_-, j'me dis que tout ça est bien trop étrange.  
Observant mon visage dans une vitre qui me reflète, je ne vois aucune trace de coup ou de bleu apparent. Heureusement, mon si beau visage… !  
Crachant la fumée, j'éteins ma cigarette sur le bord du cendrier et agrippant la porte de la cuisine, mes mots se font taire dans l'œuf.  
Quelqu'un a déjà flairé l'odeur de la nourriture.

**_ MANGEEERRRR !**

Je le calme d'un coup de talon sur son crâne et voilà mon capitaine accroupi au sol.  
Me rallumant un tube de nicotine, j'interpelle mes autres nakamas et ré-entre dans la cuisine avant que « gloutoni » ne dévore tout !

**_ A ta place Luffy, les plats arrivent.**

Les uns après les autres, tous s'installent autour de la table.  
Mes mellorines sont servis en premier –_normal-_ tandis que je laisse les autres se débrouiller.  
Mon regard glisse une demi-seconde vers le Marimo et si on s'insulte mentalement, je remarque aussi qu'une place est vacante !  
Étrange, Trafalgar n'est pas du genre à arriver en retard. J'veux dire, généralement il passe cette porte au même instant que Chopper ou Brook.

**_ Personne n'a été chercher, Law !?**

**_ Il doit se reposer. Tout à l'heure, il ne se sentait pas bien et j'ai dû lui donner quelque chose. …Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste un peu de fatigue.**

Le renne dit ça comme si, tous étaient déjà au courant alors que non.  
Est-il malade ou autre chose !? J'entends bien Luffy poser des questions à notre médecin mais, j'écoute distraitement les réponses.  
Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. Me hâtant derrière le comptoir, j'en sors un plateau et pensivement, je préviens Chopper de ma prochaine action.

**_ Eh bien, je vais aller lui apporter un plateau. **

Attrapant différents mets, je privilégie la soupe.  
Généralement, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un malade. Je place tout très vite et si je traverse déjà ma cuisine, je peux sentir un regard me suivre.  
Peu importe, je m'en contre fou ! Il peut bien dire/penser/faire ce qu'il veut, j'ai le droit d'aller voir le Shichibukai s'il n'est pas bien.  
La porte claque derrière moi et si leurs cris ne résonnent plus, j'avance paisiblement vers l'infirmerie…, ou alors est-il dans son bureau !? Là aussi, il y a un lit.  
J'hésite pendant quelques secondes –_voir minutes_\- puis au final, j'me décide à rendre visite à la pièce attribué à Law. De toute façon, Chopper m'aurait prévenu s'il était dans l'infirmerie non !?  
C'est beaucoup plus près de ma cuisine et il ne m'aurait pas laissé traverser tout le bateau pour rien.  
Arrivé devant la porte, je toc –_plus par habitude_\- pour prévenir de ma présence et l'ouvre.

_« L'appareil respiratoire est une drôle de chose. A la fois complexe et d'une simplicité extrême.  
Complexe dans son fonctionnement et simple à comprendre.  
Enfin, je préfère l'étudier dans son simple appareil plutôt qu'à travers une palette d'émotion en ce moment.  
Lui retirer ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. …Je devrais y penser sérieusement. Ainsi, je pourrais comprendre sa tête étroite et hargneuse. »_

Déposant le plateau sur la table, je m'avance vers le convalescent. Il dort.  
J'ose pas réellement le réveiller parce qu'il est vraiment attirant endormit. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de le voir dans cette situation et certainement que ça m'manque.  
Ma main est attirée comme un papillon à la lumière et distraitement, mon index caresse sa joue.  
Il est chaud. Doux et chaud.  
Je continue de l'observer, de le toucher et parce que ma main se fait trop insistante, il remue.  
J'voulais simplement les séparer. Mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ce Marimo. Mais surement que quelque part _–je me l'avoue-,_ j'ai voulu le reprendre.  
C'est moi qui l'ais eu en premier. C'est moi qui l'ais vu avant tous les autres alors pourquoi choisir de rester au côté d'un sadique pervers !?  
Je ne comprends pas ce qui me manque. Et même si j'avoue que la perversité de Law s'accorde mieux avec celle du petit-pois, j'aurais aimé devenir aussi louche que le cactus.

**_ Sanji-kun, que fais-tu ici !?**

**_ Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger. Tu dois reprendre des forces pour combattre la fièvre.**

Frottant ses mèches ébènes, il se réveille en douceur alors que moi, je le scrute.  
Mes yeux ne peuvent faire autrement que de le fixer. …Je l'ai remarqué en premier alors pourquoi !?  
Pis même si j'ai réussi à les éloigner, ça m'énerve.  
Ce n'est pas assez. Je veux rendre l'algue fou ! Je veux le voir au trente-sixième dessous par simple vengeance.  
Pis je sais pas pourquoi, alors qu'il continue tranquillement de se réveiller, je me penche et l'embrasse.  
J'attrape ses lèvres mais seulement en surface. Je peux seulement les frôler, les lécher et les gouter.  
C'est lui qui casse le baiser. Moi j'aurais aimé l'approfondir. Même sans rien faire, il attire.  
Il est le genre de personne qu'on ne peut pas ignorer. Il attire les regards. Sa prestance est hypnotique.  
Et me ressaisissant un peu, je remarque un truc bien chiant. Que fait-il avec le t-shirt du petit-pois !?  
Pourquoi le porte-t-il !? Ils ne peuvent pas s'échanger les vêtements alors qu'il n'y a plus rien entre eux ! Merde, ça n'me plait pas.

**_ Pourquoi l'avoir préféré à moi !?**

Ses aciers m'observent tranquillement et si son regard se détourne un instant vers la pièce, il revient vers moi et mord sa lèvre.  
Ce geste je le connais. C'est un truc qu'il fait quand il cherche des mots proche de ce qu'il croit.  
C'est horripilant. Il n'a pas besoin de chercher les mots justes. Je n'en n'ai plus besoin depuis longtemps.

**_ Ce n'est pas une question de préférence. Il…, m'intrigue même quand il n'est pas là.**

Ce n'est pas valorisant pour moi.  
C'est même carrément humiliant mais il dit ce qu'il pense. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant dans ce cas !? Avant que je ne les découvre !? Avant que je ne décide moi-même de l'abandonner !?

**_ C'est tellement chiant. Ce marimo est juste grossier, alcoolique et colérique. Il n'a rien d'intrigant. Il est con et stupide !**

**_ Il est attirant.**

Je lui lance un regard noir à cette remarque qui se fait sincère.  
Il dit des trucs comme ça sans même penser à ce que je pourrais ressentir et en même temps, c'est ce qui fait son charme.  
Il dit toujours ce qu'il pense. Il n'a pas de retenu. …Pourquoi ne suis-je pas attirant à ses yeux ! Fait chier, alors finalement c'est bien de la jalousie !?  
Je suis jaloux de ce que peut faire le Marimo avec Law !? Jaloux de leur relation !? …Ancienne parce qu'ils n'ont plus rien. Il n'a plus rien entre eux.

**_ Dit pas de connerie, il est chiant !**

**_ C'est vrai. …Merci pour le repas.**

Je soupire et ne dit plus rien.  
J'vois pas quoi lui dire d'autre pour qu'il le lâche. C'est peut-être perdu d'avance. Ça m'emmerde.  
Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il y a une part d'amour quelque part en moi pour lui. Même si je crois être sûr de ne pas être amoureux.  
Pourtant l'amour engendre la haine et c'est ce que je ressens envers les deux. Je souffre de les avoir vus ensemble. …L'observant de nouveau, il parait calme et serein. Peut-être a-t-il encore un peu de fièvre après tout.  
Et pour vérifier mes pensées, je m'avance vers lui et dépose ma paume sur son front légèrement chaud.

**_ Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui !? **

Sa fourchette se dépose, il retire ma main de sa peau et ne répond pas.  
Ce n'est pas une question difficile pourtant, si !? Sans doute. Je suis le seul à vouloir revenir à notre relation passée. …C'est sans doute pour ça aussi qu'il stoppe mon avancé vers ses lèvres.  
Il ne me veut plus. …Alors pourquoi avoir laissé le Marimo l'embrasser quand nous étions encore « ensemble » !? N'est-ce pas pareil !? A-t-il fait son choix malgré ce qu'il a appris sur les tendances du sabreur !?  
Ou alors connait-il mes mensonges !? Mes mensonges colériques et sournois !?  
Il reprend une bouchée de son repas, garde son regard détourné et peut-être attend-il que je m'en aille.  
Tsk…, abandonner est difficile. Je sais que j'suis loin d'être parfait mais j'pensais au moins être une meilleure option que le Haricot.  
Me levant de la chaise, un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Avouer une défaite est pénible pourtant je ne comprends pas ce qui me manque.  
Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas si bien que ça, Chirurgien de la mort !  
Fermant la porte derrière-moi, je fixe le sol après sa dernière phrase. …Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il court après le cactus, c'est fort quand même !

Chiffonnant mes cheveux, je remonte le couloir pour retourner sur mes pas et rejoindre ma cuisine encore occupé par du beau monde.  
Sur le chemin, j'espère quand même que Law ira mieux. Le savoir mal en point me dérange même si ce n'est rien.  
Rouvrant la porte de mon domaine, le brouhaha me revient de plein fouet et si je ne fais pas attention à mon capitaine bruyant, j'aperçois les verres vident de mes mellorines.  
Alors sans plus tarder, je contourne le bar pour reprendre un peu de leur cocktail –_retrouve un sourire_\- et rempli leurs verres de ce liquide délectable.  
Près de Robin-swan, un regard mauvais me fixe et si je veux faire bonne impression j'y arrive mieux que personne.  
Je sais parfaitement mentir. Il ne sait pas que je sais faire ce genre de chose. Alors s'il essaie de m'intimider, moi j'essaie de le faire douter une dernière fois.  
J'essaie de calmer mon cœur trompé depuis le début.

_« Je crois comprendre la rivalité qui anime le cuisinier et le bretteur. La fierté joue d'ailleurs un grand rôle dans cette histoire au-delà tu fais que le sabreur déteste le comportement « euphorique » du chef à l'encontre de la gente féminine.  
La seule et grande chose qu'ils ont en commun c'est la protection de leurs nakamas et cette amitié qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas.  
Ils sont deux parfaits opposés et je crois être chanceux de voir que le proverbe ne se vérifie pas. » _

… .

**_ Usopp, ne t'endort pas !**

**_ Évidemment Sanji, tu m'prends pour qui.**

Secouant la tête, je le laisse continuer son petit discours seul et referme la porte de ma cuisine.  
Attrapant mon essuie, je le pose sur mon épaule et me dirige une dernière fois vers l'évier.  
Je prends la dernière assiette qui reste en suspens et humide.  
Distraitement, je lui fais le même traitement qu'aux autres et la range dans l'armoire avec ses jumelles.  
La lune éclairement gentiment un coin de la table et si je souris de cela, je m'en vais tranquillement rejoindre les dortoirs pour la nuit.  
Je fais signe à Usopp qui ne m'a pas l'air très rassuré et s'il me fait rire, je ne le montre pas.  
Me grattant l'arrière du crâne, je traverse le pont avec ma clope bientôt terminé et quand la fumée s'échappe une dernière fois d'entre mes lèvres, j'entre dans les cabines.  
La journée a été longue et fatigante alors j'ai le droit de me reposer et de profiter d'un lit douillet pour une fois.  
La nuit a déjà pris possession des lieux et si une petite lampe éclaire un coin de la pièce, je tombe sur une pelouse verte ! Merde.

**_ Le Marimo n'roupille pas encore !? Il t'arrive quoi, une insomnie !?**

**_ Je t'emmerde, va dormir.**

**_ Mais oui, mais oui. **

Balayant l'air de ma main, je le laisse marmonner des mots incompréhensibles et si je me déshabille, je ne m'empêche pas d'observer mon nakama.  
Lui aussi se prépare à dormir _–chose courante chez lui- _mais je peux sans problème deviner son regard sur la couche d'à côté.  
Est-ce à ce point !? Sérieusement !? …Impossible. Le Marimo n'est pas du genre à se lier avec d'autres personnes et encore moins ceux de passage.  
Alors ça ne peut pas être du genre « sérieux ». …Pourtant, à cause de leurs stupides gestes, ça pourrait paraitre.

**_ Tronche de cactus !?**

**_ Hm.**

Un râle sort d'en dehors des ténèbres et si je ne sais pas bien pourquoi je l'ai appelé, je reprends la parole.  
…Je suis persuadé qu'il dort déjà en plus de ça. Il répond certainement par automatisme.

**_ …Perdu.**

Ce mot est pour moi. Je le sais. Je le sais à la façon dont Law m'a rejeté.  
C'est vrai, je dis seulement ce mot pour l'emmerder. Il est tellement bête qu'il va penser que je parle de lui mais bon…, j'ai bien le droit de rire une dernière fois, non !?  
J'ai le droit de m'amuser d'un truc vraiment pas drôle du tout. …J'ai perdu de la pire des manières.  
J'ai perdu en étant même pas foutu d'me vendre.  
Peut-être que tous les gouts sont de la nature, je ne le cache pas mais…, qu'est-ce que le Marimo a de si attirant !? J'me l'demande.  
Il a tous les défauts. Aucunes qualités. Il est seulement fait pour se battre et rien d'autre.  
Il n'a rien de « génial », rien de « beau ». …Ce n'est qu'un idiot fini !

_« Une éprouvette peut révéler tant de chose quand on le mélange avec le bon produit. Avec les humains c'est la même chose, on trouve la bonne mixture et l'homme ne dit plus un mot.  
Il se contente d'apprécier ce qu'il a trouvé.  
Avec Roronoa, le mélange est impossible à trouver. Aucun dosage ne correspond à ses caractéristiques. Il devient seulement docile après le coït mais…, ce n'est pas une arme en soi.  
Ça peut avoir ces avantages mais avec lui comme partenaire c'est fatiguant. …Fatiguant mais grandement apprécié.  
Il utilise une faille en chaque homme, je trouverais bien ce qui le fait plier __»._

[...]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Désolé si je vous déçois mais pour savoir ce que Zoro va dire à Law, il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine!

J'ai longuement hésité mais ce chapitre met venu avant et je pense qu'il est très bien placé. Ben oui, sinon pourquoi tout d'un coup Zoro aurait débarqué comme ça, dans le bureau de Trafalgar!? Il faut connaitre les détails.

La semaine prochaine, une chose disparue réapparait !

Au même endroit dans une semaine, je vous attends et n'hésitait pas à m'dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

**L.**


	12. Une bouteille à la mer

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je pensais être dans les temps cette semaine et..., ben non. Dommage.  
Sinon, les 4.000 views ont été franchi, je trouve ça incroyable surtout pour une petite fiction comme la mienne alors, je vous remercie. Je sais, j'le dis souvent mais tous mes mercis sont pensés ! **

* * *

**Disclamer: **Je me répète toute les semaines mais, rien ne m'appartient _-encore-._**  
**

**Résumé: **Après les révélations de Sanji, qui peut bien penser Zoro de toutes les manipulations qu'il a subi et qu'il maintient par des fils invisibles sans le savoir.

**Pairing: **ZoLaw

**Rating: M **-_Il était attendu, non!? ...Merde, je me stress, seule_-.

**Note: **Toujours la première personne, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, puis..., encore quelques passages d'un journal très secret.

Enjoy.

* * *

** Une bouteille à la mer.**

* * *

_« C'est seulement de la biologie. Je ne fais qu'étudier un corps encore inconnu et pourtant, je suis extrêmement ravi de cette idée.  
J'aime la science humaine et je ne pensais pas trouver un aussi beau spécimen en montant à bord de ce bateau. Je me trouve assez chanceux d'avoir récupéré un nouveau cobaye »._

**_ Chopper, tu peux nous laisser s'te plait. **

Observant lourdement le renne, j'attends qu'il obéisse. J'ai juste besoin qu'il s'en aille et qu'il me laisse seul avec ce chirurgien.  
Ce que je veux faire, ce dont j'ai envie ne peut pas se faire devant des yeux innocents. Du moins, pas avec un voyeur à mes côtés parce que je suis égoïste.  
Gardant cette foutue porte ouverte, je n'ai pas le temps. …Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps parce que ma tête _–elle-_ n'est plus patiente.

**_ Tu ferais mieux de remonter, Roronoa-ya~.**

**_ Quelque chose ne va pas Zoro !? **

L'un est chiant, l'autre est énervant.  
Croquant ma lèvre pour ne pas m'en prendre directement à eux, je serre la poignée entre mes doigts et patiente encore un peu.  
Enfin non, mon quota de patience est épuisé et si Chopper ne dégage pas maintenant, je le vire moi-même. Je ne suis pas méchant, seulement impatient. Pressé et déterminé.  
Alors je ne fais pas dans la dentelle, …comme souvent.

**_ Dégage Chopper ! …Maintenant.**

Certainement apeuré par mon ton, je le vois décampé dans l'instant.  
Son petit corps essaie de pousser le mien –_sans aucun succès_\- et fermant la porte après ça, je m'avance à une vitesse incroyable vers le noiraud.  
Il ne veut pas que je sois là, je le vois bien mais je m'en contrefous ! J'ai besoin de mettre certaines choses aux claires, besoin de le baiser et certainement de l'embrasser –_évidemment_-.

**_ Qu'attends-tu !? Que veux-tu que Chopper ne puisse entendre, Roronoa-ya~ Tu es vraiment mal-élevé et égoi-**

Ma main agrippe sauvagement sa nuque, je capture ses lèvres malignes et le fait taire.  
C'est brutal. Je n'ai pas la patience d'être « doux », pas pour le moment. Je mords sa bouche qui m'empêche l'accès à sa langue et s'il se retrouve coincé contre cette table, il se débat.  
Pas pour faire genre. Pas sans faux-semblant. …Il se débat réellement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me repousse. …Il doit seulement accepter et se taire. Se taire et subir.  
Mon autre main attrape l'un de ses poignets gênants et si mes doigts accrochent une peau bronzée _–la pince_\- j'en ai rien à foutre. …Qu'il me laisse faire.  
Mordant sa langue qui ne veut pas de moi, je l'entends gémir et essayer de parler.  
Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le droit de l'embrasser. De sentir son parfum si près.  
Qu'il arrête de me repousser ! …Bordel, arrête ça Law !  
Fronçant les sourcils et arrêtant le baiser forcé à cause de ses dents tranchantes, je cherche un truc sur cette foutue table qui pourrait l'entraver.  
…Et finalement, peut-être que je trouve trop facilement.

Nouant ses bras dans le dos, il a tout pour m'exciter.  
Cette blouse blanche qui dit « attrape-moi ». Son corps sous celle-ci qui dit « touche-moi ». Et ses foutues lunettes qui me disent « perverti-moi ».  
Je fais valser son bonnet qui ne sert à rien ici et s'il essaie de m'échapper, je ré-agrippe férocement ses lèvres et lui laisse sans doute quelques marques à l'appuyer sur cette table comme je le fais.  
Ses jambes s'activent, elles essaient de s'éloigner de moi mais je ne lui laisserais aucunes marges de manœuvre.  
Il est à moi. J'veux plus qu'on essaie de m'le prendre.  
J'veux plus qu'il fasse semblant de rien. Et il a intérêt d'être compréhensif et de me laisser-faire.

**_ Déga-ge Zoro-ya~ …Hn, lâche-moi !**

**_ Ferme-là, crétin de Doc'. Et arrête ça bordel ! Tu veux avoir mal ou quoi !? …C'est ça que tu veux !? Tu veux avoir mal !?**

Agrippant ses mèches ébènes, mes dents s'attaquent à sa mâchoire et à son cou. …Je dérape.  
Je le mords. Le marque. …Lui fait quelques bleus aussi mais c'est ce qu'il demande ! …C'est de sa faute si je le blesse.  
Se débattant, se tortillant, je bloque son genou juste à temps et pour le punir, je lui fais faire un demi-tour et le plaque contre cette table qui est devenue ma meilleure amie _–pour lui, sa pire ennemie-._

**_ Ar-rête je- …hum, tu n'peux pas. Tu…~**

Je ne l'écoute pas. Arrache sa ceinture, la fermeture de son jeans et descend celui-ci.  
Je griffe son fessier, caresse ou plutôt empoigne son membre et s'il gémit, je ne crois pas que c'est de plaisir. …Pourquoi suis-je si hargneux !?  
A cause de ce que j'ai appris !? A cause de ce Doc' !? Parce que j'le veux trop !? Parce que j'ai mal à l'intérieur !? Parce que ma poitrine me fait souffrir de cette proximité retrouvée !?  
Bordel, j'en sais rien mais j'le veux. J'veux le marquer comme mien. Il est à moi !  
Et me débarrassant de quelques vêtements gênants –_relevant sa blouse aussi_-, je ne mets pas plus de quelques secondes à le pénétrer. Sans aucune préparation. Avertissement. Ou mot.  
M'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, je vois ses mains nouées se crisper et un gémissement se taire _–retenu-._  
Mordant ma lèvre et fronçant les sourcils, je crois que je veux lui faire mal pour qu'il me donne ce que je veux. J'sais pas si c'est bien mais, ça me vas là !

Un coup de reins se fait. Méchant et féroce.  
Je l'entends gémir, m'appeler aussi –_dire mon prénom_\- mais je m'en moque. Je recommence mon geste, m'enfonce en lui de plus en plus rapidement et cette fois, je l'entends vraiment se plaindre.  
Il se tortille, essaie de s'extirper alors que ses mains essaient de me repousser.  
Augmentant ma vitesse, son visage se dépose sans délicatesse sur la table et il me subit.  
Je vais et vient en lui si rapidement qu'il couine et n'a de cesse de me dire qu'il a mal ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, lui aussi m'a blessé.  
Moi aussi, j'ai mal.  
Et parce que ses cris –_plus que des gémissements_\- m'exaspèrent, je m'allonge un peu sur son dos pour attraper son visage et plaquer ma main sur sa bouche vicieuse.  
J'étouffe ses mots et ses soupirs. Je reprends ma cadence infernale et frappe contre ses parois sans même me préoccuper de lui. J'veux qu'il souffre.  
Ses doigts ont arrêtés de vouloir me chasser et je viens à me dire que si la table ne le soutenait pas, ses jambes ne le supporteraient même pas.

**_ Zo-ro~ …Tu…HAN…hn… mh~ mal…**

Ses jérémiades me font accélérer et si ma queue le pénètre durement, ma bouche _–elle-_ veut quand même gouter à cette peau.  
Y'a un paradoxe entre ma bite et ma bouche. Elles veulent des choses opposées. Mes lèvres ne peuvent s'empêcher de se souvenir du gout particulier du chirurgien alors que ma pine veut se venger d'avoir été privée !  
Donnant des à-coups irréguliers mais brutaux, il se cambre sous moi. Essaie peut-être de trouver une position confortable pour son pauvre petit cul.  
Mon bassin est direct. Je m'enfonce le plus possible dans son antre si serré et mes doigts _–pour accompagner mes mouvements- _s'agrippent à des bras noués. A des épaules. A une nuque mordue.  
J'ai abandonné l'idée de le faire taire ! Il veut se faire entendre, qu'à cela ne tienne !  
Je ne suis pas doux. Je ne le suis pas alors qu'il n'attend pas de moi des excuses ou d'autres conneries de ce genre. …Tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute.

**_ …Zo-ro…~**

Plus de petit mot après mon prénom pis sa voix parait plus lointaine alors, je profite de cette chose pour frapper de nouveau son intimité de toutes mes forces.  
L'une de mes mains passe dans ses cheveux de jais, je les agrippe et tire son visage à l'arrière simplement pour attraper ses lèvres gémissantes et dérangeantes.  
Je fouille sa bouche de ma langue. Le mord et si je ne regarde pas son visage, son cul me fait trop d'effet. J'ai envie de le salir.  
C'est sans doute pour cette seule chose que mon membre se retire et que je mets Law à genoux.  
Je le force à me prendre en bouche. Lui donne la cadence à suivre et agrippant ses mèches, je me sens venir. …Il est doué.  
Le désir me ronge et s'il est à ma merci, j'éjacule sur son visage. Mon sperme tombe sur le coin de ses lèvres –_dans sa bouche_-, sur son nez et sa joue.

**_ Avale !**

Il obéit comme un gentil garçon et ma main relâche ses mèches.  
Mon cœur calme ses battements et si je dépose un regard sur son corps, je prends place à ses côtés –_une fois mettre rafistolé_\- et soupir.

Fermant les yeux et essayant de calmer mes nerfs à fleur de peau, je garde mes poings fermés.  
Le silence me vient à l'oreille, cette chose m'apaise et je me décide à parler. J'étais venu ici pour ça à la base mais… .  
Mais je devais taire son air arrogant et prétentieux ! Je ne sais pas parler directement. Je n'ai jamais su.

**_ Le cook t'as dit de la merde, tu sais. J'suis pas du genre à prendre le premier venu mais toi, t'es tellement chiant que-. Merde pourquoi tu m'énerves autant ! J'étais venu ici pour avoir des explications, ta version des faits mais tu me rends fou. …Dit quelque chose enfoiré de Doc' ! Ça t'est égal c'est ça !? …P'tain tu-**

Saisissant, j'aperçois son visage sur le coin de mon épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout !?  
Relevant sa tête à l'aide de ma main, mon regard s'agrandit. …Pourquoi ne dit-il rien !? Attrapant son visage, je cherche un torchon –_n'importe quoi_\- et essuie sa frimousse.  
Est-ce des larmes !? Cette eau-là, n'est pas normale.

**_ Oi, doc' !?**

J'y suis allé trop durement !? Sa respiration se fait irrégulière et son poids continue de partir vers moi.  
Dort-il !? Ses joues rougies me font sourire. …Si je l'aime silencieux, là, j'aimerais l'entendre parler et m'dire un truc bien connard.  
Passant mon bras dans son dos, je retire ses liens et, il me tombe dessus. Sa bouche entrouverte, il pourrait me donner des remords.

**_ …Doc' !? **

L'attrapant, je le porte facilement et l'amène jusqu'au lit non loin de là.  
Je le nettoie comme je peux. Il a l'habitude de ma rudesse alors, ce n'est pas de ma faute et si ma main caresse son visage, j'me dis qu'il a peut être juste besoin de sommeil.  
L'ai-je épuisé tant que cela !? Je l'ai connu plus résistant ou alors !? …Non, je ne dois pas recommencer à penser ainsi. Il n'a rien fait avec le cuistot.  
Personne ne l'a touché.  
Le couvrant de la couverture après avoir retiré ses chaussures et remonté son pantalon, je le scrute.  
Je garde sa main dans la mienne –_la resserre_\- et attend qu'il reprenne ses esprits.  
Déposant mon visage sur le lit, je reste là, patiemment et parce que le silence m'endort, mes paupières se ferment et Morphée m'attrape.  
Il n'a pas intérêt à déguerpir de là s'il se réveille. …Je dois lui parler.  
Il a intérêt à ne pas bouger d'un millimètre sinon, je pourrais recommencer.

… .

_« N'espère pas être dans la meilleure position. Je suis celui –_qui depuis petit_\- apprend et assimile toutes les différentes techniques et découvertes de ce monde.  
Je suis le plus brillant médecin qui existe et je compte bien affirmer ma position en te soumettant Roronoa Zoro »._

**_ Ça doit être le contrecoup de sa noyade. J'ai trouvé ça étrange qu'il se rétablisse aussi vite, lui aussi d'ailleurs. …La fièvre devrait baisser d'ici quelques heures et dans deux jours maximums plus rien ne paraitra de sa fatigue. **

Merde !  
Alors je l'ai poussé à sa limite en le forçant !? Maintenant que j'y repense, il a essayé de me prévenir en me disant que je ne pouvais pas.  
Mais sur le coup, j'pensais qu'il me parlait d'autre chose ! D'un truc plus dérangeant.  
Quand j'me suis réveillé, il respirait rapidement et son front était bouillant. J'ai pas perdu une minute et j'suis parti à la recherche de Chopper. Et même s'il m'en veut encore, il m'a suivi.  
Il avait son air grave quand il s'est approché de Law et malgré-moi mon cœur à pincé.  
Maintenant que le verdict est tombé, j'observe seulement Chopper ranger ses affaires.  
Toujours près de ce lit, je garde la main du capitaine dans la mienne et la resserre plus que nécessaire. J'suis un terrible con, pas vrai !

**_ Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés !?**

**_ Pourquoi !?**

**_ Eh bien, il n'y a qu'un stress important qui peut donner une fièvre aussi forte. Même avec ce qui lui est arrivé, normalement, il n'aurait dû avoir que des vertiges. **

Chopper m'épie et je fais de même. Disputé !? D'une certaine façon peut-être.  
A dire vrai, j'suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse excuser ma bêtise. Observant son visage rougi par la fièvre, je retire une mèche et soupir.

**_ …Surement. **

Je ne dis que ça. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je voulais enlever son insolence de son visage. Si !?  
Assurément que non.  
Soupirant, je lâche mon doc' et m'avance vers mon petit nakama qui ne me tient jamais rigueur.  
Chiffonnant son bonnet, je m'excuse silencieusement. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'emporter contre lui.  
Personne n'a le droit d'être en colère contre ce renne. C'est une règle.  
Un principe qu'on doit tous appliquer. Et je l'ai enfreins.

**_ Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Chopper. **

**_ Mh. …Très bien, j'accepte tes excuses mais tu sais, demander les choses plus gentiment fonctionne aussi. **

Je lui lance un sourire et s'il revient près de Trafalgar, je le suis du regard.  
J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose mais, franchement je suis nul pour tout sauf pour me battre alors, je sers à rien ici.  
Regardant les alentours, la grande bibliothèque est recouverte de livre en tout genre et j'me dis que j'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre mon nez dans ses affaires.  
J'aurais jamais rien su mais maintenant, je connais ses pensées et je dois le faire changer d'avis.  
Il faut qu'il me voit comme une personne à part entière. Une personne qui adore le tourmenter et ensuite, je balancerais ses foutus bouquins au feu.  
Je vais battre le cook. Je vais gagner Law et il continuera de me tenir tête parce que c'est ainsi qu'on fonctionne.  
Il me tient tête, je réplique, il sourit sournoisement et je l'embrasse hargneusement.

_o_

Ça fait peut-être deux heures que je le veille et si sa fièvre a baissée, ses vêtements –_eux_\- sont sales à cause de moi et de la sueur de son corps « malade ».  
Pinçant ma lèvre, j'hésite un instant pis j'me dis que s'il n'est pas content, il va gouter de mon poing.  
Me levant, je sors de la pièce pour me diriger vers les dortoirs et plus particulièrement vers l'armoire.  
Attrapant mes vêtements –_parce que je ne vois pas ceux de l'abruti_-, j'y ressors presque aussi vite et me trompe de côté.  
…Franky devrait faire moins de couloir dans ce foutu bateau !  
Hargneux à l'encontre de personne absente, j'examine le Doc' très vite et aucun signe de changement ne s'est opéré durant ma courte absence.  
Attrapant la bassine d'eau, je la dépose à mes côtés et si je retire les draps de ce corps que j'ai eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de gouter, j'enlève également les habits qui le couvre.

**_ Putain de Doc', réveille-toi vite.**

Soupirant, je touche sa peau tannée et si je le couvre de mon t-shirt, j'me dis aussi qu'il ne va pas forcément apprécier.  
Mais bon, je m'en fous ! Je fais de même avec le bas et ensuite, je le laisse dormir.  
Reprenant ma place sur ma chaise à côté de ce lit, j'attrape sa main. Mon pouce agit tout seul alors que ma tête se dépose sur le coin du matelas.  
Il est l'heure de ma sieste. Et puis, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de dormir et d'attendre son réveil.  
D'entendre ses cris aussi. …Pour une fois, j'attends impatiemment sa colère !

[…]

_« Différents symptômes. Différentes manières de les exprimer. Différentes méthodes pour les guérir.  
Depuis quelques jours, j'ai abandonné l'idée de l'étudier pour me concentrer sur mes propres anomalies.  
J'ai différents signes de maladie à mon encontre et je ne peux les comparer à aucuns autres virus.  
Il faut vraiment que j'étudie davantage et que je trouve d'autres ouvrages parlant de ces douleurs »._

Me réveillant difficilement, je sens ma main –_mon bras_\- bouger sans que je ne fasse rien.  
Ouvrant l'œil après un discret bâillement, je lève ma tête et aperçois le chirurgien éveillé.  
Soupirant de cette nouvelle, je tends une main vers son visage mais il l'a rejette et reprend sa main.  
D'un coup, la mienne est froide et solitaire… .  
Law observe les alentours, se gratte l'arrière du crâne et sa seule tête désorientée et un peu perdue est craquante. …Ou pour être tout à fait franc, une envie de luxure ambulante !  
Son poing frotte dans l'une de ses paupières et là, je crois que toutes ses pensées reviennent puisqu'il me tue du regard.  
Étrangement, je n'ose dire un mot. Je pense que pour une fois, il a raison d'être en colère contre moi.  
Et après sa longue inquisition de moi-même, il s'inspecte et tire sur le t-shirt qui le recouvre.

**_ Qui m'a habillé !? …Cette chose n'est pas à moi. **

Baissant le regard…, j'ai chaud. C'est sans doute pour ça que je détourne le regard.  
Est-ce que je dois répondre à son affirmation ou pas !? Parce que d'après son ton, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon t-shirt que j'ai prêté avec grâce.

**_ C'est le mien. **

**_ J'avais senti. …Pourquoi t'es là !?**

Son nez encore dans le t-shirt, son œil me fixe. Est-ce que je sens mauvais !? …Sérieusement, je vais l'assassiner. Je pue pas et puis, mes fringues sont propres, merde !  
Fronçant les sourcils, je m'appuie dans le fond d'la chaise et croise les bras. Pourquoi j'suis resté à ses côtés sérieux !? …Il aurait dû rester dans son coma.

**_ En quoi ça te regarde !? Je fais ce que je veux. **

**_ T'espérait que je meurs dans mon sommeil !? J'suis désolé pour toi, il m'en faut plus pour m'achever.**

Me levant, j'en ai marre d'entendre ses conneries.  
Frottant activement mes cheveux pour remettre mes idées en place, j'agrippe ses épaules peu de temps après et le scrute.  
Il ne bouge pas. Il me défit du regard et si on reste un temps indéfini comme ça, il faut que j'dise quelque chose. Un truc pour qu'il ne me fuit plus.  
Quelque chose qui me permettrait de revenir ici sans que je ne sois obligé de tambouriner à une porte scellée.

**_ J'veux pas être une putain d'expérience pour toi et tu dois savoir que ce que t'as dit le cook est faux. Le crois pas ! C'était ce que j'voulais te dire.**

**_ Tu n'as pas été très loquace pourtant quand tu me violais sur ma propre table. Et j'vois pas de quoi tu parles. …Lâche-moi.**

Repoussant mes mains, il pose ses pieds à terre et se dégourdi les jambes.  
Il est plus fin que moi et le voir flotter dans des vêtements est mignon. Merde, faut pas que j'pense comme ça sinon c'est foutu et mes sens primaires vont revenir avec encore plus de fougue.  
Passant ses doigts dans ses mèches, il vagabonde dans la pièce et me refait face, les bras croisés.  
S'asseyant sur le bout du bureau, il observe des notes volages étalées ici et là et peut-être qu'il attend une réponse. Ou qu'il attend que je dégage !?  
Merde, je sais jamais rien avec lui, il est chiant ! …Ouais, c'est bien pour ça qu'il est si attirant.

**_ De quoi j'parle !? …Connard.**

Je lui balance son carnet en pleine figure même s'il le rattrape de justesse et il ne bouge plus.  
Il a buggé !? J'ai réussi à faire bugger son cerveau de Doc' détraqué !?  
Puis, il le dépose à ses côtés et je l'entends dire un truc du genre « tiens, je l'retrouvais plus ».  
Tsk…, c'est quoi cette expression qu'il me donne. J'savais pas qu'il pouvait être du genre naïf _–même si c'est de la fausse naïveté-._

**_ Il faut bien que je note tout ce que j'ai en tête sinon j'oublierais la moitié. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là-dedans. Va-t'en maintenant. **

Ses paroles m'énervent. « Rien de mal là-dedans » !? Au contraire, c'est dégueulasse.  
Il me traite d'erreur. Je n'ai que des défauts pour lui. J'suis à la limite d'une contrefaçon et il dit que ce n'est rien !?  
Je n'suis pas quelqu'un qu'on peut traiter d'erreur. Je n'en suis pas une. J'suis pas quelque chose qu'on peut renier ou faire disparaitre. J'suis pas un putain de truc qu'on peut balancer parce qu'on n'en veut plus !  
M'avançant vers lui et attrapant le col du t-shirt qu'il porte, je le coince contre son bureau et le scrute. Il n'est pas encore bien réveillé alors peut-être est-ce plus facile de le bloquer.

**_ Tout est de ta faute ! Tout ce qui est arrivé, c'est à cause de toi, bordel ! J'suis pas ton cobaye et si je t'en veux, c'est à cause de ça ! Relis ce que tu écris sur moi. Relis. Relis-le bordel de merde ! Tu parles de m'droguer avec je ne sais quelle merde. De me découper. Tu me compare au cook alors qu'on a rien en commun. …Si tu veux t'en que ça le baiser alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire !? Pourquoi tu viens m'voir quand t'as rien à faire !? Pourquoi tu m'laisses te toucher !? …T'es un gros enfoiré Law. Un putain d'enfoiré mais j'veux que t'arrête de m'voir comme un rat de laboratoire.**

**_ Pourtant tu l'es, tu n'es pas comme les autres et c'est emmerdant. …Jamais j'm'étais senti seul.**

J'comprends rien à son charabia ! Senti seul !? Il veut dire quoi par là et bordel de merde, c'est quoi cette merde de « Tu n'es pas comme les autres » !? Il ne sait pas parler clairement ?  
Avec des mots que je pourrais comprendre et où je pourrais répondre !? …Il m'énerve et je resserre ma prise sur son vêtement. J'ai envie d'le buter ! D'le buter et d'le garder !  
Et c'est sans doute un peu à cause de ça, de l'ambiance, de ses paroles, de mes pensées que j'attrape ses lèvres mesquines et appétissantes.  
Je le force à m'embrasser pour lui montrer qu'il aime ça. Qu'il peut aimer ça ?! …Non, il adore ça et je lui ferais dire !

**_ Arrête ça. Tu n'as plus le droit.**

**_ Parce que tu vas m'en empêcher peut-être !? C'est pas terminé entre nous. C'est toi que je veux, chirurgien de pacotille !**

**_ Je suis ton ainé et je prends la décision. Si tu veux me toucher, va falloir attendre que j'te donne l'autorisation. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu restes éloigné. **

**_ Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi, Doc'. **

**_ …Et je ne suis pas ton passe-temps. …Maintenant retourne auprès du Mugiwara, il t'attend surement. **

Je bloc son passage. La conversation n'est pas terminée. Il n'a pas à me renvoyer de la sorte même si…, j'ai légèrement abusé de lui à un moment donné.  
Lui tenant tête, je me fous bien qu'il soit plus vieux que moi, généralement je suis toujours celui qui a le dessus alors…, il peut bien aller se faire foutre avec ses paroles bien tournées.

**_ Tu serais trop emmerdant pour un passe-temps et j'suis pas du genre à revenir auprès d'un truc que je ne veux pas réellement. Alors petit panda, tu peux aller te faire foutre avec tes ordres à la con !**

Ses prunelles se lèvent vers moi et sur ses lèvres, je peux voir apparaitre un sourire.  
Qu'il est chiant de faire ce genre de chose, je sais jamais ce qu'il pense ! Il me rend dingue ! Ouais, c'est ça, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu médecin, pour rendre fou ses patients !  
Et putain, j'suis pas l'un de ses patients alors qu'il va se faire foutre.  
L'une de ses mains se pose au niveau de ma poitrine, un murmure se fait entendre «_ mesu_ », je l'observe faire et en un quart de seconde il me fait un truc que je ne comprends pas.  
Ou plutôt un truc qui fait vraiment peur. Il tient –_littéralement_\- mon cœur dans sa main et à cause de ça, je recule.

**_ Qu'est-ce que !?**

**_ Roronoa-ya~ je vais te le rendre quand tu auras compris mon mécontentement. …Je t'en veux et si je ne suis pas rancunier, je suis pour la vengeance. **

Il me pousse, je recule et il s'éloigne de moi calmement.  
Je suis son déplacement encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient d'me faire et j'ne sais quoi répondre. Il perd rarement son sang froid ou c'est moi qui m'fais des idées !?  
Serrant les points, sans comprendre ma poitrine me serre, me fait mal. …ça brule !? Je pose ma main là ou mon cœur devrait être et fusille le chirurgien _–je n'ai plus qu'un trou béant-._  
Un petit rire lui arrive –_moqueur et sournois_\- et semblant de rien, il s'assoit derrière son bureau et desserre mon organe. Bâtard !

**_ Fait une chose qui me déplait et tu souffriras. Maintenant va-t'en !**

Si j'essaie de m'approcher de cet enfoiré, il resserre ce cube entre ses mains et mordant sur mes dents, j'agrippe difficilement la porte.  
Sortant de la pièce, je le laisse seul contre mon avis et grimpant les escaliers un peu plus loin, je m'en vais retrouver un pont et Chopper par la même occasion.  
Je dois lui dire que son patient va parfaitement bien et qu'il a retrouvé toutes ses forces.  
Enfin malgré mon apparente mauvaise humeur, je suis assez heureux. Il me parle de nouveau et…, j'ai de nouveau pu gouter à ses lèvres malignes.  
Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a parlé de Luffy. …Est-ce que j'ai mentionné un truc du genre « il m'attend » ou « j'dois rejoindre Luffy pour une partie de pêche » !? …Jamais, alors, c'est quoi cette histoire avec mon capitaine !?  
J'en ai bien assez d'un à gérer. Un deuxième serait horrible. Surtout que, je suis pleinement satisfait de celui que j'ai trouvé.

… .

Attrapant ma bouteille, je bois une gorgée de mon élixir préféré.  
Attablé, je prends une portion de cette nourriture préparée et avale plusieurs bouchées d'affilées.  
Ma fourchette en main, je continue de dévorer ma viande et si personne n'est face à moi, pour une fois, ça ne me dérange pas.  
Ça m'dérange pas, parce que je sais où se trouve Trafalgar ! Il doit certainement être occupé de se reposer _–et accessoirement de se changer-._

**_ Personne n'a été chercher, Law !?**

**_ Il doit se reposer. Tout à l'heure, il ne se sentait pas bien et j'ai dû lui donner quelque chose. …Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste un peu de fatigue.**

**_ Eh bien, je vais aller lui apporter un plateau. **

Mon œil se fait noir pendant une demi-seconde à l'encontre de ce cuistot mais, il a peut-être raison.  
Trafalgar doit bien se nourrir. Je veux qu'il reprenne ces forces.  
Mais l'autre n'a pas intérêt à tourner autour de mon capitaine sinon, je vais de nouveau devoir croiser les fers avec lui.  
Il disparait derrière la porte de cuisine, mon repas reprend et j'entends la discussion voler autour du chirurgien et de sa baisse de tension. J'en entends une autre qui parle de cola et une dernière, d'une histoire farfelue raconté par Usopp pour qui veut l'entendre.  
Pis dans un coin de ma tête, j'espère que le Shichibukai ne dort pas. Pourquoi !? Parce que je ne veux pas que le blondinet profite de son sommeil !

**_ Zoro-kun, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur qu'habituellement. Tu ne voudrais pas nous en dire la raison !?**

Cette femme est…, horrible !  
J'ai juste envie de l'assassiner. Rah et merde, elle a des yeux partout alors pourquoi dire ce genre de truc à haute-voix !? La tuant d'un regard bien senti, je ne réponds pas ou si, un truc sans queue ni tête.

**_ Ouais et dans très peu de temps, j'aurais un large sourire aux lèvres en te découpant Robin. **

**_ Mange Zoro, regarde comme c'est bon ! Allez, ouvre la bouche !**

Luffy me fourre sa baguette dans la bouche et je suis obligé d'avaler l'énorme morceau de viande qu'il a chipé dans mon assiette !  
Il veut me tuer ou quoi !? Il rit de sa connerie et essaie de continuer de me donner la becquetée !  
Je l'éloigne de moi, lui dit de s'occuper de son assiette de malheur et une tape se fait sur mon épaule.  
Quoi encore !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là encore !?  
Elle me sourit comme si de rien n'était et moi, je termine le reste de mon assiette maintenant.  
Pis si le repas n'est pas mauvais, je remarque aussi que le cook prend son temps pour revenir.

**_ Dégage tes mains ailleurs que dans mon assiette, Luffy !**

Il boude, évidemment mais essaie de voler quelqu'un d'autre !  
Terminant mon assiette, je garde la bouteille de rhum avec moi et si j'en bois une gorgée, à mon oreille une petite voix se fait entendre.  
Celle de l'archéologue. Elle a décidé de me harceler ou un truc du genre !? Ça doit être une idée de la sorcière et elle peut toujours courir pour qu'une dette me vienne.  
Et là, un « Sanji-kun, va bientôt revenir » me vient. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai faire !? C'est ce que je lui réponds mais bon, j'avoue que cette information me va.  
Il a intérêt à vite ramener ses fesses ici avant que je ne l'ai botte et lui abime le visage.

... .

_« Il n'y a pas de meilleure expérience que celle qu'on cherche à faire soi-même. La mienne est sublime, pas dans le bon sens du terme mais elle l'est.  
J'aime la beauté de son arrogance juvénile mais j'aime encore plus sa colère ébranlable à tout moment. Il met sans doute tombé dessus mais j'ai réussi à le façonner. J'aime assez les choses indiscipliné mais droite ». _

Entrant dans le dortoir, je jette un œil sur les différentes couches et baillant longuement, je commence à retirer mes sabres et à les déposer près de mon lit.  
Étirant mes cervicales, elles craquent entre elles et mes yeux commencent déjà à piquer tellement la fatigue me gagne.  
Continuant de me déshabiller, j'me souviens qu'un truc me manque. Un organe vital pour vivre. Je soupir de cette nouvelle et jette dans les environs mon kimono.  
De mauvaise humeur, j'aimerais bien savoir où il a pu mettre mon cœur cet abruti. Est-ce qu'il le garde sur lui ou bien l'a-t-il mit sous clef !?  
Je devrais peut-être fouiller son bureau. …Mais même si je l'retrouve, comment le remettre !? C'est comme un lego qu'il faut emboiter ou c'est plus spécifique que ça !?

**_ Bonne nuit, Zoro !**

**_ Hum, dort bien capitaine. **

Un pincement se fait dans ma cage thoracique, j'comprends pas. J'ai plus rien à ce niveau alors pourquoi me fait-il mal !?  
Observant la pièce, je me surprends à sourire. …Il est là. Il a quitté son bureau pour dormir dans un vrai lit mais ce n'est pas le plus important.  
M'approchant de sa couche, je sais qu'il m'a interdit de le toucher mais là, c'est juste impossible de faire autrement. M'asseyant sur le bord du lit qu'il occupe, mes doigts frôlent sa touffe ébène.  
Il est de dos et recouvert d'une couette mais pas suffisamment. …J'pensais qu'il l'aurait jeté à la première occasion venue mais non. …Il l'a encore sur lui.  
Son corps est encore recouvert de mon t-shirt qui, soit disant, sent mauvais d'après lui. Pis à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait, je n'ai plus le loisir d'entendre mon cœur battre fortement quand il est dans les parages.  
Continuant de le frôler sans le réveiller, je suis obligé de me relever quand la porte s'ouvre et si ça m'emmerde, je compte bien me rendormir avec lui et le cacher sous mes draps.

**_ Le Marimo roupille pas encore !? Il t'arrive quoi, une insomnie !?**

**_ Je t'emmerde, va dormir.**

**_ Mais oui, mais oui. **

L'oubliant, mon œil revient vers le chirurgien et si ma couche est proche de la sienne, ce n'est pas assez.  
Pourquoi m'avoir interdit de l'approcher !? …Bon, il a sans doute « légèrement » raison mais, c'est cruel, non ! Me cachant de la couverture, je passe mes mains derrière ma nuque et fixe le plafond _–ou le lit au-dessus moi-._  
D'ailleurs, mon cœur ne serre plus. …Il l'a peut-être réellement prit sur lui ! Je vais peut-être le fouiller en profondeur pour en être sûr.  
Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Forcément, il sera contre _–du moins au début-_ mais, je serais très doux. J'serais doux même si ce n'est absolument pas dans mon caractère.  
« Bonne nuit, Law » mais ne croit pas que j'te laisserais prendre tes distances trop longtemps même si tu continues de jouer.  
Moi, je lui ferais passer cette envie ! C'est une affirmation et il me suppliera de rester avec lui.

**_ Tronche de cactus.**

**_ Hm.**

Je râle plus que je ne réponds. Je veux dormir. Faire passer cette nuit qui me parait longue et cet abruti de cook veut parler. …Il m'énerve !

**_ Perdu.**

Me tournant, je ne sais pas de quoi il parle. Je ne veux pas savoir.  
Ce mot est-il pour moi ou pour lui !? Rien ne s'est passé lors du repas, je le sais…, je le sens.  
Râlant de nouveau, je me cache sous le coussin et m'endors. Je ne veux plus réfléchir. J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête comme ça !  
Je vais redevenir celui que je suis toujours. Celui qui fonce et qui ne se retourne pas. Je vais prendre ce que je veux et ignorer les mécontents.  
Je m'en fous d'avoir perdu, au final, je gagnerais ce que je veux ! De force ou non.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Luffy est tout simplement ma bouffée rafraichissante, il arrive quand on ne s'y attend pas.

Sinon, c'est à ça que vous vous attendiez!? Oui, Zoro est sauvage -_c'est un homme des cavernes celui-là_-. Pis, j'avoue que j'ai un petit passage préféré -_je vous laisse deviner_-.

Mille bisous et à la semaine prochaine!

**L.**


	13. L'éprouvette Amoureuse

**Bonjour !**

C'est surement devenu une habitude de poster le jeudi..., bon après tout, j'pense pas que ce soit mauvais! ;)

**Rating**: K+

**Résumé**: Après les événements, le calme revient. La discussion se fait plus poser mais quelques petits pics restent présent, pourquoi !? Simplement pour tester.

**Pairing**: Law x Zoro.

**Disclamer**: Les personnes ne sont pas à moi...etc, etc... .

**Note**: Le chapitre est à la 1ère personne.

* * *

Enjoy.

* * *

** L'éprouvette Amoureuse.**

* * *

L'un en face de l'autre, on se jauge.  
On ne prononce pas un mot, on se contente de s'observer en silence.  
Je n'ai rien demandé. Il s'est lui-même invité dans mon bureau et nous voilà là. Moi encore assis derrière mon bureau et lui debout face à celui-ci.  
J'ai l'impression de revenir à mes débuts –_à nos débuts_-.  
Son regard mauvais sur moi, je ne dirais rien. C'est lui qui m'interrompt _–encore-. _  
Ma main sous le menton, je l'observe ruminer –_marmonner_\- et si mes autres doigts continuent d'écrire les résultats trouvés précédemment, j'aperçois aussi mon feuillet s'envoler.  
Relevant le regard, j'essaie de comprendre ses intentions mais elles ne sont pas difficiles à deviner, je pense qu'il veut simplement récupérer quelque chose qui lui appartient de droit.  
Quelque chose que je lui ai emprunté.

**_ Rend-moi mon cœur, Trafalgar.**

**_ Roronoa-ya~ arrête de m'interrompre à tout va. **

Son corps fait le tour de la table en un rien de temps et si je le méprise, c'est parce que…, je n'ai aucune réponses à mes questions.  
Je veux l'interroger. Le torturer. Le faire supplier. Reprendre mes notes et les confronter à la réalité.  
Je saisis sans le montrer quand il attrape mon menton dans ses mains et parce qu'il n'a plus le droit de me toucher, je le rejette.  
…Si, je suis un médecin sadique en proie à de nouvelle expérience, je suis également contre le fait de pouvoir être remplacé.

**_ Donne-le-moi et j't'emmerde plus, Doc' du dimanche !**

Il revient à la charge avec sa grande main et de nouveau, je l'éloigne de moi.  
C'est moi qui décide des règles du jeu –_pas lui ou un autre_-, seulement moi et il devrait se remettre en question de temps à autre.  
Le fixant durement, il soutient mon regard et s'il n'a pas l'intention de partir qu'à cela ne tienne. Il peut rester. …Tant qu'il ne me dérange pas, qu'il reste.

**_ Assis. Pas bouger.**

**_ J'suis pas ton chien, Trafalgar !**

Il a beau répliquer une phrase du genre, c'est tout de même lui qui prend place sur la seconde chaise près de la table. …Je ne l'oblige à rien là, n'est-ce pas !?  
Détournant le regard pour ne pas qu'il voit mon œil blasé, je me dirige vers l'étagère et attrape deux/trois livres qui me serviront pour la suite de mes écrits.  
Une fois fait, je m'installe de nouveau et attrape mon stylo que je fais négligemment tourner autour de mes doigts.  
Le bruit n'est plus. Seul une respiration me fait dire que le bretteur est encore là et ça m'vas.  
En vrai, sa présence ne me gêne pas –_au contraire_\- au moins je sais où il se trouve et avec qui.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? T'écris sur qui cette fois !?**

**_ Tony-ya~ m'a donné des échantillons d'un nouveau médicament. Il veut que je fasse d'autres essais approfondis pour ensuite comparé nos études. …J'pensais connaitre tous les produits de manipulations mais celui-ci est très spécifique. Il ne fonctionne qu'à petite dose, si on dépasse d'un millième, il n'agit plus et ne neutralise plus aucuns virus.**

**_ …Sur qui tu l'as testé !?**

Retournant à ma table et face à mes différents tubes à essai, j'attrape la pipette pour prélever une goutte du « vaccin test » et écoute en même temps les paroles de ce sabreur.  
Je suis sûr qu'il ne comprend pas mes mots mais, je trouve ça…, gentil de le voir essayer de tenir une conversation.  
…On ne parle jamais et étrangement, j'aime assez échanger avec lui, même si je dois chercher mes mots pour qu'il me comprenne à minimum.

**_ Sur différents échantillons de ma collection qui se trouve sur cette table. **

J'inscris les résultats de la réaction et si je n'entends plus la voix du Roronoa, je l'aperçois toujours sagement assis sur cette chaise.  
Est-il si docile avec tout le monde !? Je ne sais pas. Depuis que je suis ici, je ne l'ai vu obéir à personne à part…, son capitaine. …C'est sans doute normal de lui obéir après tout.  
Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, par chance il n'est pas entendu et si je reviens vers mon bureau pour prendre des gants dans mon tiroir, l'une de mes mains prend vie sans mon autorisation et frôle les mèches vertes du bretteur.  
Moi-même troublé par ce geste non-commandé, je m'arrête derrière lui et retire mes doigts.  
Lui, son visage part vers l'arrière et si un fin sourire apparait, je m'éloigne et reprend mon projet.  
Que fait cette main !? Pourquoi vouloir le toucher alors que je lui ai exigé de ne plus m'approcher !?  
Chiffonnant mes mèches découvertes, je fronce les sourcils et étrangement mon étude devient un second plan peu important.

Continuant de scruter mes mains, je les articule et essaie de les comprendre.  
Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai vu sa tête et mes mains ont eu envie d'y faire un tour. …Comme ça. Est-ce normal pour un être humain d'être attiré de la sorte !?  
Elles ont l'air accro sans savoir pourquoi.  
Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose de la sorte à part peut-être avec Bepo mais, c'est différent.  
Bepo est une peluche que j'approche pour me détendre et/ou dormir.  
Là, ça n'a rien à voir. Mes doigts l'ont approchés parce qu'ils étaient charmés. Alléchés par la couleur !? La texture !? L'être en lui-même !? …Non, c'est qu'un gamin.  
Roronoa est-il si parfait que ça en tant que sujet !? En tant qu'humain !? … .  
A l'instant, j'ai eu envie de l'approcher en dépit de ce que j'ai pu lui dire. Peut-être que je ne veux pas qu'il me touche mais, cette interdiction ne me concerne pas.  
Moi…, j'ai le droit de lui faire ce qui me plait.

**_ Si tu me tentes trop, tu pourras aller te faire foutre avec tes ordres à la noix.**

**_ Il t'en faut très peu pour désobéir… . Es-tu donc si faible que ça !?**

Un sourire me vient lors de ma phrase et si du coin de l'œil j'observe ses faits et gestes, lui aussi m'observe. Pourquoi !?  
Arrêtant mon activité le temps que sa réponse m'arrive, mes mains restent à plat sur la table et jouent négligemment avec un scalpel.

**_ Je t'emmerde, c'est bien ta faute alors ne te plains pas après.**

**_ Tu ne nies donc pas. …Alors éclaire-moi, qu'elle pourrait bien n'être cette faiblesse !? Hé…, j'ai dit assis. Tu n'as pas besoin de te lever pour répondre à une simple question.**

Il soupir –_non, il gonfle ses joues comme un enfant_\- et croise les bras sur son torse en guise de représailles. …Il est drôlement enfantin, non !?  
Il a un côté « petit garçon revêche ».  
Mais bien qu'il soit boudeur, il reste assis sur cette chaise qu'il s'est assigné. Il me fixe de son œil colérique et moi, …moi un crayon vient dans ma main et étale des mots sur une feuille blanche.  
Je note des choses sur mon sujet favori. J'y suis obligé, je ne peux faire autrement…, c'est plus fort que moi.  
Il faut que je note pour ne pas tout oublier à son propos.

**_ Ton p'tit cul ! C'est assez précis comme réponse !?**

**_ Tu es stupide, ça n'a rien d'une faiblesse mais d'un vice. Le sexe n'est pas une faiblesse mais un pêché alors ne me prends pas pour un simple d'esprit.**

**_ J'ai pas dit le sexe Law…, j'ai parlé de ton cul.**

Il me fixe avec un sourire narquois et je pince ma lèvre pour comprendre ses mots d'idiots.  
C'est la même chose. Il est si stupide que ça pour ne pas le voir !?  
Fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils, je ne veux plus lui répondre. Il est énervant.  
Reprenant mes échantillons en main, je ne fais plus attention à cet avorton et laisse glisser deux gouttes sur chaque nouvelle souche encore vierge.  
Je ne sais pas comment on en est revenu au dialogue mais je lui en veux toujours.  
Pas spécialement pour ce qu'il m'a fait, il ne savait pas que des vertiges me prenaient mais parce qu'il ne se contente pas de moi seul et je déteste les enfants désobéissant.

**_ Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant. Le Mugiwara-ya~ doit certainement d'attendre quelque part. …Va.**

Attendant les réactions de mes expériences, je replonge dans mon domaine de prédilection.  
Me coupant du monde, j'écris chaque infime réaction obtenu grâce à la solution du médecin de ce bateau et n'entends plus aucuns bruits.  
Je me ferme et me concentre sur une seule chose. …La découverte d'un nouveau produit.

**_ Pourquoi tu m'parles toujours de Luffy !? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre avec le fait que tu ne veuilles plus que j'te touche, crétin de Doc' à la manque.**

Il entre trop facilement dans mon monde. Du moins sa voix, me parvient trop facilement et ça me déroute.  
Essayant de chasser ses paroles, mon ouïe est contre. Est-elle, elle aussi envoutée !?  
Impossible, un timbre, une voix ne peut pas avoir de tels pouvoirs.  
Mon visage se ferme. Ma lèvre se pince et contre ma volonté, je réplique. Ma bouche parle seule et déverse quelques pensées éparpillées dans mon esprit en vrac.

**_ Le Mugiwara-ya~ t'a éloigné de moi et puis tu n'me laisses pas le choix. Il faut te dresser sinon tu finiras par faire ce que tu veux quand tu le veux.**

**_ Luffy !? …Tu délires, c'est ta faute. Toi et tes stupides notes sur mon compte. J'ai tout lu et les seuls mots que j'ai compris m'ont donnés envie de te tuer. Mais quand j'ai compris que le cook voulait te récupérer, je…- j'pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Alors c'est simple, ne vas pas voir ailleurs. **

Il a bougé ma table en frappant ses mains sur celle-ci. …Il n'est plus à sa « niche ».  
Face à moi, je ne le regarde guère et continue de noter les réactions obtenues.  
…Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ses mots m'emmerdent. Les phrases qu'il emploi s'appliquent à lui seul.

**_ C'est toi qui t'essaie à tout le monde alors ne me rejette aucune faute. …Je suis médecin, c'est normal de vouloir apprendre de nouvelles choses.**

Evidemment le ton monte. Quand on est seul dans une pièce, c'est inévitable.  
On s'énerve mutuellement. On s'en prend l'un à l'autre parce qu'on ne s'entend pas. Enfin si mais, nos caractères sont trop différents pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'effusion et puis, peut-être que la différence d'âge joue !? …Non.  
Il contourne la table, jette mon stylo loin de ma main qui était en pleine écriture et sa main s'arrête à deux centimètres de mon visage. Il ne me touche pas.  
Il s'est peut-être levé de sa chaise mais il continue de suivre mes consignes.

**_ Pourquoi je m'emmerderais avec deux personnes, dis-moi !? … …T'es pas stupide, si !? **

**_ J'ai plusieurs choses qui m'affirment le contraire pourtant. Eloigne-toi.**

**_ Je ne te touche pas. ...Tu parles de Luffy pas vrai !? C'est obligé, tu m'invites trop souvent à le rejoindre. Serais-tu jaloux !?**

**_ La jalousie c'est la peur de perdre l'être aimé au profit d'une autre personne ou à l'inverse de garder une personne pour soi. Est-ce que tu me positionne dans cette définition !? Et puis, suis-je contrarié par le fait que t'aille voir ailleurs !? …Aucunement. **

**_ …Pourtant cette ride entre tes sourcils me fait croire le contraire et si tu me dis que t'es amoureux, ça me vas, tu sais. **

Est-il sérieux !? …Je l'éloigne de moi et l'ignore.  
Il ne devrait pas être aussi sur de lui. Trop d'assurance n'est pas recommandé.  
Secouant mon visage et lissant _–inconsciemment_\- cette ride dont il parle, je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que des coups à la porte me coupent.  
Qui peut bien m'interrompre !? Je dois démentir sa dernière phrase et retirer son rictus qui insinue « j'ai raison ».  
Tony-ya~… . Que peut-il bien faire ici !?

**_ Trafalgar, j'ai de nouveaux échantillons. Ah Zoro, tu es là !? Vous vous êtes réconciliés. **

Des lèvres se posent sur ma tempe, une main passe dans mes cheveux et mon regard ne peut pas être plus meurtrier que maintenant.  
Je lui donne un coup dans le ventre _–fort et précis_\- et attrape l'arrière de son crâne pour le mettre au sol _–du moins contre la table qui me sert d'accessoire de travail- _et le bloque_._

**_ Ne refait plus ça si tu veux récupérer ton cœur, Roronoa-ya~ **

**_ …Que veux-tu, ça m'manque. **

Ma main le relâche à cet aveu et un rire me surprend davantage, celui du raton-laveur.  
Pourquoi rire !? Rien n'est drôle.  
L'autre agit de façon insouciante –_chose que je n'ai jamais vu sur lui_\- presque légère et cela ne lui ressemble définitivement pas.  
Le bretteur ne peut pas être insouciant ou simplement distrait. Il…, a l'air heureux _–ou un synonyme de ce mot en tout cas- _et je ne sais pas comment gérer cette chose.  
Pourquoi être heureux alors qu'on vient de perdre !? Du moins…d'avoir été privé !?

**_ C'est rare de te voir de si bonne humeur Zoro. …Tiens, ce sont mes résultats. J'ai utilisé un nouvel enzyme mais la solution est très instable, je comptais sur toi pour y remédier. **

**_ Les échantillons tests. J'me suis permit de revoir tes composants de bases, Tony-ya~. **

Dans ma poche, je peux sentir les palpitations de ce cœur qui n'est pas à moi.  
Il bat irrégulièrement depuis tout à l'heure. A dire vrai, depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce et étrangement, il suit mes propres battements.  
Eh bien que j'essaie de me concentrer sur les paroles de l'animal, je n'y arrive pas entièrement.  
Je suis plus intrigué par le sabreur que par une expérience –_ce n'est pas normal_-.  
Ma poche vibre d'elle-même j'en suis sûr et si j'ose un regard sur mon côté droit, irrémédiablement nos deux organes ont la même réaction.  
Qu'est-ce que cela signifie !? Si encore je mettais des mots sur mes propres palpitations. …Peut-être en lui posant des questions. En l'attachant et en le forçant à me répondre.

**_ **_**Adorable**_**. …Je vous laisse, je vais m'entrainer. **

Le suivant du regard –_l'assassinant_-, je ne comprends pas son mot et le suit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la pièce.  
Me reconcentrant sur mes éprouvettes, je réponds aux différentes questions que Chopper peut me poser et abandonne mon manteau pour une blouse blanche.  
Je suis presque sûr que nous allons passer notre journée ici. Ça ne me dérange pas.  
Ça me rappelle mon quotidien et puis, sentir l'odeur des produits me ravi. Jouer à l'apprenti chimiste ne me pose aucun problème.

… .

_Être amoureux__ : Se sentir tout chose –un cœur palpitant. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui vous arrive et vous avez du mal à vous concentrer. Vous êtes à la fois heureux, un peu triste, excité et angoissé.  
L'expression « tomber en amour pour quelqu'un » signifie que vous ne pouvez pas résister aux charmes de cette personne. _

Cette définition me revient en tête alors que je l'ai lu qu'une seule fois, après le repas et avant ma reprise de nos cultures.  
Sortant de la salle d'eau et essuyant mon visage à l'aide de la serviette, je chasse mes idées.  
Les mots ont sans doute raison mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Ça ne met jamais arrivé.  
Pis je suis bancale. Pas fait pour ce genre de sentiment.  
Je suis pas l'humain idéal pour ressentir ce genre de truc. Ma tête est bien trop en vrac, abîmée pour être malmenée de la sorte.  
Je ne pense pas mériter une chose comme ça. Je sais pas comment m'y prendre. Pis souffrir pour une chose insignifiante telle que celle-ci est…, bien trop étrange.  
Longeant le couloir, je prends la porte qui mène aux chambres et étrangement, je tombe sur la seule personne que je veux éviter.  
Détournant le regard, je m'en vais vers le tiroir qu'on a bien voulu me céder et cherche des vêtements propres.

**_ T'aurais pu m'attendre, tu crois pas !?**

Je n'écoute pas le bretteur et enlève la serviette de mes épaules pour passer mon nouveau sweat.  
…Ou pas.  
Dans mon dos, je peux le sentir.  
Il ne me touche pas, ne me frôle même pas et pourtant je peux sentir sa chaleur courir sur ma peau.  
Ma nuque frémit, imperceptiblement mon visage se penche sur le côté et un souffle caresse mon épiderme.  
Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de chose. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne tout ce mystère puisque, je ne peux pas étudier ce qui n'existe pas.

**_ …Tu sens bon, Doc'**

**_ Et toi, tu devrais te dépêcher de rejoindre la salle d'eau. **

Face à lui alors que je ne m'rappelle pas m'être retourné, son nez pourrait frôler le mien si je m'avançais de quelques autres millimètres.  
Ça bondit en moi. C'est pas par vague, c'est constant quand il est là. Ça me frappe et ça fait mal.  
C'est de sa faute si je ressens de pareilles choses. C'est lui qui me met d'étranges idées en tête.  
Et c'est lui qui part voir ailleurs alors que je suis dans cet état _–enfin il a démenti-. _  
C'est peut-être pour ça qu'j'veux plus qu'il me touche. Parce que s'il continue, ma cage thoracique serait en permanence serrée et désordonnée.

**_Retire-moi vite cette punition Doc'…, j'en peux déjà plus moi. Pis, tu le fais exprès pas vrai. …Te balader comme ça, c'est seulement pour me tenter, non !**

**_ Ne te fait pas d'idée de la sorte et arrête tes caprices. Eloigne-toi maintenant.**

**_ Tu sais…, je suis qu'une brute sans cervelle mais à te regarder, je vois bien que t'a envie de m'embrasser. Tu peux le faire tu sais. J'attends que ça. **

Ma main bouge d'elle-même et couvre les yeux émeraude du bretteur.  
J'ai chaud. …Agréablement. Il n'a pas tort en plus de ça et c'est ce qui m'emmerde. Là, j'peux même plus avoir la prétention de démentir ses mots bien trop vrais.  
Je n'aime pas. Mon masque d'impassibilité ne fonctionne plus avec lui et je cherche encore comment contourner ça.  
J'ai attrapé une maladie. Un genre de virus mortel et l'antidote… …eh bien… .  
Pis j'aurais beau faire des prises de sang, cela ne révèlera rien. Mes symptômes sont bien là et le traitement est certainement juste en face de moi mais…, j'suis pas encore prêt à le prendre.  
Il ne bouge pas. Il reste les yeux couverts et…, peut-être qu'une petite dose de ses lèvres ne m'atteindra pas plus que ça.  
C'est avec cette idée en tête que la pointe de mes pieds se soulève et que ma bouche frôle la sienne.  
C'est en surface. Plat. A peine touché. Mais je peux déjà ressentir les effets –_ça picore_-.  
Et si ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et que l'une de ses mains s'apprête à me toucher, je m'éloigne et calme mes palpitations hasardeuses.

**_ C'est tout !?**

**_ Estime-toi heureux, ton self-control vient d'être récompensé. Sur ceux… .**

Passant mon sweat et cachant mon torse, je me dirige déjà vers la porte.  
Je le laisse ainsi parce qu'il le mérite. Parce qu'il veut toujours plus. Il doit apprendre à se contenter de ce qu'on lui donne.  
Et, je veux qu'il me désir plus que personne d'autres tant que ça ne sera pas le cas, je le garderais éloigné. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me blesser davantage.

**_ Hé Law tu t'rappelles. …Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'dire si t'étais amoureux. …Moi, j'le suis.**

**_ Je ne te connaissais pas aussi amusant, Roronoa-ya~, c'est étonnant.**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. Il est bête.  
Dire une chose comme celle-ci est déplacée et stupide.  
Sortant de la chambrée, je le laisse seul avec ces mots. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que ça, il pense sérieusement que je vais le laisser m'approcher en disant des trucs dans le genre !?  
Il ne connait pas l'art de la manipulation dans ce cas.  
Passant une main dans mes cheveux encore mouillé, je rejoins mes quartiers et oublie pendant un temps le bretteur.  
Je l'efface de mes pensées, de ma tête, de tout ce qui peut le rappeler et je me trompe de chemin.  
Me voilà sur le pont bruyant et calme à la fois. …Je rejoins le mat et m'y pose.  
Pourtant…, ça petite phrase m'a touchée. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'un sourire est apparu _–même si, il s'est avéré être sarcastique-._

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, je prends un bain de soleil.  
Le temps est beau et le bruit des vagues chassent tous mes maux dérangeant.  
Pis, même si quelque chose me fait de l'ombre, je passe au travers et au loin, j'entends Nez-ya~ hurler une chose étrange à Squelette-san.  
Rouvrant les yeux, je ne saisis pas mais m'étonne. Une ébène se trouve à mes côtés.  
Que me veut-elle !? Généralement, elle se trouve dans la grande bibliothèque que le Sunny possède.  
Attrapant mon Nodachi qui me suit partout, je me remets sur mes pieds mais une voix m'interpelle.  
Alors, elle veut réellement me dire un truc !? Pourquoi tous sont-ils si fouineur !?  
Pire que le Mugiwara-ya~ qui est bruyant et impulsif, les autres membres de ce bateau sont des espions. Toujours en proie à des potins. …Comme des sortes de commères.  
C'est sans doute pour ça que j'suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce que l'Archéologue-ya~ a à m'dire.

**_ Tu sais, Zoro-kun est peut-être têtu, colérique et parfois bête mais, il ne ment jamais. Il dit toujours ce qu'il pense à la personne concerné. …Alors s'il te plait, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui.**

**_ Je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires, Archéologue-ya~.**

**_ Je le conçois mais, Zoro-kun est quelqu'un de bien malgré ses airs de vieux bougre. Ne joue pas avec lui si c'est seulement pour t'amuser. Je n'avais que cette chose à te dire, Law-kun.**

Elle reprend son verre déposé sur le bois et se retire après sa phrase.  
Je l'ignore et m'en vais. Je n'aime pas ce navire. Je n'aime pas ses habitants. Et je n'aime pas recevoir des ordres alors, peut-être que remettre en place cette fille ne serait pas mauvais.  
Retournant à mon bureau, je ferme la porte derrière-moi et m'en vais près de l'étagère.  
Attrapant un cube transparent, je le contemple. Joue un peu avec aussi.  
Ce que je tiens, le cœur du bretteur. Est-ce vrai !? Tu ne mens jamais !? …Et alors !? Je suis dans le même cas et tu te permets quand même de me mener la vie dure.  
Mon index redessine le contour de l'organe et ses battements de cœur sont vraiment très calmes.  
Il s'inquiète tous pour lui _–ou presque-._ Ils veulent tous que rien ne lui arrive. Donc, je dois bien me protéger moi-même de ses attaques vicieuses. …Me protéger de cette horde.  
De ces …sentiments qui sont apparus sans que je ne m'en rende compte… .  
Rangeant ce palpitant dans ma poche, il faut que je me remette au travail. J'aurais mieux fait de l'oublier quand c'était encore possible.

… .

_« Le sujet n°37 accepte d'obéir de son plein gré mais obéit-il seulement à ses connaissances ou bien à ceux qu'il « estime » !?  
Ayant déjà reçu des ordres de ma part, ils ont toujours été respectés_ –pas à la lettre- _mais plus ou moins bien fait. Ensuite, j'ai pu constater qu'il était également réceptif aux ordres de son capitaine, de la navigatrice et du médecin.  
Les trois personnes précédemment cités n'ont pas de réels points communs alors on peut en déduire que le statut de la personne ne l'influe pas.  
J'ai donc décidé de les étudier un par un et s'il obéit à son capitaine, c'est qu'il est avant tout son ami et qu'il a un grand respect pour lui.  
La seconde est une dominatrice qui n'accepte pas les refus et même si le n°37 est têtu, il se plie aux règles de cette dernière, non sans fortement rechigner.  
Enfin le dernier est une sorte de peluche parlante. Rien que ces mots suffisent à comprendre. Obéir à un « Teddy-bear » est naturel. Comment contredire un animal de compagnie !? … .  
Il n'y a pas de facteurs communs à tout ça._

_Je ne suis pas une exception mais j'ai également pu constater qu'il obéit de manière différente à toutes ces personnes.  
Entièrement au premier et sans poser de question. Avec disgrâce pour la seconde. Avec simplicité avec le peluche puisqu'il n'exige jamais de trop grosse chose. Et avec moi, je n'ai pas de mot à écrire.  
Il obéit en grognant mais sagement. En vérité, le sujet n'est pas facile.  
Mais, tout porte à croire qu'il choisit. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce qui le motive à obéir à tel ou tel personne.  
Et j'ai une réponse à cela. Je crois qu'il répond aux ordres grâce à son degré de sentiment et ça me dérange. J'aurais aimé_ –j'aimerais- _être une anomalie pour lui.  
Ma question est donc la suivante : Comment faire pour passer au-dessus de tous ces « autres » !?  
Etre obéit c'est bien mais savoir ce qui ne va pas dans les ordres c'est mieux.  
Pour pouvoir le manœuvrer convenablement, je dois connaitre ce qui le motive. Connaitre ce qui pourrait l'attirer un peu plus vers moi que vers les autres.  
Il est ma propriété depuis que je lui ai mis la main dessus alors, il est normal de vouloir le garder.  
Je ne peux pas me permettre de l'éloigner même si, pour le bien de son obéissance, je me dois de le mettre à l'épreuve.  
Il est ma première expérience de ce genre et j'aimerais la garder le plus longtemps possible. Il est si imparfait qu'il me tracasse sans cesse.  
Je veux touj- … … . J'en termine là. Il se lève et la conversation tourne étrangement._

_Note : Petit garçon revêche. Cette chose est agréable à regarder, ça me fait sourire. »_

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant. Je pense que la fin est proche -_en même temps, ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment_-. J'en dirais plus la semaine prochaine -_si je n'oublie pas_\- pour l'instant, je dois compter et noter, ce qui me reste à faire.

Sinon personnellement, je pense que la petite punition est méritée.

Mille Bisous !

**L.**


	14. Amouraché d'un enquiquineur

**Bien le bonjour les amis!**

Et contente de voir que vous êtes encore au rendez-vous! Merci de mettre cette fiction dans les favorites et de la suivre! Je vous aime tellement.  
Sinon, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous. La semaine dernière je vous informais de la presque fin de cette fiction et cela se vérifie. ...Sans compter ce chapitre, il en reste... 3 si j'ai bien compté. ça passera vite... ! ... .  
J'espère que vous resterez jusqu'à là! :)

* * *

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing**: Zoro x Law.

**Résumé**: Un enquiquineur reste un enquiquineur, c'est bien connu. Alors emmerder les autres est un métier de tous les jours.

**Disclamer**: Toujours rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Oda.

* * *

Enjoy !

* * *

** Amouraché d'un enquiquineur.**

* * *

**_ Si tu tiens tellement à avoir un sujet à étudier, prends-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te rebute tant chez moi, merde ! J'te laisserais pas faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre. J'laisserais pas les autres te toucher.**

**_ Tu ne comprends rien. …Tu ne comprends pas que si ce n'est pas toi, ça n'me vas pas !?**

**_ … .**

**_ Je…- je dois y aller, Tony-ya~ m'attend.**

Je ne sais plus comment on en est arrivé à cette dispute mais…, C'est inattendu.  
Pis merde, mon cœur doit battre comme un dingue. Si je l'avais encore là…, j'aurais pu le sentir chahuter lentement.  
Je « _Si ce n'est pas moi…_ ». Merde, il doit bien rire de sentir mon cœur s'affoler comme une fille à cause de sa stupide déclaration. Mais c'est bien aussi la première fois que je le vois s'énerver de la sorte. Le voir fuir ainsi.  
Claquant ma main sur mon front, je frotte mes mèches vertes et rit de nervosité. Qu'il ne se fout pas de moi ! …C'est un enfoiré de s'enfuir de la sorte et moi, je suis un con de ne pas avoir réagi.  
Mais si au moins, il peut sentir mes battements alors… . Wouah, c'est quoi ça !  
Faut arrêter de penser comme ce cook de bas étage ! J'suis un mec moi ! Pas un gars ramolli comme ce blondinet !  
Ouais je m'en fous bien de ce que je ressens. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il a pu m'dire.  
De toute façon, j'ai déjà oublié ses mots. Je- Rah merde ! Va te faire foutre, Doc' !

**_ Rends-moi mon cœur, Trafalgar !**

Attrapant la porte pour ne pas tomber à la renverse dans le couloir, j'aperçois seulement son dos déjà loin.  
Mais ma voix résonne tellement fort qu'il est obligé de m'répondre. Il est obligé de s'arrêter dans ce couloir pour me dire un truc.  
Je le vois lentement se retourner –_de trois-quarts_\- mais je ne vois pas son expression. Je vois rien à part ses lèvres bouger.

**_ Tu…, ne veux pas laisser ton cœur à la science… .**

C'était quoi ça !? Merde, merde, merde ! Fais chier !  
Cette voix, …de la timidité !? Merde ! Il doit bien se moquer de moi à sentir mon palpitant s'affoler.  
Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès !? …J'pense pas. Si !?  
Putain, ce connard m'emmerde réellement. Il est…, j'ai envie de l'prendre maintenant !

**_ Va te faire foutre ! Si tu crois que j'vais te laisser faire indéfiniment, tu te trompes. Doc' de malheur, j'vais pas te laisser t'échapper.**

… .

Sérieux, il me donne mal à la tête. J'peux plus faire sans ses sarcasmes et sans ses mots qui me séduisent. Pis ce genre de truc, j'peux pas lui dire.  
Il est là, à même pas quelques mètres de moi et j'peux pas le toucher. Il ne veut pas, il me repousse tout le temps –_depuis une semaine_\- et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui mérite une telle interdiction.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa jolie tête !?  
A quoi pense-t-il en longueur de temps !?  
Que cache son sourire permanent aux autres !?  
Il me donne le tournis. J'suis pas du genre à penser mais avec lui, j'y suis obligé. Il est trop intelligent pour moi. Trop adroit. J'peux pas lutter contre son intelligence.  
J'suis bête comme pas possible. J'me perds partout –_non, personne ne me suit jamais_-. Et je n'ai aucun tact.  
Je sais que j'suis pas de taille à lutter contre lui pourtant…, j'essaie de toute mes forces.  
Il est un trophée que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre. …Je veux qu'il soit à moi ! Et merde !  
J'en ai marre de penser de cette façon ! Ça m'emmerde, bâtard de Doc' tu comprends ça !  
Tu m'emmerdes et j'veux juste ne plus être torturé quand t'es dans les parages !

**_ Y'a un truc qui t'embête, Zoro !? Tu ne dors pas… .**

Tournant la tête, j'aperçois Luffy perché sur la rambarde.  
Les sourcils encore et toujours froncés, je le dévisage et reprend peu de temps après ma contemplation du sol –_ou plutôt de cette foutue silhouette au loin_-.  
Je ronchonne une réponse. Mime des mots en réalité parce que je n'ai pas envie de discuter. Je dois déjà assez prendre sur moi pour ne pas m'en prendre à Law.  
…Mais ça doit drôlement me miner pour que Luffy, l'ai remarqué !

**_ Ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?**

**_ Rien seulement, j'pensais que t'allais mal. Tout va bien alors !? Chopper m'a dit que tu t'étais réconcilié avec Traffy ! Vous vous étiez disputé !? Quand !? Pourquoi !?**

« Traffy » il est le seul à se permettre de l'appeler ainsi et j'peux pas dire que je déteste mais je n'aime pas non plus.  
En même temps, Luffy est familier avec tout le monde alors ça ne devrait pas m'embêter plus que ça.  
Par contre le soupir qui m'échappe est contre Chopper. Pourquoi raconter des choses comme celle-là à notre capitaine !? Il est curieux comme les bonnes femmes du navire et…, je déteste qu'on me pose des questions !

**_ Pas vraiment. Ce n'était rien de toute façon…, on s'parle…, pas plus que ça.**

**_ T'sais j'suis content qu'on se soit allier à lui. Il est fort et son plan est génial. Pis il est sympa même quand il s'énerve ! **

Un rictus me vient et on regarde tous les deux dans sa direction. « Sympa même quand il s'énerve ».  
J'dirais plutôt, sexy quand il s'énerve.  
Son visage se tourne dans notre direction alors qu'il est en pleine conversation et là, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le toucher. Sa peau me manque… .

**_ …On devrait faire durer cette alliance alors, capitaine.**

**_ Evidemment ! Ah, au faite, Robin m'a dit de te dire…eumh…, attends. C'était un truc comme espérer du bonheur… . Non, c'est pas ça. Hum…, Ah oui ! Elle m'a dit de te dire que l'amoureux qui espère à toujours plus de bonheur. T'es amoureux !?**

Ma mauvaise humeur revient en force et fixant mon capitaine toujours souriant et dans l'attente d'une réponse, je soupir fortement.  
Ne sait-elle donc pas se mêler de ses affaires ! Qu'elle s'en va s'occuper de ses fleurs plutôt que de m'emmerder comme pas permit !

**_ Bien sûr que non. …Absolument pas. Pis tu sais bien que Robin dit toujours des choses mystérieuses. **

**_ Mouais. …OH SANJIII ! J'ai faim !**

Il part comme une flèche vers le cuistot et je me retrouve seul. De nouveau.  
Chiffonnant mes mèches, la foutue phrase ne veut pas s'en aller « plus de bonheur » et puis quoi encore ! J'veux pas être heureux ! J'en ai rien à foutre de l'être ou non !  
Fait chier ! Ils sont tous ici pour me pourrir la vie ! Moi, tout ce que je souhaite c'est être propriétaire d'un foutu panda.  
Claquant ma tête contre le bois dur, le son résonne à l'intérieur de mon crâne et mon œil se ferme.  
Faut que je dorme. Il faut dormir pour arrêter de cogiter comme crétin.  
Et alors que je baille, j'aperçois Luffy faire un vol planer jusqu'à toucher le sol. Le cook n'y va jamais de main morte. …En même temps, on vient de sortir de table !  
Comment fait-il pour manger autant !? Rah, moi aussi je veux manger…, mais ce n'est pas de la nourriture –_du moins pas réellement_-.

… .

Quand j'me réveille, la nuit est déjà tombée et j'me rappelle pas avoir diner.  
Peut-être que je l'ai fait, j'ai juste un trou de mémoire à ce moment-là. Faut dire, j'veux éviter au possible une certaine personne pour ne pas la harceler.  
Étirant mes muscles endoloris, je ne fais pas attention aux bruits courant et à la musique de Brook.  
Le violon berce mes mouvements lents et endormit.  
Puis décidant d'ouvrir l'œil pour comprendre l'agitation, un rire bruyant me vient à l'oreille et une bouteille pleine frappe mon pied.  
Étonné, je la ramasse –_je ne suis pas du genre à gâché_\- et là, j'entends le love-cook crier à Luffy de ne pas tout manger égoïstement.  
Là, c'est vraiment suspect. …Et enfin, je comprends.  
Qui a décidé de diner dehors. Qui a improvisé une soirée animée. Qui veut passer du bon temps.  
Notre capitaine est décidément rempli de surprise.

**_ C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles, Marimo.**

**_ Lâche-moi, love-cook.**

**_ Tiens, Law prend ça ! Vas-y goute, c'est la meilleure chose au monde après le thé ! Yoyoyo~**

**_ Merci, squelette-san. **

Je suis irrémédiablement attiré par cette voix qui remercie, Brook.  
Un verre à la main, je ne sais pas ce qu'il boit mais il a l'air d'aimer. C'est rare de le voir entourer des autres comme ça. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je le vois entourer d'autant de monde.  
Ouvrant la bouteille que j'ai ramassé tantôt, j'en bois une gorgée et me dépose près du mat.  
La musique reprend –_plus enjoué, plus gaie_\- et je souris. C'est rare ces moment-là et je les aime beaucoup.  
Continuant de vider la bouteille, j'observe la suite des événements et écoute les différentes conversations –_pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de lorgner vers le chirurgien_-.  
Depuis combien de temps ça dure !? La nuit est tombée alors, ça fait forcément plus de deux heures.  
…Peut-être que je manquais de sommeil.  
Attrapant un peu de bouffe, j'entame une conversation avec Usopp qui me raconte l'une de ces histoires hasardeuses. J'en ris et le laisse continuer.

J'ai l'impression d'être moins nerveux ou un truc du genre. J'sais pas pourquoi mais ça me va.  
Les minutes passent à une vitesse folle et les discussions s'enchainent.  
Je n'empêche jamais mon œil de surveiller mon Doc' et si je le trouve plus insouciant, mes mains se crispent d'elles-mêmes.  
Je veux le toucher. Je suis le seul à ne pas pouvoir lui parler parce que si je le fais, je vais vouloir aller plus loin et je vais de nouveau le forcer à faire un truc qu'il ne veut pas.  
Bougeant de ma place, j'agrippe la première bouteille que je vois et l'ouvre à l'aide de mes dents.  
Les rires sont toujours présent, je traverse le pont à la recherche d'une nouvelle place et remarque que les filles prennent le chemin de leur cabine.  
M'asseyant dans un coin plus sombre -_les lumières me font mal à la tête_\- et continuant d'observer les environs et de jouir de la bonne ambiance, un poids me tombe sur les jambes.  
Prêt à repousser l'abruti, ma bouche ne souffle pas un mot. …J'pensais qu'il s'agissait de Luffy.  
Pis la tête se niche dans mon cou sans que je ne comprenne.

Mon rhum suspendu dans les airs, j'sais pas quoi faire !  
Cet abruti de chirurgien ne fait pas ce genre de chose. Il n'est pas celui qui fait le premier pas.  
Jamais. Il préfère qu'on vienne à lui. Il préfère qu'on lui obéisse.  
Je l'entends gémir contre ma peau et sentir ses mains plaquées au sol, se rapprocher de mes cuisses.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire !? J'pensais que j'pouvais plus le toucher.  
Merde, il est réellement emmerdant ! Il m'énerve ! Il me soule vraiment !  
Et parce que j'essaie d'éloigner son corps du mien, j'remarque un truc qui fait bondir mon cœur _–enfin « bondir », j'sais même pas ou il est-._  
…Son manteau est ouvert et son épaule se dénude à cause de…, j'en sais rien ! Merde, il est mignon.  
Il gémit de nouveau, redresse sa tête et- je vais le violer.  
Qu'il arrête de me rejeter si à la première occasion venue il se jette sur moi.

**_ …Me touche pas…~**

Sa voix est chaude et lentement sa frimousse se met face à la mienne.  
Les yeux embués, un sourire joyeux et des joues rougies au maximum. Voilà ce qu'il me donne.  
Est-il soûl !? …Impossible.  
Pff.., la bouteille tombe de mes mains tellement il est tentant. Il est…, beau. Pis, il est con !  
Ne pas le toucher alors qu'il est tombé de lui-même sur moi. Crétin.  
Un nerf frappe ma tempe, il me rend fou et si mes poings sont fermés c'est seulement pour ne pas le frapper ! Il est un putain d'emmerdeur.

**_ Casse-toi si tu veux pas que j'te touche, Doc' de pacotille.**

**_ …Mais j'ai chaud~**

Incompréhensible. T'as chaud, tu ne vas pas coller quelqu'un ! Pis qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour être dans cet état !?  
Il continue de me coller. De se dandiner sur mes cuisses et forcément ça monte. Il se frotte alors c'est normal non, si mon mini-moi se dresse.

**_ Qu'est-ce t'as pris pour être dans cet état !?**

**_ …A boire, ils arrêtent pas de donner…~ T'es dur…**

J'ai la trique à cause de lui alors forcément, j'suis dur !  
Sa tête retombe sur mon épaule et si je l'entends soupirer d'aise, moi je ne peux empêcher mes mains d'attraper vivement son cul !  
Son fessier rempli mes mains et si je le masse volontairement et consciemment, il gigote.  
Ses mains rencontrent mon torse et il essaie de se dégager. Il est venu de son plein gré alors j'pense pas que j'vais le laisser partir. Trafalgar, reste là.  
S'il te plait ne me repousse pas. …Dis-moi que j'peux de nouveau te toucher et respirer ton odeur.

**_ Oh…, Qu'est-ce que Traffy fait sur toi !? **

Évidemment, tu dois arriver maintenant Luffy !  
Mes doigts se retirent lentement de ce cul qui m'appartient et s'ils glissent lentement, Law est libre de ses mouvements.  
Fait chier, Luffy ! Pourquoi t'es là ! Pourquoi t'as parlé !

**_ Il est bourré et il est tombé. **

_**_ …Zoro est à moi~**_

J'suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce que Law a chuchoté.  
Et Luffy n'a rien entendu de toute façon puisqu'il rit comme un dératé à une blague stupide.  
Et après ses mots, ce noiraud se lève avec difficulté et m'abandonne. J'le retiens pas, parce que j'suis pas sûr. …En faite, j'ai envie de rire.  
Il est bien trop bavard quand il est bourré, cet enfoiré ! Et surtout, il fait tout le contraire de ce qu'il dit. Mes lèvres sourient de ses mots.  
Rien à battre, il m'a provoqué ! Ça fait une semaine et deux jours qu'il m'a dit de ne plus l'approcher et je crois que la punition à assez durée. De toute façon, il vient lui-même de l'a lever, pas vrai !?  
Il est venu de son plein gré s'assoir sur moi et se nicher dans mon cou. Qu'il ne vient pas se plaindre après. …Après tout, j'veux juste respirer son parfum.  
J'serais me retenir s'il est trop fatigué pour quoique ce soit d'autre. Jurer. J'suis pas qu'un chien en chaleur !

Me mettant sur mes pieds, j'essaie de voir ou se trouve le chirurgien et mon œil le remarque vite.  
Il s'échappe dans les dortoirs. …Une invitation à le suivre, c'est sûr.  
Suivant le chemin qu'il emprunte, je souhaite une bonne soirée à mon capitaine _–et à Chopper sur mon passage-_ et juste après ça, je longe le long couloir sombre.  
Je ne mets que quelques minutes à rejoindre la chambre et je le vois là, allonger sur mon lit.  
Il aurait pu s'étaler sur le sien qui n'est qu'à quelques centimètres plus loin mais non…, alors si ça c'est pas un signe !  
Retirant mes chaussures, je l'examine une seconde ou deux, il a une main qui cache son visage rougie et n'attendant plus, je soulève son sweat pour me glisser à l'intérieur.  
Mon visage se colle à son ventre bouillant, mon nez s'enivre de son parfum délicieux et mes bras entourent sa taille fine. Je le serre contre moi et ne le lâche pas.  
Il m'a manqué.

**_ J'ai atteint ma limite Law. **

Pour ne pas dire que tu m'as largement tenté en quelque seconde et donné ton autorisation.  
Après ma phrase, mon nez caresse sa peau, ma bouche embrasse et ma langue goute.  
Mon bas-ventre est sérieusement en feu mais…, j'peux rien lui faire, il va s'endormir dans très peu de temps et j'ai pas envie de profiter de lui comme ça.  
Il est beaucoup mieux quand il se débat.

**_ … …Qu'est-ce que tu fais. Va-t'en. **

**_ Impossible, j'ai mon odeur préféré et je ne veux pas te lâcher. …J'te ferais rien, laisse-moi juste là.**

J'lui mens pas. J'veux juste le garder pour la nuit. Le sentir contre moi cette nuit.  
Et si mes mains resserrent leur prise, ma bouche –_elle_\- continue son ascension sur ce ventre bouillant et criant la luxure.  
Il sent si bon. Son odeur est si… . Pour moi, il sent le plaisir. Son parfum est si…, envoutant.  
Je le mords à certain endroit, le marque de mes crocs et toujours coincé sous ce sweat, je sens ses mains s'agiter sans trop de succès.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire !? De me dégager !? …Qu'il essaie, ce soir je gagnerais et puis, il est dans mon lit donc, je gagne quoi qu'il fasse.

**_ Tu es ma nourriture préférée, Doc'. Je veux te manger. …Laisse-moi rester ici pour la nuit.**

Le dévorer entièrement si possible !  
Et ouais, j'veux rester cacher sous ses vêtements toute la nuit. Il est si chaud, c'est un vrai plaisir.  
Mon œil se ferme de lui-même tellement ça fait du bien.  
Me positionnant un peu mieux, mon corps tout entier se détend. Il a un drôle de pouvoir, non !  
Il peut me faire faire ce qu'il veut. Il peut m'dire ce qu'il veut. …J'suis accro.  
Et entouré de sa chaleur, je peux sentir l'une de ses mains –_je crois_\- se poser sur le haut de ma tête.  
j'sais pas s'il essaie encore de me virer ou quoi mais j'ai un doute.  
J'crois qu'il s'endort comme moi. J'suis bien là, j'le nie pas. Et j'suis sûr que lui aussi est bien.  
Ses doigts agrippent mes cheveux couverts de son vêtement et il se cambre.  
Ça me laisse plus de marge de manœuvre et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'profite de cette opportunité pour laisser mes doigts vagabonder.

**_ …Dormir avec toi~ **

Je souris de ses mots soupirés –_gémit_-.  
J'en suis très heureux et j'te promets de seulement dormir même si mon membre est debout depuis tout à l'heure.  
Te serrant contre moi –_un peu plus fort_\- d'une main j'attrape à tâtons la couette qui devrait se trouver dans les environs et nous couvrant tous les deux, j'ai envie d'étouffer ici.  
Mon nez contre ta peau, je frissonne. Etudie ces réactions-là avec moi. Montre-moi que j'te fais le même effet. …Law, demain tu reviendras vers moi.  
Fermant les yeux, je profite encore un peu de cette proximité retrouvée et si je me fous des autres à l'extérieur, j'me dis aussi que demain, tu voudras étouffer l'affaire.  
Par contre, j'me ferais une joie de te rappeler ta jalousie à l'égard de Luffy. J'comprends pas pourquoi tu l'es mais, j'en suis heureux !  
…Une dernière chose Doc', attends-moi pour te réveiller demain matin.

… .

Quand j'ai frotté mon visage ce matin, j'ai immédiatement su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la peau brûlante de mon Doc' mais de ce drap blanc et froid.  
J'ai continué de me réveiller en douceur –_même si la mauvaise humeur me gagnait déjà_\- et faisant craquer ma nuque, je m'étais assis sur le lit.  
J'ai observé les environs, le soleil me faisait mal aux yeux et j'essayais de m'rappeler quand j'avais perdu le haut –_que je remettais déjà_-. J'ai soupiré et j'ai entendu des bruits venant de l'extérieur.  
Peu de temps après, Luffy, Usopp, Franky et Brook apparaissaient. Tous à demi-nu, ils sortaient sans doute de la salle de bain et quand ils m'ont aperçu encore dans les vapes, ils m'ont salué.  
Le squelette et le robot discutaient ensemble tout en s'habillant et les deux autres également, sauf qu'ils me parlaient d'un truc emmerdant.  
Rien sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. J'entendais rien à propos du fait qu'il m'avait certainement vu avec le chirurgien dans mon lit. …Non, ils se vantaient –_tous_\- d'avoir réussi à faire boire le Doc'.  
Apparemment, des paris avaient été ouverts sans qu'il ne le sache… .  
Et après avoir entendu de si bon matin, les rires de tous, ils ont disparu derrière la porte et j'me suis rallongé sur le lit. …J'ai encore sommeil.

Maintenant, je suis là. Encore allongé et les jambes dans le vide sans vouloir bouger.  
J'pensais pouvoir retrouver Law à mon réveil mais il a certainement voulu s'éloigner. Fait chier !  
Chiffonnant mes cheveux, j'entends de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir et si je stoppe un soupir c'est seulement parce que j'aperçois celui qui occupe mes pensées.  
Torse nu, les cheveux encore humides et de fines gouttes mal essuyé qui me narguent.  
Me relevant, je le suis du regard alors qu'il sèche ses mèches et quand je le vois arriver près de la commode, je l'attrape par la taille et plaque son ventre à mon nez.  
Il sent bon. …Incroyablement bon.  
Mes mains dans le bas de son dos, elles caressent la peau tatouée du Doc' alors que ma bouche –_elle_\- goute ce corps.  
Je mords sa peau avec ardeur et s'il se laisse faire, je peux sentir ses doigts jouer avec mes mèches vertes. Est-ce que c'est bon !? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de rester maintenant !?  
Est-ce que son feu vert d'hier l'était réellement !? J'pense que oui.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

J'attrape son poignet que je mordille également et si ses prunelles me fixent, je réponds à son regard.  
J'alterne entre baisers et morsures. Tout son corps est délicieux et puis, comme ça je peux narguer à mon tour ces gouttes d'eaux trop entreprenantes.

**_ Rien. J'me dis juste qu'il est temps de t'marquer d'nouveau. Tu sais hier soir, tu étais nettement plus bavard.**

Son iris me demande d'approfondir mes pensées mais je ne le ferais pas. Il peut toujours courir !  
Qu'il cherche un peu, tient !  
Je souris alors que ma bouche grimpe sur son avant-bras et parce qu'il va dire qu'il n'aime pas mon « arrogance », il m'éloigne et se retire d'entre mes jambes.

**_ C'est à ce point-là !?**

**_ Quoi donc !?**

Ses sourcils se froncent, mes mains s'appuient sur le matelas et si on se fixe, je daigne répondre à sa question.  
Enfin après avoir cherché mes mots. J'sais pas comment lui dire que ses silences m'emmerdent sans qu'il ne prenne la fuite.

**_ T'as tellement d'mal à dire ce que tu penses que tu m'jette volontairement. Qu'est-ce que t'as autant de mal à dire !? Ça peut pas être pire que tout ce que j'ai déjà entendu, si !? Pourquoi tu parles pas, crétin !**

Ses deux aciers se détournent et mordant sa lèvre, j'sais pas s'il a l'intention de dire quelque chose ou pas.  
Ça m'emmerde prodigieusement ses silences mais, c'est comme ça qu'il est aussi alors, j'peux rien y faire ! A part le regarder faire et être hypnotisé par ça.  
…Il ne dit peut-être rien mais, il s'est parler avec les gestes.

**_ J'ai du mal à reconnaitre mes erreurs, je sais. …Mais ne m'en veut pas, j'ai seulement du mal à exprimer mes pensées. **

C'est pas des cracs et je suis persuadé qu'il a énormément prit sur lui pour m'dire ça mais, à cause de ces mots, j'me détraque.  
J'tombe en morceau avec lui et j'ai jamais voulu autant partir en miette ! J'dis d'la merde, j'en ai conscience mais c'est lui qui m'fait dire des trucs dingues.  
C'est vraiment un Doc' parce qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi.

**_ Alors essaie. Dis-moi ce que tu penses, Doc'. Tu veux que j'te dise, moi !? Au début, je t'ai baisé parce que j'étais bourré. J'voulais seulement attraper ton petit cul qui me tentait et ensuite, t'es devenu une obsession. J'te voulais pour moi seul mais toi tu jouais. Ton carnet met tombé dans les mains et là, j'ai juste voulu t'attraper et te faire du mal. T'es un emmerdeur. Un connard de première mais c'est toi que je veux et je n'lâcherais pas. J'te poursuivrais jusqu'à ce qu- !**

Il m'embrasse.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de finir le fond de ma pensée que ses lèvres s'accrochent aux miennes.  
C'est étrange. …C'est pas tous les jours que cet abruti de Doc' débute un baiser et j'aime.  
Ses main sur mes joues –_ma mâchoire_-, il m'agrippe fortement et même si j'aimerais qu'il me parle, j'me dis que ce geste vaut plus que toutes ses paroles sans sens.  
Sa langue s'amuse avec la mienne. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas arrêter ce baiser et bordel, j'trouve ça mignon. Il accroche ma bouche comme s'il était dépendant.  
Pourtant il craque quand l'air lui manque et baisse la tête quand nos bouches ne sont plus en contact.  
Mon doigt attrape son menton et sa tête m'embobine.  
C'est lui le monstre, pas moi. …Moi, je suis l'agneau attiré par le diable.

**_ Arrête d'aboyer, Roronoa-ya~ …je veux la même chose.**

**_ Tu vois quand tu veux, Doc de malheur. …Une dernière chose, ne fait jamais cette tête en public, t'es vraiment mig- !**

Il plaque sa main sur ma bouche –_je l'ai sans doute vexé_\- et pour me venger, j'attrape de nouveau sa taille et le jette sur le lit.  
Dans le même temps, je cramponne ses lèvres pour ne pas qu'il réplique un truc emmerdant. Je le dévore sous toutes les coutures.  
Son visage entre mes mains, je le maintien pour ne pas qu'il me fuit mais à en juger ses doigts qui vagabondent sur mon corps, j'me dis que je n'ai pas de souci à me faire.  
En même temps, j'adore l'avoir sous mes doigts. J'aime caresser son visage…, sa nuque frémissante dès que je la caresse. Elle met sensible. …Seulement à moi.  
Est-ce que je suis une personne spéciale à ses yeux !? Je crois que oui. En tout cas, la tête de tout à l'heure ne m'en fait pas douter.

Et là, un sourire. Pas un faux. Un commandé. Un sournois. Ou un moqueur. …Un vrai sourire –_à lui_-.  
Petit. Simple. Soucieux, peut-être. Mais vraiment heureux.  
C'est un sourire qu'il n'a encore jamais montré et à cet instant, je suis plus que vulnérable.  
Ça s'explique même pas. …ça me fait mal à la tête tellement, j'aime.  
Ses bras entourent ma nuque, mes mains accrochent sa taille après mon bug et si je la resserre, c'est seulement pour m'appuyer sur son corps envieux.  
En vrai, j'ai plus que trébuché. J'me suis carrément vautré dans un gouffre sans fond avec lui et j'adore cette sensation. J'aime ne pas savoir ce qui va nous arriver.  
J'me suis cassé la gueule à ses pieds et j'compte pas me relever. J'aime l'idée d'avoir gagné à terre.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé**.

Voilà, voilà! Par contre pour le prochain j'ai eu une panne... -_en vrai, j'ai une panne depuis que les vacances sont arrivés_\- mais ça devrait s'arranger, ne vous inquiétez pas! J'ai toutes les grandes lignes donc aucun retard n'est à prévoir!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et je compte bien finir en beauté à la fin! Si si, je vous assure! Pour vous donnez un indice, je finirais comme j'ai commencé! :)

Je vous embrasse.

**L.**


	15. Un amour d'ustensile

**Bien le bonjour!**

**De retour avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravie de toujours vous voir présentes! Je vous aime.  
Sinon, grosse déprime. ...J'ai vu le premier épisode de Free Eternal Summer... et, pour l'instant, j'veux plus regarder. Heureusement, j'ai fini le chapitre avant de visionner.  
**

* * *

**Rating: **K+**  
**

**Pairing: **Zoro x Law

**Résumé:**Tourner une page est difficile, on ressasse s'en cesse et puis, des choses nous frappent contre notre volonté.

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Oda ne veut rien me céder.

* * *

**Enjoy**

* * *

** Un amour d'ustensile.**

* * *

_« Il est particulier, C'est un animal rare. Un néandertalien et c'est mon précieux sujet. »_

Je suis une personne fourbe.  
Pourquoi !? Parce qu'à l'instant j'ai pensé : « Si tous le font boire suffisamment, j'ai peut-être une chance de l'amener à tromper le Marimo ».  
J'pense ça alors que j'ai avoué ma défaite. Suis-je aussi tenace que ça !? Est-ce que c'est mon caractère ou bien, j'veux seulement faire payer au cactus un truc inconscient !?  
J'en sais rien. Je devrais arrêter de penser, le capitaine à envie de s'amuser ce soir et je dois lui donner ce qu'il veut !  
Parce qu'une soirée réussi –_une bonne soirée_\- passe aussi par un bon repas et de bonnes bouteilles.  
Sortant de la cuisine avec deux plats à la main, les rires et la musique me viennent aux oreilles _–ainsi que la voix de Luffy hurlant qu'il a faim-._  
Je dépose le tout sur la grande nappe, inspecte mes mellorines –_observe si elles n'ont besoin de rien_\- et une ombre se fait sur le bateau.  
…L'homme algue est réveillé !

**_ C'est maintenant que tu te réveilles, Marimo.**

Je ne sais pourquoi, ma bouche a parlé seule.  
Elle aime sans doute autant que moi, l'emmerder. C'est bien probable et sa réponse –_prévisible_\- ne se fait pas attendre.  
Il devrait se renouveler même si c'est beaucoup lui demander alors qu'il vient de s'éveiller.

**_ Lâche-moi, love-cook.**

**_ Tiens, Law prend ça ! Vas-y goute, c'est la meilleure chose au monde après le thé ! Yoyoyo~**

**_ Merci, squelette-san. **

Souriant de la phrase, je ne sais plus comment on en est venu à parier une chose aussi étrange mais je crois me souvenir que cela vient de mon capitaine lui-même.  
Dans la cuisine, il nous a expressément demandé de faire « quelque chose » pour que Law se lâche plus et qui a proposé de le faire boire !? Moi !? …Ou Brook.  
…Les deux en même temps, je présume.  
Parce que…, qu'on sait dit qu'à part le Marimo, personne d'autre n'avait une résistance inné pour cette boisson.  
Et apparemment, le docteur n'a pas envie de refuser face à l'insistance qu'il rencontre. C'est un bon point.  
Attrapant un peu de nourriture après avoir observé la trajectoire du poivron vert, je souris à une parole dite et m'assoit enfin sur ce pont et profite.  
C'est agréable de ne rien faire et de s'amuser au même rythme que les autres –_et de voir, un Shichibukai boire pour éviter de découper une personne en deux, sous le coup de la colère_-.

Prenant soin de mes mellorines, je les serre sans qu'elles ne m'demandent rien et pourtant du coin de l'œil, je ne peux m'empêcher d'épier les faits et gestes du Marimo.  
Pourquoi !? Peut-être parce que j'trouve ça étrange qu'il ne nous empêche pas de l'approcher. Parce que, généralement quand le chirurgien est dans les parages, il ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher.  
Au lieu de ça, il est assis dans un coin à boire comme un trou.  
Cependant…, une chose ne change pas, il le fixe. Depuis quand est-il devenu aussi obsédé par une personne !? A part, les bagarres, la boisson et les épées, rien ne l'intéresse.  
On l'a toujours connu ainsi –_je l'ai toujours connu ainsi_\- et il a fallu que je sois un peu trop proche de ce médecin pour qu'il me le vol. …Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ça n'a pas de rapport avec moi.  
Et je crois que rien n'a été prémédité. Alors, comment a-t-il réussi l'impossible !? Comment a-t-il réussi à lever le nez d'cette algue !?  
Je suis jaloux. …J'aimerais connaitre ce que ça fait de penser comme ça. J'aimerais moi aussi être obsédé par quelqu'un et ma passion pour les femmes n'a rien à voir avec ça. Elles, je les vénèrent.

Ça m'emmerde d'avoir perdu contre ce vert.  
Lors de nos combats, on est toujours à égalité et là, il vient de marquer un point d'avance. Je crois bien qu'ils sont…, amoureux.  
Franchement, penser ça du Marimo est hilarant et dire ça du chirurgien est étrange. Ils ne sont pas faits pour ça.  
L'un est un handicap sentimental et l'autre est simplement trop idiot pour comprendre.  
C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils vont si bien ensemble, finalement. Ils complètent leur propre faiblesse.  
L'intello ne peut pas perdre contre l'abruti.  
Et le franc-parler gagne contre le silence des mots.  
Observant les nuages de passages, je crache un peu de fumé et aperçois une main élastique s'attaquer à mon repas. S'il croit que je vais le laisser faire.  
Attrapant l'intruse qui s'approche de mon assiette, je lui fais la leçon et Brook prend place à nos côtés.

**_ Je crois qu'on va gagner notre pari, Sanji-kun. Law est quelque peu éméché, yoyoyoyo~ **

Du coin de l'œil, je vérifie les dires du squelette ambulant et effectivement, le nez et les joues du docteur sont bel et bien rougis.  
Et puis dans ses mains, il a bien un verre rempli de saké et Franky qui vérifie si son verre n'est pas vide.  
Il est charmant. Même plus que charmant, il est érotique et certainement que l'algue pense la même chose s'il le regarde lui aussi.  
Les demoiselles du bateau s'évaporent alors. Sont-elles déjà fatiguées !? C'est très probable, quand on fait ce genre de chose on ne voit pas les heures passer.  
Et parce que je n'ai plus à m'occuper de personne, je me permets de boire à grande soif.  
La soirée est bonne enfant. Tous s'amusent et moi aussi. Il faut que je vide ma tête de tout. Que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit pour rien.  
Que je reprenne une vie sans problème sentimental.

C'est après un peu moins d'une heure et demi plus tard, que je daigne laisser un œil trainer vers Trafalgar, pourquoi !?  
Disons, qu'il a un peu trop bu –_à cause de nous_\- et personne ici ne connait son comportement une fois ivre.  
Alors, peut-être que je m'inquiète pour l'un de mes camarades, –_c'est ce qu'il est après tout_\- nous sommes tous devenus amis même si ce n'était pas notre première intention.  
Il est pas loin du Marimo –_je ne m'en étonne même plus_\- sauf qu'il se dirige chancelant vers les dortoirs. …Oui, il devrait se reposer parce que demain, on va lui dire qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool.  
Et inévitablement je devrais dire, il est suivit d'un chewing-gum collant et trop mâché.  
S'ils font des trucs inappropriés dans les chambres, je vais les tuer et épingler le cactus au premier mur venu avec ses propres sabres.

**_O_**

C'est seulement dans les alentours de minuit/une heure que je me décide à rendre l'âme et me diriger vers les dortoirs.  
La vaisselle étant terminée et la nourriture rangée –_ou pas_-, je peux sans peine profiter d'un lit que je sais douiller. Saluant Franky qui occupe la vigie, je prends la porte une fois ma clope terminée et étire mes muscles endoloris de cette trop longue journée.  
Le dortoir se fait sombre et si je retire déjà mon costume et ma cravate, j'aperçois une masse bien trop imposante dans un lit qui m'irrite.  
Tous dorment et je distingue sans problème –_malheureusement_\- une tête noire dans le lit d'un Marimo.  
J'pense pas que les autres y on fait attention, seulement moi, mon œil est toujours attiré vers cette couche. Une mauvaise habitude surement.  
Et terminant de me déshabiller –_assis sur mon lit_\- je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de scruter leur direction. J'suis pas obsessionnel. N'y du genre collant ou quoi… . Mais c'est que, c'est la première fois que je vois une algue aussi attaché à quelqu'un.

La couette bouge et tombe légèrement au sol, ce qui me permet de voir une scène déroutante.  
Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi !? …J'trouve ça, gênant et complètement hypocrite de leur part.  
Où se trouve le Marimo !? Agglutiné au ventre du chirurgien, caché sous son t-shirt.  
Je crois rêver parce que sérieusement, Zoro ne peut pas faire des trucs comme ça !? Si.  
Merde, jamais j'aurais pu croire un truc pareil si je ne l'avais pas vu.  
Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ont l'air bienheureux –_et habillés_-. Soupirant et passant une main dans mes cheveux, je fais une bonne action.  
Je les recouvre de cette couette tombée en espérant qu'un cactus étouffe et ne survit pas.  
On ne les voit plus et ça m'arrange. En vrai, je suis jaloux. J'aimerais bien serrer quelqu'un comme ça moi aussi.  
Tombant à la renverse sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond pendant quelques secondes et ensuite, je me cache. Il faut que je dorme si j'veux être en forme pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
Être en forme pour pouvoir repousser un Luffy hystérique !

… .

**_ C'était drôle, tu sais ! Un moment t'es même tombé sur Zoro ! Il a failli perdre sa bouteille.**

**_ Ne me rappelle pas de mauvais souvenir.**

Prenant sa fourchette en bouche, le chirurgien ne dit rien d'autre.  
Il ne se rappelle pas réellement être tombé sur l'algue –_et moi non plus_\- mais, quelque part sur sa tête, j'ai l'impression que cette chose ne le gêne pas.  
J'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose qu'il veut dissimuler mais ça, je ne le saurais jamais.  
Puis un regard se fait. Le Marimo observe sans gêne le docteur qui doit encore avoir un maigre mal de crâne et malgré-moi, je fais tomber fortement un plateau sur la table.  
Le bruit est sourd et si on m'observe, je m'excuse poliment –_comme d'habitude_-.

**_ Fait attention, sourcil en vrille !**

**_ Je t'emmerde, petit-pois moisi. **

**_ Essaie de répéter pour voir, Love-cook et tu vas tâter de mon épée !**

**_ Comme si ça me faisait peur. Tes cure-dents ne tueraient même pas un moustique malade.**

Et ce qui nous stoppe tous les deux, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un léger sourire.  
J'sais pas comment on est tombé là-dessus –_peut-être a-t-on entendu un son nous interpelé_\- mais, on est figé sur l'instant.  
Pourtant, on n'regardait pas par-là. On était obnubilé par nos insultes. …C'est surement à cause de la tasse tombée.

**_ Va crever, cuistot du dimanche ! Je vais t'embrocher.**

**_ Essaie pour voir.**

La tête des mauvais jours, on se jauge et on essaie de se tuer du regard ou de s'intimider.  
Mais notre combat s'achève bien vite puisqu'on se fait frapper par ma chère Nami-swan qui n'est pas du matin. …Pendant un instant, j'ai oublié ce détail.  
Elle me jette de l'autre côté de la table tandis que le vert reste à sa place et rumine une chose que je ne peux pas attendre puisque je suis trop loin.  
Enfin bon, je crois que c'est la première fois aujourd'hui qu'on a tous pu voir le chirurgien sourire sans arrière-pensée.  
Puis Luffy reparle de la soirée d'hier. Il continue de taquiner Trafalgar sur sa conduite et tient en parlant de ça, je ne suis pas de corvée vaisselle.  
Les parieurs qui nous ont dit qu'il était impossible de faire boire le Shichibukai ont perdus et grâce à ça, je n'ai plus de couverts à laver.

… .

Me délestant de ma clope qui passe par-dessus bord, ma nuque craque et mes pas me ramènent à la cuisine.  
Attrapant le plateau que j'ai expressément préparé pour mes déesses, je reprends la sortie et monte vers le pont supérieur. Nami est certainement occupé d'exposer son corps de rêve au soleil et Robin de lire tranquillement.  
Faisant attention à mon service, je complimente les mellorines et je n'ai le droit à aucunes insultes, seulement à des « merci Sanji-kun ». Mon oreille en est heureuse.  
Reprenant les verres vides laissés à l'abandon, je m'en vais les déposer dans mon domaine et ignore les bruits de fond.  
J'entends même un son régulier qui commence à me donner mal au crâne. Comme si…, on était occupé de taper sur quelque chose. …Faite que ça s'arrête vite.

Nettoyant les verres utilisés, je ferme la fenêtre et si le bruit ne m'entoure plus, une voix me vient.  
Celle de Chopper. Il aimerait quelque chose pour se rafraichir.  
Apparemment, il est longuement resté enfermé dans son infirmerie. D'ailleurs, ça me fait dire qu'il travaille avec encore plus d'engouement depuis que le chirurgien est devenu l'un de nos alliés.  
Lui aussi l'aime bien. …Je ne comprends pas qu'il est des ennemis, enfin si. C'est compréhensible.  
Mais une fois qu'on le connait, qu'on passe outre son côté arrogant et hautain, ça va.  
J'veux dire, il y a bien pire que lui sur la terre.  
C'est sûr que vu comme ça, personne ne mérite d'être détesté ! …Faut que j'oublie mes réflexions insensées.  
Bref, je prépare un mélange pour le renne et s'il repart s'enfermer après un remerciement, moi je me dirige vers le salon.  
Là-bas il fait frais et il y aussi le menu de ce soir.  
Faut simplement que je repère les ingrédients et connaitre ce qui va composer le plat.

Me hâtant, je me rends compte que le bruit a disparu –_celui qui tapait sur le crâne_\- mais un autre est apparu, les voix excités de Usopp et Franky.  
Apparemment, ils ont fabriqués une autre chose –_utile ou non_-. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas en faire la démonstration.  
Soupirant, j'emprunte la porte arrière –_celle qui passe par le débarras_\- pour entrer dans le salon, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas mais j'ai bien fait.  
Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi !? Je suis maudis ou un truc du genre !? C'est le destin qui se moque de moi ou qui me fait payer ma sournoiserie !?  
Je crois que j'ai assez payé, non ! …Peut-être pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils sont tous les deux-là et moi, j'me retrouve derrière le muret à les entendre.  
Je ne les espionne pas. Ils sont simplement « toujours là où je dois être » et malgré-moi, je suis obligé d'écouter leur conversation.

**_ Pourquoi me poursuis-tu encore ?! J'te l'ai rendu il me semble, non !?**

De quoi parlent-ils !? Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que le chirurgien a rendu au Marimo !? …Le t-shirt peut-être. Ça m'étonnerait.  
Ils ne parleraient pas d'un truc aussi idiot, surtout Law.

**_ Et !? N'oublie pas que j'ai été privé. J'ai le droit à une compensation. Et puis regarde-moi quand j'te parle, arrête de lire ton stupide bouquin.**

**_ Rien n'est stupide Roronoa-ya~ …sauf toi.**

Bien dit Law ! Y'a pas plus con que la mousse en face de toi !  
Est-ce que je prends plaisir à les écouter !? Sans doute un peu. …Je les trouve assez marrant ensemble.  
En tout cas, Trafalgar s'amuse plus avec lui que moi.

**_ Je t'emmerde. J'ai envie de te toucher, Law… .**

Ne faite rien ici ! J'te jure que si d'ose un truc, j'te frappe.  
C'est un lieu conviviale et beaucoup de personne se rassemble ici tous les jours alors, n'essaie même pas de faire des choses sales ici, crétin de cactus !

**_ C'est bien, continue d'en avoir envie dans ce cas. Maintenant arrête de parler et laisse-moi bien gentiment terminer mon livre. **

**_ Arrête de m'dire ce que j'dois faire, Doc' sinon j'te prends immédiatement. **

_ _… *soupir*._ **Tu es…, vraiment très emmerdant quand tu commences.**

Le Marimo garde les sourcils froncés et moi, j'me demande pourquoi je continue de les épier.  
Je m'en fous de ce qu'ils font ou de leur conversation alors pourquoi je me cache !? …Je n'ai qu'à faire irruption dans la pièce et les interrompre.  
Je suis sûr qu'ils arrêteraient tout commentaire à mon arrivé –_du moins, Trafalgar_-.  
Puis, la réponse ne se fait pas. Ça m'étonne parce que l'algue est très impulsive généralement.  
Là, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est croiser les bras, s'enfoncer dans le canapé et…, attendez, il boude !?  
Sérieusement !?  
Choqué de ce que je vois, je me retiens de rire. …Pourquoi ne met-il pas sa menace à exécution !? Pas que j'ai envie de voir ça –_surtout pas ici_\- mais ça serait une réaction normal de sa part.  
Pendant de longues minutes je reste à l'observer et quand je reviens sur Law, son livre est fermé _–posé sur la table_\- et lui est debout.  
Il passe une main dans l'herbe fraiche qui occupe la tête du petit-pois et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.  
Je n'entends pas mais…, progressivement un rictus se pose sur les lèvres de Zoro.

**_ Attrape mon livre, je l'aurais encore besoin tout à l'heure. **

**_ Tu m'énerves, Trafalgar !**

**_ Mais oui… . Tais-toi et vient, crétin.**

Wouah ! Il le mène à la baguette ou c'est moi qui rêve !? Impressionnant.  
J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le contrôler aussi bien, à part peut-être Luffy. Mais Luffy et Law sont clairement des personnes différentes qui n'ont aucuns points en communs alors comment !?  
Il a beau garder la tête haute et le regard assassin mais c'est bien lui qui suit sans broncher un médecin qui le mène je ne sais ou –_et je ne veux pas le savoir_-.  
Entrant une fois la pièce vide, je m'assoie pour me remettre de mes émotions. J'pensais que ça serait encore douloureux de les voir ensemble mais…, finalement pas tant que ça.  
En vrai, je l'ai envie seulement. ….J'suis toujours en colère contre le Marimo –_comme toujours_\- mais, j'veux dire…, ça ne m'embête pas plus que ça de voir Law avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il a l'air bien avec le cactus. Ça l'a fout mal de se l'avouer mais, avec moi il ne se livrait pas autant.  
Trafalgar est du genre secret, du genre à pas parler.  
Il a ce côté intriguant mais quand il se retrouve avec le Marimo, j'ai l'impression qu'il se force à l'effacer. Pas de beaucoup –_presque rien à dire vrai_\- mais…, y'a une différence même si elle n'est pas réellement notable.  
J'aimerais bien en parler avec l'un des membres de son équipage pour voir si je me trompe ou non… .

Soupirant, je me laisse choir sur le canapé et ferme les yeux.  
Tout est fini, j'ai décidé de les laisser tranquille et de seulement me moquer du cactus _–comme avant-._  
La partie est terminée et il fallait bien un perdant. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il prend l'avantage sur moi, généralement on est à égalité.  
Il va falloir que je rattrape mon retard si je veux continuer de rester son rival ! Après tout, on est connu pour ça.  
M'allumant une cigarette, je regarde l'heure affichée un peu plus loin et il va falloir que je m'active à choisir le repas.  
Il n'empêche que…, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Law a pu dire à l'oreille de la salade pour qu'il se calme si facilement et qu'un sourire lui arrive.  
Quoique…, peut-être pas… .Me rappelant de la conversation, je préfère pas savoir !

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

On pourrait croire comme ça que Sanji est du genre "attiré" par le marimo vu son obsession à connaitre chacun de ces faits et gestes mais, c'est juste, une mauvaise habitude qu'il a depuis toujours.  
L'épié est une chose habituel pour lui sans le vouloir et j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire passer a minimum de ça.

Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que va donner la suite.

**L.**


	16. La mécanique des sens

**Bonjour**

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. ...L'avant dernier si je compte bien. Pourra-t-on atteindre les 6.000 views !? Je crois bien que oui. :)  
Beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre au vu de la semaine dernière mais, j'ai tenu bon et j'ai réussi !

**Rating**: -M-

**Pairing**: Zoro x Law.

**Résumé**: Une fois que tous les doutes se retirent, les nuages laissent place à un grand soleil. C'est ce qu'on est normalement censé ressentir mais ça ne vaut pas pour tout le monde.

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne sont définitivement pas à moi.

**Note**: Je pense que c'est la première fois que je fais un M avec cette vision. J'espère pas que ça va déranger.

* * *

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

**La mécanique des sens.**

* * *

Je lui ai rendu son cœur. J'sais plus bien quand n'y pourquoi mais, il a sans doute dû le mériter.  
Je sais pas non plus comment on en est revenu à ce stade –_on m'a dit que c'était à cause de l'alcool_\- et ça doit être vrai. J'suis pas fait pour l'alcool.  
Cette boisson ne m'apporte que des problèmes généralement et je cherche encore et toujours pourquoi j'ai accepté tous ces verres –_ou bouteilles_-.  
En vrai, depuis que je sais que j'ai été dupé à propos du Mugiwara et du bretteur. Je vais mieux.  
J'ai plus cette douleur constante dans la poitrine. J'avais fait de nombreux tests pour savoir d'où cela venait et finalement il a fallu d'un mot pour que cela disparaisse.  
Je trouve ça étrange mais, je n'ai plus envie d'y penser puisque le sabreur est entièrement à moi.  
D'ailleurs, c'est lui que cherche. On m'a dit qu'il trainait quelque part dans la cale et j'ai bien l'intention de le trouver.  
Je veux l'étudier. Faire un peu de science humaine avec lui et je doute qu'il soit contre.  
Ouvrant la seule pièce que je n'ai pas encore visitée, je l'aperçois enfin et dans ma tête c'est claire.  
C'est lui que je veux et sans plus d'étrangeté, mon cœur est d'accord avec cette affirmation.

Donc, c'est peut-être pour ça que mon pied agit seul et s'il fait un croque-en-jambe à ce sabreur _–de dos_\- c'est en toute conscience.  
C'est aussi en toute conscience que ma main appuie sur le torse de celui-ci pour le renverser.  
Je veux qu'il tombe sur le sol dur et si j'y arrive, il n'a rien vu venir et ça me fait sourire.  
Tombant lourdement, ses fesses amortissent sa chute et ses avant-bras le rattrapent avant que sa tête ne percute le sol.  
Moi, la seule chose que je fais, c'est l'enfourcher et m'assoir sur son bassin.  
Puis tandis qu'il se remet de sa chute volontaire, j'attrape ses lèvres et le plaque au sol.  
Goulument, je mords sa bouche et sa langue. …J'ai envie de lui.  
Je veux qu'il se préoccupe de moi un petit moment.  
Ses mains agrippent fermement mon fessier –_il ne perd pas une seconde de plus_\- et si je les éloigne de là, il essaie également de se redresser, ce que je stoppe avec mes mains sur ses épaules.  
…Je me rends compte trop tard qu'il s'agit d'une diversion et que ses doigts regagnent déjà mes fesses pour les masser avec vigueur et empressement.

Toujours collé à sa bouche, ma tête gémit.  
L'une de mes mains s'occupe à retirer mes lunettes gênantes –_pour les jeter au loin_\- tandis que l'autre essaie avec habilité d'éloigner les paumes perverses du bretteur.  
On lutte pour avoir le dessus. On se bat seulement pour connaitre le vainqueur de notre bataille.  
Soupirant entre deux baisers, ses doigts continuent leur chemin. Ils glissent entre mes cuisses, pincent mon fessier qui se dandine et essaient de retirer mon jeans sans comprendre.  
A califourchon sur ma proie, ma bouche dérive vers sa mâchoire et son oreille. Je le mords, lèche sa peau qui a un gout de soleil et si j'aimerais l'entendre gémir, c'est lui qui réussit à me faire sortir un son.  
Ses mains m'emmerdent. Elles prennent le pouvoir et si je ne peux pas dire que je n'aime pas, ça m'embête énormément.  
Roronoa-ya~ joue astucieusement avec ses mains puisque je me cambre lascivement tandis que les miennes –_elles_\- redécouvrent un torse qui m'a manqué.  
Je lui retire le haut de son kimono sans rien commander et lui, dégrafe mon pantalon.

**_ Tu penses pouvoir avoir le dessus aujourd'hui, Doc' !?**

**_ …Effectivement, je le crois.**

Il ne demande pas ce qui me prend. Ce que je veux _–je crois que c'est assez clair- _ou si je m'inquiète d'un quelconque intrus, non.  
…Il s'en fout de tout ça parce qu'il est pervers et que…, mes initiatives sont rares. En faite, je crois qu'il profite de mon impulsion soudaine.  
Même dans nos baisers ont luttes pour le pouvoir et si quelques-uns de mes doigts agrippent sa nuque pour une meilleure prise, je me sens aussi partir en arrière.  
Un bras autour de ma taille, je me retrouve à mon tour au sol, avec au-dessus de moi, un beau spécimen.

**_ Je suis celui qui va te prendre, Law.**

**_ C'est moi qui en ai envie !**

Son sourire devient carnassier tout au long de ma phrase et une fois celle-ci terminée, il me mord férocement la jugulaire.  
Ma tête couine, je ne crois pas laisser passer ce genre de bruit mais sait-on jamais…, je trouve qu'il sourit bien trop. …C'est un véritable animal sauvage.  
Et pendant qu'il se retrouve avec ma peau demandeuse, je laisse mes mains le déshabiller et griffer un dos que j'apprécie particulièrement.  
Mes ongles éraflent ses omoplates, ses côtes et ses hanches. …Sa peau est si chaude, c'est un vrai délice. Il est…- Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fait !  
S'appuyant sur ses genoux, je ne l'ai pas vu venir et sans pouvoir retenir mon vêtement, mon jeans s'éloigne de moi et me découvre entièrement.

**_ Un partout. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marquer d'autres points !?**

Sa main agrippe ma cuisse et il me ramène lui. En vrai, j'ai l'impression d'avoir glissé sur le sol.  
Il est chiant et s'il croit être le vainqueur, il se trompe.  
Donc, sans même utiliser mon fruit du démon –_je veux gagner à la loyale_-, je réussi à le faire lâcher prise grâce à un astucieux coup dans son ventre et à, de nouveau, lui grimper dessus.  
Le remettant au sol, mes paumes s'appuient sur son torse et un sourire me vient. …J'aime jouer avec lui. C'est encore plus excitant !

**_ Deux à un, Roronoa-ya~ ne me sous-estime pas. **

Son regard devient mauvais _–enfin non-_ il s'allume d'une étrange lueur comme si, je l'invitais à jouer davantage. Comme un animal ayant eu l'accord de son maitre pour jouer.  
Il est –_sous toutes les coutures_\- rare et précieux. Ses réactions sont imprévisibles et étonnantes.  
Et quelque part, ça m'fait mal de ressentir autant de plaisir. …J'aime bien cette douleur-là.

**_ Tu devrais te méfier de moi, je suis un animal et je t'assure que je vais te dévorer ! Tu t'rends pas compte à quel point t'es tentant.**

Appuyant ses dires qui m'exaspèrent, je sens ses deux grandes mains presser mon fessier sans aucune douceur ou gentillesse. Il me tient fermement et avidement.  
Imperceptiblement, mon bassin réagit et je peux sentir ses doigts passer sous mon boxer.  
Agrippant ses vicieuses, il n'arrête pas pour autant ses doigts de bouger et comme un débutant je me cambre de ses agissements.  
Faut dire, il a un niveau de perversité que je ne soupçonnais pas jusqu'à lors.

**_ Re-tire ton doigt, Hum…, Roronoa-ya~… .**

**_ Pourquoi, tu aimes ça non !? Regarde comme tu bouges. …Arrête de te mentir et laisse-toi faire, je ne fais rien de mal. Tu m'aimes, non !?**

**_ Ne soit pas si arrogant, qui te dit que c'est la raison… .**

Ses gestes se durcissent et si nos regards se jaugent, je sens sa réplique venir.  
Pourtant, je trouve qu'il me cerne assez bien.

**_ Alors, tu veux dire que tu écartes les jambes pour n'importe qui !? …Je ne laisserais pas cette chose se produire. Tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre que moi. Si tu vas voir quelqu'un d'autre, je t'attrape ici et serre jusqu'à ce que tu meurs. **

**_ Tu es un vrai gamin… ou un monstre. **_–ne t'inquiète pas.-_** Je ne te permets pas de faire des choses si stupides.**

Mordant ma lèvre –_qu'il embrasse_\- alors que son index me pénètre, j'essaie toujours de l'éloigner.  
Je ne me laisserais pas avoir cette fois. C'est moi qui ai commencé, il est donc normal qu'il- …hm !  
Mon cœur bondit trop pour que je ne l'arrête complètement alors, je décide de retirer sa ceinture et d'ouvrir entièrement son vêtement pour pouvoir prendre son sexe en main.  
Je le serre et s'il gémit, j'en souris.  
Il est déjà si dur…, j'en suis vraiment ravi mais je ne lui procure aucunes caresses. Je le fais seulement frémir jusqu'à ce qu'il quémande. …On est deux à jouer, qu'il s'en rappelle.  
Au-dessus de lui, son majeur à rejoint son index et si je me cambre et serre les dents pour ne pas gémir, je me venge sur son membre dressé et pulsant.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu-… hn fous, bordel. …C'est de la tor-ture~**

**_ Je sais. Tu n'as qu'à…~ …hum Roronoa-ya~ …retire tes mains.**

Ma bouche n'en peut plus de se taire et la sienne est dans le même état.  
Je me dandine sur son bassin et si je sens l'une de ses mains s'en aller de mon fessier –_enfin_\- c'est seulement pour passer sous mon sweat et le relever.  
J'ai vraiment envie de le prendre. C'est pas quelque chose qui s'explique seulement, je veux être celui qui le fera gémir.  
Retirant moi-même mon vêtement devenu encombrant _–pour lui comme pour moi_-, je ré-appuie sur son torse en équilibre et le plaque fermement au sol.  
Je ne prends pas la peine de le lorgner ou de l'assassiner d'un regard que je capture ses lèvres vicieuses et savoure.  
Il répond à mon appel, je sens même sa main tenir ma nuque au cas où j'aurais la merveilleuse idée de me retirer et si un gémissement nous vient dans le même temps, ce n'est pas pour la même raison.  
Moi, c'est parce que mon intimité se fait maltraiter par trois de ces doigts maintenant et lui, c'est certainement parce que je joue de mon ongle sur son gland sensible.

**_ Hum…, ar-rête ça…~**

**_ …Toi…en hn, premier !**

C'est enfantin, complètement stupide comme dispute ou jeu mais on ne veut pas laisser gagner l'autre.  
Mordant ma lèvre alors qu'il entre en moi avec trop de facilité, ce moment d'inattention de ma part me vaut de me retrouver allonger sur le sol et dans la seconde qui suit, entièrement nu.  
N'ayant pas le temps de le repousser, son corps s'écrase sur le mien et je peux sentir son sexe frotter entre mes cuisses et sur mon membre.  
Mes mains enserrent son fessier et si je termine de faire tomber son vêtement, lui me mord l'épaule et irrite l'un de mes tétons de son pouce.  
La partie est inégale ! Il a pris l'avance que j'avais réussi à lui subtiliser.

**_ Zoro-ya~… … .**

Entre mes jambes, il continue ses petits mouvements de bassin qui disparaissent petit à petit parce que je crois sentir son corps descendre et ses lèvres glisser le long de mon ventre.  
J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour comprendre ses intentions et avant même que je ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, il me prend en bouche.  
Un soubresaut me vient, mes doigts agrippent ses cheveux et s'il recommence ses allers et venus dans mon intimité là, j'veux juste continuer à ressentir ce plaisir.  
J'sais pas combien de temps ça dure. Pas longtemps…, j'pense pas mais en tout cas, je m'entends soupirer et l'appeler.  
Me levant à l'aide de mes avant-bras, je l'attrape par sa tignasse _–je crois sentir des morsures partout sur mes cuisses_\- et si je le remonte vers moi, c'est seulement pour ré-agripper son fessier et ressentir ses mouvements de bassin.  
J'arrive plus à respirer correctement à cause de lui. J'ai mal aux poumons à cause de ce manque d'oxygène et pourtant, j'veux que ça continue.

**_ T'es délicieux…hn, tu veux que j'cont-inue pas vrai… !?**

Comment lui dire « oui » alors que je m'étais dit que je serais celui qui aurait l'avantage !?  
Entourant ses épaules de mes bras, je ne peux rien dire.  
Mon cœur bat à tout rompre pourtant mais, j'veux pas me précipiter dans la défaite. J'veux pas qu'il se vante d'un truc comme ça. Il est déjà assez agaçant comme gamin.  
Et peut-être qu'il comprend mon dilemme parce qu'il me positionne de lui-même sur son bassin.  
Je me retrouve à le surplomber, à le fixer avec envie et lui, caresse ma joue. …Doucement sans brusquerie. C'est une première.  
Si je suis au-dessus, je n'ai pas entièrement perdu, pas vrai ! …C'est moi qui dirigerais.  
M'approchant de ses lèvres, je les nargue –_les caresse_\- un petit instant avant de profiter d'elles et de mêler nos langues.  
Me mouvant sur son bassin, nos membres se frôlent, s'excitent et agrippant son sexe durcit, je m'empale dessus et soupir.  
Ma main sur son torse, le griffe. Mes mouvements s'arrêtent mais je me cambre. Et un gémissement m'échappe au même instant que lui.

**_ Bouge… .**

D'un regard, je lui dis d'attendre alors que mon bassin s'active inconsciemment.  
Je monte et descend sur sa verge à un rythme régulier et ma bouche fait des bruits étranges.  
Je m'appuie sur son torse, il chatouille mon sexe de ses doigts froids et mes mouvements s'intensifient.  
Je peux sentir son autre main vagabonder sur ma peau, s'arrêter sur ma hanche, me donner un nouveau rythme mais, je ne le laisse pas faire.  
Nos mains s'entrelacent, nos doigts s'entrecroisent et sans comprendre, mes déhanchés s'accélèrent.  
Il a l'air d'approuver –_peut-être un peu trop_-parce qu'il contracte ses abdos et se retrouve assis sur son vêtement qui serre de tapis avec moi sur ses cuisses.

**_ Embrasse-moi…~ **

Je crois sauter sur sa bouche qui soupir. J'entoure sa nuque de mes bras, le resserre contre moi et ses mains descendent tranquillement vers mes hanches.  
Je ne me préoccupe plus de ses gestes, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut…, je suis bien ici.  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir un sabre pointé sur ma poitrine –_j'ai le cœur en paix pourtant_\- et sa main sur le manche, j'veux bien le laisser faire ce qui lui plait.  
Je veux juste avoir le gout de sa bouche contre la mienne. De sa peau chaude enflammant la mienne.  
…J'veux brûler, juste un peu plus.  
Mon corps se cambre, ses paumes massent mes fesses et si son membre glisse dans mon intimité, je peux aussi sentir l'un de ses doigts accompagner celui-ci.

**_ Zo-ro…, fait pas…hn, ça !**

**_ Pour-tant t'es tout hum…, excité non.**

Cachant mon visage dans son cou, mes ongles le griffent un peu partout et je ne peux empêcher mon corps de répondre aux appels du sabreur.  
J'sais pas ce qu'il me fait mais je n'ai jamais senti mon corps aussi réceptif à quelque chose. Ça a beau être une brute, je crois que c'est ça que mon être préfère.  
Entrelacé, je le laisse s'occuper de moi. J'ai totalement oublié l'idée de le dominer.  
J'obéis à ses gestes, à l'allure qu'il m'ordonne de prendre et à ses baisers sur ma peau.  
Montant et descendant, je crois que c'est son index qui accompagne sa verge et si mon ventre se noue de plaisir –_et d'autres trucs sans noms_\- ma bouché gémit près de l'oreille de Roronoa-ya~.

**_ J'veux y al-ler plus fort…, Law…, laisse-moi~ **

Une main passe dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres attrapent les miennes et il n'attend pas ma réponse pour m'allonger sur quelques vêtements éparpillés.  
Il écarte mes jambes, mes mains viennent se plaquer à son ventre par réflexe et un à-coup se fait.  
Je gémis sans pouvoir retenir le son et si je mords ma lèvre peu de temps après, il recommence ses coups de bassin.  
Je ne peux que suivre sa cadence qui devient infernale et j'me rends compte d'un truc vraiment sans importance. …C'est la première fois que je ne me retrouve pas attaché… .  
A cette révélation, mes mains montent progressivement et elles attrapent le visage de ce vert, seulement pour l'embrasser.

**_ …C'est…, bon…~ **

A mon soupir, je le sens s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde.  
Je crois qu'il aime me faire gémir ou un truc du genre et prenant appui sur le sol, il fait des va-et-vient délicieux.  
Son visage disparait alors vers mon cou et si je sens ses lèvres me caresser, ses dents me mordre, je le tiens contre moi et chatouille sa peau.  
J'ai l'impression de venir à chacun de ces coups de reins, à chacun de ses mouvements alors que non.  
Il me fait languir comme le monstre qu'il est.  
Je soupir ou gémit. J'essaie de suivre ses à-coups au mieux –_mes mains accrochent ses fesses_\- et ce n'est pas sa façon de se mouvoir qui me fait venir mais bien ses stupides mots débiles.  
Je ne les répéterais pour rien au monde et si je me contracte sous son corps moite, il se déverse en moi. Il m'embrasse, l'une de mes mains griffe son fessier et il m'écrase de tout son poids.  
J'ai pas envie de le repousser…, il est trop lourd et j'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle.

Je crois bien que ma poitrine va imploser même si c'est impossible. C'est juste que…, normalement, il se serait déjà lever. Il m'aurait déjà donné froid.

**_ J'ai gagné Doc', pas vrai !?**

Je peux sentir son sourire courir sur mon cou et ça me frustre. …Je dois le faire taire avant qu'il ne continue sur sa lancée.  
Le dégageant de mon être, il tombe sur le côté et je me place sur le ventre pour une raison inconnue.  
Sans doute parce que le sol est froid à certain endroit et que mon épiderme adore.

**_ J'ai laissé cette chose arriver, ne crois rien d'autre. **

L'un de ses doigts glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale et si je crois frissonner, c'est à cause de lui.  
Pourquoi joue-t-il ainsi avec ma peau qui n'a rien demandé.  
Sa bouche accompagne sa main qui embrasse mon omoplate et si je l'observe en coin, je cache mon sourire.

**_ Tu es trop maigre, j'aurais forcément gagné. **

Je frappe son front de ma paume et cet abruti sourit. Je ne suis pas maigre, nous n'avons seulement pas la même morphologie.  
Je continue de le dévisager –_de suivre les traits de son visage_\- et je le vois me recouvrir de son vêtement. S'il pense que je vais attraper froid, il est bien bête.

**_ Tu devrais rester comme ça. Ça te va beaucoup mieux. **

**_ C'est ridicule, Roronoa-ya~ …à quel point es-tu stupide !?**

**_ J'en sais foutre rien. Quand t'es là c'est encore pire ! Va falloir que tu m'examines, pas vrai !?**

M'asseyant et entourant le bas de mon corps de son habit, je soupir.  
J'vois pas bien ce que je peux faire pour lui, il est irrécupérable et tournant mon visage ici et là, j'me rend compte d'une autre chose… . C'est la première fois qu'on discute de la sorte après avoir pratiqué le coït.  
J'pense pas ça normal mais ça ne me dérange pas. Il est moins susceptible qu'habituellement.  
Cherchant mes vêtements du coin de l'œil, le sabreur approche –_m'attire entre ses jambes_\- et passe l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Son émeraude rencontre mon acier. Ma main rencontre son cœur palpitant.  
Son pouce frôle ma joue encore chaude, son nez caresse le mien et si je ne fais rien, il reprend la parole tout près de mes lèvres. N'a-t-il donc pas terminé de parler !?

**_ Tu veux un match revanche !?**

Il remet les lunettes sur mon nez sans savoir d'où elle vienne et il attend une réponse. … .  
Penchant mon visage sur le côté, il en profite pour s'y faufiler et pour me mordre. Si je lui dis oui, il va en profiter dans la seconde et si je dis non, il va quand même essayer.  
…Il chatouille mes côtes et effleure ma cuisse sur sa longueur. Attrape ma cheville et la critique de sa maigreur. Pourquoi je me laisse faire moi !?  
…Parce que c'est lui.

**_ Ça te plairait, n'est-ce pas. …J'aurais pas vraiment le temps à moins que tu sois docile.**

**_ Tu m'dis ça parce que tu sais que tu ne gagneras jamais.**

**_ Détrompe-toi. Seulement pour gagner du temps.**

Il mordille mon oreille et je l'éloigne de moi en soupirant. C'est un enfant qui a besoin d'être recadré –_d'après-moi du moins_-.  
Enfin là, il n'est pas très obéissant puisqu'il me mord la main et me ramène vers lui en me tirant les chevilles. Sérieusement, il me prend pour quoi, abruti.  
Et si je suis couvert _–très peu mais je le suis_-, la poignée de la porte s'active. Je plaque ma main sur la bouche du bretteur, sait-on jamais avec ses brillantes idées et l'intrus tente de forcer.  
On ne fait plus un bruit pourtant je peux voir le regard du sabreur sourire. N'importe quelle situation l'excite, c'est incroyable.  
Puis nous faisant saisir, on entend un « Franky » hurler par la voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Nez-ya~. …Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas rester ici.

**_ Tu es beau…, même quand tu paniques, Doc'.**

**_ Je ne panique pas. Allez lève-toi, on sort de là. **

Beau. Je vais commencer à le croire s'il n'arrête pas de le dire aussi sincèrement.  
Et si je suis de nouveau sur pieds, je ne lui rends pas immédiatement ses vêtements.  
Je ne suis pas pudique mais…, peut-être un peu et j'attends qu'il me ramène mes habits.

… .

Attrapant un Onigiri, j'en prends une bouchée en même temps que mon doigt tourne la page.  
Ce que je lis!? ...Un truc que j'ai trouvé dans ce carnet qui m'a été emprunté des semaines auparavant.  
Je l'ai pris avec moi en même temps que mon volume de science et comme un pressentiment, j'ai feuilleté mon ancien carnet.  
Je l'ai feuilleté dans l'espoir de trouver une page blanche -_histoire de prendre de nouvelles notes_\- et j'suis tombé sur un truc.  
Un truc qui fait sourire ma tête et mes pensées.  
Dans la cuisine, le silence est plaisant. C'est d'ailleurs le seul endroit où on peut trouver un peu de calme.  
Alors, je peux comprendre pourquoi le cuisinier reste ici en longueur de temps. Parce que c'est assez reposant de ne rien entendre.  
De pouvoir reposer son crâne martelé par des tas de cris.

**_ Dit, est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose !?**

Il vient de le faire mais, lui dire serait sans doute trop ironique. …Je ne sais pas.  
Levant mes yeux de mes pages écrites, je croque de nouveau dans les mets qu'il prépare toujours avec soin et l'observe.  
Face à moi, il est assis et son bleu parait sérieux. Rares sont les fois où les membres de cet équipage semble réfléchi.

**_ Que veux-tu, Sanji-kun.**

**_ Explique-moi pourquoi le Marimo. Pas que ça m'intéresse mais, faut que je sache ce qu'il a de plus intéressant. Comment j'ai pu perdre face à lui !?**

Fermant carnet et livre, je garde la couverture sous la paume de ma main et scrute le chef.  
Pourquoi lui !? Bonne question.  
Et je ne peux pas répondre convenablement. Le seul mot qui me vient à cette interrogation est : Parce que.  
J'en ai conscience, ce n'est pas très scientifique mais…, je ne peux répondre rien d'autre.  
Du moins, c'est la seule chose que je ressens à cet instant. Alors que puis-je lui dire !? Il faut que je trouve des mots et pas des semblants de réponse.  
Je- …étrangement, je ne peux pas répondre avec des mots quand on m'interroge sur le sabreur.  
Mes sens sont en éveil mais, ma parole elle, est éteinte.  
Pourtant et je le sais, je parais impassible. Parce que je le suis et parce que, je ne sais faire autrement face aux autres. Je suis ainsi. Je suis…, une personne qui se maitrise entièrement.

**_ Nous n'en n'avons pas déjà discuté !? Il me semble pourtant. ….Il correspond à mes attentes. Il est un sujet vraiment fascinant et complexe. M'en veux-tu de mettre amusé avec toi !? On était pourtant d'accord avec ça. **

**_ Pas vraiment. **

**_ Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as été un bon adversaire, Sanji-kun et aussi un bon amant.**

Une cigarette s'allume, un sourire se fait sur la lèvre occupée et une porte s'ouvre.  
Tout ça se fait en quelques secondes et je ne m'y intéresse pas plus que ça.  
Prenant une nouvelle bouchée de cet encas, ma main se fait voler et s'égare au-dessus de ma tête.  
Levant le regard, c'est celui dont on parle qui se trouve dans mon dos et qui avale ma nourriture.  
Je l'observe un instant. Scrute son visage et… les joues remplis, il me fait penser à un enfant.  
Attrapant un grain de riz sur le coin de sa bouche, je le débarrasse de se superflu et me rend compte trop tard de mon geste _–quand le grain se trouve dans ma bouche_-.  
Est-ce que je prends réellement soin de lui !? …Faut croire. C'est bizarre.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ce sourcil en vrille !?**

Il libère mon poignet, prend place à mes côtés avec sa bouteille de rhum et attend une réponse.  
Ce que je fais ici !? A la base, je profitais du silence.  
Son œil m'inspecte, mon encyclopédie reprend du service et mon air désintéressé revient au grand galop.  
A l'instant…, je viens d'oublier que le cuisinier se trouvait encore face à moi _–à nous_-.

**_ J'lui disais que les Marimo n'étaient pas fait pour vivre à la surface et qu'on devrait bientôt te rejeter à la mer. **

**_ Va te faire foutre, love-cook. **

**_ Tu sais, je pense que Roronoa-ya~ aimerait lui aussi te dire une chose.**

L'émeraude revient vers moi, je soupir sans bruit et d'un œil prompt à l'ordre je le pousse à agir.  
Il y a quelques jours, quand on parlait du chef il…, j'ai bien vu qu'il tenait à son nakama même si l'avouer est difficile.  
Ils se connaissent bien tous les deux. Ils savent comment l'autre réagit alors, je suis persuadé qu'ils se comprennent silencieusement et qu'ils connaissent déjà la nature de mon propos.  
Enfin, c'est ce que je crois mais absolument pas ce qu'ils font. Parce que le blond reprend ses moqueries et le vert, essaie réellement de comprendre mes paroles.  
Ils sont désespérants. …Vraiment. Et…, je crois bien que cela m'arrange.

**_ J'ai rien à lui dire. A part peut-être que tu es à moi maintenant et que s'il ose t'approcher je le découpe en fines tranches. **

Mon bouquin se referme, calmement je me lève du banc et passant derrière le « vantard » qu'est cet animal verdâtre, je le frappe.  
Le bruit n'est plus quand je percute son crâne de mon volume « L'encyclopédie des sciences ».  
A part peut-être, celui de sa tête sur la couverture de mon livre.  
Il s'écrase sur la table. Son front percute le bois marron et je continue de l'écraser. Tout ça, sans émettre la moindre once de colère.  
De toute façon, je ne suis pas énervé…, simplement contrarié de ses mots beaucoup trop possessifs.

**_ N'essaie plus de prononcer des choses comme celles-ci, Roronoa-ya~. …Tu n'aimerais pas mes** **petites vengeances personnelles. Sanji-kun…, ce qu'il veut te dire c'est qu'il est désolé d'avoir gagné.**

**_ Ah…, le « désolé » aurait suffi, tu n'aurais pas dû rajouter la suite, Law. **

La suite !? Pourtant c'est la réalité et c'est certainement ce que pense le bretteur. J'en suis presque sûr.  
Alors mon regard scrute le blond encore assis et si mes mains restent appuyées sur la tête du sabreur, je peux aussi sentir celle-ci bouger légèrement.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il scrute mais peu importe, il reste à sa place et il reste mon appuie.  
Le silence continue et je crois qu'il a raison. Pourquoi ai-je rajouté ce mot !? Ce n'est pas moi ça.  
Je ne suis pas du genre à rajouter des mots sans importance.  
…Étrange mais bon, ça ne se reproduira plus.

**_ T'as entendu ça, cook. …J'ai gagné. **

Il reprend le livre sur son crâne et même s'il n'est pas assommé, cela ne serait tarder.  
Comment peut-il être si arrogant.  
Gardant mes bouquins cette fois ainsi que mon Nodachi, je me dirige vers la sortie.  
Je crois en avoir assez entendu et puis, je crois aussi que le calme est mort depuis que ces deux-là sont réunis dans la même pièce.

**_ Tu peux prendre d'autres Onigiri si tu veux, Law. Et toi, sors de ma cuisine cactus. **

**_ J'ai soif et tu tentes quoi !? De l'empoisonner. **

_ **… **_*soupir*_ **…Merci Sanji-kun c'est gentil.**

Attrapant un peu de cette bonne nourriture, je ne me prive pas et emporte avec moi deux autres petits casse-croûte.  
Une fois fait, je m'en vais de la pièce à vivre et les laisse se disputer _–ou discuter, je ne sais pas réellement-._  
Regagnant le pont, je marche tranquillement, évite les coups ou choses lancées et m'avance jusqu'à l'infirmerie du docteur à bord.  
J'ai de nouvelles choses à apprendre et de nouvelles propriétés à connaitre.  
Cette conversation avec Sanji, je ne sais pas si elle était nécessaire mais elle ne m'a pas dérangé.  
Peut-être qu'elle lui a servi de fin même si je ne pense pas qu'elle a été utile.  
…Ou alors elle l'a été. Pas les mots mais, le fait que le bretteur soit venu.  
Maintenant il est clair qu'il m'appartient, que l'ambigüité n'est plus pour nous trois. Je vais donc pouvoir me livrer entièrement à mes expériences sur sa personne.  
Le conserver bien tranquillement dans mes filets.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Beaucoup de désaccord avec moi-même sur la fin. Je voulais amener Zoro a s'excuser mais ce n'est définitivement pas son caractère.  
Même en le forçant ou quoi, je pense que seul Luffy serait capable d'une telle chose et encore..., c'est pas sur.  
J'ai donc revu et modifié. ...J'espère tout de même que cette version là ne vous a pas déplut.

A la semaine prochaine, pour le dernier chapitre! Je compte sur vous.

**L.**


	17. Une histoire se termine, une autre

**Bonjour !**

C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit sur cette fiction. Et dire qu'au début ce n'était qu'un simple One-Shot. ...C'est grâce à vous, si autant de chapitre ont vu le jour!  
Je tiens à vous remercier toutes et tous _(doit bien y avoir un ou deux garçons dans les parages, non!?)_ ayant laisser des reviews ou non.  
ça me donne un petit pincement au cœur tout ça.

Une attention particulière à **Monkey.D Elena ** :3, **Juste-moii** et **Akano-san** pour vos précieux conseils et vos avis qui m'ont permit d'avancer sans trop de craintes.  
Cette fiction c'est aussi:

**9 Favorite** : Akano-san, Anana16, Black Mise, Juste-moii, La-petite-blanche, MissWalker92, Shakke, Topkapi, xKasatka

**9 Follow** : Akano-san, Black Mise, Clair Obscure, Kyokoukiyo, Littlefreedom, MissWalker92, Rubyy, Shakke, onepiecefreak84

**Et plus de 6.000 Views **jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

Et pour la dernière fois, voici quelques indications pour ce chapitre:

**Rating**: K+

**Pairing:** Zoro x Law.

**Résumé**: On a beau faire semblant de rien, on avance toujours. Des histoires se mettent en route et finalement, avant même qu'on remarque, elle se termine. En bien ou en mal, peu importe. L'important c'est qu'elle continue même une fois fini.

**Note**: Vous étiez tous d'accord. Zoro ne peut pas s'excuser. ;)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon, j'aurais déjà fait de Law le personnage principal.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Une histoire se termine, une autre commence.**

* * *

_**_ Dit Zoro…, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de voir Trafalgar quand tu es avec lui !?**_

_Il a de ces questions. …Parce que. J'veux pas qu'on m'emmerde quand je suis avec lui.  
Et puis parce que je ne veux pas entendre des mots incompréhensibles sortir de leurs bouches même si des pensées perverses me traversent toujours l'esprit quand Law parle de son « travail ».  
Pourquoi vient-il m'emmerder maintenant !? …J'allais faire une sieste là. UNE SIESTE alors ce n'est pas le bon moment pour me parler._

_**_ J'ai jamais dit ça, c'est juste que…-**_

_**_ Tu sais, je comprends que tu puisses l'apprécier parce que Trafalgar est quelqu'un de bien mais se l'accaparer égoïstement n'est pas très gentil de ta part. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien passer du temps avec lui. …Tu comprends, c'est ma seule occasion d'échanger mon point de vue avec un de mes confrères.**_

_Chopper, si tu crois me faire culpabiliser tu te trompes.  
J'suis désolé mais je n'arrêterais pas d'agir de la sorte. Pourquoi !? Parce qu'on se fait très souvent emmerder_ –interrompre devrais-je dire- _par un cook et que j'dois rattraper ce temps perdu._

_**_ Eh bien, trouve-toi un autre moment pour ça.**_

_**_ Chichichichi…, c'est parce qu'il est amoureux. **_

… _. Quoi !? Qui lui a dit un truc comme ça !? Pis d'où est-ce qu'il sort ce foutu capitaine !? Je… .  
Il sourit –me sourit- comme si tout était normal et…, si du coin de l'œil j'observe Chopper, je reste sidéré des paroles de Luffy. Comment sait-il !?  
Je dois démentir, sinon le tanuki ne va jamais s'en remettre et…, j'imagine même pas Law._

_**_ Pourquoi tu dis des conneries pareille Luffy. Tu sais bien que Chopper va te croire après.**_

_**_ Mais c'est vrai, non ! Un jour, je vous ai vu. Enfin au début, j'pensais que vous disputiez encore une fois toi et Traffy et quand j'ai voulu m'interposer Sanji est arrivé et m'a dit de vous laisser. Il avait pas l'air très heureux mais quand j'me suis de nouveau retourner pour vous dire d'arrêter, tu étais occupé de l'embrasser et de le pousser contre le mur. …C'est là que Sanji m'a dit que vous étiez amoureux et qui ne fallait le dire à personne. **_

_Ce cook de malheur… ! J'vais m'le faire. Il va mourir dans d'atroce souffrance !  
Serrant les points et observant _–hébété- _mon capitaine, j'vois pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.  
Et puis son sourire ne me parait pas dégouté ou autre, seulement comme d'habitude_ –heureux-.  
_Par contre, si cette chose vient trainer à l'oreille de Law, j'me dis que j'ai très peu de chance de survie. …Ou pas, il s'agit quand même de Luffy et j'ai pu voir qu'il en était jaloux même si ne l'avoue pas._

_**_ Mais bon tu sais, faut prendre soin de lui. On a fait une alliance et s'il décide de partir, je considérerais que c'est de ta faute alors prend tes responsabilité Zoro. C'est un ordre de ton capitaine.**_

_**_ …C'est impossible, pas vrai !? Zoro et Trafalgar sont des garçons, tu dois te tromper de mot Luffy. Sanji à du te dire autre chose.**_

_**_ C'est pas impo- **_

_J'embarque mon capitaine avec moi et si nous dégageons de ce pont, c'est pour mettre quelques petites choses aux claires.  
On abandonne Chopper dans ses réflexions mais je suis sûr qu'il va vite les oublier, pourquoi !? Parce qu'Usopp vient d'arriver et qu'il va lui raconter l'une de ses histoires.  
Soupirant et me massant le crâne, j'me demande comment cette conversation a pu tourner de la sorte. Et dans un coin de ma tête, j'essaie aussi de connaitre les noms des personnes au courant.  
…Quatre grand maximums mais c'est déjà beaucoup trop !  
Même si pour moi, rien n'est dérangeant. C'est plutôt bon à savoir…, ainsi personne ne lorgnera sur mon Docteur. _

…O…

Quelques temps sont passés depuis que Law occupe ce bateau _–depuis qu'on a commencé à se voir secrètement-_ et depuis ce souvenir –_une semaine pour celui-ci_-_._  
Et j'lui en veux plus vraiment d'avoir parlé pour moi ou de m'avoir donné des ordres à sa convenance –_parce que ce truc, il le fait encore_-.  
J'ai oublié certaine de ses paroles dérangeantes –_ou pas_\- et je dois dire que sa tête me fait un truc qui m'fait me sentir bien. J'le reconnais et y'a pas si longtemps que ça, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de l'entendre d'une bouche énervante.  
Mordant fortement l'épaule qui me nargue et me tente, hier soir cet enfoiré a réussi à avoir le dessus.  
J'sais plus comment mais bon, ensuite j'ai réussi à le garder pour la nuit alors, ma compensation était plus que parfaite.  
D'ailleurs, j'me rends compte que cette nuit on l'a passé dans son bureau _–dans ce lit- _ou il est censé soigner « ses patients » -_même si ce n'est que l'ancienne infirmerie de Chopper_-.  
On a déserté un dortoir et ça me convient parfaitement.  
Il remue l'une de ses mains, m'éloigne sans conviction et agrippant sa nuque de mes dents, je le resserre à moi. …J'aime son odeur. Ça, ça ne changera jamais.

**_ Laisse-moi donc… .**

Mon nez s'amuse avec ses mèches parfumées et je me niche toujours plus contre sa peau.  
Je l'ai pour moi. Pour moi seul et j'dois dire que cette seule pensée réussi toujours à me faire sourire.  
Qui aurait pu dire que j'en serais tombé dingue !? …Pas moi. Pas au début en tout cas.

**_ J'veux un match retour, Law.**

**_ …Chut~ …Dors ou sort d'ici, si ça ne te convient pas. **

J'aime beaucoup le réveiller, pourquoi !? Parce que c'est le seul moment où j'peux le voir grogner.  
Resserrant sa taille entre mes bras, je mordille son oreille, sa peau bronzée et ferme l'œil.  
C'est vrai, mes mains vagabondent seules sur son corps mais je ne lui ferais rien d'autre.  
J'vais attendre qu'il se réveil et qu'il se débatte un peu plus. J'vais attendre qu'il vienne m'embrasser parce que j'aime quand il m'approche silencieusement –_semblant de rien_\- et voir son visage changer imperceptiblement.  
Dans ces moment-là, je l'aime encore plus !

… .

Occupé de m'entrainer sur le pont arrière, j'ai retiré le haut de mon kimono.  
Le poids de 500 kilos entre mes mains, je m'exerce et travaille mes muscles. Je ne dois pas me relâcher si je veux réaliser mes rêves.  
Et puis, depuis que le Shichibukai a rejoint les rangs, j'ai le droit à un adversaire à ma taille. Même si, ça fait mal de le reconnaitre. Il est fort.  
Vraiment très fort et j'ai toujours pas réussit à l'battre ! Fruit du démon ou pas, il est trop agile alors tant que je ne l'aurais pas battu, je m'entrainerais matin et soir.  
Puis le cri de Luffy résonne. Il ne me déconcentre pas, je l'oublie seulement et recommence à compter mes levées.  
Secouant ma tête pour oublier les cris perturbateurs qui continuent, je prends mes altères et reprends mon entrainement.

De l'autre côté du pont, je sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai l'impression que sa parle plus que d'habitude. Il se passe un truc ou quoi !?  
Terminant ma séries, j'attrape ma serviette –_entoure ma nuque avec_\- et m'approche de la rambarde pour observer le ramdam.  
Je m'éponge un peu, ne comprends pas l'attroupement et m'en contre fous, pourquoi !? Parce que j'ai encore en ligne de mire le chirurgien de la mort.  
Il lit tranquillement un énorme bouquin inutile accoté au mat.  
Me passant la serviette sur le visage, c'est seulement maintenant que j'entends une voix reconnaissable. …J'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part mais où !?  
...P- ... .  
Portgas !? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là !? Quand est-il monté sur ce bateau !? Pourquoi est-il là !?

Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, Luffy à l'air ravi. Faut dire, c'est pas tous les jours qu'il a l'occasion de voir son frère donc dans un sens, j'peux le comprendre.  
Étirant ma nuque et la massant quelque peu, je peux reprendre mon entrainement maintenant que le mystère est éclairci.  
Je continue mes altères pendant près d'une heure. Je fortifie mes muscles aux rythmes des vagues –_ainsi que des cris_\- et c'est seulement quand je me retire vers les cabines que le bruit s'estompe.  
Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui ramène le grand-frère ici. Je veux simplement une douche bouillante et de nouveaux vêtements.  
Après ça, j'aurais bien assez de temps pour comprendre le « mystère Ace ».  
Je mets une demi-heure dans la salle d'eau et c'est en simple serviette que je sors de là pour me diriger vers les chambres.  
C'est aussi avec une serviette en main que j'entends Franky –_passant par là_\- dire à je ne sais qui que la flamme compte rester ici indéfiniment.

Soupirant de ce fait qui ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, j'enfile mes vêtements et juste après ça, je me décide à rejoindre le pont.  
Il est l'heure de ma sieste. Je l'ai amplement mérité, je le sais et personne ne me détournera de mon occupation.  
Poussant la porte, mon œil fixe une seconde ou deux les environs et je me rends compte que l'attroupement n'est plus. Que le bateau à reprit ces heures habituelles.  
C'est une bonne chose… et je suis persuadé que les deux frangins sont déjà occupés de concocter une connerie dans le salon. C'est un truc qu'ils aiment faire. Peut-être que ça leur rappelle leur enfance ou un truc du genre.  
En tout cas je…- ! C'est quoi ça !? Pourquoi Ace ne fait pas ce que j'ai dit !? Ce qu'il fait quand il est sur ce bateau !?  
Que fait-il assis –_trop près_\- de mon docteur !? Avançant pour entendre la conversation, ça m'dérange. …La distance de sécurité n'est pas respectée.

**_ Alors c'est vrai, Law-chan… . Tu as fait une alliance avec mon petit frère !?**

**_ Apparemment.**

**_ J'vais rester ici un bout de temps alors tâchons de bien nous entendre, d'accord. **

**_ …Hn.**

Trafalgar fait un geste de la main. La conversation ne l'intéresse pas et il le fait comprendre ainsi.  
Comment j'le sais !? …Peut-être parce qu'il me le fait souvent.  
Lorgnant davantage son livre que son interlocuteur, ça me ravi. …En vrai, Law n'est pas du genre à se soucier des autres. Il reste souvent dans son monde et ignore ce qui l'entoure.  
Portgas va surement être vexé et partir. …Il a intérêt.

**_ Mais on peut très bien s'entendre d'une autre manière aussi… .**

Trop près. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce connard !? Pourquoi touche-t-il à mon _capitaine_ !  
Que fout sa putain de main près de la tignasse du Doc' !?  
Je vais le buter ! On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient, Luffy ne l'a pas prévenu ! J'vais dégommer cette allumette !

**_ Bas les pattes, Portgas ! …N'essaie même pas de le toucher.**

Attrapant la nuque du Doc', je le ramène vers moi et fusille la torche humaine.  
-_J'arrive plus vite que prévu vers la salamandre_-.  
Qu'il essaie de m'le prendre tient et là, c'est sûr, la récompense sur mon avis de recherche va augmenter !  
Ma main par contre se fait balayer par un revers et si je ne quitte pas des yeux le second « D », je sens aussi une aura meurtrière me dévisager.  
Il va encore me traiter de gamin… . Rien à foutre, c'est surement vrai de toute façon !

**_ Tient donc. Tu sais, je connais Law-chan depuis plus longtemps que toi alors ça serait normal qu'il-**

**_ Il est à moi, alors t'avise pas de l'approcher.**

Je me retrouve au sol en un quart de seconde et mes côtes me font atrocement souffrir.  
Face à moi, Ace est dans le même état –_alité au sol_-. …Faut vraiment que j'pense à ne pas mettre en colère Law.  
Il est du genre rapide pour renverser ses adversaires et du genre à pas prévenir aussi.  
Toussant et essayant de retrouver mon air, des ombres volent au-dessus de moi et si j'essaie de lever le regard, j'aperçois Luffy suspendu au cou de mon Doc' et Chopper accroché à sa jambe !  
D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent !?  
C'est quoi s'te merde !? J'comprends pas là ! Il se passe quoi !? Arrêtez de le coller comme ça, merde !

**_ Tu ne prendras pas Traffy, c'est avec nous qu'il a fait une alliance. …Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre, Ace.**

**_ C'est le seul médecin avec qui je peux discuter, il ne peut pas partir.**

_**_ Traffy/Trafalgar est à nous !**_

Je vais mourir si jamais je me retrouve seul avec Law.  
Ces abrutis ont compris de travers mes propos et j'pense que le Doc' va me l'faire regretter. Fais chier, c'est de ta faute, Portgas !  
Toujours au sol –_mais assis_\- je vois le Shichibukai repousser les malotrus. Et si aucunes onces de colère ne se montrent, son aura –_elle_\- dit tout le contraire.  
Vaut mieux rester éloigner pendant un moment, je crois. L'invité surprise dit avoir compris et si je suis soulagé de l'imaginer prendre ses jambes à son cou, je me crispe quand je le vois se tourner vers moi _–encore accroupi lui aussi-._

**_ Bon alors prends soin de lui. …Moi, je vais aller manger quelque chose de plus doré. **

Je comprends pas. Y'a pas meilleur que Law ! …Faut pas que j'dise ça devant lui.  
Je ne réplique rien à cette stupide allumette et le laisse prendre le large. Enfin, si moi je ne dis plus rien, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Luffy qui a entendu la dernière réplique de son frère.  
Je suis dans-la-merde. Attendez, il a dit « de plus doré » !? La peau du Doc' est tannée à la perfection.  
Alors de quoi parle-t-il !?

**_ Zoro prend ses responsabilités alors ne lui prend pas Traffy ! **

Je ne respire plus. Je ne dis plus rien. Et j'essaie d'être le plus discret possible.  
Pourquoi faut-il que tu parles toujours trop Luffy !? Le second D sourit à ta réplique et s'il s'en va vers la cuisine et disparait derrière cette porte, je reçois une tape sur l'épaule.  
Mon capitaine est décidément trop naïf pour croire que je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir pris ma défense.  
Le pire c'est qu'il m'abandonne peu de temps après et j'me retrouve seul avec mon assassin potentiel.

**_ Toi, que j'te vois plus.**

Je ne réponds rien au Doc'. Je lui donne raison et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'approcher dans l'immédiat. …Faudrait vraiment que j'ai des envies de suicides.  
Il agrippe son bouquin, me jette un dernier regard meurtrier et malgré-moi, je suis dans l'obligation de sourire, pourquoi !?  
Eh bien, disons que plus personne ne va oser s'approcher de Trafalgar -_du moins sur ce navire_\- et c'est une bonne chose.  
Je vais juste devoir ruser –_ou le forcer_\- ce soir à bien vouloir m'accorder un peu de son temps.  
Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. …Le voir renfrogner est tout aussi excitant que de le voir impassible ou dans la lune.  
A moins qu'il…, non impossible. Il ne va pas prôner l'abstinence. Pas moyen, je vais empêcher cette chose d'arriver.  
En attendant, j'ai besoin de ma bouteille de rhum.

Fracassant la porte de la cuisine –_comme à mon habitude_-, je me dirige immédiatement vers la tablette ou trône tous les alcools.  
Toujours en colère contre la flamiche et pensif de ce que Law me prépare, je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe juste face à moi.  
Jusqu'à maintenant… . Que fait le Portgas dans le dos du cuisinier !? …Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, carrément agglutiner à lui. D'ailleurs…, le love-cook n'a pas l'air contre enfin si, puisqu'il le repousse.  
Mais le repousse-t-il parce que je suis arrivé ou parce qu'il est réellement contre !?  
Dans un sens, je m'en contre fous. …S'il est occupé par autre chose, il nous laissera tranquille.  
Et si le sourcil en vrille, frappe durement le second D, moi je ne suis que de passage. J'ai juste besoin de trouver ma bouteille et de foutre le camp !  
Partir mais pas sans un mot.

**_ Tu te trouves vite d'autres proies, Portgas ! Tu sais comment retomber sur tes pattes.**

**_ Zoro…, t'as pas tort. Mais, j'te l'ai dit non, je préfère les choses plus dorées.**

**_ C'est pas moi qui vais m'plaindre. Du moment que tu restes loin de mon Doc' ça me va. **

Il me sourit comme un débile et moi, je lève mes yeux au ciel.  
J'vais le garder à l'œil, je ne lui fais pas confiance. En tout cas, tant qu'il reste dans les pattes du citron ça me va très bien.  
J'pourrais d'ailleurs aider le frère ainé à avoir ce qu'il veut.

**_ L'étagère du dessus, stupide Marimo. Et toi, dégage de ma cuisine l'allumette ! **

Merde ce cook et moi avons un point en commun. Le même surnom pour la même personne.  
Attrapant ma bouteille, je rejoins la sortie plus vite que je ne l'imagine et quand j'ouvre la porte Portgas D Ace fait un vol plané vers l'extérieur.  
Impressionnant.  
Je me fous de la gueule du noiraud et m'en vais rejoindre mon coin préféré. Le pont du bateau pour m'y reposer. J'ai besoin de sommeil.  
Par contre, j'me demande si le nouveau venu est sérieux. Le « plus doré » est réellement le cook !?  
J'voudrais pas dire mais, le chirurgien est nettement plus appétissant et plus doré que le coureur de jupon.  
Y'a qu'à sentir son parfum alléchant pour comprendre. Le doc' est simplement parfait mais seulement pour moi.  
M'essayant contre la coque, je débouche la bouteille et y prend une gorgée. C'est rafraichissant.  
Quoiqu'il en soit maintenant, je n'ai plus à me soucier du cuisinier qui va être accaparé.  
Et puis, je sais de source sûre que Trafalgar m'a dans la peau. Il ne me l'a pas explicitement dit mais, je commence à le connaitre. Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer dans cette voie.  
Ouais…, je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux. J'ai mon rêve a porté de main et j'ai celui que je désire. J'pouvais pas espérer mieux depuis le début !

…. .

_« Tu en as écris tellement sur moi ici que j'estime avoir mon droit de réponse.  
J'vais pas te faire un chapitre entier ou quoi, j'suis pas doué avec les mots mais, je vais au moins te dire ce que je ressens de tout ça.  
De ce que tes actions me font faire. De ta tête d'abrutie… .  
Quand je suis tombé là-dessus, ça m'a foutu les nerfs j'te l'cache pas. Pis, je te l'ai même dit.  
Je vois pas ce qui a de bien à écrire sur des feuilles blanches mais, j'me dis que peut-être tu seras plus attentif si j'te laisse quelque chose…, va savoir.  
J'suis pas non plus doué pour penser ou réfléchir. J'agis et comme t'as pu le constater, j'agis souvent mal. C'est comme ça, je suis con ! Con et déterminé.  
Mais toi, si ces pages te concernaient, je devrais écrire que tu es un emmerdeur sournois et fourbe.  
Un enfoiré de première qui adore espionner les autres. _

_J'te le cache pas, t'es un bâtard. J'le pense mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'veux pas toi.  
…C'est tout le contraire. T'es tout le temps dans ma tête et pourtant y'a pas grand-chose dedans.  
C'est des sortes de flash. Tu me viens en répétition, dans n'importe quelle situation.  
Pis quand mes fantasmes se mélanges à la réalité d'un souvenir, j'peux te dire que je bande complètement !  
Tu me fous dans cet état à chaque fois que tu me rejettes. J'suis maso…, j'en sais rien, je suis bête donc j'peux pas réellement dire la définition de ce mot mais j'trouve que ça me correspond bien.  
Et ce qu'il y a de plus dingues dans tout ça, c'est que…, j'suis encore plus con qu'avant.  
Depuis que t'es arrivé j'pense plus droit. J'suis embrouillé comme si j'avais plus de réseau.  
…Pour toi, c'est certainement différent mais quand j'ai la possibilité de t'embrasser, t'imagine pas comme ma tête disjoncte.  
Elle grille toute seule. Elle percute plus bien et je deviens fou dans ces moment-là. Fou de ta satanée bouche vicieuse. De ta peau chaude…, carrément brûlante même._

_Je…, J'vois pas comment te dire ça autrement. Y'a aucun mot qui vient mais si tu veux bien arrêter de jouer avec moi, j'veux bien te garder.  
Ton expérience à bien assez durée, tu crois pas !?  
Pis si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande-le-moi directement. J'te répondrais sans mentir, promis.  
T'façon, j'suis pas du genre à être lâche ou un truc du genre. …J'aimerais bien que tu m'demandes les choses. …ça serait plus simple. A moins que tu n'aimes que cette sensation de « jeu » !?  
Pour moi c'est plus que ça. Ça me déplait pas…, j'adore te courir après mais, Tss…, en vrai je doute.  
C'est plus facile à dire sur papier. J'doute qu'on soit fait pour être ensemble mais si je m'acharne à te prouver le contraire, j'me dis que je serais plus le seul à croire pour nous.  
Tu vois après tout ce que j'ai lu_ –et j'peux dire que j'ai jamais autant lu de m'vie- _j'peux pas te détester. Y'a pas moyen et j'le veux même pas.  
Je préfère garder mon enfoiré pour moi seul. Au faite, dans tes recherches tu as oublié d'écrire que j'étais égoïste et possessif.  
Ce sont des petits détails mais, vaut mieux que tu le saches._

_T'as foutu un gros bordel dans ma tête. Dans tout mon corps et même si je suis énervé contre toi, contre ta stupidité, j'adore le désordre que tu mets.  
J'comprends rien de ce que j'écris, si toi tu y arrives, j'te dis bravo ! Y'a pas moyen que je déchiffre ce que ma main note ! Bon courage pour comprendre, Doc'.  
_\- J'vais te dire un secret, ok !? De toute façon, t'as pas le choix ou alors ne lis pas, simplement.-  
_Je t'aime.  
J'en suis venu à cette conclusion y'a pas mal de jour maintenant mais je sais pas si je dois te le dire ou non. Tu serais encore capable de me rire au nez et j'veux pas.  
Repousse-moi gentiment si tu as l'intention de rire, Doc. J'ai jamais dit ce genre de truc à personne parce que…, j'suis pas une fille déjà et parce que même si je te fais les pires trucs, quand j'suis à côté de toi j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien. Tu y crois toi !?  
Moi, Roronoa le chasseur de pirate quelqu'un de bien !? J'ai envie de rire et pourtant, c'est ce que je ressens quand tu me laisses être à côté de toi.  
Mais si tu me laisses quand même une chance, empêche-moi de le crier sur tous les toits, j'en serais capable seulement pour dissuader le monde de ne plus te regarder.  
_\- Tu peux relire si tu veux, j'en ai terminé.-

_Finalement, mon droit de réponse est beaucoup plus soft que ce que j'avais imaginé.  
J'pensais te traiter d'ordure, de connard et de Doc' à la manque mais…, tu le sais déjà ça puisque j'te le dis en longueur de journée !  
J'arrête là.  
Je crois que j'ai assez écris pour les cinq années à venir et j'empiète sur ma sieste.  
Au faite Law, brûle ça après.  
…Obéis pour une fois, ok. Ou si tu ne veux pas, voit ça comme une demande plutôt qu'un ordre. »_

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

Rien de citronné mais dans les coulisses ça ne manque pas! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus du début à la fin. Moi, je me suis amusé à l'écrire et à la partager.

Le dernier passage de ce carnet et -_si vous vous en souvenez bien_\- la partie que Law était occupé d'étudier dans la cuisine dans le chapitre précédent.

J'ai pensé que pour terminer cette histoire, le Marimo méritait de laisser une trace sur ce carnet qui a tant fait parler de lui.

Sur ceux, je vous salut bien bas et oui..., je laisse une fin ouverte pour Sanji. Imaginez un peu ce que va subir Ace à se frotter à un chef. Pourquoi Ace!? Parce que j'ai cherché,-_vraiment longtemps_\- pis même si dans l'histoire orignal celui-ci est mort, j'ai fais une petite entorse. ...Je trouve que son caractère est parfait pour le blondinet!

ça a été une belle aventure et vous allez tous me manquer !

Je reviendrais sur ce fandom si vous voulez encore de moi. \\\^-^/ alors je vous dis à la prochaine !

Je vous embrasse tous très fort ! :3

**MERCI**

**L.**


End file.
